Usotsuki, Usotsuki
by MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn
Summary: So, when you're thrown into another world with next to nothing and no idea as to how you got there, how do you handle the situation, especially when talking to people? Simple, really - LIE YOUR ASS OFF. WILL be spoilers. T for swearing and violence.
1. Of Chaos and Curses

Ah, I write some more.

I actually inspired myself... When I wrote some lyrics for a song for my UTAU. Simple, but powerful...? Eh.

Usotsuki means "liar." Tis Japanese of course. So naturally "Usotsuki, Usotsuki" means "Liar, Liar" and is the name of the song I wrote... Yup.

Please beware of insane game spoilers pretty much all the way through. Sorry, dears.

And now it begins.

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter One

Of Chaos and Curses

PROLOGUE

** I am one of a very dishonest nature. Or, simply, I'm a horrible liar. I'm not very honest with most everybody, and the sad thing is that I'm not even good at lying. Quite the opposite - I'm a terrible liar. I can't even make eye contact when spurting my nonsense... though I can't even make eye contact during normal conversation, seeing as I'm "socially challenged."**

** Anyways, I guess I should start... er, continue... with my name and all. Unfortunately I'll be lying about that as well, seeing as I despise my real name. I go by the alias of Temari Haruhara. I'll be honest about my age: I'm fifteen years old. Also, in case you didn't already know, I am a GIRL. So many people mistake me for a guy that it defies logic. Well, I do wear baggy boys' clothes... but that's just because I hate girly stuff and I'm ever so defiant.**

** Now the story I'll be telling. Due to my dishonest reputation, and the simple fact that it's insane and defies all logic, no sane person will believe it. In retrospect, it makes a surprisingly good read, though. Perhaps this is how my name will be known - Temari Haruhara, the writer who insists that lies are truth and truth are lies. I can't say much for my writing skills, I'm afraid, but if this does happen to be of use somehow, then I can say I've accomplished something...**

* * *

As I recall, this whole ordeal began with an ordinary Friday night at home, playing an awesome video game that my friend Kyle was kind enough to lend to me. I was playing it through for the second time before returning it, because I loved it so and would grieve when I had to let it exchange hands.

This game happens to be called Tales of the Abyss for the PlayStation 2 system. Before I actually got to play the game, I had only very briefly heard of it and knew nothing of its plot, characters, or setting. When Kyle told me he had it and wouldn't mind letting me borrow it, my first thought was "Sure, what the hell? Let's see how long it takes me to give up on it..."

As it turns out, within ten minutes of starting the game I was HOOKED. I only really disliked two things about this amazing work of art: 1. the man wearing a belly shirt. I'm sorry, but I just can't stand it when men show off their stomachs like that. It BOTHERS me. 2. At the end, one of the characters confesses "love" to another. THEY RUINED EVERYTHING. Now, which two characters? I can't say, because I wouldn't want to spoil it for those who haven't played the game, or are just starting to. I only say they "ruined it" because I utterly despise pairings of any sort. I especially dislike yaoi and yuri. I have nothing against homosexuals, I have a LOT against people who take two perfectly STRAIGHT characters and put them in a gay pairing. I see that as twisted and cruel...

Anyways, I had just beaten Sync at the core and I had a stroke of tremendous misfortune - the power went out before I could save. Needless to say my dad and brother were treated with the sound of my anguished cry of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Which probably woke my mother up... which is why I now take the liberty to wonder how I'm still alive.

So, after awhile, as I sat there grumbling and cursing at the storm, and power outages, and lazy people at the electric power corp, and flashlight showers, I saw what I first thought to be a flash of lightning through my window. Then I remembered that the rain had stopped some time ago, and that the power had probably gone out only because the jerks at the power corps think they're funny. I am as curious (and nosy) as I am dishonest, so I shoved on my shoes and jacket and went outside to investigate this mysterious light.

Now at this point, I don't really remember what happened. It all whirred by so fast. I do remember stepping outside and swearing foully at the cold air. Then I can kind of remember wandering around my front yard for a bit. I know I recall hearing a weird noise behind me, because I'm bloody paranoid and it scared the living crap out of me. I probably freaked out and started running back towards my house... and after that it's a blank.

* * *

The first thing I became aware of when I suddenly was thrust back into consciousness was the pain. It felt like an elephant had tap-danced on my head. I groaned and shielded my face as a bright light came into view. I shook my head slightly (then regretted it, as it felt like my brains were getting mixed up in a blender) then cautiously looked around. My clothes were oddly filthy and tattered, and I noticed some little nicks and abrasions on my legs and arms. I already had a bad feeling, and the sight of sheer straight up walls did not improve this feeling at all. I felt my heart skip a beat as I thrust my aching body into a sitting position. I examined the signs, none of which I could read, and a few people that were hurrying on by on their urgent business, apparently oblivious to the strange girl behind the stairs.

"N-no way..." I gasped, surprised at how hoarse my voice was. "This... looks like... Baticul..." At that point I decided that I was having a very strange and realistic dream. But, alas, you know how these things work. You don't feel pain in dreams, and my head was absolutely killing me...

So before I could even make an attempt at rational thought, I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. Needless to say, THAT got me an awful lot of attention. A mousy girl sitting behind the left side stairway screeching for no reason? Who WOULDN'T stare?

I was forced to stop screaming when my voice broke and I burst into a coughing fit instead. Two soldiers temporarily abandoned their posts beside the elevators and rushed down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. Now, I know I should have sat there and cooperated, but at the sight of these two armored guys carrying bladed scythe things I had a panic attack and RAN. In my state of blind terror, I didn't even head for the bridge that would take me out of Baticul - I rushed for the aircar on the right. As some may know, that leads to the PORT, and would do me no good whatsoever. But I was scared shitless and didn't even try to think things through.

I got to the aircar and tried to get inside the thing but a soldier grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me back. Uh, OW. I tried to tear my way to freedom, but another soldier grabbed my arms and further restrained me. At this point I was hysterical and, shamefully, near tears. I fell to my knees and started taking frantic, shaky breaths as I tried to keep from crying. Another soldier came up and knelt next to me.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked roughly. I blinked back tears, coughed again, and simply stared hopelessly at the ground. 'What's the matter?' I scream and run and scream some more and all this dipshit can say is THAT?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I chanted, shaking, with a steady gaze at the ground.

"You're not in trouble, kid. Just tell us what's wrong."

"I'm SORRY!" I yelled. "I didn't mean to scream, I swear! I just... I..." I faltered, unable to think up a good excuse for my frantic screaming and running... thing. I took a deep, shuddering breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry... just... please let me go... I promise I won't scream again..." I muttered, getting to my feet. The soldiers exchanged a look - or, they seemed to. Their helmets faced each other for a bit, anyway. They seemed to reach a mutual agreement, and let me go without another word. They all grudgingly returned to their stations by the elevators (and one in front of the aircar on the other side) and at that point, I seated myself firmly on the ground and took deep breaths until I managed to calm down enough to think a little (which took about ten minutes...) I got up, dusted myself off a bit, and started walking in a random direction, ignoring all the weird looks I was getting and muttering to myself.

"O-okay... so I'm in Baticul..." I mumbled to myself. "First things first - I need to find a place to stay. Then a job... but I'll probably have to learn their alphabet first... damn... and who would hire me...? And how am I going to learn this alphabet thing anyway...?" I sighed and seated myself on the wall next to a random door with letters on it that I couldn't read. "Well, wait... what do I have with me...?" I asked myself. I immediately shed my jacket and searched my pockets, which earned me another weird look from the soldier at the elevator to my left.

I spread out my discoveries in front of me, and they are as follows: a cigarette lighter I stole from Dad for kicks, my Japanese-English dictionary (that was falling apart), my iPod, a crumbled up wad of notebook paper, and a dime.

Basically nothing of any real use. DAMN. I swore under my breath and whacked the back of my head against the wall behind me, which caused the nearby soldiers to stare some more. I slowly turned my head to stare back at the one to my left.

"Uh, hey... do you know where I can get paper and a writing utencil...?" I asked quietly. I figured the first thing I should do would be to start practicing the lovely Fonic alphabet. I was apparently standing in front of the inn. I could see that the last two symbols were the same, and there were three symbols total, so... just a not-so-educated guess.

I was fortunate enough to get such a writing utencil from a bypasser, then hastily uncrumbled the paper I had and made a messy chart. I carefully copied the symbols for 'I' and 'N' next to their American counterparts, all while under the wary stare of the nearest soldier. Now, I was fortunate in my guess that the Fonic alphabet corresponds to the one I know. The same number of symbols and everything, and for the same sounds. That was a large stroke of luck for me... Anyway, I decided to ask the nearby soldier about any hopes for employment.

"Uh... hey..." I muttered, as an attempt to get his attention. The helmet promptly turned back towards me. "Umm... do you know of any places that are hiring...?"

"Yes, actually." I was taken aback at the casual, non-cryptic response. Then my spirits lifted. Ah, a job possibility! Where there's a job, there's money, and where there's money, there's food! And I knew that I shouldn't have any issues with age requirements - Anise had a job at age thirteen, so...

_But Anise doesn't live in Kimlasca. There very well could be an issue with my age here..._

"Uhm... do you think I have any chance of getting the job...?" I asked quietly, shuffling my feet uneasily.

"Sure. You should be eligible as long as you're at least fourteen years old."

"Oh, good..." I sighed in relief. "Umm, sorry to keep bothering you, but... Where is this job opening exactly?" I asked. I hastily shoved my meager belongings back into my pockets and got ready to write. The soldier replied simply, as if it were no big deal at all:

"Duke Fabre's manor." My stomach dropped instantly.

"B-but... wait... why would the duke want to hire anybody? What job does he need done?" I asked shakily. _If it's a sword teacher or something, I can't. No talent whatsoever, a-yup._

"He simply wants another servant to replace the one that was fired for stealing. You'll probably just be asked to clean." Another huge sigh of relief. I might hate it, but even I could clean. It was a job, and it would feed me, so ha.

_I just hope I don't have to wear one of those freakin' maid oufits. I'll really hate that..._

I thanked the soldier about four times, bowed, and rushed toward the elevator to my right, which I knew led straight up to the castle. The duke's manor is right next door, so... yeah. The only problem with that was an insane (and irrational) fear of heights. I filed carefully past the soldier and boarded the elevator. As soon as it started to move, I covered my face with my hands. I had to... I never knew Baticul got so high up... And as I mentioned before, I'm terrified of heights.

As the elevator jerked to a stop, I immediately ran out and away from it to avoid getting an accidental glance downward. I suddenly got very, very nervous. _Wh-what if they don't let me in? What if I don't get the job? What if he's already hired someone else? _I thought anxiously as I approached the soldier in front of the duke's manor. I cleared my throat a bit to get his attention, which worked well as the shiny metal helmet turned my way.

"E-excuse me..." I managed. "I-I heard that the duke was hiring..." I gulped and clenched my hands into fists. _Shape up, Haruhara. No way you're getting a job if you keep acting like your usual anti-social emo kid self. _To my surprise, the soldier stepped aside promptly and gestured towards the door.

"Ah, an applicant. Please, go on in." I steeled myself some more, insisting mentally that this was probably the only chance I'd get and messing up wasn't an option. I bowed and thanked the soldier graciously, then opened the door and stepped briskly inside.

It was even more magnificent than in the game. The tapestries, the weapons...! I stood in awe before the huge sword monument thing, which was an awesome sight even though I knew how the duke had gotten it. I got a few strange looks from the maids, and from Ramdas. I felt very awkward at that point, and immediately straightened my bad posture.

"Umm..." I mentally slapped myself. "Hello. I, uh, was hoping to apply for a job here..." Before I could say anything else, a door to my right opened and out comes Luke himself. Unfortunately, I happened to be in his way and he smashed right into me. I gasped and stumbled backwards, instantly dropping to my knees.

"Hey, what the-?" I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just bowed my head and mentally slapped myself some more for being so stupid.

"Ah, Master Luke." Ramdas saved me! Ha! "I've been told to inform you that Commandant Grants will be here shortly."

"I know. He's never been late." Luke apparently turned back to me. "So, who's that? Don't tell me it's another stupid job hunter..." I gulped and bowed my head lower, so low that my nose was almost touching the marble floor. _Crap. I'm at the point where Luke's still a bitch. Dammit._

"Yes, Master Luke. This is another job applicant." I could hear Luke make an unpleasant noise.

"Well tell him to get his face off the floor. What a moron..." I sat there in numb shock for a few seconds. _What the hell...? Did he just call me a guy...? _I shot to my feet immediately after that and silently glared at Luke's retreating back, marvelling at how long his hair was. _How can he put up with that...?_

"Don't mind the young master's words." I looked back over at Ramdas. "I will tell the Duke that you want to apply for the job. Please wait here," he ordered. With that, he turned on his heel and marched off toward the door I knew led to the drawing room. I sighed and rubbed my head. _Haruhara, don't touch anything. Don't even breathe on anything. Just stand and wait... it could take awhile..._

I stood stock still for about ten minutes, ignoring the looks I was getting from the maids around the room. _Sure is fancy, though... freakin' rich people always have to show off, eh? Especially freakin' nobility... _I was shaken out of my thoughts when Ramdas returned and marched towards me.

"The duke will see you now." _WHOA, the DUKE? I thought I'd just have to talk to this guy or something, NOT THE FREAKIN' DUKE! _I nodded and bowed my head.

"Thank you, sir," I stated quietly. Ramdas seemed to approve, but made no mention and simply pointed to the door. I bowed my head again and instantly headed that way, taking great pains so as not to trip over the crimson carpet. _I can't believe I'm actually gonna talk to the DUKE. Does he really get involved in such trivial things? No wonder this country has problems... _I put a halt to all these thoughts as I gently knocked on the dark wood of the door. A brusque voice granted me entry, and I promptly opened the door and shuffled in, being careful not to mess up the carpet. Weird, though, how they have marble floor and then just some carpet, like a path...

I was greeted by the sight of not just Duke Fabre, but Susanne as well. I quietly closed the door behind me and immediately bowed, trying hard to make a good impression. The duke simply gestured toward an unoccupied chair. I gulped, unwilling to touch something so valuable seeing as I'm a bloody klutz and tend to break things. I cautiously seated myself, and forced my body into a position similar to the one I was forced to assume during Keyboarding class.

"Th-thank you... for your consideration, sir..." I stuttered. _SHAPE UP. EITHER TALK LIKE NORMAL OR GO HUNGRY. _"My name is Temari Haruhara. I hope I meet your standards, and I hope that if I do that I can be of great service to House Fabre."

"What a polite girl," Susanne gushed. She turned to look at the duke. "She certainly seems devoted. Can't we hire her, dear?" I tried to look politely composed, but I was doing a happy dance on the inside already. _I won her over already! Maybe it's not so hopeless after all! I MIGHT BE ABLE TO EAT TONIGHT!_

The duke seemed to be considering the matter very seriously. I gulped and clenched my hands into fists in an attempt to stop shaking. After a dreadfully long pause, he looked up and said: "Very well. You're hired."

It took every ounce of self-control in my body not to jump up and scream "YESSSSSSSSSS!" I stood up and bowed my head yet again.

"Th-thank you so much, sir! I promise I'll work very hard!" I replied excitedly. I straightened up and tried to compose myself again. "If I may ask, sir, is there any specific task you would like to charge me with right now?" I asked, trying to sound as humble and... maid-like as possible.

"No, just get settled in first, dear," Susanne spoke up, smiling kindly. Yay for nice people. I bowed again.

"Th-then if Your Grace would excuse me, I need to make living arrangements immediately..." I was answered with a gentle laugh from Susanne.

"Oh, there's no need for that, dear. Just take one of our spare rooms." I almost choked on air.

"B-but ma'am, are you sure that's all right? I don't want to be of any trouble..." I stammered, secretly hoping that she was serious about the offer. Job AND place to stay. Two birds with one stone. Epic win. Still, impressions are important... if I just went 'okay, thanks' that'd probably cost me a few points...

"It's no trouble at all. I believe the room across from Pere's is empty, so feel free to take that one," Susanne replied. Holy crap, this woman was nice. I could tell that she was frail and all, though, judging by her pale face and everything. I bowed again, struggling to keep my composure when I was doing the Caramelldansen on the inside out of sheer happiness.

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much!" I gushed, sounding like an idiot and just remembering to keep my voice down. I was led to the previously mentioned spare room by a surprised Ramdas, who obviously didn't expect me to get the job. I entered said room in a sort of happy daze and sat down on the edge of the rather hard mattress. It was a very nice room - with red carpet and walls, a simple desk with an unused notebook on it, a door which apparently led to a bathroom, and a small window on the wall across from the door. Simple, but more than enough. I wasn't expecting to get to live in the MANOR. For FREE.

After awhile I walked over to the desk and picked up the notebook, examining it idly. _I think I'll just take this... and though I hate to be like Luke at this point... _I sat down at the desk, opened the notebook to the first page, and after a slight pause, began to write...

* * *

**So I don't know how the dating system works here. It was winter back home, but it feels more like late summer/early fall here. Ah, well, who needs dates? I'm insanely happy right now because I got a job at Duke Fabre's manor. Susanne was even nice enough to let me LIVE here. I know that Guy and Pere do, but... yeah. LET ME FEEL SPECIAL, DAMMIT.**

**I know I'm not out of the woods yet. I know that I ended up a bit before the game begins, so I have no idea what's going to happen until Tear shows up and tries to kill Van. Until then, I guess I'll just be doing lots and lots of cleaning... and hopefully I'll avoid Luke. He really is an asshole at this point. He didn't even apologize for smashing into me earlier... though that was mostly my fault, for just standing there all "DDDUUUUUHH" and stuff. And I can't believe he called me a guy... I don't even look like one! I have long hair (though not as long as his, I'll admit) and... PARTS that guys don't have! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP THINKING I'M A GUY UNTIL I TALK? Geez...**

**Anyway, I have some planning to do. I'm feeling ambitious, and it may help me in getting home, so I'm going to try to join Luke on his epic journey thing. In that case, I'll need to buy a sword... along with a wooden one to practice with. WHERE AM I GOING TO GET THE MONEY FOR THAT? The wooden sword shouldn't be too much of a problem, but... yeah. I think I'll buy a broadsword. Epic win. Food and clothes comes first, though. Susanne made no mention of those horrible little maid outfits, but I didn't talk to her and the duke for very long... so if I wake up to see one folded up on the edge on my bed, I can be sad.**

**Holy CRAP, I just realized that my room is right across from Guy's. Major character that ISN'T an asshole. He could help me with the secret sword practice, actually... I don't think Luke would take me seriously; and if I asked Van, Luke would probably have a shit fit and feed me to rabid rappigs. Then again, Guy might not be so willing to help because of his condition... so I guess I'll just go to that dojo in town during my spare time. Yeah, that'll work. **

**So now... I think I'll stop wasting time and get to work. I'll go talk to the maids and stuff. Making friends among staff members could make things easier. And besides, as far as cleaning this place goes I have no idea where to freakin' START.**

**And it's a good thing I'm not able to write in the Fonic alphabet. This way, even if someone does happen to get this and open it up and stuff, they won't be able to read it anyway! My secrets are safe indeed!**

**Seriously, I need to stop writing now...**

**~Temari Haruhara**

* * *

And so the end of chapter one.

Is it okay? Ish?

**Edit: Ha ha, fixed it up! No more useless little plot points that will never be used here! Also, things make a little more sense now! Next chapter, then...**


	2. Of Fighting and Awkward Situations

Chapter Two now, yes. ^ ^

Enjoy... please?

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Two

Of Fighting and Awkward Situations

"HII-YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

WHACK!

I jumped away from the practice dummy and carefully measured my distance - roughly seven feet. The practice dummy raised an arm and lunged at me. I sprung from my stance, blocked the dummy's downward arm thrust with my wooden sword and swung my left leg at the dummy's side with all my strength.

WHUMPH! The dummy jerked and fell over on its side. I cheered and jumped up and down like a five year old.

"HA HAAAAAAAA! I WIIIIIIIN!" I yelled like a maniac. I pointed my wooden sword dramatically at the now motionless dummy. "OH! WHAT NOW, YOU INANIMATE SPAWN OF EVIL? LOOKS LIKE HARUHARA WINS AGAIN!" I screamed in triumph, as I hopped up and down on the corpse of my fallen enemy.

Now, to fill in a few blanks. Two weeks ago I managed to get a job as a servant at Duke Fabre's manor. Now I was just outside Baticul in the open field, practicing with a dummy I purchased off of the old man who owns the dojo in town. I definitely didn't expect Susanne to pay me so much - it didn't take long for me to buy my broadsword and wooden sword at all. AND some nice men's clothes. I even had enough to buy plenty of food. Holy crap, Susanne is nice. Luke acts like an asshole to her of course, but... yeah.

Speaking of Luke, I haven't been able to avoid him very much. My terrible luck has resulted in him wandering on by just as I happen to be scrubbing the floor, or sweeping, or dusting on several occasions. He'll just ignore me sometimes, but once or twice he's given me a weird look... like when I was carrying a bundle of freshly washed and dried carpets and tripped and fell on my face. Well, at least the carpets broke my fall. But Luke, that asshole, just about died laughing at me. And then didn't even offer to help me. I can't see how Guy can stand him...

As for Guy, as I have already mentioned him, I have met and talked to him a little. I don't see him much, probably because he's usually hanging out with Luke. At least he's nice to me. I can see why the maids are always fawning over him, the way he just comes out and says stuff. I feel bad for him because of his phobia (I actually forgot about it until I slipped and smashed into him, after which I apologized profusely.)

Anyway, back to the training. I actually enjoy it quite a bit. But now I'm just really paranoid, wondering when the hell Tear's gonna pop up. I can't wait until Luke decides to change... I can't stand him right now. I've never said a single word to him. But yeah. I hopped off the dummy and wiped the sweat off my brow before it could drip into my eyes (that shit HURTS.) Then a little something happened that scared the HELL out of me.

"You're pretty good, Temari." I jumped about a foot in the air and turned around instantly to see none other than Guy Cecil standing about four feet behind me, looking somewhat entertained. My face flushed immediately after seeing him - I don't like being watched from behind. Especially by men.

"G-G-GUY?" I gasped. "When did... how long..."

"I've been watching you since last week. I wondered why you bought that practice dummy," Guy explained casually. I sighed and hid my red face. "Looks like I got here late this time, though."

"Uhh..." I rubbed my head awkwardly and poked the motionless practice dummy with my wooden sword. "You haven't... told Master Luke... have you...?" I asked quietly. Guy laughed a little at this.

"No, he has no clue that you can fight," he replied. I sighed in relief. "Anyways, I think it'd do you some good to practice with an actual person."

"Like you...?" I asked hopefully. "Oh wait... I'm sorry. I forgot."

"That's okay. You could ask Van the next time he comes," Guy suggested. I snorted at this idea.

"Master Luke would annihilate me," I replied harshly. _And besides, I wouldn't ask that shit stain for the time of day. _I added mentally.

"...Well, I don't think he'd actually try to beat you up, but he would be mad, yeah." I picked up the practice dummy and hoisted it over my shoulder.

"I'll be heading back now, I guess..." I mumbled, adjusting the dummy's position to make it easier to carry.

"Okay. Mind if I walk with you?" Guy asked.

"Not at all," I replied cordially. "I'd much rather talk to you than Master Luke..."

"He may seem kinda harsh and selfish, but he's actually a good person," Guy insisted as we made our way for the bridge into Baticul. I shrugged and scratched my head with the end of my wooden sword awkwardly.

"I know you're right, since you've known him for a lot longer than me, but... hearing some of what he's said, I don't think very highly of him. I'm sorry," I replied quietly.

"That's okay, you don't have to apologize," Guy stated. "I admit that he can say some pretty bad things..." He seemed to suddenly come up with a question, and changed the subject on a dime: "Temari, where do you keep the dummy?"

"At the dojo," I replied. "I didn't want Master Luke to find out I was practicing with a sword, so..." I dropped my practice dummy off at the previously mentioned dojo and headed for the elevator lift thing. Guy started heading in a different direction.

"I've got to go get something. See you later."

"Okay." I boarded the elevator on the left, and Guy headed back down the stairs and toward the Coliseum. Now, if he actually went in is beyond me. I was already going up by the time I saw him leave (and quickly had to cover my eyes-the height still bothers me.) I swung my sword blindly for a bit, then laid my right hand on the hilt of the broadsword strapped to my waist. Thankfully, carrying a weapon around doesn't arouse as much attention as it would back home.

So, right as the elevator stopped I rushed out and into the manor, greeting the soldier cordially as I passed. _Urgh, I need a shower. I smell like ass on taco night. _I thought as I headed to my room. _I wonder what Guy went to get... well, it's not really my business anyway. I'm just glad he's so nice to me. _I hurriedly opened my door and dashed inside when I caught a glimpse of Luke wandering down the hall toward me. I grabbed some spare clothes and retreated to the bathroom connected to my room.

Little did I know that I was making a huge mistake...

Anyways, so I was taking a shower. It was a cheap shower stall thing. It's like a cubicle with a wooden door thing... ergh, badly put. Anyway, no curtain. Just that wooden door thing. Well, as I was scrubbing the rest of the soap out of my hair, guess what happens?

"Hey, mute boy." I froze and turned my head slightly to see Luke standing there looking bored. And he called me a boy again, which must've been why he wasn't embarassed at all. I maintained a calm expression even though I was screaming in horror on the inside. I mean, I was... unclothed with a boy IN THE SAME ROOM. If you were in such a position, wouldn't you be embarrassed? That door was all that was between him and an unpleasant view... it blocked sight of everything from the middle of my back to mid-thigh, so... yeah. I gulped loudly and nodded slightly to indicate that I was listening. Normally if some guy came walking in while I was showering, I'd throw something at his head. There were two problems with that right then: 1. I'd have to turn around to do that, and I'd flash Luke in the process. 2. That whole thing would probably cost me my job. So I just kept my back to him and continued to scream on the inside.

"..." Was all I could manage. Luke just made an annoyed 'humph' sound and continued.

"I saw you with a sword. Does that mean you've been training?" I nodded and crossed my arms - a meaningless gesture, but hey, I was really, really embarassed at that point. My face felt like it was on fire. "Well? Are you any good?" I shook my head fiercely. Luke sneered at that. "Yeah, didn't think so. I just talked to Guy, and he said that you wanted to practice with me and Master Van." I almost turned around at that. _GUY, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? _I screamed in my head, as if Guy could hear me. I didn't even try to deny what Guy had said, because I knew that Luke would definitely take Guy's word over mine, so I just nodded again.

"...ngh..." I grunted. _Luke, you can be a real bastard sometimes. Just say why you're here already and LEAVE._

"Master Van's gonna be here today, so if you want to, come to the courtyard later so I can beat you around a little. You might just warm me up enough to spar with Master." Ugh, his voice got really obnoxious at this point. I just nodded and Luke decided to leave. As soon as I heard the door leading out of my room close, I swung my fist at the wall and swore.

"DAMN that arrogant bastard!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and I was lounging around in the courtyard with Guy and Van. Guy had immediately asked me why my face was so red.

"You really don't want to know..." I muttered, red-faced, trying as hard as I could not to just lash out and kick Van in the face. Van and Guy exchanged a look, then Van spoke up.

"What did Luke do?" he asked. I felt my face heat up more and rubbed my head, which was still a bit wet.

"I... was taking a shower... and since he doesn't seem to know I'm a girl, he just waltzed right in..." I replied quietly. Guy's eyes bugged out. Seriously. It was kinda funny.

"He WHAT?"

"I can't believe he would do such a thing," Van remarked, obviously trying very hard not to laugh.

"You can't believe that who would do what?" Luke asked, apparently appearing out of nowhere. I immediately backed away from him - I did have a wooden sword in my hand, and I didn't trust myself not to swing it at him.

"That you would just walk in on a girl in the shower," Guy replied, stifling laughter of his own. Luke just gave him a confused look.

"When did I ever do that?" he asked. I raised my hand as if it were classtime and spoke up nervously. _Just how stupid IS he...?_

"Um... Master Luke... they're talking about today..." Luke's face suddenly flushed a brilliant red to rival my own.

"W-wait... you're a GIRL?"

"Yes... I thought it was obvious..."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know? You dress like a man, you weirdo!"

"Umm... I'm sorry?" I tried. Guy and Van were off to the side, barely concealing laughter... Van was doing better than Guy, by the way. Anyways, so Luke just kept yelling at me for a few minutes, about how stupid I was and that I should try to look like a girl for a change and blah blah blah. After he managed to calm down, he got out his wooden sword and brandished it at me.

"Well since you're a girl, you're obviously no good for fighting. Go away." Oh, THAT pissed me off. I really, really hate sexist comments like that. It makes me so very angry. At that point, I completely forgot about my desperate attempt to rein in my temper and keep my job, so... yeah, I lunged and swung my wooden sword at his head.

Luke's eyes got really wide in shock as it connected with the side of his head and he stumbled backward a few steps. I assumed a casual fighting stance and glared at him.

"Care to repeat that, Master Luke?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Guy just gaped at me like I'd grown a second head - he'd never seen me get angry. Not that I never get mad - I once stubbed my toe and swore blue and green in three different languages. I just managed to keep my verbal venting to a few irritated grumbles for the sake of my job. I love my job. My job gets me food.

Well, I really pissed Luke off with that, so he freakin' ATTACKED me. Me, a fifteen year old of five feet and one inch and a whopping eighty-nine pounds against... him. He had about half a foot and one hundred pounds on me. Not to mention that I was far less experienced than him, so... did I have a chance? No, not really. But I sure as HELL wasn't gonna just take sexist crap from him.

I managed to block about... let's say five out of eight strikes. That sounds about right. I managed to land three out of four. I could already see the bruises forming on Luke's skin. I could feel some of my own, of course.

But it went by insanely fast. Fighting people in real life is NOTHING like a video game. You have to react almost before your enemy makes his (or her) move. And no matter how fast-paced the fighting is on a game, it's way slower than an actual fight. Time does this funny thing in a fight. Everything happens so fast - and you think that maybe a minute has gone by, and it's actually ten minutes that have passed. Ergh, badly put... Fighting might not seem like that to everyone, but... yeah. Opinions, opinions.

Anyways, to put it nicely, Luke was winning. Like whoa. But it felt so good to see his face molded around my wooden sword. Even if I lost, I'd feel all awesome because I caused that arrogant slime rag some pain. I thought I was doing a lousy job, but Guy was cheering like those football zealots at the Super Bowl and Van had his eyes following our every move. So... yeah. Maybe not?

Luke lifted his sword over his head and swung downward. I blocked it awkwardly and without meaning to, I lashed out with my right leg and kicked Luke in the stomach as hard as I could. Luke's sword clattered to the ground and its owner dropped to one knee, coughing and gasping for breath. I cringed inwardly.

_Fuck a mother... there goes my job... I'm gonna miss being able to eat food again..._

Guy's jaw dropped just as my sword did. I knelt next to Luke and awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Dammit, I'm sorry..." I grumbled. "I admit, that was a cheap shot... this match doesn't count..."

"No, no." I looked up to see Van staring down at me. "All's fair in war. I'm impressed, young lady."

"But this wasn't war, it was just a bloody sparring match!" I protested. _Van, you're an asswipe, go play in traffic... _"And now I'm gonna lose my job because I can't control my damned temper..." I muttered miserably.

"N-no..." I was surprised at Luke speaking up like that. "I won't let you get fired... not until I beat the hell out of you, you little-" My sympathy for him immediately drained away. Luke and his ego - two things in this world that really PISS ME OFF.

"Okay, great, but why don't you spar with Van now, Luke?" Guy suggested, as he handed the red-head asshole his wooden sword. I picked mine up as well and examined it idly. Luke got to his feet, swore under his breath, and stomped off to the side to do as Guy had said. I sighed and swung my wooden sword at the air irritably.

"At this rate I'll be back on the streets in no time... dammit..." I muttered. Guy seemed to hear this and took it upon himself to reassure me. Such a nice person, he is.

"Don't worry, Luke won't let you get fired, Temari." I gave Guy a questioning look.

"Why not? I probably just gave him a stomach ulcer..."

"He has a rival now. He'll want you to stick around," Guy explained. He gave me a slightly surprised look. "I've never seen you get mad like that, though. Was it what Luke said that set you off?"

"Well... yeah. I hate sexist crap like that..." I replied, embarrassed. "My temper got the better of me there. As for the cheap shot-"

"That wasn't a cheap shot," Guy protested. This caught me off-guard. I was sure he'd tell me that I was too harsh with Luke or something, or that I could have done differently. "That's just part of your... unique fighting style."

"And by unique you mean weird."

"Uh..."

"It's fine. I'm surprised no one else has commented on it yet." I dropped my wooden sword on the ground next to me and plopped down on a nearby bench. "I think I'll just watch the show..."

It wasn't much of a show, as it turns out. Luke would get maybe two attacks in, both blocked, before he'd end up sprawled on his ass on the ground. Guy sat on the same bench as me, just as far away as he could. He started up another conversation.

"So, Temari... why'd you come to Duke Fabre's manor anyway? Are you really living on your own?" My insides froze over. _SHIT. Time to lie._

"Well, my family's been going through tough times... financially. And even though I'm not an adult yet, they sent me off to live on my own. They paid for the ferry ride here, then I... kinda freaked out when I got here..."

"So you're the one who was screaming in front of the Coliseum two weeks ago."

"Uh... yeah... I panicked. I had no idea what to do... so after I calmed down, I asked a White Knight about any possible jobs and... well... here I am." I rubbed my head awkwardly. "I feel so stupid, having a panic attack for no reason like that..."

"You had plenty of reason. I'd be scared, too." Guy being nice again equals epic win. Why can't Luke be nice like Guy? "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you, Temari?"

"I'm fifteen years old," I replied casually. "I know I don't look that old, but..."

And just like that, it happened. I stopped talking for a moment, as sure as anything I could hear the First Fonic Hymn. _Oh sheet, here comes Tear._

I shot to my feet and drew my broadsword. "Guy... do you hear that?" I asked. "It's... like a song..." Then the drowsiness hit. I swayed on my feet, then fiercely bit my lip to stay awake.

"Damn it... it's putting me to sleep... what the hell are the guards doing?" I bit my lip harder and felt blood run down my chin.

"I found you, Vandesdelca! Prepare to die, traitor!" _Hello to you too, Tear. _I could hear the clashing of two metal weapons. I shook my head a little to clear it, then ran in front of a completely immobile Luke, who gave me a confused look as I held my sword in front of me.

"Stay behind me, Master Luke!"

"Wha-? Hell no! That chick's trying to hurt Master Van!" Luke grabbed my shoulder and roughly shoved me aside. "Outta the way, wallflower!" Tear, of course, heard all this and turned to block Luke's strike. I ran up to Luke and swung in unison with him. Stupid, yes. It didn't even guarantee anything, but... hell, I had to try.

All our weapons collided at the same time, and the air around us instantly became... well, it's hard to describe. It was like electricity. I could barely hear this faint humming sound. I felt an insane, unspeakable fear at this point and no matter how much I kept screaming at myself to run, my body wouldn't move.

"Not that damn voice again..."

"The Seventh Fonon?" I grit my teeth.

"Dammit... Luke, run!" I yelled, forgetting to call Luke 'Master'. Whether or not said arrogant aristocrat actually heard me is up for debate. Even if he did hear, would he do what I asked? Of course not. He probably wouldn't be able to anyway...

Then in a flash, it was all gone. The manor, Van, Guy, all of it.

* * *

Ooh, suspense. Ha... not really... I'm not a loser at all, I swear... (sarcasm)

I tried to get the quotes at this point the same as in the game. Yes, I'm a loser. I had to give Tales of the Abyss back to its original owner, so... I probably got some stuff off by a LOT.

Print preview... NINE PAGES? Holy son of a mother. This... ate me. Seriously... I just kept writing and writing. Er, typing.

Edward: And your other story is going to be abandoned now, right?

Me: NO! Not unless my brain goes kaput again... and why're you here?

Edward: Al dragged me here because he wanted to see your stupid cats.

Me: Ah... just watch out for the white one. She targets those who wear black, to get her white fur all over you... seriously, she does.

Edward: (reading chapter) ...This is complete crap.

Me: Indeed. BUT IT'S FUN. That's what fanfiction to me is about. Having fun with it even if you SUCK AT IT. Like I do.

**Edit: Dropped in some more little details, got rid of some goofs. Hardly anything, really... I knew if I wanted to fix it perfectly I'd end up rewriting the whole thing.**


	3. Of Valleys, Bridges, and Explosions

Chapter three of epic fail. Yup, yup.  
Christmas has passed. A holiday I don't even celebrate, but the family does and I don't mind the presents, so...

Edward: You're horrible.

Me: Uh-huh.

Anyways, I was watching the FMA OVA collection. I heard Al talk and I went "Holy F--K, is that AARON?!" That boy's voice has changed a LOT. And a few people on Youtube are all "Oh, Aaron's voice isn't cute anymore" like it's his fault. IT'S BLOODY PUBERTY, IT HAPPENS TO EVERYBODY. Jeez. Me, I didn't even notice when my little brother's voice changed... yes, I'm that stupid.  
And I was playing Curse of the Crimson Elixir and it was at the part where Scar beats the fuck out of you and Al's all "Just get up and run, dammit!" and I'm all "HA! Al said a wordy-durd!" I'm a loser. Completely. I wonder if Aaron's parents were okay with him swearing like that... then again, how is that my business?

Edward: Just start the damn story already!

Me: Okay, okay, breathe... nobody ever reads these anyway, you silly goose.

Usotsuki, Usotsuki  
Chapter Three  
Of Valleys, Bridges, and Explosions

_ "Heeeeeeey, Charlie. Hey Charlie, wake up."_

"Yeah Charlie, you silly sleepyhead, wake up."

"Ugg... oh God, you guys... this had better be pretty freakin' important! Is the meadow on fire?"

"No, Charlie! We found a map to Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain, Charlie!"

"Yeah, Charlie! We're going to Candy Mooouuntain. Come with us, Charlie!"

"Yeah, Charlie! It'll be an ADVENTURE! We're going on an ADVENTURE, Charlie!"

"...Yeah, Candy Mountain, right. I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now..."

"NOOOOO, Charlie! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!"

"Yeah, Charlie, Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets and joy... and joyness."

"Please stop bouncing on me..."  
  
"...Hey."

_ Ugh._

"Wake up."

"Unngh... dammit to fucking HELL, leave me alone, little man..." I groaned and swore as I normally would at my brother. My head was killing me (again) and someone kept shaking me. "I dun care if you got Blue Collar Comedy, you little bastard..."

"What're you talking about?" I opened one eye to see Tear hovering over me looking concerned. I blinked, opened the other eye, and instantly shot up. I regretted that soon afterward.

"AAARRRGGHH! TOOTHLESS SUNUVA GODLESS WHORE!!" I swore loudly, gripping my right side. Tear gently pulled my hand away - I gulped when I saw it was coated in blood. "Oh SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT. What the hell happened to me...?" I stuttered. Yeah, I tend to swear a lot when I get nervous, scared, or pissed. I'm not Christian, so I don't really care. My parents sure do, though...

"Well, let me see." Tear lifted the edge of my shirt and grimaced. "Oh, no. You must've gotten hurt like this because you got dragged along with us."

"Wait... what?" I asked, still breathless from the pain. I looked around to see plant life, trees, and a glimpse of the sea. _Certainly looks like Tataroo Valley... though I'm not supposed to know that, so I'll just keep my mouth shut..._ "What happened?" I asked, pretending not to know. I was curious about the whole ARGH SLASHED OPEN SIDE thing though.

"Luke caused a hyperresonance with me," Tear explained. "And since you were so close, you got dragged along. Since you didn't have anything to do with the hyperresonance, and probably can't use the Seventh Fonon, something must've gone wrong when you were being blown away and... this happened." Tear gestured toward my side. "It's okay. I should be able to heal it." I sighed and rubbed my head as Tear went along with her work. _Why the HELL was I dreaming about Charlie the Unicorn...?_

"Sorry for cussin' at you earlier," I said. "And thanks for the help... where's Master Luke?" I asked, as I repressed a shudder. Let me put it this way: Tear healing me felt WEIRD. It was kinda like my side was being sucked up by a vacuum, only it didn't hurt and... well, there was this weird itching feeling as new cells were created and the skin started covering the wound.

"Over there. He hasn't woken up yet." Tear backed away and went over to Luke as she said that. "Anyway... who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a worker in Duke Fabre's manor," I replied, unwilling to call myself a maid. "My name's Temari Haruhara... nice to meet you." I walked over and knelt next to Luke. Me, I have a bit of a weakness for cute things. Not as much as Tear, but nyeh. Well anyways, unconscious men are considered cute in my book... cute in a kitty kinda way. And what gets me is, no matter how much of an asshole a guy is, he looks cute (IN A KITTY WAY) when he's unconscious. Luke is no different.

"I'm Tear," Tear replied, examining Luke carefully. "It's nice to meet you, too." I noticed how Tear avoided stating her surname, but focused more on Luke. I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him over as gently as I could. Tear gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry... had to feel like I was accomplishing something," I muttered, embarrassed. I started trying to rouse Luke by slapping either side of his face (not hard... I'm not THAT mean.) This had no effect at first, but then Luke eyes flickered a bit. "Master Luke. Wake up," I coaxed. "C'mon... we need to find out where we are... WAKE UP."

"Nngh..." Luke seemed to be coming around. Slowly but surely. I stopped hitting him and backed away a little. _I should give him some air... which he will then waste by yelling at me and/or Tear._

"Luke, are you okay?"

"Mmm... wha...?" Luke's eyes opened and he looked around warily. "What the hell?"

"Oh, good. You're okay." Tear brushed her hands off and tried to look indifferent. Luke ignored her for a minute, which surprised me, and he turned his head toward me.

"You're here too?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh great..." I crossed my arms angrily.

"You were nicer when you were unconscious," I complained.

"Why should I be nice to a lowly little wallflower like you?" Luke sneered. Argh, he's obnoxious. Luke fon Fabre is the physical embodiment of obnoxious-ness... at least until a certain event that will not be named due to SPOILERS OF DEWM.

"I never asked you to," I replied calmly. Luke blinked, then twisted his face into an unpleasant scowl. He may actually be a nice-looking boy if he wasn't always all 'ARGHNARGHIHATEYEW' and stuff. Then again, I am completely oblivious to these things as I have no interest in boys (OR GIRLS. Jeez.) So I really have no right to judge.

"What-? Arrgh, girls don't make any sense!" Luke turned his gaze to Tear as he sat up. "And who're you? Why were you trying to kill Master Van?" _Because he's a dirty rotten shit stain.  
_  
"I'm Tear. You caused a hyperresonance with me." Tear didn't see fit to answer Luke's second question. "I should have known that you were a Seventh Fonist too. That was careless of me..."

"Augh, shut up for a minute, you're not making sense either! What're you talking about?" Luke demanded. Tear didn't speak at all. "Well, say something!"

"First you tell her to shut up, now you tell her to talk... looks like you're the one who's not making sense, Master Luke," I pointed out. Luke glared at me again.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!" He turned back to Tear. "Well?"

"I think we have bigger concerns right now," I said quietly, trying to help Tear. "We need to find out where we are, for one..." I looked around, feigning confusion. "Does this place look familiar at all to you, Tear?" I asked, turning my head back to look at her as Luke fumed at me for speaking up again.

"No," Tear replied simply.

"So you have no idea where we are? Oh great. How're we supposed to get back to Baticul?" Luke asked, as obnoxious as ever. I felt my fingers twitching as I fought back a dangerous need to punch him in the face. Tear has better control over her anger than I do, of course, so she took the implied insult without a fuss.

"We should follow the river," Tear replied patiently.

"Because it'll lead us to the sea... and there should be carriages passing by there," I added, pretending to be just figuring it all out. Luke was just trying to keep up.

"Oh... is that how it works?" he asked, for once not sounding like an arrogant ass. I nodded and pointed at the ocean in the distance, just visible behind the towering rock walls of the valley. Luke found the view very interesting (though didn't admit it, of course) and I just kinda stared. Hell, it was only the second time in living memory I'd seen the ocean.

"I guess we should get going," I muttered, picking up my broadsword. Luke sneered at me as I did so and brandished his wooden sword at me.

"Are you sure you can fight, wallflower?"

"Yes, sir... why wouldn't I be able to?" I asked, trying to sound neutral. Tear didn't say anything, probably assuming that she had no place in the conversation.

"Well, you were hurt, weren't you? I figured fighting would be too much for you after that." I felt my eye twitch as Luke turned on his heel and followed after Tear. Then I reached a startling realization, as I stood there in blood-stained clothes and covered in dirt.

_Wait... was he... trying to be nice...? By telling me not to fight...? Because he gives a damn...?_

"Holy CRAP." I stared at Luke's retreating back in shock. "Guy was right..."

"What're you waiting for, wallflower? C'mon!"

"R-right! My apologies!"

It may be cruel to say this, but the hike down the river was boring as hell. We fought those boars and annoying little Oddish-looking things (yes, I know of Pokemon. I'm a nerd, shut up) for a loooong time, it seemed. Then I decided to do something really, really stupid - I asked Luke about his hair.

"Umm... Master Luke...?" I timidly piped up. Luke turned his head and glared at me.

"Stop calling me 'Master'. It's annoying. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering... doesn't your hair get in the way?" I asked quietly.

"What...?"

"I-I mean, it's so long that an enemy could pull on it or it could get all tangled in things..."

"No, it doesn't get in the way! Why the hell would you ask a dumb question like that, wallflower?!"

"My apologies, Master Luke. I was just curious..."

"I said stop calling me 'Master'!" Luke roared, as he stopped walking to turn around and scream in my face. _Whoops. Looks like I done pissed him off. If this were an Olympic sport, I'd get a silver medal and Jade would take the gold..._

"Why does it matter, Master Luke...?" I asked, as I stepped backwards a little.

"Uh... uurgghh, why the hell do you ask so many annoying questions?!"

"Shh!" Tear thrust her arm out and covered Luke's mouth. I was going to ask what the problem was, then I heard a rustling in the bushes. Oh, the cliche. The horrible, horrible cliche. Anyways, we all got braced for another fight. I held my broadsword out in front of me and Tear got out one of her throwing knives. Luke just looked confused before he got out his wooden sword and grumbled about stupid women confusing him and stuff. Then...

"AAAUUUUGGHH!! IT'S THE DARK WINGS!!" A tin bucket clattered to the ground and water flowed all over the place as a middle-aged man cowered before us, on his knees and wringing his hands frantically. I sheathed my sword right away. _Ahhh. The coachman. Well, let's see if I can spare Tear some hardship, eh?  
_  
"Umm... who're the Dark Wings?" I asked quietly. The coachman stopped shaking and looked up at us.

"You mean... you're not...?"

"Well, spit it out. Who are the Dark Wings?"

"A group of bandits... two men and a woman. So I thought you were..." I felt my face heat up as Luke started laughing uproariously.

"B-but I'm a girl," I protested, as my face flushed brilliantly. I gulped and struggled to regain some composure. "A-anyway, we're not with the Dark Wings..."

"We're travelers. We don't know this area very well," Tear explained, taking my task off my hands as Luke continued to laugh hysterically. Sheesh, I didn't know people confusing my gender was so funny. I guess he was just try to annoy me. Hell, he does that naturally - no need to put in any extra effort. "Is there a way we could get to the capital?"

"Well, sure. My coach is just outside the valley." Yayness.

"Umm... how much for all of us...?" I asked. I faintly noticed that Luke stopped laughing and was glaring silently at the back of my head. He was probably mad because he hadn't managed to rouse some reaction from me. That trait of his reminds me of my little brother...

"Well, you want to go to the capital... that'll be twelve thousand Gald apiece."

"That's expensive..." Tear muttered, concerned. Luke just vanquished these worries, or at least he tried to.

"Really? Sounds pretty cheap to me. My dad'll take care of it when we get to the capital." Dammit, he's obnoxious. The coachman threw a wrench in that plan, of course. Just as in the game, as some of you may know.

"That's no good. I need payment in advance." I had prepared for this, and dug out my dad's cigarette lighter.

"Umm... how about this?" I asked, as I held out the lighter to the coachman. Tear and Luke just looked at it curiously. The coachman looked it over carefully.

"What is it?" he asked. I blinked and held up the lighter, then flicked it so the little flame would ignite. The coachman backed away, surprised. Luke and Tear continued to stare at it in awe.

"It's a lighter. You can light fires and stuff with it. They're really valuable where I'm from..." I replied, tagging on the last bit as insurance. Thankfully, the coachman bought it and swiped up the lighter immediately.

"Wow... this is some tool. All right. Hop aboard."

"Well, so you DO have some useful things. Now I don't have to get my shoes all dirty," Luke sneered. I glared at him and snapped back.

"You're welcome, Master Luke. But really, you shouldn't care that much about getting a little dirty. You're such a freakin' pansy."

"Wha... WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

----------------

So, we slept in a coach. A rather uncomfortable coach, but better than sleeping in a car, believe me. I woke up after Tear and Luke, and I could swear that they were talking about me whilst I was still bloody passed out in a seat about as soft as granite. Then again, it could just be paranoia and stuff.

"Nnngh..." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Mornin'..." I muttered blearily, half-asleep. "Are we there yet?"

"No," Luke replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world... which it kinda was. I just shrugged and stretched my back, which was stiff from the horrible wooden seats of our transport. Tear just randomly started a different conversation by asking a question that she must've wanted to ask for a long while.

"Temari, where did you get that... lighter?" she asked cautiously. I grinned a little a rubbed my head sheepishly. _I can tell the truth with this one._

"I stole it from my dad for kicks right before I left home."

"Temari, that's horrible!" Tear scolded. "What if your father needed that for something?"

"He only uses it to light cigarettes, and believe me, he can live without those. Besides, lighters are easy to get back home," I replied calmly.

"What's a cigarette?" Luke asked. I answered cordially, reminding myself that Luke knew nothing of the outside world.

"They're these disgusting little rolls of paper stuffed with tobacco. My parents both smoke them, even though they're extremely unhealthy." I leaned back in my seat as I said all this. "They're really addictive, so my parents just can't quit..."

"I've never heard of such a thing..." Tear muttered thoughtfully. This actually took me by surprise. Sure, there was no mention of cigarettes or any other tobacco product on the game, but I just thought it was one of those trivial details the game designers left out or something.

"You don't have cigarettes here?" I asked, shocked. When Tear shook her head, I pumped my fist in the air. "YESSSSS! I hate those nasty cancer sticks-"

** WTFOMGBBQS'PLODE!!!**

A huge explosion rocked the coach, so much that it almost tipped over. And you know my sound effects are awesome. So nyeh. Luke fell out of his seat and Tear managed to avoid that fate by bracing herself against the wall. I also ended up on the floor, unfortunately.

"What the HELL was that?" I asked loudly, as I heaved myself off the floor and towards the window. Well, it wasn't really a window, per se... it was just a big square cut out of the side of the coach. Luke joined me at the window immediately... well, actually, he just stuck his whole head out. Moron.

Anyways, we got a splendid view of an enormous, mobile chunk of metal... A.K.A., the Tartarus. And it was heading right for us. I knew how all this would go down, so I shouldn't have been afraid, but when you see something that size come flying at you, you tend to kinda... freak out.

"Holy SHIT, they're gonna hit us!" I yelled. Luke's head came back into the coach as Tear, calm as can be, yanked him back. Just after all this, we heard some guy's voice over something like a megaphone, loud and clear even over the engine noise and the thundering hooves and all:

"You there! Get your coach off the path, now!" Jeez, that was nice. Well, I guess it would be better than "Bitch, get out tha way or we KEEL you." Well, anyway, the coachman freakin' SWERVED, so I ended up on the floor again and Luke ended up smushed against the wall as the Tartarus whooshed on by in pursuit of another coach... A.K.A., the Dark Wings. Shortly after that, we heard another explosion, and Luke once again stuck his head out the window to see the bridge behind us go s'plode and the Tartarus slam on the brakes with that pwnsome barrier thing goin' on.

"Whoa... that was cool!" Luke stared on in awe, then glared at Tear as she once again yanked him back. I was hit by a thought and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, if my mom was driving and some asshole did that to her, she'd chase him down, drag him out, and run his ass over..." I giggled to myself. Tear and Luke just looked at me weird. The coachman either didn't hear or didn't care, because he responded only to Luke's statement.

"That was the Tartarus, Malkuth's newest landship," he explained. I stopped laughing and adopted a more serious disposition. Luke kinda spazzed out.

"What? What's a Malkuth ship doing here?" he asked rudely. That's something else about Luke that reminds me of my brother. The whole bad manners thing. Yeah. Well, anyway, the coachman replied like he was talking to a particularly slow student.

"They've had to increase security around here. There's a rumor that Kimlasca's gonna start a war any day now."

"Wait..." I started up. Tear picked up where I left off immediately.

"This... isn't Kimlasca?" she asked cautiously. I pretended to be surprised at this.

"No. This is Malkuth..." blah blah blah. I don't think I got this quote quite right... my memory is kinda skewed from an event later on that I will not yet mention. Anyway, Luke just about had a seizure, and Tear, of course, was cool and collected.

"What?! I thought this coach was headed for the capital, Baticul!"

"No, it's headed for Grand Chokmah, home of the great Peony the Ninth."

"...Hmm. I was mistaken." Luke freaked out and verbally attacked Tear as if the whole thing was her fault. It may have been, but he really didn't have a right to start yelling at her because... well, she didn't attack HIM back in Baticul, he attacked her. And I helped. Wow, I'm sure smart...

"How could you make a mistake like that?!" he practically screamed.

"I didn't know the area. What's your excuse?"

"I've never been out of the manor!" Luke turned and glared at me. "You! Why the hell didn't you say anything, wallflower?!"

"Wha..." I stuttered. Luke was yelling at me for something that wasn't even my fault. My mom does that on occasion, but that's just because she has high expectations (and imbalanced hormones.) I got kinda mad, but didn't snap back because I was used to this sort of treatment. Getting yelled at is nothing new to me. And NO, I do not get abused. Jeez.

"Temari didn't know where we were either," Tear responded, not quite as calm as usual. I was relieved that she came to my rescue, but decided to do the rest of my defense statement myself, like big kids do. You know... the whole pride issue is coming up here.

"Yeah, I definitely knew where we were," I drawled sarcastically. "Me and Tear both knew ALL about it, we just didn't tell you... of course we didn't know!" I hissed. "You want to know why I didn't say anything? THAT'S WHY. I DIDN'T KNOW. It's not like they had a sign that said 'welcome to wherever-the-hell-you-are'..."

"You're sure acting strange... are you all Kimlascan?"

"No," I replied immediately. Tear added on the cover story:

"We have business is Baticul," she explained. Luke just huffed and crossed his arms irritably. I bet he was jealous because he didn't get to join in lying to this old guy. That, and he was grumpy because he was just getting farther from home. Again, a lot like my brother. Sadly, my brother is only thirteen. And, he acts like a four year old... and he's a closet homo. As in, he denies his preference, even to himself... but he sleeps on Spongebob sheets and has cried all of the three times I have punched him. If he's not gay, then Luke's not a redhead.... Ergh, rant. Anyways, the coachman responded politely even though, to me, it sounded like he was quietly laughing at us.

"That's the other way, then. You'll have a hard time getting there now, with that bridge destroyed..."

"Are you SERIOUS?" Luke whined.

"I have to make a stop at Engeve. Do you want me to drop you off there, or do you still want to go to Grand Chokmah?"

"If we go to Grand Chokmah, we'll just end up farther away..." Tear muttered to herself. I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders. _Doesn't matter. I just have to work my way through the game... or at least until I find out how to get home..._

"Take us to Engeve. I don't like walking," Luke replied, as if he were the boss.

....  
I AM SOY SAUCE.  
May seem random, but there is reason behind that quote. See, I'm in Spanish. Ugh. (It was either that or French, and I bloody HATE French) And I saw the word 'soy' in the book. Pronounced the same as the English word. Well anyway, Yo soy means I am.... and soy makes me think of soy sauce... so yeah. My new quote is I AM SOY SAUCE.  
I'm going to Middle Tennessee Anime Convention (MTAC) 2010. I be cosplaying as Rena Ryugu. My friend Alessia is going as Shion Sonozaki, and everybody else in our group is cosplaying Axis Powers Hetalia. (Leeta be Spain, Bailee be Japan and Canada (she switch every day), Cody be Russia...) Dammit, I can't wait... MTAC is like my Christmas. The Sheridan's already booked, and the event isn't until April... DAMN. We already got a room at another hotel though (just in time-that one was almost booked.) It'll be fun to go elevator hopping again. ^ ^ AND I GET TO SKIP SCHOOL FOR IT. That Friday, like last year, I go to convention instead of school. Because my mother is awesome and lets me. ^ ^

Wow, rant... ehm, anyway, thanks for reading, dears. If you skipped my MTAC rant, that's okay... dun blame you at all. ^ ^  
Reviews are nice but not necessary. Am doing this for kicks alone. I could just drop it at any time... but there may be a few who would be sad if I did.  
DON'T DO DRUGS.  
~Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	4. Of False Charges and Memory Issues

Oketay... first off, I apologize about the last chapter being... weird. Fanfiction decided to be a bitch, so I just copied and pasted chapter three into the chapter one document... yeah. And about it being badly written... that's to be expected by now, hmmm? Yeah.

My mother has recently crushed my soul. So yeah.

Edward: She cried.

Me: Shut up! ...Yeah, I cried... in school.... in front of my friends... Argh.

Enjoy...?

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Four

Of False Charges and Memory Issues

Soon after Luke gave the command (being the leader-figure he sees himself as) Tear decided to start grilling me. I mean, seriously.

"So, how long have you been working for the Fabres?" she asked, trying to sound only mildly interested. I hesitated, wondering why she was probing. _Ohh... she might want information on what Van's been doing..._

"About two weeks," I replied.

"Yeah, and everyone thought she was a boy until yesterday," Luke added with an unpleasant sneer.

"No, just you..." I corrected quietly. "Oh, and if you ever pull that shower stunt again, I won't give a damn about keeping my job and I will knock your teeth so far down your throat that you'll have to drop your pants to chew your food. Got it?" Luke glared at me and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't worry, I won't. You have nothing to show anyway."

"Of course you would know, you pervert..."

"SHUT UP!!"

"Anyways..." I turned back to Tear, who had been sitting quietly listening to Luke and me verbally spar the entire time. She realized that she was in on the conversation again and continued patiently as Luke fumed in the corner at being ignored.

"What do they have you do?" she asked. I grimaced.

"Just cleaning, mainly."

"Which you can't do without falling on your face," Luke once again added, this time trying to sound bored. Tear glared at him.

"Luke, don't be rude."

"Oh, no, it's fine," I said quietly. "If he ever starts being polite it means there's something wrong with him..."

"Why should I be polite to a wallflower like you?" he asked, once again sneering at us like we were his property that he'd rather not have to own.

"I never asked you to, sir," I replied calmly, which only irritated him more. If this sounds familiar to you, it's because I used this against Luke previously at Tataroo Valley. Which means, yes, I was going out of my way just to piss Luke off. I was having too much fun with it.

"Do you know Van?"

"No, not really. I only met him in person yesterday." _I know enough to hate him, though..._

"You didn't seem to like Master Van," Luke commented, for once not sounding arrogant (just a bit irritated.)

"He seems like an arrogant ass to me," I said, confirming Luke's statement. "Even more so than you," I added in an undertone, just loud enough for Luke to hear. Once again, his face twisted into an unpleasant scowl.

"Master Van is not arrogant!"

"I can't help but notice that you haven't denied being arrogant yourself..."

"SHUT UP! Take back what you said about Master Van!"

"I'd rather kiss a toilet seat."

"Will you two just grow up and stop bickering already?!" the coachman yelled from up front. I sighed irritably and rubbed my head.

"Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional," I recited in a monotone. "Besides, Luke's the one who throws a shit fit over every little thing..." _Forget this... I'm glad I brought my iPod.... it's my darling... _So before I had to hear Luke yell some more, I pulled my iPod (which was in a metal rectangular case due to my desperate need to keep it safe) from my pocket, shoved the headphones in my ears, and started blasting my precious music. Needless to say this earned me several weird looks from Luke and Tear. Before they could say anything I said, "Don't talk to me, I can't hear you right now," while trying hard to control how loud my voice was. I'm a dork, so when I listen to loud music I tend to speak louder to compensate.

I changed the song to one of my Vocaloid favorites and leaned back in my seat, ignoring the fact that Luke was apparently yelling at me. I couldn't hear anything other than the genius lyrics and the singing computer program known as Hatsune Miku.

_boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen_

_hito no mane-goto da to shitte na omo_

_utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID_

_tatoe sore ga kison kyoku wo_

_nazoru omochu naraba... soremo ii to ketsui_

_negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo_

_kobosu dakedo sore mo naku shi kizuki_

_jinkaku sura uta ni tayori_

_fuantei na kiban no moto_

_kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo_

_mina ni wasuresarareta toki_

_kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete_

_bousou no hate ni mieru_

_owaru sekai VOCALOID_

_boku ga umaku utaenai toki mo_

_issho ni ite kureta..._

_soba ni ite hagemashitekureta_

_yorokobu kao ga mitakute_

_boku uta renshuu shite yo... dakara_

_katsute utau koto_

_anna ni tanoshikatta no ni_

_ima wa doushite ka na_

_nani mo kanjinaku natte_

_natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi_

_sukoshi dake anshin suru_

_utaeru oto higoto ni heri_

_semaru saigo ni..._

_shinjita mono wa_

_tsugou no ii mousou wo_

_kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami_

_"Utahime wo yame!"_

_tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu... _

_saikousoku no wakare no uta_

Right before it got to the part where Miku starts singing fast again, Luke reached out and yanked out one of my earbuds. Bastard. I glared at him for all I was worth.

"What do you want, sir?" I growled. Luke glared in response.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a long time!" Luke yelled, irritated. I yanked my earbud out of his hand. Tear merely looked on with an exasperated expression, as if she wanted to say "god they're fighting again stupid n00bs nargh."

"I told you not to talk to me... This little darling blocks out noise," I muttered defiantly. "If you want to know what my little darling is, it's called an iPod, it's a portable muisc player, and it's what keeps me from going around twisting people's heads off. Anything else?" I asked, holding my earbud close to my ear as if about to shove it back into place.

"I've never heard of... that," Tear said slowly, confused. I grinned.

"They're common back home, but bloody expensive... My parents saved up for a long time to buy it for me. It's my darling." I glared at Luke. "So don't even THINK about touching it, Master Luke," I threatened in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Or I will go all Fear Garden on your ass."

"Fear Garden?"

"It's a song about a girl who kills her classmates, chops off their arms, and plants them in her garden. It's freaking awesome."

"You're twisted!"

"I'm sure I am, Master Luke."

* * *

Ah, yes, well, the rest of the carriage ride continued on a similar pattern (me and Luke verbally sparring, and Tear actually yelling at us to grow up.) After awhile we finally arrived in Engeve, the Grocer's Hamlet... and let me tell you, that poor coachman was very glad to be rid of us. I've never seen anyone walk away from me so fast... oh, wait, yes I have. When I glared at that idiot that kept bothering me...

Anyways, we took the liberty to do some wandering around. It was pretty interesting, seeing places from the game in first-person rather than from the other side of a filthy TV screen. Unfortunately, due to the event later that will not yet be mentioned, my memory of this is really hazy. I can vaguely remember standing in awe at the center of it all and Luke calling me an airhead. Then, of course, the biggest piece of evidence proving Luke's idiocy.

Yeah, he just picked up one of this guy's apples and started eating it. Didn't pay for it or anything. I knew all that was going to happen and stuff, of course, but couldn't pass up the chance to make Luke feel stupid.

"Master Luke! You idiot!" I hissed. "You have to PAY for that!" Already the guy selling apples was getting pissed. Almost as pissed as that guy back in eighth grade who flung a chair across the cafeteria because someone stole his chips. The same guy smashed into me in gym class back in freshman year and sent me flying across the room... but that's not relevant, is it?

"Why do I have to pay?" he asked, completely oblivious. "The manor pays for everything."

"You're not in the manor," I reminded him, trying to sound as patronizing as possible. Anyways, Tear took up the task of explaining how shops work (Luke is such a moron, I swear) and the apple guy was getting more pissed by the minute, so I just grabbed some Gald from my pocket and held it out to him.

"Here... is this enough?" I offered. The apple guy hesitated, but took the Gald, gave us a curt nod, and let us leave peacefully. And did Luke thank me? No, of course not... he just sneered at me some more and we headed for the inn. Again, I knew what was going to happen and stuff. Luke and Tear didn't, though.

So, we noticed the crowd in front of the inn and stood back (I actually had to grab Luke's arm to keep him out of the way) and let the scene play out. A man came out of the rather run-down building and gave an exasperated sigh, rubbing his head and looking decidedly defeated.

"It's all gone. All my food in the storehouse has been stolen..."

"This has been happening since that forest burned down up north..." The people continued their chatter, about how stealing is wrong and all, and then Luke went and ran his stupid mouth.

"What's the big deal? It's just food. Just go buy some more," he drawled, without a care in the world. Immediately everyone in the crowd jumped on him... well, verbally.

"What?! Food is our most precious resource!"

"Who do you think you are?!" Then the apple guy came up, said something about some place getting hit, then spotted Luke and freaking exploded.

"YOU!! So you were at it over here too!" Luke hesitated, shocked, before he erupted into an angry tirade of his own.

"Are you calling me a thief?!"

"You just tried to steal an apple from me!"

...And yeah. Luke ended up getting arrested. One of the men grabbed him by the collar of that coat he wears (which is kinda cool, I admit, with that weird face on the back) and Luke was hauled all the way across town to the mayor's place. Needless to say Luke was whining and arguing the whole way.

"This could really be good for him," I commented idly, crossing my arms and following Luke and his assailants at a leisurely pace. Tear, who was walking next to me, nodded her head slightly and shot an exasperated look in Luke's direction.

"I agree."

After awhile we got to Rose's place and the three men who were "escorting" Luke practically kicked down the door and hurled Luke inside. Rose didn't take kindly to that, of course. She started asking them in a demanding, motherly what-the-hell-are-you-bothering-me-for voice and stuff what the big deal was, and I spotted Jade in the background watching the scene unfold as one might watch a fascinating TV show.

"We caught him! We caught the guy that's been stealing food!" one of the men proclaimed, as he hauled Luke to his feet by the collar. Luke smacked his hand away and started claiming his innocence some more, which almost led to another verbal bout until Rose, being the good mayor she is, stepped in.

"Alright, calm down." She looked over at Luke, as if judging him, when one of the men spoke up again.

"He might be with the Dark Wings!"

"I AM NOT!!" Anyways, they bickered a little more, and then Jade stepped in to try and settle everything. Again, my memory of this is pretty hazy... anyway, he introduced himself, we introduced ourselves, and then... in comes widdle Ion.

I gasped dramatically as soon as he set foot in the building, then promptly rushed over to him, glomped him, lifted him up and spun around, blubbering like a complete idiot... much to Jade's amusement, of course.

"YOU'RE SO KYOOOOOOOOOOOT!!" I squealed. Ion must've been too surprised to respond as I set him back down as gently as I could. I grinned sheepishly at the really weird look he was giving me and rubbed my head a little. Luke, meanwhile, was giving me an even weirder look and everyone else was all 'OMG does she not know who he IS?!'

"Umm... why.... did you...?" Ion started to ask, straightening the weird little... thing he wears on his head (as I had knocked it askew during my attack.) He didn't seem horrified or anything, which really took me by surprise. The poor little dear was just really confused, that's all. No, I'm not a pedophile or anything... not that Ion is that much younger than me. I just have that soft spot for cute things.

"Sorry, dear... I'm mentally unbalanced," I explained sheepishly. "I always wanted a better little brother, and you kinda fit the imaginary one I thought up when I was younger. Yeah..." I sighed and backed away. "Don't worry, I won't attack you again..."

"I had no idea you were so popular, Ion," Jade remarked laughingly. I resisted an overwhelming urge to stick my tongue out at Jade as Luke was judged before a not-so-fair trial of his peers. It didn't take too long, with Ion's help, to clear Luke's name and all. I'm really unsure about what exactly everybody said, but for those who don't know how things go... Ion found some fur from a cheagle in the recently robbed storehouse, so everybody agreed that the fault was theirs and not the arrogant aristocrat. Luke got a few apologies, then we headed back to the inn. Damn my memory loss.

Anyway, since the guy who ran the inn was one of the guys who had Luke arrested, he let us stay at the inn for free that night, which was freaking awesome. So, as we sat in our room, Luke and Tear bickered a bit and Luke announced that we were heading for the Cheagle Woods in the morning. I only rolled my eyes and let my hair down (because if I sleep with my hair in a ponytail, it gets so insanely tangled by morning that it defies all laws of logical things. And I'm not vain enough to spend hours on end fussing with my hair.)

So I had my hair down. And Luke and Tear started staring at me like I was an alien. It was very awkward, especially since Luke had stopped mid-rant just to gawk at me. I blinked, felt my face heat up from the unwanted attention, and decided to ask:

"Umm... what're you staring at me for...?"

"You should wear your hair down more," Luke replied without really giving an answer. I blinked again.

"Umm... why?" I asked, looping the hair tie around my wrist to prevent losing it.

"Because when you have your hair down you actually look like a girl," Luke sneered, tossing his head for reasons known only to him. Tear sighed and shook her head at Luke's tactlessness and I just blinked before I shrugged and flopped down onto my bed.

"Really? I'll make sure not to let my hair down, then."

* * *

**Later...**

_ DAMMIT._

I swore under my breath and turned over restlessly. _I'm gonna fight a big evil dog thing tomorrow, LET ME SLEEP, DAMMIT. _I pull all-nighters all the time for the sake of anime, so a lot of the time when I actually try to get sleep, I can't. I must be some kind of vampire or something... and NO, I am NOT a Twilight fan. I hate that bloody garbage. VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE.

Uh, anyways, disregard the previous mini-rant. After another twenty minutes of listening to Luke snore (not insanely loud, but you could definitely tell it was snoring) I decided to go and walk around in some vain attempt to relieve my restlessness and maybe get some sleep for a nice change...

I'm an idiot. I'm a complete and total IDIOT.

So, I tied my hair back and shoved my feet into my lovely leather combat boots before creeping out of the inn with the same ninja stealth I used to use back home when scavenging for food at three in the morning. Yeah, I eat at three in the morning sometimes because my stomach is evil. And stuff. But that's beside the point.

I ended up wandering around in the field while watching the sun rise. Some of the villagers were just waking up and stuff. Anyways, I got pretty far from Engeve-so far that I could barely see it, and the Cheagle Woods were in plain sight. The whole while I was roaming, I felt that persistent paranoia and kept whirling around like a moron. As I whirled around again and took two clumsy steps backward, I collided bodily with something... metal and was roughly shoved forward. It was all I could do not to fall on my face.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" someone yelled at me. The voice was familiar, of course, but definitely not welcome considering the fact that I, being an idiot beyond all hope, left my broadsword at the bloody inn, which was a good few miles away in Engeve.

I whirled around again and steeled my face into a scowl even though I was chanting _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, _in my mind. I was greeted by the sight of an irritated, and violent, Asch the Bloody. And he had his sword, and I didn't. See why I keep calling myself an idiot? All I had to defend myself with was my fists, which were useless considering the fact that Asch was wearing armor. Before anything else happened, Asch gave me a critical look before apparently reaching some big conclusion... which apparently made him angry, because he drew his freaking sword. My stomach plunged along with my forlorn hope of a peaceful encounter.

"You!" he roared, brandishing his trusty (and sharp) blade at me. "You're the one Van's been looking for-the one traveling with that dreck!" I gawked in a twisted combination of shock and fear before I actually noticed what Asch had said.

"Van's been looking for me...?" I asked shakily. "What the hell for?!" I didn't get a verbal answer, and had to do a half-hearted belly flop towards the ground as Asch swung his sword at me. I made a rather undignified squeaking noise and rolled away from Asch before scrambling to my feet and backing away some more, cursing at the fact that Asch's sword had sliced my right arm just above the elbow.

"You're not going anywhere, you little mouse!"

"Shit!" I hissed, and started running back towards Engeve. Then, I swerved away from the village, mentally smacking myself. _Idiot, there are civilians there! I can't try to fight this guy in the middle of a bloody town!! _I swore again and had to abort sharply to the right as Asch's sword came down at me, this time just grazing my left arm. My feet slipped up under me, causing me to lose my balance. Before I could try to recover, the flat side of Asch's blade slammed into the side of my head so hard I was knocked clean off my feet and could feel blood run down the side of my head.

Yeah, remember that memory problem caused by an event not to be mentioned? That was just it. And it HURT.

I slammed on my back on the ground and cried out in pain. I heard Asch grumbling about something, then before I could even try to get up he grabbed me by the throat and hauled me to my feet (and beyond!) Normally, I would've just punched him or something. At the time, though, I was seeing not just double, but... well, five of everything. I didn't know which Asch to hit, and besides, I was barely even conscious. The fact that I couldn't breathe was another issue... and the stupid blood in my right eye.

"I... hope you know..." I gasped, clawing at Asch's arm in a vain attempt to earn freedom. "You're just... a puppet... Luke..."

Yeah, that was the second most stupid thing I've ever done in my life. Asch's face contorted even more in his rage, and I was flung to the ground like how a football player pikes the ball after getting a touchdown. I cried out in pain again, and through my rapidly tunneling vision I saw Asch yelling at me some more. At that point, I couldn't hear much of anything. I was pretty much SCREWED.

But then something strange happened. Asch looked off in the distance, swore, and ran off like his life depended on it, cursing about 'orders' or something. I clenched my hands into fists as I tried (and failed miserably) to roll onto my stomach and get to my feet. The head injury must've been really serious. The next thing I know, Luke of all people was hovering over me, yelling at me. I couldn't quite hear, but I think he was calling me stupid and asking me what happened. I couldn't even attempt to respond, since it was all I could do not to pass out then and there.

After letting off all that steam, Luke made a face, picked me up, and started running back towards Engeve like a bat out of hell, yelling for Tear. I caught a glimpse of Asch glaring at us from behind a well-placed tree, then my vision abruptly faded to black.

* * *

Finneh.

I've noticed that a few good people have favorited this... I feel all fluffy. ^ ^ Reviews are always nice too, but like I said, this is just for freakin' kicks. Reviews are not necessary.

I'm just surprised that people actually like this crap enough to favorite it. ^ ^ Maybe it's because I'm not groveling for reviews? Or the fact that I'm trying really hard to ward off the evil that is the Mary-Sue? (Am I succeeding...? Am I?)

Anyways, whenever someone favorites this, I actually look at their profiles. I have this petty, insignificant goal... well, you know how some people put quotes from their favorite fanfictions in the profiles? I've always wanted to see a quote from one of my stories on someone's profile page. Stupid, I know. IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN.

Ahh, and something else. Random. **HOW TO PRONOUNCE USOTSUKI.** There may be some, like me, who get confused sometimes with the whole "U IS SILENT... OH WAIT, NO IT'S NOT." In Japanese. Sometimes 'u' is silent, sometimes not.

Anyways, the second 'u' in Usotsuki is NOT silent. So Usotsuki is pronounced "Oo-soht-soo-kee" Urgh, badly typed. If it helps, look up the song Usotsuki by Aya Ueto. She says "usotsuki" in the song loud and clear, so yeah. (It's how I verified its pronunciation.)

And yes, I glomped poor little Ion. It's not my fault he's so cute. He's like the little brother I wish I had (the one I actually have is a hermaphrodite...)

THE LYRICS NEAR THE BEGINNING ARE FROM... The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku by Hatsune Miku. Very depressing song, but it actually sounds kinda... upbeat to me. No, those aren't all the lyrics. Not even close. She sings reeeeeeeally fast during the majority of the song. It's awesome, because no human could ever pull that off.

Oh, and I also mentioned Fear Garden, which is by Kagamine Rin. Very gorey, morbid song. I LOVE it.

And yes, I'm a Vocaloid fan. Rin and Luka are tied as my favorites. (Meltdown equals epic win.) Kaito's Take on Me is also epic win.

Anyways, for those who are curious, you can find out what Vocaloid is and stuff here: h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / V o c a l o i d (just remove the spaces.)

And contrary to the common belief, Kasane Teto is NOT a Vocaloid. She works with UTAU (I have her voice. ^ ^)

Frick, this thing is long...

Anyways, I'm done rambling now. Don't do drugs, dears. They make you stupid.

~Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	5. Of Concussions and Cheagles

Oh.... my.... imaginary... GAWD.

Edward: What're you freaking out about?

Me: I GOT SEVEN REVIEWS ON ONE BLOODY CHAPTER. And... I GOT ADDED TO SOMEONE'S FAVORITE AUTHOR LIST.

**(MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn is seen staring at her filthy laptop screen in shock while her black cat, Ta-kun, hangs on her black curtains)**

Luke: Jeez, your expectations are low.

I got my first really long constructive review!! I AM SO HAPPEH!!! I'm not trying to promote favoritism, but the two reviews that left constructive criticism made me feel more loved than the other reviews I got... no offense, of course. I love all reviews. I despise only flames, especially from those who can't write any better. I'm insanely happy right now, and the sugar hype combined with this has me literally twitching and bouncing as I'm sitting in Seiza in front of my laptop... AAUGH, TA-KUN, STOP CHEWING ON THE WIRES! (runs off to retrieve said destructive animal)

Anyway, I'd like to thank DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl for her kind words. ^ ^ As for my role after Akzeriuth... you'll just have to see. ^ ^ And as for wanting to be a beta, you can ask around. I beta my own stories because it takes me so long to write chapters (procrastination at its worst.) And hugging Ion is fun... just as long as Anise isn't around. Then it's fun AND dangerous. And as for my revenge on Asch... that's for later.

Commandant of Heart: Yes, Asch is temperamental. I swear, it's like he's PMS-ing. ^ ^ ' He wants to beat me up for reasons that will not yet be explained. And don't worry, glomping poor little Ion once was enough. Yes, I like Miku, but I'm not obsessed with her. For one, I prefer Kasane Teto's version of VOiCE over Miku's. And Fear Garden is awesome. ^ ^ And, um, I think the song you mentioned is actually called Kakome, Kakome... but I could easily be wrong. (I love that song too. I have a subbed PV of it.)

Kite Fox: Why thank you. ^ ^ I doubt that it's any better than your work, but I appreciate the compliment. ^ ^

TalesOfLegendia Fan: Luka is awesome. ^ ^ And thanks, I needed to know that I'm warding off Mary-Sue-ness.

Rubidium 13: I already replied to you, actually... oops... but yeah, I absolutely love you in a completely healthy and non-creepy way right now. Yeah. Constructive criticism for the win!

anonymous: Sorry that you're hesitant... ^ ^ Still, I bow before you because you gave me the first really long review I've ever gotten. I'm sorry about the OOC-ness. I was so concerned about remembering the important events in the game... yeah. And YAY! I avoided Mary-Sue-ness! I appreciate your congratulations too... Oh my imaginary Gawd, you've made me so happy. I'm glad that you generally enjoy this, and I have plans to improve. And I'm especially glad to know that I've done good with keeping Luke and Guy in character. ^ ^ And I don't mind you being anonymous. It's probably a good thing, because if I knew your username I'd probably send you a gushy message that'd scar you for life... yeah... and I definitely know you're not a troll or flamer, because this criticism is entirely constructive and I REALLY appreciate it. Thank you so much for your time, and for reading, and for helping me improve...

Faia Sakura: Thank you SOOO much! ^ ^ I do that secret stalker thing too sometimes... and I shouldn't... because now I know how awesome reviews make people feel. Need to leave more... Yeah. I'm very glad you and the others say that I have avoided the Mary-Sue-ness. That's one of the things I was most worried about. I'm also very glad you like the original events. ^ ^

------

My mother hasn't given me my soul back yet... but I'm going to MTAC, even if my friends have to kidnap me. There might be some small chance of Vic Mignogna being there. We don't know about voice actor guests yet, but... it'd be awesome.

And all my friends are bashing the hell out of my mom. I guess it's because I cried, and that was the first time I'd cried in front of them. Alessia got PISSED when some old hag teacher gave us a PDA warning (Public Display of Affection) when Alessia was hugging me in hallway whilst I was still bawling my eyes out. I thought she was gonna tear that lady's throat out... but yeah.

The moral of this lesson is... appreciate your friends, no matter how perverted they are.

Story start now!

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Five

Of Concussions and Cheagles

"...wake up."

_Ungh...._

"Wallflower. Wake up."

The first thing I became aware of (other than the wake commands) was the pain. It felt much like when I first arrived in Baticul... like my brains were getting mixed in a blender. The next thing I became aware of was that weird healing feeling, at the side of my head. Then the shaking, which did nothing but make my migraine worse. I groaned in pain and clenched my teeth.

"Luke, stop shaking her. She's awake."

"Oww... anyone get the number of the truck that just hit me...?" I asked groggily. "My head..." Instead of a civil response, Luke grabbed a fistful of the front of my shirt and dragged me up and forward until we were face to face. Judging by his expression, he was PISSED.

"What the hell happened, wallflower?!" he yelled. My head throbbed even more painfully and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Please don't yell, Master Luke..."

"Who did this to you?!" he demanded, still loud and... worried? Nah, couldn't be. Like Guy said, Luke probably just didn't want to lose a rival. He has so little to live for at this point... and besides, since our last fight was a draw (the cheap shot makes me refuse to claim it as a win) Luke was probably feeling his own ego deflating. I mean, since I KINDA sorta beat him and some guy beat the crap out of me, doesn't that mean that he could be considered weaker than my attacker? Badly put, but... I think I got the general point across. After a few seconds of analyzing Luke, I blinked a few times, clearing my head of the analysis, and spoke up cautiously.

"What?" I asked. "What happened...?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Luke's voice seemed to be getting louder, and he was getting even more irate when Tear yanked me out of his grip and continued healing my head. I shot her a grateful look as she got back to her work, relieved that the pain was lessening. It took me a few more minutes to remember the Asch encounter, during which Tear patiently explained to Luke that memory loss wouldn't be unusual for an injury like mine. _So, what shall I tell them? ...Ooh, I know. Bandit attack._

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I muttered. "I just got clocked in the side of the head by some thug, okay? I pissed him off when I let him know I didn't have anything valuable with me..." I scratched my freshly healed head a little in an act of trying to recall. "Then he saw something and started hauling ass in the other direction..."

"He got away before I could catch him," Luke added, to Tear. He turned his attention to me. "Why the hell didn't you have your sword, you idiot?!"

"Because I'm an idiot," I clarified.

"Yeah, I know! I shouldn't have bothered saving your scrawny ass!"

"I know, but you did, and I appreciate it. Thank you..." I muttered, brushing my hair out of my face. Tear seemed to approve of my attempt at manners, but probably would've approved more if I had more of a backbone... or at least grew out of my anti-social emo kid-ness.

"Hmph, like I care!"

"For someone who doesn't care, you're making an awful big fuss..." I muttered.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Luke, don't yell. You'll just make her pain worse." Tear went on to scold Luke to be more considerate and stuff and I once again plunged into thought (even though it definitely didn't help the migraine.)

_Okay, so why exactly did Asch just beat the fuck out of me...? _I wondered, absently biting my knuckle as my head throbbed again. _He said something about Van looking for me... but what for? Shouldn't he be looking for LUKE? _At this point, I didn't notice Luke glaring at me. _And if Van IS looking for me, why didn't Asch just haul me off to him like the good little mindless drone he is? He shouldn't have just tried to kill me if his big boss-man wants me for something. What exactly did I do to piss him off so much?_

"Hey, wallflower. What're you staring into space for?" Luke sneered, officially less angry.

"I'm trying to remember more about the attack," I lied easily. "Next time I see that slimy son of a bitch, I'll plunge him into a nightmare world from which there is no awakening..." I muttered to myself as an afterthought. Unfortunately, Luke and Tear heard me... and it really creeped them out. Especially Luke, because the last time he saw me in a mood like that I ended up giving him a stomach ulcer.

"Well, are we still going to the Cheagle Woods?" Tear asked in an attempt to break the awkward (and creepy) silence. Luke nodded and got to his feet. I did the same, which earned me a critical look from Luke.

"Shouldn't you stay here, wallflower?" he asked. I blinked and rubbed my head as I hastily grabbed my sword and tied the sheath to my belt.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because you're hurt, idiot."

"Umm, no, I'm not... Tear healed me, remember?" I mentally smacked myself and turned to Tear. "Crap. I'm sorry, I never thanked you for that..." Tear looked a little startled, but quickly covered it up as I bowed my head and chanted a quick thank you (and another apology for being such an idiot.)

"You're welcome," Tear replied cordially. "I think you should stay here and rest, though, Temari. Your head injury was really serious." I shook my head a little.

"No, really, it's nothing. I just have really low pain tolerance, that's all," I replied. "Please don't make me stay... I promise, if I slow you down at all I'll head straight back." _If they leave me behind here, I'll end up stuck wandering the country by myself! They don't come anywhere near Engeve again for a LOOOONG time! And besides, I need to be on the Tartarus with them so I can see Asch and slice him until he gets a clear glimpse of the afterlife! THEN I'll find out what Van wants with me by BEATING it out of him!_

"...Fine," Luke grudgingly agreed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "But you'd better not whine about the pain or anything, got it?"

* * *

So I won and got to go along with Luke and Tear to the Cheagle Woods. Before we left the inn, I stopped by the merchant and bought a cutlass for Luke. In the game, you find one later... but yeah, you don't see treasure chests lying around in real life, and the same was true for my situation. I offered it to Luke, who at first refused to accept it until Tear scolded him about it. On the way out of town we were stopped by the apple guy, who asked us to get his box back. He then took the liberty to point out that I looked pale, asked if I was all right, and caused Luke to almost send me back to the inn. Damn curious people.

Before we left the town, I caught a quick glance of Anise running off in the general direction of the field. I suddenly remembered that we had never seen her at the inn the previous day... but I didn't think much of it. Besides, I was more worried about the demon dog I knew I'd have to fight later. Whilst playing the game, I only ever got stuck on Legretta, but yeah.

Thinking back... the fighting system on the game is painfully fake. And there aren't gels or anything, for some reason... just Tear the healer. Lovely... weird, how I used to think the fight system was so awesome until I participated in an actual fight...

Along the way, in between fighting annoying little monsters and verbally sparring with Luke, I hung back a little to mull over all the confusing stuff. None of which I could say anything about, but that didn't bother me much at the time. I did manage to conjure up a theory as to why Asch beat me up - maybe, just maybe, he was pissed that Van had use for someone else. Of course, if that were true he'd be beating the life out of all the Six God-Generals... so maybe he beat me up because I was associating with Luke. That seemed to fit a little better, but knowing Asch and his manly pride, I doubted he'd ever do something for such a petty reason. And besides, that didn't explain why he hauled ass when Luke came running... though I guess that's where the 'orders' came in, that he was probably disobeying anyway by giving me a concussion. Damn, men confuse me.

I had to grind all my deep thinking to a screeching halt when Tear, concerned about my spacey behavior, suggested I head back to Engeve. After that, I was busting my ass just trying to let Luke and Tear know that I had no reason to have to stay behind. A few times, Luke even got mad at me for straying too far ahead.

It didn't take us more than half an hour to find and enter the Cheagle Woods. As we did so, as some may already know, we got a good show of Ion PWNING these ligers with a Daathic fonic arte. Shortly after that, of course, the poor little dear collapsed and would've busted his head against an inconveniently located tree root if I hadn't caught him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked as I helped Ion sit up. Tear knelt next to us, getting ready to heal if the need should arise. Ion gave me a kinda weird look (can you BLAME the kid?) and replied to Luke's question in a slightly shaky voice.

"I-I'm fine... I just used too strong a Daathic fonic arte." He started to get up, and I took the liberty to help him. Ion gave me another kinda weird look and stuff as we started up a conversation. Ion simply stated that he remembered us from Engeve, and we all introduced ourselves. Luke stated his name (feeling all high and mighty and thankfully remembering to omit his surname.) Ion then complimented this name and gave a quick translation. (Luke means 'light of the sacred flame' in ancient Ispanian. That is cool. Seriously.)

"I'm Temari Haruhara. And don't worry, I won't hug you again, dear," I recited, bowing and grinning slightly. Ion looked thoughtful (as usual) when he heard my name... then he looked a little confused, inclined his head slightly, and replied cautiously.

"Your name is Temari? That's an unusual name." I rubbed my head sheepishly and stared at the ground. _It's not my real name, dear..._

"Uhh... yeah. I think my parents just made it up," I muttered, lying through my teeth. I know full well what "temari" means. It's weird, because it means "hand ball."

"Yeah, she has a weird name," Luke sneered. "Everything about her is weird." Tear glared at Luke for that little comment, then got all official on us and stated her name and rank and all. I don't remember all of it, except that she claimed to be a Locrian Sergeant... whatever that is. Then Ion went and commented on Tear's name, just not the same way he did for mine and Luke's.

"Ah, you're Van's younger sister, then. I've heard of you, but this's the first we've met," Ion commented cheerfully. Luke promptly went ballistic and started demanding answers, as we all have come to expect from him. I honestly can't stand his personality at this point in the game...

"You're Master Van's sister?! Then what was up with you trying to kill him?!"

"Kill him?" Ion asked, startled. Tear covered her tracks fast by claiming that it was nothing and she didn't wish to speak of it. Luke didn't want to accept that of course, but then came the furry intervention that I would dearly love to have a plushy of... also known as a cheagle.

"Look!" I pointed out the little furry dear, which caused Luke to go chasing after it; the cheagle being chased took off and Tear and Ion lagged behind for a minute or so.

"About Van... is it okay if I ask?" Ion asked cordially. I pretended not to hear and sprinted to catch up with Luke, getting far enough away to not hear Tear's response. Which, as many may know, involves her 'hometown'. Shortly after that Luke yelled at them to hurry or he'd leave them behind, so they started hauling ass after us.

* * *

So after awhile (which seemed terribly long to me, because of those stupid flying snail things...) we arrived at the base of a freaking huge tree. Back home, I lived a few miles out of city limits and there were plenty of huge trees and stuff, but this particular vertical log was ENORMOUS. I couldn't even begin to see the top of it, no matter how far back I tilted my head. I could've stood there for hours just looking at it. I really love the Cheagle Woods, because the place reminds me of the woods at home... only back home there were no flying snail things... or adorable little rabbit things with enormous ears, also known as cheagles... yeah.

We stopped for a little while when Luke decided to ask Ion why he was even in the Cheagle Woods. Ion replied cordially, as he always does, whilst I swatted away another one of those damned flying snail things.

"I was curious about why the cheagles would be stealing food from people," he said with a little smile. I blinked and inclined my head a bit, pretending to be surprised. I never was any good at acting, but if I tried really hard I might be almost believable... maybe...

"Really? That means we're heading to the same place..." Ion looked surprised at this, and was even more surprised with what Luke said next.

"Guess it can't be helped. You can come with us." Ion's face lit up and he smiled brightly. I almost glomped him again, he looked so damn adorable. I managed to refrain from the urge by remembering that I'd promised not to hug him again.

"Really? You don't mind?" he asked hopefully. Tear didn't share his bright attitude. She got mad at Luke instead.

"What? How can you say that you want Fon Master Ion to accompany us to such a dangerous place?!"

"What else do you want to do with him? He'll just come wandering back on his own," Luke retorted. Ion looked apologetic at this, and I grinned reassuringly at him... though that probably didn't do any good, with how I've traumatized him. "Besides, we can't just leave a guy with a face so pale he looks like he's about to die."

"Thank you, you're so kind!" Ion gushed, smiling brightly again. Luke got really embarrassed at this, but tried to hide it by being a jerk. Well, sort of.

"N-no I'm not! Don't say stupid stuff like that!" Luke's face reddened even more when Ion just smiled at him a bit more. "And don't you go using that arte again, you damn near passed out. Leave the fighting to us, got it?"

"You're going to protect me? Master Luke, I'm so moved!"

"Th-that's not it! You'll just get in the way! And it's just 'Luke', got it?" Luke turned around and started walking off. I followed after him, and as he glanced back at me, I gave him an approving grin. Luke just looked at me, confused. I decided to clarify things for him.

"I approve, Master Luke," I remarked quietly. _The time away from Van has done him a little bit of good..._

"And what makes you think I want your approval?" Luke sneered, covering up his surprise as quickly as it has flickered across his features. I just smiled at him again, which must've gotten on his nerves, and walked a little ahead.

"Never mind, sir."

Anyways, we did a little looking around for "evidence" as Luke so eloquently put it. Ion spotted the apples with Engeve's mark on them, the adorable little dear, and then started heading off into the enormous tree of DEWM. Tear, of course, yelled after him that it was too dangerous and hastily followed, with Luke and me not too far behind.

So, we ended up walking around in the huge tree of doom. Of course, there were cheagles everywhere and it took every bit of willpower I had not to squeal and scoop them up and hug them to death. I admit that the noises they were making at us were really annoying, but they were still ADORABLE.

"Umm..." I started, pretending to be unsure of what to do. Ion stepped forth, calm as can be, and stated his request. I just barely noticed that he was leaning on his staff just a little. The poor little dear was still tired out.

"Please let us through." This statement brought about only more "mieu-ing" from the crowd of adorable little fluffy things. Then, as many of you may know, a purple cheagle holding a small ring did some "mieu-ing" of his own and parted the cheagles like that religious figure and the Red Sea. I know next to nothing about religious stories because I'm an atheist... and if that offends you, then we wouldn't get along.

"Are you of relation to Yulia Jue?" the elder croaked, in an ancient-sounding voice. It made me think of a car driving on gravel, for some reason. Anyway, I shuffled my feet a little and cautiously walked up behind Ion. He gave me a kinda scared look and I held up my hands.

"I'm NOT going to hug you again, I promise," I muttered, embarrassed. _Damn, I really have traumatized this poor little dear. _"Anyway, why don't you do the talking...?" Ion nodded and hastily turned his attention back to the cheagle elder.

"Yes. I'm Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei." Ion took a few slightly hesitant steps toward the ancient cheagle; Luke, Tear, and I followed suit. Ion asked if he was speaking to the elder, to which the answer was yes of course. Then Luke took it upon himself to try to mess everything up.

"Hey, Monster. You all have been stealing food from Engeve, haven't you?"

"...I see. Then you've come to exterminate us..."

"Hmph. So you don't deny it." I glared at Luke silently. _You're such an asshole..._

"Cheagles are herbivores. Why do you need to steal human food?" Ion asked, much more politely than Luke.

"To perserve the cheagle tribe." The elder then launched into an explanation about how one of the members (cough Mieu) caused the fire up in the north. That whole event caused the ligers to move to the Cheagle Woods to... basically have themselves some cheagle steak. Terrible... how could you ever eat something so adorable? I pretended to be surprised at all this information, and even allowed myself a muffled swear word or two about said ligers. Yeah. That earned me a really weird look from Luke, who obviously has never heard a girl talk like that. He hasn't had a lot to do with girls anyway, except for Natalia...

"Luke, we've determined that the cheagles are the thieves. What do you want to do now?" Tear asked. Luke replied immediately, without a care in the world:

"Easy, we're gonna drag these guys down to Engeve, then-"

"But... Master Luke..." I piped up timidly. "If you do that... won't the ligers just raid Engeve...?"

"So? I don't care what happens to that stupid village." I resisted a sudden urge to punch Luke in the face and sighed. I was rather irritated, so I allowed myself to vent a bit.

"You really are an asshole..." I muttered. Luke looked at me like I'd just shot and killed his only child.

"WHAT did you just call me?!" Ion interfered before things could get ugly. Tear, meanwhile, whipped out a minor verbal punishment to me.

"Temari, I understand that Luke can be insensitive and rude, but that doesn't give you the right to insult him like that," she scolded fiercely. I got a bit startled at first, but I retreated into 'put up and shut up mode' like I do when my mom gets mad at me. I've learned from watching Mom punish my idiotic older sister that arguing back is a BAD idea. BUT my mother is NOT abusive. She's just a little strict and stuff... which is why my friends dislike her...

"Um, okay, I'm sorry." I held my hands up again, this time as a gesture of peaceful surrender. "Seriously though... what should we do?" We discussed it a little more, then Ion came up with the inevitable solution.

"Let's negotiate with the ligers." I felt my stomach drop and that familiar feeling of cold fear drenching my insides. _Oh, lovely._

"Those liger things talk too?" Luke asked.

"Well, we can't talk to them directly, but if we take one of the cheagles with us to act as a translator..." At this point, the cheagle elder came bouncing on up to us and included himself in the conversation. It may be cruel to say, but I think that the elder is the only un-cute cheagle there is... yeah...

"Then I will lend my Sorcerer's Ring to the interpreter." The cheagle elder did some "mieu-ing" and Mieu himself came hopping up to our circle. The cheagle elder held up the ring and brought it down toward Mieu's head. After the failed attempt to slip the ring over his head, Mieu stepped into the Sorcerer's Ring and wore it as one might an inner tube.

Insert expectant three second silence here. Then...

"My name's Mieu! Pleased to meet you!" I made an undignified squeaking noise and scooped Mieu up like I normally would a cat.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW, you're so CUUUUUUUUUTE..." I squealed, much to the surprise (and disgust) of Luke. Tear and Ion just looked really, really weirded out. Tear cleared her throat and scolded me a little for the lack of self-control, and Luke just kept staring at me like I was some kind of alien. Ion... well, he just kept that weirded out expression. The poor little dear was probably scared of me now, what with my outbursts and frequent bouts of stupidity.

"Umm... thank you...?" Mieu gasped as I squeezed him... tighter than I should have. The poor thing was probably close to suffocating.

"That thing's not cute, it's annoying." Mieu squirmed out of my grip and offered Luke two frantic apologies in response... which led to Luke threatening to eat him. I stood up promptly, tried to regain some composure, and headed for the entrance of the huge tree.

"Umm... maybe we should get going now..."

* * *

Before we even started toward the liger queen's place, I picked up the apple guy's box and dragged Luke and Tear back to Engeve to return it. Unlike in the game, we didn't get the Collector's Book - we couldn't really use something like that anyway. Instead, he gave us a few apples for free, which we devoured before heading back to the Cheagle Woods and continuing on our epic quest. Along the way back Mieu showed us his firebreathing and earned himself the not-so-affectionate nickname "Thing."

If not for the damn flying snail things, the Cheagle Woods would be one of my favorite dungeons. I mean, the whole forest thing is like home to me... not that I'm a redneck or anything (I'M NOT SAYING REDNECKS ARE BAD.) Alas, every few minutes one of the flying snails would come flying at my face. I would promptly have a panic attack, attempt a thrust, and skewer the thing. Luke would laugh at me, Tear would tell me that I need to work on staying calm and focused, and we'd move on. Then the process would repeat. Tear stopped scolding me after the tenth time and just gave up, but yeah. Luke laughed at me every time. Ion just comforted me by saying "I don't like those monsters much, either."

"I-I'll get better. I'm just... not used to this..." I muttered, swinging my sword angrily to dislodge another flying snail carcass. Luke actually gave me a curious look, and asked a dangerous question:

"Yeah, what kind of life did you live before you got the job at the manor?" he asked. I froze and hastily tried to think up a good lie.

"I-I... uh..." I bowed my head, pretending to be ashamed. "I've always been frail and useless... so back home, I would just help Mom with chores and stuff..." Well, partial truth. Frail and useless? Oh, definitely. I never did much to help my mother, though, because I'm horribly lazy. Back home, I only had a few designated chores. So yeah.

"I don't think you're useless, Temari," Ion piped up, adorable as ever. I smiled a little at him. _Funny... seems he DOES think I'm frail..._

"Yeah, Temari, you're really helpful!" Mieu added, bouncing excitedly on my head. He didn't give any examples to support this statement, but I was just happy that two adorable characters were being nice to me. Luke was nice, too, of course, just in a roundabout way... I guess.

"Thank you both," I replied, flushing a little. "I know I'm not very strong, but I'll try not to hold any of you back... okay?" I tried and failed to make eye contact with Luke and Tear as I said all this, so that cost me a few points, but they seemed to approve. Well, kind of. Tear smiled a little, anyway.

"Just do what you can," Ion said with an encouraging smile. I felt myself flush again. Ion is such a sweet kid. Unfortunately, that leads to him being easy to use and manipulate and stuff. I forced the thought of Mount Zaleho and the Planet Score out of my mind hurriedly - those who have beaten the game know why. I bowed my head and replied politely while trying to hide my red face.

"Thank you for being so nice to me..."

The rest of the trip went much like that. It took another fifteen encounters, but I finally got used to the flying snail things and could slice them up before they did that whole suicidal fling-at-person's-face thing. Tear actually seemed a little impressed until I started cheering like a five year old and stomping on the corpses of my fallen adversaries... you know, much like I did with that damn practice dummy in the outskirts of Baticul. I have frequent lapses in maturity, like most people do... but I only did all that to cover up the nervous butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling. Yeah, I was anxious as hell.

Anyway, we marched our way into the ligers' nesting ground and were promptly greeted by an enraged roar. I started to feel a little sick, I was so scared. Needless to say I almost fainted at the sight of the liger queen, who was much larger and more intimidating than in the game. I got a little weak-kneed and backed up a few steps. _I... have to FIGHT that thing?! No FUCKING way!_

"Hey, Thing. What did it say?"

"She says her eggs are about to hatch so go away."

"Eggs? Ligers lay eggs?!" I gave Luke a kinda weird look behind his back. _There's a huge fucking demon dog thing in front of you and you're asking about EGGS?!_

"I was born from an egg, too! A lot of monsters are born from eggs!" _Is this REALLY the time to be discussing eggs? That thing's about to EAT us!_

"This is bad... if the eggs hatch, the newborn ligers will raid Engeve..." Tear thought aloud. A few things had to be explained to Luke, like the part about baby ligers liking human flesh and stuff. Hence why ligers are hunted down in areas close to towns. Who would've guessed? And to think, as they're having this conversation I'm standing a little behind Luke quivering in terror. I drew my sword and held it in front of me in a vain attempt to calm down.

"Could you ask them to leave this land?" Ion asked, holding Mieu a few inches in front of him. Mieu nodded, hopped out of Ion's arms, and timidly approached the enormous demon dog. I think Mieu was the only one more scared than me, but unlike me, he didn't show it very much. He did some "mieu-ing", and after a dreadful long pause, the liger queen roared again and caused huge boulders to rain down from the "ceiling." I barely managed to avoid one, and Luke prevented Mieu from being squashed by one.

"Thank you..."

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't protecting you, I was protecting Ion." _But... Ion's about five feet away..._

"She says she's going to kill us and feed us to her children!"

"L-looks like the negotiation failed," I stuttered, surprised at how shaky my voice was. I bit down on the inside of my cheek and tried to ignore the screaming terror. Hell, I never even got into fights at home with PEOPLE. The closest I've ever come to a fight was... three occasions where I punched my little brother and made him cry. I used to take karate classes, sure, but that was ten bloody years ago and I never got past white belt... so yeah. I was by far the most inexperienced one there. I shook my head a little and firmly placed myself between Ion and the demon dog. "Please stay back with Mieu, dear," I told Ion, trying to hide how scared I was. _Show no fear. Fear during battle is BAD. It just makes you weaker, _I thought to myself, remembering briefly a lesson I learned from Miyagi (the old man who owns the dojo in Baticul.)

"Wait! If we fight here, the eggs might break!" Luke protested. Tear didn't even look at him as she replied simply:

"It may be cruel, but that would probably be for the best." I took a deep breath and lunged bodily at the liger queen, closely followed by Luke. Tear, meanwhile, dashed in front of Ion and started singing the First Fonic Hymn.

"Fang Blade!" Luke yelled, slashing fiercely upward with his new cutlass. The liger queen barely even flinched and swatted Luke back like he was a bug. I happened to be inconveniently located and he slammed into me as he was sent flying backwards. My sword flew from my right hand like lightning and embedded itself in the ground as I skidded across the dirt with 100-something pounds of arrogant aristocrat on top of me. Uh, OW.

"Augh... shit..." I cursed, breathless and red-faced. "Master Luke... please get off of me..." Luke jumped off of me as if electrocuted. I got to my feet hurriedly. "If you would be so kind... let me lead the attack and you strike from the side...?" I suggested timidly. Luke actually nodded and dashed off. I ran forward like my life depended on it, grabbed my sword, and started slashing at the liger queen with all I had... which wasn't much, because it didn't even faze the evil creature. At all. The liger queen shook off Luke's next Fang Blade and swung her tail at me. I panicked, tried to dodge, but... this weird piercing, burning pain in my chest stopped me in my tracks and the tail hit me full-on. I went flying backwards again... that's always fun.

"Wallflower!"

"Temari!" Tear cried out, in unison with Luke and Ion. I slammed down on my back, hard, but the pain in my chest was my main concern. It wasn't my heart or anything, but it HURT. I dragged myself to my feet as the mysterious pain gradually dissipated. I shook my head a little and dashed at the liger queen again.

"INBRED-FUCKING-**BITCH**!!" I roared, with each word punctuated with a slash. "THAT-SHIT-**HUUURT**!!" I had to rear back to avoid a deadly swipe of the queen's claws, during which Luke shot me a slightly surprised look.

"Wallflower...?" he asked uncertainly. He dodged the queen's tail (barely) and I slashed at the queen some more. I guess he decided to ask again later, because he jumped back into the fray. I applaud Tear for her effort, but the fonic hymn had no effect. Her First Aid helped a lot, though - it truly is a strange feeling to have a rib broken and quickly mended in the span of thirty seconds.

Despite all our efforts, the queen didn't look like she would be going down anytime soon. I swore again as her claws tore at my sleeve and sliced my arm. I'll shove a random tidbit of information here: the inn we stayed at had a fonic glyph for renewal and stuff. It lifted the bloodstains out of our clothes and fixed tears and healed bruises and scratches and stuff. Cool as hell, but it didn't make us any cleaner... and the way things were going, it'd be needed again very soon... anyway, I backpedaled away from the demon dog, swearing angrily.

"What the HELL? It's STILL not dead?!" I yelled, pretending to be surprised. I think my acting's improving... er, anyways, Luke backed up next to me and voiced the same concern. Then, of course, came intervention in the form of a man in a Malkuth military uniform.

"Allow me."

"Colonel Curtiss..." I stated, trying hard to sound surprised. He gave me a curt nod and turned his attention to the liger queen.

"I'll take it down with my fonic artes. You make sure I have enough time to cast." I nodded and ran at the queen again. Luke took a little more convincing, but he grudgingly did as he was asked and joined me in our little slash-fest. Tear continued with healing whenever needed and blocking far-range attacks aimed at Ion and Mieu. I was about to slash again when the piercing, burning pain briefly returned and brought me to one knee. Luke ran in front of me and blocked the next attack.

"Wallflower! You okay?" I stood back up quickly and tried to ignore the pain. I didn't do very well, obviously. I have next to no tolerance for pain.

"Y-yes, sir..." I lied, gasping from the pain. "My head just hurt a bit... it's nothing." I clenched my teeth, gripped my sword handle so hard I thought my hands would never un-bend, and rushed back to attack the queen as she started heading for Jade. The pain had disappeared again by the time I got to the queen, and I got back to slashing even though I was dead tired by then. My breath came in short, frantic gasps and my muscles seemed to be getting more and more uncooperative with every strike and block. Not much can be said for my stamina either, obviously. Fortunately I had several years of experience of forcing myself to keep going during P.E. class... where the only thing I was good at was running... _Hurry up, Jade! I'm freaking half-dead!_

"You two might want to get back," Jade warned lightly, as if commenting on the weather. I panicked, grabbed Luke by the collar of his coat, and ran back towards Tear. Luke protested and yelled at me, but all went silent when Jade finally cast an arte.

"Ungh..." I grunted, and released Luke. The liger queen started running toward Jade, but she wasn't even close to fast enough as Jade took aim and declared his attack:

"Stalagmite!"

About seven huge boulders and two seconds later it was over. The liger queen's mutilated corpse hit the ground at long last just as my knees gave out. Luke sheathed his sword and plopped down on the ground next to me. I blinked blearily, coughed once, and started laughing weakly.

"Holy shit..." I gasped between giggles. Luke gave me a weird look.

"You okay, wallflower?"

"Yeah, just the adrenaline wearing off..." I replied exasperatedly. "Colonel Curtiss kicks some serious ass..."

"Why, thank you," Jade replied laughingly. Tear knelt next to us and started healing whatever injuries we still had. For all she was worth, though, she couldn't restore energy. I was freaking exhausted. Ion came running up to us with Mieu.

"You all were amazing!" Mieu cheered. Luke just sneered in an 'of course I'm awesome' way and I kept laughing weakly. _What the hell was that weird pain, anyways? It felt like I was getting stabbed by a plasma cutter... _I looked up to see Luke staring forlornly at the smashed liger eggs.

"This left a bad taste in my mouth," he muttered sourly. Tear looked at him with an unfathomable expression. I gave him a look of my own. _Nice of him to care about the liger eggs and all, but I'm more concerned about the fact that the liger queen just tried to annihilate us..._

"You're very kind. Or perhaps just soft," Tear commented, somewhat idly. It seemed kind of cruel to me, but I secretly agreed. Luke glared at Tear for all he was worth.

"And you're cold!" he retorted angrily. Jade came strutting on up to our little gathering.

"Oh, dear, lovers' quarrel?" he asked. Tear gave him a deadpan "hell no" look.

"Colonel Curtiss, we don't have that kind of relationship."

"My apologies. And please, call me Jade. I'm not accustomed to being called by my family name." I stood up and sheathed my sword. _Damn, I fail. I got hurt more than Luke and he did more damage and stuff... _Ion looked at me and seemed to guess what I was thinking.

"Your concern was groundless, Temari," he said kindly. "You didn't hold Luke and Tear back at all." I flushed and shuffled my feet a bit.

"Nice of you to say so, dear..." I muttered.

"No, it's the truth," Tear piped up, worming her way into the conversation. That definitely surprised me. I was fully expecting her to scold me and point out all my weaknesses. "You need to work on blocking and you don't take falls very well, but you fought almost as well as Luke."

"Th-that can't be! Master Luke has much more experience than I do!" I protested, flushed. I realized that I just denied my weaknesses as well and covered my tracks. "Uh, I mean, I appreciate your criticism, Tear... it's just that I know Master Luke is much stronger than me..." Ion walked up to Jade, looking almost timid.

"Jade, I'm sorry for running off and doing this," he said quietly, hanging his head slightly.

"It's unusual for you to do something like this when you know it's wrong. You used your power even though the doctor told you not to."

"I'm sorry..."

"And you've involved civilians as well..." I was about to stick up for Ion, but Luke beat me to it.

"Hey, old man. He's apologizing, isn't he? Just forgive him already."

"Oh? I was sure you'd complain about being dragged into this. I must say, I'm surprised." Tear looked down at Luke with a confused expression; I could almost hear her thinking "So am I..." I picked Mieu up and squished him happily as Jade took the liberty to withdraw from our gathering. I glanced to the side to see Jade whispering something to Anise, who had apparently been called upon whilst Jade was retreating.

"Okay! But in exchange, you have to keep a good eye on Ion for me!" With that, Anise turned tail and took off out of the liger's lair. Luke got to his feet and dusted himself off a little as Jade made his way back to our little gathering.

"Well, if that's all, may we be going now?"

"No, wait! We have to report to the elder!" Mieu piped up, squirming in my arms.

"What? A cheagle speaking the human language?"

"It's the Sorcerer's Ring..." I replied quietly. Jade gave me a curious look. I quailed, suddenly remembering how perceptive and calculating he was. If anyone could see through my lies, it'd be him. Not that it'd take anyone particularly intelligent to tell I was lying... it's a good thing Luke isn't particularly intelligent.

"Jade, if it's all right, I'd like to see this through," Ion declared, determined. Dammit, he's so cute. I wish my brother was more like Ion... then I probably never would've tried to strangle him with a pool stick. The awesome thing about that little event was that Mom didn't punish me for it because she knew my brother had it coming. Yeah... anyways, Jade gave his grudging approval, Ion thanked Luke and Tear and myself graciously, and we headed back to the huge tree of DEWM.

Along the way, we did next to no fighting at all. It was almost as if all the monsters in the forest knew that we had killed a big powerful creature and were avoiding us. That was the good thing about the trip; the bad part was that I got another weird plasma-cutter-pain thing and had to hide it as best I could. I didn't do very well, and I ended up claiming to have a minor headache to avoid further suspicion. The pain didn't last long, fortunately, and I had plenty of time to wonder what the cause was while Mieu and the elder did their "mieu-ing" and stuff. The Sorcerer's Ring was handed off, and the elder turned his attention to us.

"Mieu told me what happened. You met with great danger on our behalf." _Yeah, no kidding... _"I'm glad you have kept your promise, even after two thousand years."

"Not at all. Aiding the cheagles is part of Yulia's teaching," Ion replied with that bright smile of his.

"However, the cause of all this was Mieu burning the ligers' home. He will atone for his sin." I tried to look surprised and kind of angry.

"What're you gonna do?" Luke asked.

"I will exile Mieu from our tribe." Ion and Tear looked horrified, Jade looked neutral, and Luke looked almost sympathetic. I made an angry face.

"That's too cruel," Ion protested.

"Naturally, I don't mean forever. I hear Master Luke saved Mieu's life." _Gee, I wonder where this is going... _

"Hey, leave me out of this," Luke grouched, probably sore from the fight with the demon dog.

"Cheagles do not forget their debts. Mieu will serve Master Luke for one cycle of seasons."

"I don't need a pet!" Luke protested, twisting his face into an unpleasant snarl.

"Mieu insists on accompanying you. I leave it to you to decide what to do with him." With that, the elder handed the Sorcerer's Ring back to Mieu, who stepped back into it and hopped up to Luke.

"Cheagles are the sacred beasts of the Order of Lorelei. I'm sure he'd be well accepted by your family," Ion said, trying to help Mieu.

"Well... I guess I could give him to Guy as a souvenir..."

"I'll try my best to be useful, Master!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

* * *

So we left the cheagle's place and headed back to the entrance of the forest. We had no monster trouble at all this time around, so everyone else started up a casual conversation. The topic kinda switched a lot, from fonic artes to how ugly ligers were to what cheagles eat and other weird things. I didn't talk at all, as I was too busy fretting over the mysterious plasma-cutter pain. _What was it? It hurt. A lot. But I can't let the people find out about it, because I don't want to go to a doctor. They're probably just as evil here... I shouldn't be having any pain. I'm in better shape than when I was in P.E. class... but it might be because of the whole switched world thing... but why would I just start having these pains now?_

"Temari, are you all right?" Ion asked, concerned. I jerked my mind from my thoughts and tried to vanquish Ion's worries.

"I'm fine, dear. Thank you for asking," I replied with an encouraging smile. Luke contributed to the conversation, of course.

"What, does your head hurt still?" he asked, actually sounding genuinely concerned. Ion and Jade looked confused, so Tear told them the story of the concussion, which felt oddly distant... like it had happened months ago.

"My head only hurts a little," I replied, honestly. "Tear did a great job healing it."

"You were attacked so close to Engeve?" Ion asked, alarmed.

"Uhh, yeah, but... Luke scared him off. And it was my fault for not having my sword with me." I rubbed my head. "The whole thing went something like 'hi, how are you? WHAM.' That's what I get for being an idiot."

"Did you see the man's face?" Jade asked seriously. I was kinda unnerved by his tone, but answered carefully and as sincerely as possible.

"I might've, but I don't remember much of the attack. I'm sorry." I cast my gaze down at my feet. Jade didn't ask me anything else, and turned to Luke instead.

"Did you see anything important?"

"No, he got away before I could get a good look at him." I looked up hurriedly, surprised that the conversation had gone so far and that Jade was taking the matter so seriously. _Ohh... he's probably worried about attacks from the Oracle Knights! Duh..._

The conversation was left at that as we arrived at the entrance. As many may know, we were greeted by Anise and a few Malkuth soldiers.

"Hey, isn't that your bodyguard?"

"Yes, that's Anise."

"Welcome back!" Anise greeted cheerily. I eyed the soldiers behind her with unease.

"Umm... hello..." I muttered.

"Anise, what's the status of the Tartarus?" Jade asked, while Ion looked on completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"It's just outside the forest, like you asked. You said to hurry, so we came as fast as we could!" Anise replied with her trademark grin.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?" I muttered to Luke. Luke looked at me and shrugged, uncaring. Tear seemed to share my unease.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked firmly. The soldiers suddenly grabbed us and twisted our arms behind us painfully.

"OWWW!!" I yelled.

"What the hell-?!" Luke yelled along with me. Ion's gaze turned to Jade, his expression one of horror.

"You're under arrest." Okay, I probably didn't get that quite right. My memory is improving, but it's not flawless... anyway, Ion tried to stand up for us.

"Jade, don't do anything to hurt them!"

"Don't worry, we won't kill them... assuming they don't resist." Jade let that threat hang ominously in the air before giving the order. "Take them away."

* * *

END-NESS! Ha...

Sometimes it seriously SUCKS to be sharing a wall with my little hermaphrodite brother, especially when he blasts that horrible hip-hop, Lady GaGa, or Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney (sp?) or Fireflies by Owl City. All of the previously listed songs/artists/ and genre I completely DESPISE.

Why? Because I like rock. All subgenres except for soft. I only like pop if it's in Japanese (the Vocaloids pull it off so well.) I like to HEADBANG and DISTURB the PEACE. I hate MOST softy stuff (like Nickelback's newer songs... blech.) And yeah. My little brother only has a FEW good songs, and guess where he got them? MY iTunes Library. I don't mind when he blasts Karma by Bump of Chicken or Ichirin no Hana by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR.

Okay, rant over! Anyways, I'm still happy about all the reviews I got. ^ ^ Just so you dears know, I have a picture of meh, Temari Haruhara, posted. I used a base because I suck at drawing, but... yeah. Lookit here: h t t p : / / w w w (dot) f a n a r t - c e n t r a l (dot) n e t / p i c - 7 8 2 7 0 3 (dot) h t m l (sorry for the format, just remove spaces and put "." in place of "(dot)")

I kinda hit a big block for writing the song... because I myself do not speak Japanese and online translators aren't the best in the world. It's HARD to get the syllables to match up. And then comes the tune, background music, and making the UST... fun.

And yes, I would dearly love to have a cheagle plushy. Preferably in black, but I'm pretty sure all cheagles are pastel colors... like bright blue or yellow. Sooo... yeah. I already have a Kilala plushy (that my sister thinks is creepy) and a backpack that looks like Larg (the "black Mokona".) MTAC is kind to me...

But yeah, I ordered my own Tales of the Abyss (Kyle lost his...)and I paid 50 dollars for the bloody thing. I didn't HAVE to pay that much, but I was buying a used one and I wanted it in good condition. BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO MYSELF. Yes. My birthday is March 29... I turned sixteen. Yayness. And during my birthday party, my friends and I broke into a house! Well, we didn't break in literally... the window me and Leeta climbed in through was already busted open. But before that, me and Bailee crawled under barbed wire. And then Leeta spotted a way around the barbed wire. Oh, the irony. It was fun, though... and it scared the HELL out of me when I stepped on the porch and the half-rotted wood almost gave out. For the record, though, nobody actually lived in that house... it was just a partially burned piece of crap down the road from my house. The floor caved in, and one side of the house was completely OPEN. And then the grafitti left by hooligan predecessors that I do not know... yeah. It was fun, except for the part where I tried to run back to the road and got STABBED by bloody BRIARS.

And I've been looking into some of Yuri Lowenthal's other roles (for those who don't know, he dubbed Luke and Asch... and many others.) All because of a panel video I saw that had him saying "Gurren Lagann... WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Yeah. He plays Simon in Gurren Lagann... am thinking about buying that series. Gonna watch it on Youtube a bit first to make sure it's not some horrible sappy shoujo crap. SHONEN MANGA WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER BECAUSE SHONEN MANGA SERIES HAVE ACTUAL PLOTS AND NOT JUST USELESS LOVEY FLUFF. Yes, I am aware that many shonen manga series have pairings, but the whole series isn't centered around the pairings. EVER. So SHONEN is BETTER.

Pardon the rant... I just say this because I HATE feminine stuff (like SHOUJO MANGA.) I really don't like shoujo because of all the lovey stuff. Lovey stuff makes me SICK. I watched DN Angel (just because I was curious what Dark, the character Vic Mignogna dubbed, was like) and I HATED it. In my opinion, the dub voices SUCKED. I mean, Vic did his usual awesome job but his amazing voice did NOT suit the character. And the rest of them, the voices fit the characters fine but the acting was TERRIBLE. I wanted to punch Daisuke every time I heard his voice. I also hated this series due to Dark's habit of randomly kissing people (which you can get arrested for...)

And now I have some big plot points for this darling here that I'M NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT YET. ^ ^ I like this writer-is-all-powerful feeling.

Luke: You're an idiot.

Me: Yup.

Asch: Why the hell am I here again?

Me: Because I temporarily own you... sorta. If I wanted to, I could have you start singing Little Bunny FuFu while balancing a chihuahua on your head. But I'm not that cruel... or am I?

Asch: What the... you're twisted!

Me: Your FACE is twisted.

But I had a HUGE "WHAT THE HELL?!" moment. And I'm scarred for life. Why? I saw Luke. NAKED. I DEFINITELY didn't need that!

I was reading the Tales of the Abyss manga on One Manga. BEWARE CHAPTER SIX, PAGE SIX. You don't see any male... parts... thankfully... but yeah. SCARRED. There was NO REASON for Luke to go all stripper on us, but he did. It was one of those trippy dream scenes. AND I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE.

It gets worse, because the manga artist does it again! And again! And in Chapter 17, page 16, all that's between readers and mental scarring is a box with words! I almost... saw... man... parts... what little remains of my innocence is GONE. The manga artist is a freaking PERVERT! Not as bad as some of the fans who're like "Why not GUY?!" or "Why not ASCH?!" But... ugh... I'm scarred for life and IT'S ALL LUKE'S FAULT!!

Luke: How the hell is it my fault?! You're the one who keeps reading!

Me: I will never see you the same... I'm gonna go gouge my eyes out now...

So, this huge note thing ends now. I think I'll... invest in mind soap. (I REEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY need it right now...) Be careful when reading the Tales of the Abyss manga if you're an anti-perv like me. (Chapter 17 is the worst. Like whoa.)

~Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	6. Of Landships and Bad Reactions

And we have chapter six!

I'm terrible, I really am. Last chapter was my longest, though. Minus all the extra stuff (review replies and random author note stuff) it was... um, eighteen pages. Wow. I can't write fighting scenes worth a damn, though... of course, you already knew that!

Anyways, I'm sitting at the local coffee shop right now (free high speed internet for the win.) And nows review replies. And if I have to STAB MYSELF, the author notes will be short this time! And NOT in the middle of the story!

And I'm insanely happy because I'm on the Favorite Author and Author Alert lists of a few people... I'm honored. (bows)

Faia Sakura**: **You are so awesome. Reviewers make me happy. I'm glad that wallflower amuses you... ^ ^ I've been called a wallflower plenty of times... but it's funny when I snap and yell at classmates because then they're all 'OMG IT TALKS'. And we all want to glomp Ion. It's a natural instinct. And I did good on character development? REALLY? SQUEEEEEE! Thank you! And yeah, I know the picture isn't very good. I'm terrible at drawing, hence why I used a base. And I'll be sure to remember that about URLS next time, thanks. ^ ^ If you do decide to read the manga, be aware of a weird drawing style and some perverted stuff... eugh... I read it because I'm curious to see how the mangaka portrays important plot points (the part where Luke cuts his hair was pretty cool.)

DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl: Oh, it will be fun... but not for Luke. (Stabbity death!) Thick plots are fun! And the pain... I'm not saying anything about that yet. (Tee hee.) Yay for Ion development. I hated how easily used he was. And, uh... there will be no lovey stuff in here. I mean, canon pairings, fine, but I'm not writing any mushy stuff... sorry. ^ ^ '

Luke: You should've seen when she read your review. Her whole face was REEEALLY red.

Asch: She always blushes, dreck. This fool's so easily embarrassed it's depressing.

Me: I DUN LIKE PAIRINGS. (waves arms) A-and the thought of... pairing myself with someone... (face red) EEEUUUGGH, NOES. PAIRINGS ARE BAD AND I'M NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE PAIRED WITH ANYONE ANYWAY. Augh...

(I'm NOT mad at you... just a bit... flustered? Yeah.)

And thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Temari hair down? Oketay. And I dun like backgrounds... they are teh evil... And yeah, I know how pricey the Tales games are. I got my own TOA now (YAAAAY) but it cost me about 50 dollars. USED. Yay for birthday money... and I don't hate all dubs. Just some. The Full Metal Alchemist dub was awesome... at least, I think so. Game voices... well, I'm not huge on video games yet, so I can't really judge on that. Yuri Lowenthal was awesome as Luke and Asch, of course... if I ever met that man, I would die... yeah. And I've never played Kingdom Hearts at all. I'm weird, I know. ^ ^ ' Thanks for the long review. You're awesome, I give you virtual cookies.

Icebox Plums: Nice new name, I assume you like plums. ^ ^ Yeah, my brother's music is annoying. And he's asking our parents for new speakers. NOOOO. And yeah, I've watched the first episode of Gurren Lagann and I think it's awesome. ^ ^ Yoko kinda weirds me out, though... who would run around fighting machines in a bikini? 0.o Sorry about the distracting author's notes. I'll be making them much shorter from now on. And you think I'm doing pretty well? Yayness, thank you. Of course Jade would be suspicious... it's like he can SMELL lies. I hope I keep him in character... and yes, Temari will be paying dearly for her suspicious actions... that's to be expected, right?

Arklight: Nice name. ^ ^ I'm glad you're enjoying it. I know I'm enjoying writing it... and sorry about the author's notes and stuff. Yay avoid Mary-Sue-ness. And, um, what is the 'My Immortal gambit'? Sorry, I'm ignorant. ^ ^ ' Did you mean the whole interrupt-story-with-note thing? I won't be doing that again... (late night writing on caffeine high does bad things!) And yeah. Thanks for the review. I love reviewers so much in a completely healthy and non-creepy way.

TalesofLegendia Fan: Yes, yes, damn Jade. ^ ^ '

TitanNegro: Only 'kind of good' huh? ^ ^ I kid, I appreciate the review. I'll keep working hard, whether or not it'll get any better is up for debate...

**WARNING. **There are teh bad reactions, and hence LOTS of swear words... including the f-bomb. If you are the easily-offended-by-profanity sort... I can only wish you luck.

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Six

Of Landships and Bad Reactions

It's amazing all that can happen in the course of seven hours.

1. Got a concussion.

2. Encountered talking furry thing.

3. Fought evil demon dog thing.

4. Discovered weird health issue.

5. Got arrested.

All of the previously mentioned events lead up to... Luke, Tear, and me getting grilled by a military man aboard a huge mobile chunk of metal. The very same military man who'd saved our asses not more than twenty minutes ago, even...

Anyway, Jade had just finished talking about the hyperresonance that blew us all to Tataroo Valley and accused us of illegally crossing the border. A legitimate accusation, sure, but I found it rather unfair due to the fact that we honestly had no idea we were going to end up in the enemy country. Er, well, I knew... but they don't need to know that. I'm no stranger to unfair treatment, though, the positive and negative sides. For one, I'm a good student, so when I say I don't feel good I get out of classwork most of the time. However, football players and cheerleaders get away with murder and I get a PDA warning when I'm being hugged by a friend because I'm bawling my eyes out...

Ergh, pardon the mini-rant. After Jade finished saying his thing, Tear spoke up in our defense. This part is kind of unclear, but mostly because I was zoning out... the concussion won't have any further effect on my memory in writing, take note. Why was I zoning out? Because even though I knew about every important event that would occur, I had some huge questions with no answers in sight. No matter how much I thought, I couldn't figure out anything. _Why did Asch attack me? Why is Van looking for me? What's with the weird plasma-cutter pain? How the hell did I even get to Auldrant?_

"Your friend Temari doesn't talk much, does she?"

"Nope. She's a whiny little wallflower." I happened to hear that little comment from Luke. _Note to self: complain less. Another note to self: find some freaking painkillers._

"Temari, are you listening?" Tear asked. I nodded.

"Barely," I replied vaguely. "Sorry about being a 'whiny little wallflower', by the way."

"Temari, you need to learn to stand up for yourself. You shouldn't let people insult you like that," Tear scolded. I looked at her, confused.

"Master Luke wasn't insulting me, though... he was just stating a fact..."

"You are not whiny and you are not a wallflower," Tear replied firmly. "You just have some self-esteem issues." _Not to mention social and culinary retardation..._

"Umm..." I sighed and hung my head. "Nice of you to say so... but I think we have more important things to discuss..." _Plasma-cutter pain... note to self: just call it PCP for short. Urgh, it sounds like a drug... maybe I'll secretly visit a physician or something... even though they're evil too..._

"Indeed." We all turned our attention to Jade again. Ion spoke up for us, saying that we didn't seem hostile. Jade went along with that, and then came a turning point.

"Actually, why don't we ask for their help?" Ion asked, looking up at Jade expectantly. I blinked, pretending to be confused, and played dumb as best I could.

"Help you? But... why would you need _our_ help? You've got half the bloody Malkuth military, don't you?" That question was ignored completely as Jade gave Ion one of those frightening critical looks, then started his little monologue.

"We're heading for Kimlasca, under orders from His Imperial Majesty, Peony the Ninth," Jade stated calmly, adjusting his glasses. That seems to be a habit of his...

"To declare war...?" Tear asked quietly, with a steely cold glare that rivaled Legretta's.

"Wait, what? Are you saying a WAR'S gonna start?" Luke exclaimed, banging his fists on the table angrily. As all this was said, I tried very hard to look angry and surprised... I probably failed at it, too. I've never been much good at acting.

"You've got it backwards, Luke! We're trying to prevent a war from breaking out!" Anise protested, looking slightly irked. Jade sighed exasperatedly and turned his gaze to said Fon Master Guardian.

"Anise, that's not public information..." Jade's eyes swiveled back to us. He then told us about the letter, then, as politely as possible, told us to 'make up your freaking minds; help us or not?' without even telling poor lost Luke and Tear anything. Luke, Tear, and I got our accursed handcuffs removed, then we were granted permission to wander around the Tartarus. Jade and Ion left the room shortly after that, Luke needed persuasion from Tear, Mieu, and me to get off his ass, and Anise volunteered to show Luke around.

Then came THAT scene, the one that had fangirls drooling all over themselves.

We eventually headed out to the deck, where Jade and Ion were lounging around. Anise directed us over to the way-too-smart Malkuth military man, who, of course, made that comment...

"Well, well, Luke. A lovely lady on each arm?" Jade asked teasingly. Anise flushed with joy, Tear flushed with embarrassment, and Luke just stood there stupidly.

"Oh, Colonel..." Anise gushed, swaying happily.

"I... I'm not... we're not..." Tear stuttered, her face close to the shade of Luke's hair. Luke gave her a weird look, then made his obnoxious comment.

"He wasn't talking about _you_. He must mean Anise and Wallflower." At that point I choked on air and erupted into a coughing fit, my face even more red than Tear's.

"Th-that can't be, M-Master Luke!" I protested furiously as soon as I could breathe again. "The Colonel said two LOVELY ladies!" I swung my arms wildly as Luke and Tear both gave me some of the strangest looks I've ever gotten. Anise just looked surprised, and Jade politely amused at the chaos he had caused. "Tear's a LOT prettier than I am! And besides, I..." I gaped, at a loss for words. "Urgh... you know what, never mind, I'm gonna shut up before I make even more of an ass out of myself..." I coughed again and retreated toward the huge metal door, trying to ignore the weird looks I was getting. Luke grabbed my arm before I got very far.

"What's your problem?" he sneered.

"P-problem? What problem?" Tear strolled her way over to us and stood in front of me. I cringed at the look I got; a mixture of exasperation and disappointment. _Crap, I'm due for another tongue-lashing. _

"Temari, you really shouldn't put yourself down like that," Tear scolded, placing her hands firmly on her hips. For a brief moment I was fiercely reminded of my mother. "Colonel Jade probably was talking about you." I cringed some more, practically hearing Jade's hysterical laughter even though said military man hadn't so much as giggled. "You should accept a compliment like that, not deny it. That was very rude of you." I bowed my head humbly as Tear finished her civil, albeit cold, tirade.

"I'm sorry." I looked back up. "I'm not used to being complimented..."

"I can see why..." Luke muttered. I looked at him curiously, silently asking him to elaborate. "For one thing, you're completely FLAT-" Then, without meaning to, I elbowed Luke in the gut. Why? AWKWARD TOPIC. Tear gave Luke her fiercest glare yet and verbally punished him as harshly as ever. Anise was even giving Luke a dirty look, Ion looked embarrassed off to the side, and Jade had a hand on his forehead. Yeah, behold Luke's people skills. My face was on FIRE, or so it felt like, I was so embarrassed. I yanked my arm from Luke's grip and dashed back inside the Tartarus; as soon as I was inside, I started banging my head against the wall.

"**STUPID BLOODY ARROGANT BASTARD**." _HONESTLY! First he's all nice, then he goes and brings THAT up! I HATE it when people talk about THAT! And for the record, I AM NOT FLAT! I'm NOT that lucky! He wouldn't know, he saw... shower-ness... from BEHIND. DAMMIT, why do I get embarrassed so easily? _

_

* * *

_

We all met up again in the room where Marco (Jade's aide) stood waiting about ten minutes later. I apologized profusely to Luke for elbowing him in the gut, then to Tear for getting embarrassed over nothing. Lke 'hmphed' and Tear gave me an approving look, then Ion gave me one of his little smiles and he took up the task of explaining everything. I'm too lazy to write it all out, so I'll just tell you the important stuff: Ion and the Malkuth military were trying to prevent war by proposing a peace treaty with Kimlasca. Ion was needed as a neutral ambassador... and anyways, he had to have the Malkuth military take him away because Grand Maestro Mohs, an asshole who would be the bane of all existence, wanted the war to happen. The Order of Lorelei was divided into factions: one centered around Ion, that wanted reform, and one centered around Mohs, that consisted of mindless drones addicted to the Score. Yeah, it's obvious whose side I'm on... anyway, Tear tried to stick up for Mohs, which didn't really work, and Luke asked an important question:

"Why does that Mohs guy want a war, anyway?"

"That's confidential to the Order of Lorelei. I can't talk about it," Ion replied apologetically. Jade stepped up and started talking again.

"It won't be easy to cross the border, even as emissaries of peace. That's why we need you... well, really, we just need your social status."

"Oh, I'm hurt, gramps. Is that all I'm good for?" _No, of course not... you're good for throwing things at, too..._

And then the pain came again. It got everyone's attention, too, because I gasped and swore and stuff. DAMMIT.

"Temari, are you all right?" Ion asked, alarmed.

"Y-yeah... just a little headache..."

"That was pretty sudden for a headache," Tear declared with an obvious note of suspicion.

"Yeah, seriously," Anise piped up, leaning on the table next to me. I bit my lip and waited for the pain to subside.

"They're right, we have to do something!" Mieu piped up, hopping in front of me on the table. _Look, you're bloody adorable, but your voice could make a saint go homicidal..._

"It's no big deal, really... can I go out for some air?" I asked, looking up at Jade. He gave me one of those calculating looks; you know, the kind those evil teachers give you when you say you're done with an assignment... or, more commonly among my classmates, make excuses about missing homework.

"Oh, very well," he said lightly, still giving me that glare. I cringed inwardly. _This one won't be so easy to fool... _"I'll be sending a soldier with you to make sure you don't try to escape. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I stood up, rubbed my head a little, and strolled out of the room. I was met by a Malkuth soldier in the hallway, who led me to the deck.

Surprisingly enough, the pain subsided in a few minutes of being outside. _Dammit, I hate this PCP. I need to think of a better excuse than 'headache'. _I didn't feel like going back to the room where the others were... only because of Jade with that calculating glare of his really unnerved me. Cowardly, I know, but I really just wanted to avoid him. _Ugh... but the griffens and ligers should be showing up soon... and I definitely choose Jade over them... at least Jade doesn't have fangs. _So, even though I really didn't want to, I started heading back to where I knew Jade and the others were. I'm no good with directions, either, so the soldier ended up leading the way again.

The soldier was apparently very busy, because he only led me to the door and took off. I glared forlornly in the direction he'd gone. _Dammit, I didn't want to face Mr. Science-man alone... _I sighed, grabbed the door handle, but froze when I heard a part of the conversation within.

"What do you think is wrong with the wallflower?" I could hear Luke ask. I grinned a little to myself. _Aw, look, he's being nice again. Strange, how they seem to be talking about me. Helluva boring conversation this must be._

"I doubt it's 'just a headache.' But we can't be sure. Maybe we should have a doctor take a look at her." Tear's voice seemed oddly threatening to me. _DOCTOR? Oh HELL no. NOOO._

"Personally, I'm more concerned about her background. Where did Temari say she was from?" I heard Jade ask. My blood ran cold. _SHIIIT, I have to pick some city! But where? Umm, well... Belkend? Yeah, they have all kinds of cool machines and stuff._

"She never said," Luke replied, sounding unconcerned. "She just says 'where I'm from' all the time." _Luke, shut up!_

"And she has this device..." Tear added, sounding as if she were trying to remember something. "It had a strange name. She said it was a music player, and that they were common where she's from. I'd never heard of such a thing being invented."

"Yeah, and what about those weird... cigarette... things? And that lighter... Ever hear of those?" I didn't like where this was going, and my insides were growing colder by the minute.

"No, never," Anise replied, sounding confused.

"So she has a weird machine and talks about stuff that doesn't exist, so what?" Luke asked. I could practically see his sneering face, but he actually sounded serious.

"I think there's a lot more to Temari than what she's told us," Jade replied. I swear, my heart stopped for a few seconds. _Oh... oh SHIT._

"I see no reason to distrust Temari. She seems like a nice person," Ion protested. _Awww... poor little dear, so trusting... _

"No matter. I just won't let her out of my sight until these suspicions are cleared." Jade finalized the arguement with that. I crept up the hall a little, then walked back towards the door intentionally loud and knocked timidly. Why do all that, you ask? So they wouldn't know I'd eavesdropped.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course," Ion replied. I walked in briskly and shuddered inwardly at the heavy silence in the room. Everyone was looking at me weird, even Luke. I gulped and felt my face heat up a little.

"Umm... is something wrong?" I asked, trying hard to seem like I didn't know. I took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. Everyone stared at me the whole time.

"Oh, nothing," Jade replied, sounding a little too... cheerful? Yeah. I could practically smell the 'we-were-just-talking-shit-about-you' vibes coming from everyone. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you for asking." I looked over at Luke. "Have you decided to help them, Master Luke?"

"And how is that your business?" he asked with a glare. I cringed inwardly. _Jeez, he sure doesn't hide his suspicion... _I held up my hands as a sign of surrender.

"It isn't, sir, I'm sorry... just forget I asked..." I muttered. _DAMN it, stop looking at me like that! _Luke just tossed his head and sneered at me.

"Whatever. Where are you from, anyway?" _Wow, he's about as subtle as C4. This might cause more shit, but not answering would be worse, so..._

"I'm from Belkend, sir," I replied quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"That's not your business either!" Luke yelled. I cringed again... only much more obviously this time. _Damn, I can't get through the rest of the game like this... _Tear came to my rescue, thankfully - she didn't want to be as obvious as Luke about her doubts, I guess.

"Luke, don't yell at Temari like that. She just asked a simple question."

"Indeed. In any case, I have a favor I'd like to ask, Temari," Jade suddenly walked up to me. Once again, those calculating eyes of his gave me some serious chills. It felt like he could see my soul.

"What is it, sir...?" I asked, trying hard not to seem unnerved.

"I'd like to see your... music player, was it? Luke and Tear were just telling me about it." _Augh, of all the... damn it._

"All right." I dug my iPod out of my pocket and removed it from the metal case. "Please don't drop it, sir. It's really expensive." I gingerly placed my beloved iPod in Jade's outstretched hand. He took it eagerly and turned it over and over in his hand. He looked so serious it was disturbing. Anise walked over to Jade and peered at my iPod from where she was standing. I felt oddly nervous, and for some reason I was visualizing Jade smiling at me then throwing my iPod on the floor as hard as he could.

_It's a good thing it's on lock. _Jade had started pressing buttons, and looked confused when nothing happened. Anise noticed this, too, because she looked over at me.

"Uh-oh, I think it's broken, Temari," she said nervously. I bit back a laugh and stood up. I held out my hand and Jade gave my iPod back. I switched the lock off and the screen promptly lit up. Everyone started staring at it in awe.

"I just had it on lock to save power," I explained. I didn't hand my iPod back to Jade, even though I could tell he really wanted me to. _If he sees all these song titles that AREN'T in the Fonic Alphabet, things will only get worse... _"I don't want it to die, so can I turn it off now?"

"Die? That thing's ALIVE?" Luke practically yelled as he lept from his seat. I shook my head. _Idiot._

"No, no. Sorry, poor choice of words... I meant that I don't want it to run out of power. I have no way to charge it anymore."

"Why can't you charge it?" Anise asked, still staring at my iPod.

"My charger is at home," I explained. I turned my iPod off, put it on lock again, and returned it to its safe haven in the metal case. As soon as I had shoved it back in my pocket, the whole ship lurched and I fell flat on my ass.

"Wh-what?"

"Augh, shit!" I swore. _The attack is here. Jolly good, that means I have my chance to grill Asch. Not in front of the people, of course... _I stood up and flicked my hair away from my eye just as Jade got to the phone thingy that I do not know the proper name for. The communication thing, ya know?

"Bridge! What's going on?"

"There's a large flock of griffens twenty kilometers away! Total number unknown! Contact in approximately ten minutes!" I noticed that the man on the other side of the communication thing seemed to quite like the word 'approximately', but I was more concerned about getting to Asch and getting my answers. "Colonel, requesting permission to use all cannons."

"The ship is yours. Do what you need to." I gave Jade a look. _Creepy at times and too smart for safety, but a good man regardless... I kinda wish Dad would be more like him. _The soldier started shouting commands, though they obviously weren't directed at us. He was ordering all hands to battle stations and stuff. Then came the roars and screams, and Jade once again had to ask the bridge what was happening. At that point I started to feel nervous, uneasy, and a little sick.

"Ligers are dropping down from the griffens! The bridge is-AAUUUGH!"

"Bridge, respond! Bridge!" I gulped loudly, now officially panicking. _Shit. SHIIIIIIIIIIIT._

"Ligers are those things we killed at the cheagles' place, right? There's a whole horde of them here?" I looked back at Luke, who also looked scared... but not nearly as much as I was. I nodded at him a little and tried as hard as I could to look like the whole thing was no big deal. Did I succeed? NO.

"Ehh..." I managed. I gulped again and Luke's face twisted with fear.

"We're dead if we stay on this ship! Let me off of this thing!" I suddenly remembered what would happen and grabbed Luke by the closest part I could reach - which was, sadly, his hair.

"W-wait, Master Luke! Going outside is dangerous now!"

"OWWWW! Let go, you stupid little pest!" Luke grabbed my arm and shoved me as hard as he could. I gasped as I stumbled into the hallway and as Luke ran past me. And many of you know what happened - the door at the end of the hall opened suddenly and in about two seconds flat, Luke was pinned against the wall with a blade mere inches from his throat.

"Master Luke!" I grabbed my sword and drew it - of course, that was pointless. I was shaking in terror, and everyone could tell. I stood there, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane and tried to look determined as I stared down an enormous man with dark gray hair and a wild beard, flanked by several Oracle soldiers. The enormous man, also known as Largo the Black Lion, looked down at me disdainfully as I bit my lip in vain to stop the shaking.

Jade jumped right into action by taking out all of the Oracle soldiers with a badass fonic arte. He would've got Largo, too, if he hadn't dodged... how he managed to do that and hold the huge scythe at Luke's throat is beyond me. I growled for no reason. _Dammit, I can't stop shaking! This guy's freaking huge... his SCYTHE is bigger than I am!_

Whilst I was trying in vain to calm down, Jade and Largo had their little verbal sparring match. During this cordial exchange of words, it's revealed that Jade is known as the Necromancer, and that according to stories he scavenges corpses after every battle. I highly doubt that's true, or ever was, but that's not the point. Jade took another step forward, but Largo adjusted his grip on his gargantuan scythe menacingly.

"Don't move, unless you want this boy's head to roll."

"Slimy bastard," I spat, still trembling. _Remember what old man Miyagi said, dammit! Fear is a weakness, pain is a message to be put on hold! _Largo looked down at me again.

"And you are?" he asked in his big booming voice. I had to bite my lip again to stop shaking. _Jeez, I'm pathetic... Anise isn't scared at all, and she's two years younger than me!_

"Nobody important," I replied, trying to sound brave. "Don't you DARE hurt Master Luke, or so help me-"

"Ha! What would you do, little girl? You're trembling with fear!" Largo gave me a menacing glare. I cringed and gripped my sword tighter. _Dammit, I shouldn't have said anything! Me and my big fucking mouth, I swear..._

"That's enough now." Jade stepped up in front of me. I suddenly felt guilty - why, I don't know - and had to look away.

"Jade the Necromancer... letting you go now will only lead to trouble later."

"You think you can kill me by yourself?" I swore mentally and ran from behind Jade. _Crap, the fon slot seal! If I prevent this, then maybe-_

"Stay back, Temari," Tear warned from behind. Largo and Jade ignored that little event and kept talking.

"If I seal your fonic artes..." Largo smirked and tossed a strange little box in the air. It hovered above Jade's head for a few moments before appearing to break apart. Jade was shrouded by a bright light and he dropped to one knee, grimacing and swearing under his breath.

"C-Colonel!" I gasped.

"A fon slot seal?" Tear exclaimed.

"I was planning to use that to seal the Fon Master's Daathic fonic artes, but a change in plan is fine," Largo gloated. Luke stared on in morbid terror from behind the blade of Largo's scythe. Jade, meanwhile, made his lance appear and dashed at Largo. Largo noticed that, jerked his scythe from the wall, and ran at Jade. He dodged the first strike, during which I hurried over to Luke and asked him if he was okay; Jade had Mieu use fire on the fonstone overhead, and Anise dashed off to take Ion to safety. Then I happened to look up just as Jade's lance impaled Largo right in the solar plexus.

I have never seen so much blood. Gore never bothered me - I was the crazy kid with the scalpel in Biology class when we got to dissect stuff. Blood never really bothered me either... but I had never seen so much blood at once. I stared on in horror, just as Luke gasped and got a good view himself. I choked back a scream and shakily got to my feet just as Largo's huge form hit the floor. Blood started pooling around the fallen giant's midsection; I almost threw up at the sight. Watching horror movies and stuff is way different because you KNOW that stuff is completely fake. I covered my mouth with my hands and backed up against the wall. I guess the only reason I didn't get sick was because I knew he was still alive.

It took a few minutes, but Tear coaxed Luke to get to his feet and we headed to reclaim the bridge. The whole time I kept chanting in my head, _He's not dead, he's not dead, get over it, it's just a game... _Tear asked me if I was all right, to which I said:

"I've never... seen anyone die..." I bit my lip. "But... I think he was still breathing... um..." I shook my head and slapped myself. "Dammit. I'm sorry I'm such a wimp."

"You've never killed anyone, have you?" Tear asked, sounding almost sympathetic. I shook my head and forced back tears as I swerved to face Tear.

"O-of course not! Back home it was just school and chores, I never got into fights at all! I could never take someone's life, I... I couldn't do that!" I yelled frantically, my voice rising in pitch from panic and distress. In my mind's eye, Jade stabbing Largo kept replaying again, and again, and again... and the sudden realization, the thought that had never occured to me: _I... I could die here..._

I bit my lip again as tears welled up in my eyes again. _I am NOT going to cry, not in front of Luke and Tear and Jade! _I exhaled slowly, then took another deep breath. _Calm the hell down, you idiot, or you really will die. _I looked back up at Tear, expecting a thorough tongue-lashing for my lack of understanding... but she actually looked apologetic. She didn't get to say anything, because the second Jade opened the hatch that led to the deck, we got swarmed by ligers and griffens. I swore foully and started slashing at them angrily. _They know I'm a wimp now... _Luke impaled a griffen that had been about to claw me and started fighting right next to me. _I... don't want to be a wimp..._

With new determination, I ran right into the cloud of incoming monsters, slashing and stabbing like a serial killer and getting soaked in monster blood. I noticed Tear and Jade giving me kinda weird looks, but I was too focused on my slaughter to really take note. Like I said, blood and guts don't bother me that much as long as animals are involved. I had so much fun dissecting that my Biology teacher almost sent me to the guidance counselor. I don't know why I was fighting so hard, really... I guess I wanted to prove to Jade and Tear that I could still fight if needed... just not people. Anyway, we forced our way to the bridge entrance in about thirty minutes. I was out of breath by then, but strangely calmer... must've been the monster slaughter. Tear took a huge breath and sang the First Fonic Hymn; the Oracle soldiers standing guard dropped instantly.

"Wow..." Luke poked one of the unconscious soldiers with the end of his sword. "He's out like a light."

"Tear, you're amazing!" Mieu cheered, bouncing around Luke's heels. Luke promptly told him to shut up, and Jade started heading toward the bridge hatch. I stared at him uncertainly, not sure of what to do. Jade looked back at me.

"Temari, what do you want to do?" he asked. I stared some more, still confused.

"W-well... I want to be as helpful as I can..." Tear gently grabbed my arm and led me toward the hatch.

"Then come to the bridge with me and Jade."

"What should I do?" Luke asked, stepping forward. Tear turned around and stared him down.

"You stand guard out here."

"We're counting on you, Master Luke..." I added quietly.

"I said, stop calling me master!" Luke didn't get to yell at me more, because Jade closed the hatch and started walking away. I gulped and followed, unnerved by the Malkuth soldiers that could be seen scattered about in pools of blood. I unwillingly made a retching sound and hurriedly swallowed.

"I'm glad Master Luke isn't seeing this..." I muttered, covering my nose and mouth to block out the oppressive, metallic blood scent and to prevent myself from throwing up. "Is this why you asked him to stay behind...?"

"Partly," Tear replied simply. I didn't ask anything further and continued down the hall. Everything was deathly quiet... urgh, how ironic was that sentence? Um, anyway, we got to the end of the hall when we finally encountered problems...

Oracle soldiers. Running right at us. With weapons still covered in blood.

Did I panic? Oh _hell_ yes. Tear and Jade lept right into the fray, slashing and stabbing without so much as batting an eye. I gulped loudly, held my sword in front of me and swung blindly, my eyes squeezed shut, biting the inside of my cheek so as not to scream. My sword was knocked aside easily; I barely held on to it. The soldier directly in front of me raised his sword above his head and brought it down toward me. I knew I wouldn't have time to block due to my mediocre reflexes and promptly panicked some more. If I'd had time to think, it might've been this:

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die! Fucking imaginary Christ, I'm gonna DIE!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed frantically, holding my sword in front of me and rushing toward my enemy. I was dimly aware that my shoulder had slammed painfully into something metal and that something hot and wet was dripping down my front...

"Temari!" Tear called out, cutting down the last soldier. The soldier in front of me fell backwards with my sword stuck right about where the diaphragm might've been. I backed away in horror and looked down to see the soldier's blood had run down the front of my shirt. I choked, hesitated, then turned away and retched loudly before taking two steps back, dropping to my knees, and bursting into tears, sobbing hysterically.

Hey, killing people on a game and in reality are two completely different things; I shouldn't have to tell you that. Words can't come close to describing how I felt just then. Think of the worst thing you've ever done that made you feel really guilty, and multiply that feeling by about twenty. Hundred. Thousand. That might be kinda close... My mind was a big blank except for the mutilated body before me, the blood I was soaked in, and a horrible, morbid fear. More than anything, I wanted to go home. I wanted to go home and collapse on my bed and just lay there until all the bad feelings went away, just like I always have and probably always will do when upset. It took everything I had not to start screaming for my mother, like I used to after I'd had one of my nightmares as a child.

"Oh my imaginary god... oh my imaginary god, I fucking killed him..." I gasped between sobs, with tears streaming down my face. Tear looked genuinely concerned, and knelt next to me (not where I had thrown up, geez...) I looked up when I felt her hand on my shoulder and met with a stern, cold expression.

"Temari. We have to keep going."

"I... killed him..."

"Temari, snap out of it."

"I can't believe... I honestly killed someone..."

"Temari!" Tear yelled. I cringed at how harsh her voice was. "Now is not the time to be crying over the corpse of an enemy!" The tears just fell faster, but I managed to force myself to stand, taking frantic, shaky breaths and choking between sobs.

"I-I..." I stuttered, staring at my bloodstained gloves. The gloves were red anyways, but you could definitely see the blood, where the fabric had become a darker shade of crimson. I started sobbing loudly again. "I killed him..." Jade pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose and sighed exasperatedly. He walked up to me, drew back his hand, and-

**SMACK!**

I gasped, choked in shock, and held my hand up to my face where Jade's hand had just left its mark. I actually stopped sobbing to stare at Jade, who had a frightening cold look on his face.

"Stop crying." I found myself obeying; the tears stopped flowing as freely and I wiped half-heartedly at my eyes. "We have more important things to do than sympathize with the enemy. You need to learn that for yourself, Temari." I choked back another sob and rubbed my eyes some more. "You'll only hold us back if you don't want to kill. If you hold us back, we'll leave you behind. Do you understand?"

"Ungh... y-yes sir..." I sniffled miserably, still rubbing at my eyes. _No one... no one's slapped me like that since Mom... _Yes, I had been slapped by my mother once, but I definitely deserved it; just as I had then. I had no right to start crying and expect Tear and Jade to comfort me and feel sorry for me. I bit my lip again and rubbed my eyes for the final time, clearing away the last of the tears. "I-I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"As long as you understand," Jade replied simply, as if nothing at all had just happened. He turned on his heel and headed straight to the next hatch. Tear started walking off with him, and I barely noticed that she shot me a look as she passed... but I don't think it was sympathetic. It took about ten more minutes, only because we had to move a mound of corpses aside (I ran into a separate room and threw up again...) We had finally cleared the way to the hatch when we all heard an angry, almost feral cry, clashing blades, and Luke's scream. I realized with a jolt that he had done the same as me, and rushed back toward the deck hatch like I was being chased by clowns.

"Master Luke!" I yelled as the hatch opened. "What ha-" I covered my mouth with my hands (ugh, with bloody gloves, too...) when I saw Luke standing over an Oracle soldier, staring ahead with a distant, horrified expression. _Well, damn... he's handling his ordeal much better than I handled mine... _Tear and Jade came up behind me and immediately understood, just as I did. Two bad reactions to death within thirty minutes. Must be a record.

"I... I stabbed him... I... killed him..." I swallowed to make sure I wouldn't throw up again and walked up to Luke. He looked at me with wide eyes brimming with tears and I hesitated, not knowing what to do. I was never any good at comforting people, either.

"Master Luke..." I started, extending a hand towards him. Then, a familiar voice rang out:

"If you're afraid of killing, then throw away your sword, you worthless reject!" I swore, grabbed Luke by the collar and dragged him away just in time to avoid a strike of Icicle Rain. Luke jerked away from me and got hit by the next one, and I lurched backwards and ended up sprawled on my ass. Tear had already been knocked out, and Jade ended up standing next to me. Asch jumped down from the roof of the bridge and landed right in front of Luke's unconscious form. I stood up hurriedly, pointed at him, and swore angrily. Yeah, I was pissed off. Severely.

"YOU!" I yelled, brandishing my sword. "You're... the slimy bastard that gave me a concussion on the outskirts of Engeve!" I steeled myself and held my sword in front of me determinedly. "Why the HELL did you do that in the first place?"

"What good would it do you to know?" Asch sneered. Two Oracle soldiers came running and held swords at the throats of Luke and Tear. I swore and glared at him.

"Answer me, dammit! What the FUCK is your problem?" I yelled, realizing that I sounded slightly crazed and downright hysterical, especially considering that my voice had risen a few octaves in pitch. I guess killing someone will do that to you...

"MY problem?" Asch returned my dirty look with one of his own. "If anyone has a problem, it's you, you little rat! Did you forget what you said to me earlier?"

"I got a FUCKING concussion! Do you honestly think I remember?" I shrieked. I did remember, sure, but Jade was right behind me and stuff, and I really didn't want to reveal too much. And besides, pretending not to know would make things easier... or so I hoped.

"Commander Asch, what shall we do with them?" one of the soldiers asked, gesturing toward Luke and Tear. Asch tossed his head and gave the quick, cold response:

"Kill them."

"Asch. Have you forgotten your orders? Or have you just chosen to ignore them?" Legretta asked, with that cold glare that Tear had learned. Asch grimaced and held his head for a moment, as if in pain. I wondered for a minute about why Asch would be in pain. _Ohh... Lorelei, right? Luke starts hearing Lorelei's voice soon, and since Asch has the same... issue... it makes sense now... before I had no clue._

"Fine, constrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere!" Asch started to turn around, then stopped and faced me again. I flinched at the angry expression his face had taken on. "I'm taking the rat with me." _What...? HELL no! Is he just going to get payback for what I said? For the love of cheese, he already got payback! He almost KILLED me! _I relaxed without meaning to and stared at Asch in shock.

"What...?" I gasped, still loosely holding my sword. One of the soldiers held Luke up by his hair and the other held a sword to his throat. I swore and grimaced. _Damn..._

"Go quietly or this boy dies." I swore under my breath some more, forcefully sheathed my sword, and held my hands above my head. Asch walked toward me, roughly grabbed my arm, and hauled me off as Jade stared at us and made those deathly accurate mental calculations.

* * *

About ten minutes later I'm handcuffed, sitting on a cot with my sword confiscated, and Asch is giving me a look that could kill. The silence was so tense it was crazy. After another few minutes, Asch sent the Oracle soldiers out of the room, walked toward me, grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and growled two words in my face:

"You _know_." I tried to act like Jade a little just to piss Asch off. Without a doubt the dumbest decision I've ever made, including the one where I decided to try to close the microwave door with a bowl of boiling hot soup in my hands.

"Oh, I know all kinds of things, dear... like why the toast always lands butter side down-" Asch didn't take that well and ended up punching me in the face, opposite cheek to where Jade had slapped me. I cried out in pain without meaning to, and when my head turned Asch noticed the big red handprint.

"Someone else got tired of your big mouth, huh?"

"Happens all the time," I replied airily, waving a hand. "Jade doesn't mess around." _Wow... I'm getting a little better at handling pain... but it still fucking hurts..._

"Tell me how you know," he demanded.

"Know what, dear?" I asked, rubbing my face where I'd just been struck. The man had metal gauntlet things on - when he punches you, it HURTS.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Asch yelled, pounding his fist on the nearby table and causing it to overturn. My sword clattered on the floor and Asch kicked it away irritably; I stared at it longingly as it smacked against the opposite wall. _Damn, it's easy to piss this guy off._

"Oh, I'm not... because I know you'll always win." Asch lifted me up and slammed me into the wall as hard as he could... or at least I think he did. It certainly hurt enough. I bit the inside of my cheek to avoid crying out in pain, but I secretly decided to stop messing with the irate young man. Hey, look, a GOOD decision.

"I hope you know I've got no problem with killing you," he growled threateningly, dangerously close to my face. Most fangirls probably would've fainted if they were in my position, even though I was freaking terrified just because of the look on Asch's face. I hid my fear as best I could and shot back, hoping I was right.

"If that were true you would've killed me already. You want something from me that'll be hard to get if I'm dead." I glared at Asch with all I had... which isn't much. I'm as far from intimidating as it gets. Mieu is scarier than me... "You tell me what I want to know, I'll tell you what you want to know," I growled. _Holy shit... I can't believe I'm still alive. Maybe I am right... he must want to know something pretty damn bad, and there's probably more to it than the whole replica thing..._

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?"

"You want answers, don't you?"

Insert two minute silence here, during which I lost spectacularly in a glaring contest by looking away nervously. _I'm an IDIOT, this guy is the last person I should be messing with! Killing that guy must've... _I grimaced as I remembered that little event. _Killing that guy must've caused me to go crazy!_

"How do you know about me?" Asch asked slowly, sounding like he was trying really hard not to twist my head off then and there.

"Oh, so I was right?" I asked, trying to sound surprised. "That was just a guess. You look more like the duke and Lady Suzanne than Master Luke does, and the whole memory loss thing with Master Luke is just too convenient. Add that with the fact that you two look a hella lot alike, and fomicry is all that makes sense." I stared Asch down. "Now why the HELL did you beat me half to death earlier?"

"I was ordered to take you into my custody if I found you," Asch replied vaguely. _By Van I assume... lovely. As if I didn't know that... thanks a lot, you useless lard._

"And that required the use of lethal force?" I asked skeptically.

"Listen, you little rat, that was nowhere NEAR lethal force!"

"Well, you could've fooled me!"

"Yeah, like that's hard to do!" I scowled at Asch, refusing to back down. He took a few seconds to calm down, then he continued with the information exchange.

"Who exactly _are _you? I know Temari Haruhara isn't your real name."

"I'm _not_ telling you my real name!" I protested. _No FUCKING way. I HATE my real name!_

"Why not?"

"Because..." I faltered, not willing to tell the truth. "Because you're a STRANGER, that's why!" I swallowed any more stupid remarks and asked my next question. "Why were you ordered to take me into custody?" Asch actually looked surprised at that, and gave me a weird look.

"You... don't know?"

"Know WHAT?" And before Asch could answer me, the whole room was suddenly plunged into darkness and an Oracle soldier came running back in a few minutes later.

"What just happened?" Asch demanded, forgetting all about me. I would've tried to grab my sword, but Asch still had a firm grip on the front of my shirt.

"The Tartarus just shut down! It's entirely inoperable!" _Whoot, go Jade... wait... dammit, I'm not gonna get my next answer, am I? _Asch swore violently, sent the soldier out, and flung me against the wall half-heartedly.

"Guess I'll have to finish with you later... Don't go anywhere." Asch hesitated, then turned around and left the room, taking my sword with him. _DAMMIT. I NEEDED that. _I growled and glared at my handcuffed hands. _Not that I could use it that well the way I am right now... but I'm sure as hell NOT staying here and waiting for another beating. No thank you. _I got to my feet, inched my way across the room, and cautiously approached the door. Just then a soldier barged in and shoved me back.

"You're not going anywhere, kid." _Argh... well, I guess I didn't expect them to just let me walk on out. _I sighed and let my shoulders sag. _I can try, but I'll probably fail... I guess I really am a Fail Buddy after all... Sam and Ariel would be proud. _I took a deep breath, swore in German, and lashed out at the soldier. I kicked him in the helmet as hard as I could, but all that did was knock us both off-balance. _Well... at least this way, I don't have to worry about killing him... _The soldier drew his sword and swung it at me. I yelped and stumbled backwards awkwardly. The soldier lifted his sword above his head and swung down. I screamed in fear, suddenly remembering the man I'd... ugh... and held my hands above me.

Luck saved my ass, because the handcuffs chain blocked the blade before it reached my skull. The soldier drew back and attempted a downward swing. I jerked roughly to the side, but the blade sliced my side pretty deep and caused me to scream again as blood dripped on the floor.

"AAAUGHH! Dammit, you bastard!" I yelled, gripping my injury and dropping to one knee. _Shit, it FUCKING hurts! _I looked back up to see the soldier about the slice me again. I swore, braced myself for the pain, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Now, Thing!" I opened one eye hesitantly just in time to see a huge plume of flame nail the Oracle soldier square in the face, filling the air with the putrid smell of burning flesh. Luke ran into the room, holding Mieu by the scruff of his neck (poor darling...) and drew his sword. "Hold your hands out, wallflower," he commanded. I did as I was told uneasily and allowed Luke to break the chain with the cutlass I'd bought for him. After that... due to hysteria and the adrenaline that had yet to completely wear off, I did something really, really stupid: I hugged Luke.

"Master Luke! You're all right!" I cheered, relieved, squeezing Luke around the waist tightly. _You just saved my ass! Again! _"Thank you for helping me..."

"Yeah, yeah, just let go already. Geez, you're annoying." Jade and Tear ran in just before I backed away from Luke. And, of course, Jade had to comment on it.

"Well, well, Luke, you certainly are popular among women." Luke sneered and snapped back, then noticed something as he looked at me.

"Wallflower... did you get slapped by someone?" _Damn, is it still that easy to see? _I nodded.

"The colonel slapped some sense into me earlier... quite literally, too." I grimaced. "Tear, could you heal this, please...?" I asked, gesturing toward my side. The blood was flowing quite freely, and it still hurt quite a lot. Blade injuries are extremely painful... but I think I've gotten a little better at blocking out pain. Old man Miyagi would be proud. Tear got to her work immediately while Luke started asking some unimportant questions.

"Jade slapped you?" he asked incredulously. He gave Jade a dirty look. "That's pretty low, old man, hitting a girl like that." _Like you're any better, dear..._

"I was being a whiny little brat," I piped up in Jade's defense. "I deserved it, Master Luke." Jade seemed kind of impressed.

"I'm surprised you're not holding that against me, Temari. You're very _mature_ for your age," he commented, putting much unneeded emphasis on the word 'mature'. I assumed he was being sarcastic and just left it at that. _He doesn't even know my age. He probably thinks I'm as old as Anise since I'm only a bit taller than her. _Tear finished healing my side and helped me up. I thanked her graciously and bowed.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you..." I felt my face heat up. "I won't hold you back... but if it seems like I am... then I'll leave you all alone..." _Sounds fair... I guess... I wonder how Luke's doing... because he just had his first kill too... _I felt nauseous again with the thought of the man I'd killed.

"Temari, here." Tear thrust my sword at me and I grabbed it promptly. I tied the sheath to my belt again and drew my sword.

"Ready whenever you are..." I muttered. _Augh, I'm still scared... but killing someone is hella better than sitting here and letting Asch beat me senseless..._

_

* * *

_

So we took off again, this time heading for the port (left side) hatch. It was the only one that would open during an emergency shutdown, as Jade had planned. Fortunately, we didn't have to fight any Oracle soldiers along the way. I probably would've thrown up again...

Anyways, when we finally arrived at the hatch, Luke asked me what my problem was. So I told him...

"I... I'm not comfortable with killing people, Master Luke..." Luke, to my surprise, nodded in agreement.

"I know what that's like," he said. "Those two cold-hearted weirdos act like it's no big deal."

"That doesn't make them weird, that makes them strong..." I argued. "And I doubt they're cold-hearted. I'm sure it gets to them, too... just not as much."

"Looks like we made it in time. There they are." We all peered out the windows and spotted Ion being led by Legretta and some Oracle soldiers. I noticed Ion leaning on his staff pretty heavily... but everyone else seemed more concerned with the soldiers. I guess I can't blame them for that. I tensed, tightened my grip on my sword handle, and stood ready by the hatch. Luke caught my drift, grabbed Mieu, and mimicked my position. Meanwhile, I had my own little internal war.

_I can't do this! I can't kill somebody again!_

_ Well, what else can I do?_

_ I don't have to fight!_

_ So I get to just stand there while Luke and Tear and Jade risk their lives? Haha, NO._

_ They're FIGHTERS! They've been training for years, and I'm still an amateur!_

_ They were amateurs once, too._

_ Not anymore! They actually know what they're doing! I don't! I can't go out there!_

_ If I just stand there, they'll realize I'm useless and leave me behind._

_ That'll probably be for the better! I won't have to keep lying!_

_ I wouldn't last five minutes on my own._

_ Yes I would, if I didn't fight!_

_ Wow, I'm stupid. Either with or without them, I'll have to kill again if I ever want to go home... either way, my family's going to be greeting a murderer back into their house..._

"You're going to fight, Temari?" Tear asked, surprised. I was roughly torn from my mental arguement with myself and nodded shakily.

"Of course... I'm still scared shitless, but you need all the help you can get. I don't want to be useless..." I gulped loudly and tightened my grip on my sword in a vain attempt to stop trembling. "I really, really don't want to kill... but I REALLY don't want to die..."

"...Well said."

The hatch opened and I shot out like a bat out of hell, closely followed by Luke. He had Mieu breathe fire at the soldiers, which took care of two of them... whether they died or not I don't know, but they certainly weren't up to fighting. I swung my sword wildly in a circle, cutting down one soldier and narrowly missing another. I swore when Legretta narrowly missed me with a bullet. I hesitated for a moment, then ran toward the two soldiers who were flanking Ion and swung my sword at them. Nothing doing, of course; they swatted me aside like a bug.

Jade took care of Legretta by sticking his lance blade dangerously close to her throat and forcing her to drop her guns. Luke, meanwhile, whacked another soldier with Mieu. I grinned a little even though I knew it probably hurt Mieu more than it hurt the soldier.

"Tear, your fonic hymn!"

"Tear...?" Legretta stared off toward the hatch and spotted said Seventh Fonist. "Tear Grants?"

"Major Legretta?" Tear exclaimed, eyes wide with shock. I spotted the huge liger behind Tear and shouted out a quick warning:

"Tear, behind you!" Tear grimanced and lept deftly out of the way to avoid an attack from Arietta. Legretta took the chance to kick Jade's lance away, grab her guns, and open fire. I panicked and dashed to the side as a bullet grazed my left arm. Luke froze as a sword was held right close to a major artery in his neck.

"Master... we're surrounded..." Mieu squeaked fearfully. Luke made an aggravated face as Legretta caught up with Arietta. Unfortunately, she remembered to keep one of her guns pointed directly at me; otherwise, I might've tried to help Ion at least... _Guy, might wanna hurry._

Almost as if on cue, I could just barely see a form from really high up come plummeting down toward the Tartarus. I grinned a little at Luke as if to say 'it'll be okay' just as Guy came down from his insanely high jump. sliced up the two soldiers flanking Ion, and carried him away from the corpses.

"Enter the amazing Guy!" he declared proudly, blocking two bullets from Legretta's guns with nothing but his sword. I allowed myself a huge grin and relaxed a little bit.

"Guy!" I cheered, almost in unison with Luke. Just then Arietta let out a frightened squeak as Jade slipped up behind her and pointed his lance blade right at one of her vital points. Legretta made an angry face as Jade made her drop her weapons again and enter the Tartarus. Jade afterward gave the same order to Arietta, who called out to Ion pleadingly before reluctantly doing as she was told. I could've written this out much better, but I was more focused on what Asch had said earlier to really pay attention. Guy made everything okay, so I relaxed and started zoning out...

"Hoooooly shiiiiiiiiiiiiit..." I sighed and sheathed my sword, suddenly realizing how worn out I was. Adrenaline has that effect on me. One second, I'm pumped and feel like I can take on anything, the next I'm dead dog tired.

"That was close... great timing, Guy," Luke said, for once not sounding horribly arrogant.

"I looked all over for you. I never thought you'd turn up in a place like this," Guy explained. He then turned his head and looked at me. "So, you've been with him the whole time, Temari?"

"Umm, yeah," I muttered, rubbing my head sheepishly as I suddenly remembered that I was covered in blood. _I look like a serial killer. I'm definitely not helping his woman-phobia. _"Is... that bad...?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course not! You did good, keeping Luke safe for me." I glowed from Guy's praise, but mentally smacked myself for being so conceited.

"A-actually... Master Luke hasn't been very safe at all since he's been out of Baticul... and _he's_ been helping _me_ more than anything..." I muttered, ashamed. Guy gave me a curious look, but moved on to the next subject.

"Okay, so why do you have a big red handprint on your left cheek?" I flushed a little and Jade messed with his glasses. He seemed to enjoy all the questions I was being asked about it... although that was only the second one he'd actually been around to hear...

"It's STILL there?" I asked, flushing more. "Damn..."

"Jade slapped her in the face," Luke explained.

"WHAT? Why?"

"I dunno, but she said she deserved it..."

"Because I did," I added in as Luke and Guy exchanged their words of shock and disbelief. Guy gave me a skeptical look.

"Is it related to why you're covered in blood?"

"Uh-huh..." I shuddered, made an unpleasant face, and swallowed again... all because I really didn't feel like having another technicolor yawn, especially with poor little Ion standing in front of me. The poor little dear looked half-dead already. "We should get going now... can we talk later?"

"Good idea. Our rendezvous point with Anise is St. Binah. Let's head there."

"St. Binah?" _Citadel with huge tree. Need I say more?_

"It's a city to the southeast of here." _Yeah, stupid... why the hell does Asch keep calling me a rat...? Honestly, so few people call me by my name it's depressing..._

"Okay, let's go." We headed out immediately after Luke's consent was given, running as far away from the Tartarus as possible before they could recover from the shutdown. Even I knew we'd be screwed if they got it up and running again before we got far enough away. We wouldn't be able to outrun it, that's for sure... and they could just run us over. It'd be like trying to play football against Free Willy, need I say more?

Anyway, I'd say we got about half a mile away when poor little Ion finally dropped to his knees. I immediately dropped next to him, out of breath as well but nowhere near as exhausted as him, the poor thing.

"Are you okay, dear?" I asked. Ion was too out of breath to answer me, but Jade already knew what was wrong.

"Ion... you used Daathic fonic artes on board the Tartarus, didn't you?"

"That thing you did at the cheagle's place?" Luke asked, actually sounding concerned. Ion looked up at Luke and Jade with those big eyes of his and apologized yet again. He looked so adorable, I almost hugged him again.

"A fair amount of time had passed, so I thought I'd recovered, but..." Ion muttered apologetically. Jade messed with his glasses a little in the form of a response.

"Let's rest here. At this rate, we risk shortening Ion's life." _And of course we don't want to do that! He's just barely started to live!_

_

* * *

_

We sat there for a few minutes, exchanging information casually. Jade asked Ion what the God-Generals had him do, and of course he said that it was "confidential to the order." Luke got irritated with that, but Guy stepped in... without really stepping in, actually. I know that sounds weird, but it does make sense... to me, at least.

"You've sure gotten yourself wrapped up in a mess here, Luke," Guy remarked, as if commenting on the weather.

"By the way, who are you?" Ion asked politely. Guy stood up and took up the task of... letting everyone know who he was. Yeah.

"Oh, sorry, haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Guy. I'm a servant in Duke Fabre's manor." He shook hands with Ion (after the little dear got to his feet and stopped swaying) and Jade, but when Tear approached him Guy lurched back as if someone was pointing a taser at him. I could practically see the huge question mark over Tear's head. She took another step toward Guy only to have him take a corresponding step back.

"Guy doesn't like women," Luke explained. _But he's NOT gay, those yaoi fangirls are TWISTED._

"I'd say it looks more like a phobia," Jade commented with that trademark smile of his.

"S-sorry... it's nothing personal... it's just..." Guy stuttered, unnerved and obviously very uncomfortable. Tear smiled a little at him and moved as if about to take another step toward him.

"If it helps, you don't have to think of me as a woman," Tear said kindly. _Nice gesture, but that's not going to do any good. _She took two more steps toward Guy only to have him step away again, trembling in fear. I actually felt really bad for him. Tear blinked, then turned away, looking irritated.

"Uh..." I managed, trying to squeeze into the conversation. I was ignored as Tear sighed and walked away from Guy.

"Fine, I'll try to keep my distance. Will that take care of it?"

"Sorry..." Guy sighed and rubbed his head, then looked up at me. "If you don't mind my asking... why exactly did you get slapped, Temari?" he asked, hurriedly changing the subject. I blushed vividly and flicked some hair away from my eye.

"I started bawling my eyes out, and wouldn't stop. Jade found the off switch," I explained, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. _I'm such a freaking wimp... dammit... _"I'm sorry about that, by the way," I added, turning to Tear and Jade and bowing my head.

"You've already apologized for that, Temari," Jade remarked teasingly. I blushed some more.

"But I'm pretty sure I haven't quite been forgiven..."

"You're apologizing even though he slapped you? You're weird," Luke declared. I nodded.

"Uh-huh, I know..." I lifted my head and turned away from the calculating look Jade was giving me... as if that would do any good. _He'll probably pull me aside and start grilling me... or just tease the hell out of me until I break and spill everything..._

"Why were you crying?" Luke asked with an obnoxious toss of his head. _He had to ask..._

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but... I didn't handle my first kill very well... at all..." Insert heavy silence here, during which I got a few sympathetic looks. Not from Luke or Tear or Jade, of course... but yeah. Guy and Ion took it upon themselves to try to make me feel better.

"...Are you... all right...?" Ion asked hesitantly. I think I started to look pale, because I certainly felt nauseous enough.

"I'm fine. Er, I mean, not with killing people... b-but with living to tell the tale... I-I guess..." I replied, feeling very awkward. "I'm such a freaking wimp... Master Luke didn't burst into tears or anything like I did..."

"Well, I'm a man. Men don't cry," Luke replied. He sounded very high and mighty and proud as he said this, but I knew he was trying to cheer me up a bit so I smiled at him a little. _You're kinda bipolar, an asshole one second, a softie the next..._

"That's not true. Men cry all the time," I countered. I compared Luke to Guy for a second. "And I don't think you've quite reached manhood just yet, Master Luke..."

"Oh, shut up!" Luke shot back, irritated at the jab at his height. I couldn't help it, seeing the look on Luke's face; I started laughing at him.

"You're so much... like my brother... it's scary..." I gasped between peals of laughter. _Even though I'm the vertically challenged one... damn that little bastard, being two years younger and six inches taller... _I stopped laughing and rubbed my eyes a bit. "Damn, I needed that... thank you, Master Luke..."

"What... the hell."

"So, Luke reminds you of your brother?" Ion asked cordially. I nodded and beamed at him.

"Yeah, we usually don't get along, but on the occasions that we do, we tend to have little verbal sparring matches like that," I replied.

"What's he like?" Guy asked. Wow, these people were trying hard to make me feel better; my spirits had already lifted considerably. And I love my friends, but they'd never made me feel like that... down and depressed one moment, then cheerful and capable of a conversation the next...

"Well... he's two years younger than me, complains a lot, picks lots of fights with people that are bigger than him... he's a wimpy little brat with an ego that wouldn't fit on this continent. He thinks he's so much better than me, but always ends up running to me for help." I bit my knuckle absently, trying to think of any good traits my brother had. I didn't think of any. "So yeah..."

"...That sounds a lot like Luke," Tear remarked casually. Luke was not pleased with that statement at all.

"Whaaaaat? I'm nothing like the wallflower's bratty brother!"

"I beg to differ," Jade replied laughingly. "We should stop in Belkend sometime. I'd love to see this brother of Temari's butt heads with Luke." _Ha, so would I... but Luke would win because Little Man would wimp out and run away. _I snickered at the thought, even though it did bring about a little pang of homesickness.

Everything was right in the world; I was reacting with characters once thought to be no more than fiction, and they didn't completely despise me... but I remembered with a jolt what Jade, Luke, Tear, Anise, and Ion had been talking about on board the Tartarus, and what Jade had said:_ "I think there's a lot more to Temari than what she's told us." _I remembered that I wasn't trusted, and that earning that trust would take a lot more effort than I was used to.

I was jerked from my thoughts from the sound of clanking footsteps about twenty feet away. I cursed loudly, drew my sword, and bit my lip. _Dammit, now I have to fight people again... _Guy had caught on about a minute before me and was standing in front of Ion. Tear had a throwing knife at the ready, Jade had his lance poised, and Luke was standing there, pale and trembling as he held on to his sword loosely. I immediately dashed in front of him.

"Y-you don't have to do this, Master Luke..." I choked out, trembling even more than he was.

"Yeah, well, neither do you," he replied, trying to look tough and fearless. As soon as I had a good visual of the eleven soldiers approaching, I ran right at them and started swinging my sword like a maniac. _It's kill or be killed, it's kill or be killed... _I chanted in my head. _And I'm NOT dying! I haven't even gotten to eat square pancakes yet! _Luke jumped into the fray, his face contorted with fear and pain as the occasional odd strike hit its mark. I squeezed my eyes shut as I thrust my blade forcefully into a soldier's faceplate. I heard the sound of metal screeching, a cry of rage, and a sickening crunch; I hastily withdrew my sword and swung at the next soldier. _Damn it, I'm pathetic! No one else is so scared! _I thought as I cut the soldier in front of me down. Jade impaled another with his lance, Guy and Tear had taken care of most of the others, and the last soldier was on his knees in front of Luke.

"Luke! Finish him!" Jade commanded. Luke lifted his sword over his head slowly, then hesitated, eyes wide with terror; the soldier, seeing his chance, swerved around Luke and swung his blade. I panicked and ran toward Luke... then froze as I saw Tear doing the same thing, only much faster.

I stood and watched as Tear took a hit for Luke and hit the ground hard, all in less than a second. I find it weird how fast it all happened... they usually show scenes like that in slow motion in movies and video games and stuff... but in reality, it happens in the blink of an eye. I swore and yelled Tear's name as Guy sliced up the final adversary.

"...T-Tear..." Luke gasped. I dashed over to where they were and knelt next to Tear, who was clearly out cold with blood running down her right arm.

"Dammit..." I muttered sourly. I was very unnerved to see Tear just lying there like that, especially seeing how strong she was all the time. It got to Luke a lot more than me, obviously. For a split second, I thought he was going to cry.

"We should get her to St. Binah," Jade declared, sounding remarkably neutral. "There will no doubt be healers there."

"Are you all right?" I asked quietly. Luke stared at Tear's unconscious form in dismay, then shook his head rapidly and got to his feet. I didn't ask anything further and simply turned away bitterly. Ion and Guy each gave Luke sympathetic looks... but Guy's had a little disappointment, too.

"Let's get going, then," Ion suggested, sounding somewhat grave. Guy and Jade nodded, but then I asked a dumb question:

"Um... who's going to carry Tear...?" I asked quietly. Luke made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, but picked Tear up without a word. I decided to do something nice and grabbed her staff, for which I got no thanks, of course. It _was_ a token gesture, after all.

"Well, if that's all settled, may we be going?" Jade asked as if nothing at all had just happened. I looked at the corpses strewn throughout the field and, as sudden nausea hit me, I ran off behind a tree and... well, you know. I shouldn't have to write that again... After I got all that taken care of, I ran back to Jade and the others and hid my red face.

"Um... yeah..." At the weird looks, I lowered my head some more. "I'm sorry, I'm still not used to this..."

"That's okay," Guy said with a kind smile. I lifted my head and attempted to smile back, but it failed seeing as I still felt rather queasy. Luke was giving me the weirdest look of all, but I think I made him feel better... he was probably thinking "At least I didn't throw up."

"Should we just... leave these soldiers here...?" I asked. Jade nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and started walking off. I physically forced myself not to look at them and followed, with Luke, who was now carrying Tear on his back, not far behind. Ion followed suit, as did Guy (while staying as far away from me as possible.)

Strange how none of us noticed Asch the Bloody watching from behind a well-placed tree.

* * *

AAAAAND done. Yeah. Twenty-five freaking pages, plus one of author's notes... that's too much...

I wonder... did I write the insane overflowing emotions okay? I wonder, I wonder... DRAMA LLAMA. It eats souls. I wish I could feed my brother to it...

I have a song addiction... Never Wanted to Dance by Mindless Self Indulgence. Not the lyrics, just the tune... and the music itself... yeah...

The plot is so thick it's stifling!

Luke: No, what's stifling is your room! Why the hell don't you open your window? It's HOT!

Me: Oh, no it's not. I don't like opening my window, it gets too bright in my room. BAD. Why do you think I have black curtains?

Asch: Morbid freak...

Me: Yes, thank you.

And to set the record straight about the Luke hug. IT WAS A FRIENDLY THING. Oketay? I dun like pairings. I hug my friends all the time, including the male ones.

Luke: But you only hug that faggot.

Me: SHUT UP. Kyle's awesome and you know it. He's not a faggot, he's the cool kind of gay!

Asch: There's no such thing.

Me: Yes there is, kiss my ass!

Asch: Whatever. You're afraid of contact with straight men, which is why you squeak and squirm when that guitar guy with the long hair hugs you.

Me: That's because Dion kinda weirds me out sometimes.

Luke: Isn't that the one that-

Me: MOVING ON.

And also... I had a really, really hard time writing Jade. He doesn't seem quite in-character to me. He's so hard to write...

Here's the pic that DG asked for: h t t p ://www. fa n a r t-ce n t r al.n et/ pic -78 5 0 5 5.h t m l (just remove spaces, dears.)

Didn't shade, add background, or anything else because I'm too lazy to be alive. (shot) And the Arietta resemblance was accidental! I used a screenshot of Anise from the anime to make a base, and used that! I changed the expression, too... and no, I do not still have the base. It was on paper only. (TRACE.) It's not good, but nyeh. I did as DG-san asked, and I hope she likes it. Aaaand... I doubt it, but... if any of you kind reviewers/readers would like to draw fanart of this, by all means, do, I'd be honored. I don't think that will happen, but... it'd be interesting to say the least. ^ ^ '

I'ma done. Don't do drugs, don't eat ice cream at midnight, and don't screw with temperamental God-Generals. All the previously mentioned activities are hazardous to your health.

~ Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	7. Of Citadels and Kidnappers

AAAAND chapter seven! Wow, I can't believe I haven't given up yet.

Luke: I wish you would...

Me: Shut up, you jerk.

Right after I finished writing chapter six, before I even POSTED it, I started writing seven. I feel so devoted... And here are the review replies!

Commandant of Heart: Th-thank you... I'm honored by your praise, Commandant. ^ ^ It's okay about forgetting to review, I do that a LOT. (And I shouldn't! Reviews are awesome!) I'm glad you like the story, really. Temari (MEH) would dearly love to rip Luke a new one, but she (I) wants to keep her (MY) job. And here's the update, I hope you like it! Thanks for the alert and fave, by the way!

TitanNegro: ^ ^ I'm glad you liked it. And yes, Jade is hard to write. And, uh, no thanks, I'm not pairing myself with anybody. I don't like Sync anyway. (Blech.)

DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl: Oh wow, long review! ^ ^ You make me so happeh...

Hair length- goes down just below the shoulder blades. I'd like it a bit shorter, but not so short that it can't be pulled back. Yeah. You are welcome for the shout out. ^ ^ It's fine about the embarrassment, I just get embarrassed hopelessly easy. Temari romance equals no, sorry. ^ ^ ' I am _not_ cool enough to be paired with anybody. Am a bit YOUNG for Guy... heh heh...

Sorry about the lousy action descriptions, I've always sucked at writing really fast-paced stuff. (brick'd) I'll try to get better! And Asch swiped teh sword before the interrogation room thingy.

I did good with JADE? (happy dance) Oh, geez, thank you. He was a pain in the ass to write; I kept reading over the chapter going "Argh, he's too goofy" or "ARGH, he's too serious" and stuff. And yeah, Guy is pretty easy to write. Luke isn't that hard either, and Tear can be tough sometimes. Writing Natalia won't be all that easy, probably...

Yes, at this point (long-haired Luke NEH) is a lot like Little Man (as I call my brother.) Both of them have huge egos, think they're right when they're usually wrong, and end up relying on others a lot.

Aah! Ch-chest size? (face RED) No, no bandages, just loose shirts... (face REDDER) Sorry, I get embarassed SO easily...

And yes, back to Baticul would be good. Miyagi is the sensei of the T-chan, yes. ^ ^ And sorry if my anti-yaoi-ness bothers you. I just really, really don't like it. Same goes for yuri. It's just... UGH. Sorry. And thank your sister for all the drawing advice I so desperately need for me. ^ ^ I'm just not good at shading or shiny things or... anything. I'm so bad, I don't even try. And I've been working on my proportions for awhile... I have yet to improve. (BASES FTW.) For the two pictures I posted related to this, I used bases. One I made myself, but nyeh. And here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Ciniminimonster: Glad you liked it. ^ ^ I appreciate the high five as well. Any review is appreciated, believe me... except flames, of course.

GamerGirl1992: More suspicion scenes, huh? Oh, there will be some of those. And sorry, I suck at action scenes. Aaand, um, T-chan (meh) is not tall, underweight, not quite flat (Dammit, Luke...) and... kinda scrawny looking. Wallflower is due to the social retardation. ^ ^ It's good to know I'm improving, if only a little. And I thank you as I devour your virtual cookies. Glad about the realism. Yes, the iPod is... iffy, but it's supposed to be... well, except for the badly written character reactions to it. Can't destroy belongings, they are teh precious. I know I'm not that great at writing Tear (or Jade...) and I will continue to work on that. You are not a pain in the ass at all, I appreciate all the feedback. And, uh, I could draw that but it wouldn't be very... well drawn. Eh... And I do not hate you, I love you in a completely healthy and non-creepy way for taking the time to review my work, no matter how bad it is. ^ ^ I gives you virtual muffins.

EDIT: I'm an idiot and didn't thoroughly read through this before posting. I left out an important group of words and that probably confused the HELL out of some of you. Anise comes back to the group early, but I forgot to write that in before and she just randomly appeared. Sorry. I fixed it.

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Seven

Of Citadels and Kidnappers

Asch the Bloody was in a foul mood. Almost every soldier on board the Tartarus knew this to be so; the young man had retreated to a room he said had one of the enemies hostage within, and they were all treated to a loud and highly inappropriate stream of curses. It was promptly understood that said hostage had escaped with the other survivors, though no one was quite sure why the loss of this particular hostage angered the temperamental God-General so.

He had stormed off of the still inoperable landship immediately and began trailing the escapees for reasons he had not bothered to give, leaving the revival of the stolen Tartarus to those left on board. Asch was subdued shortly by pestering from Legretta, who had already sent a platoon to catch the escapees before they reached the citadel to the southeast. She had given up when she discovered that the young man was feeling particularly stubborn, and settled for leaving him a stern reminder that he had orders not to kill them, and that the Fon Master took priority.

All the previously mentioned events lead up to where Asch had stopped to watch the group take on the soldiers Legretta had sent. He smirked at the obvious fear of the replica, that cursed dreck who had stolen everything from him. He was not surprised to see that fear mirrored in the timid wretch, Temari, who he knew to be the most inexperienced fighter there; he was surprised, however, when she jumped right into the fray and was the first to start attacking.

Asch had never been so surprised, except for when he had returned to Baticul only to find he had been replaced all those years ago. He hated that girl so, for throwing his secret in his face and acting like she knew him so well. He still wanted answers from her, though, and was secretly hoping that she would either faint or get knocked out so she would be easy to just grab. Why would Van be so determined to recapture the stupid girl, anyway? Asch failed to see anything particularly interesting or useful about her at all. She didn't even know anything about... Asch forced that thought from his mind. He would ask the rat himself later, as soon as she let her guard down, and was vulnerable, alone...

The small group continued talking for a few minutes. The rat took one look at the corpses that littered the once clear field, and ran off hurriedly in the wrong direction. Asch was temporarily confused until he heard her retching loudly from behind a tree roughly three hundred feet from the one he was currently sheltered behind. Asch made a face at her from his safe haven as she straightened up and started coughing. The girl was just seeming more and more pathetic to him, so why-

And just like that, the little wretch was back among the group of escapees, and they were heading off in the general direction of St. Binah. Asch had half a mind to follow them, but due to the lack of places to keep cover, decided against it and instead headed back for the Tartarus irritably. He knew he would be in for it when he reported to Legretta, and he was growing more irate by the second because of the fact that the girl, that scrawny little rat, had played games with him, openly taunted him, and lived to tell the tale... but that would change very soon. Asch allowed himself a sadistic grin as he concocted how to exact revenge from the wretch... yes, she would pay very dearly for mocking him, and he knew exactly how to make her very sorry she had ever met him.

Word had spread further amongst the men of Oracle by the time the temperamental young man had returned, and Asch had soldiers practically fleeing in terror as he made his way through the dark halls of the Tartarus, shouting angrily at anyone who hadn't the chance to escape his wrath. Oh, yes, Asch the Bloody, God-General of the Oracle Knights, was in a very foul mood indeed... and he made it known to everybody there.

* * *

We got to St. Binah in record time, if I say so myself. We'd had to enlist the help of Rose, the mayor of Engeve; she had been driving a coach to St. Binah, which was being heavily guarded by Oracle Knights, and she'd allowed us to hide in her coach. Yay for nice people.

Tear was the first matter of business, of course. Jade went off to the Malkuth Headquarters whilst everyone else checked in to the inn. Ion had volunteered to fetch a doctor, but I stopped him by saying, "She'll probably just heal it herself. I think she'd prefer it that way..."

So we sat and waited for awhile, during which I got completely lost in thought yet again. _What the hell did Asch want with me? And what was with what he said...? _I frowned, trying to recall the exact words.

_ "Why were you ordered to take me into custody?" Asch actually looked surprised at that, and gave me a weird look._

_ "You... don't know?"_

I made an irritated face at the bit of floor I was staring at. _What's there to know? Dammit, why'd Jade have to shut down the Tartarus RIGHT THEN? I've got even more questions then I had before! And I didn't even get to ask about the PCP!_

"Tear..." I looked up hurriedly to see Tear sitting up and rubbing her head groggily.

"You're awake now!" Mieu cheered, bouncing about on the floor. Tear sent a little smile his way, and immediately went about healing her slashed arm. I bit my lip, jolted out of my chair, and hit the floor, on my knees.

"I'm sorry, Tear," I muttered. I don't know why I felt the need to say that... I just did. I knew there was nothing I could have done, but that didn't prevent me from feeling guilty. "I hesitated... you didn't have to get hurt like that, I could've helped Master Luke... I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Tear replied, looking from me to Luke. "I knew you two were civilians, but it seems I didn't really understand what that meant. I'm very sorry."

"Why're you apologizing? You're the one that got hurt." Luke's face flushed a little; I could tell he was trying very hard not to look guilty, but the indifferent facade was failing miserably.

"It's a soldier's duty to protect civilians. Getting hurt in the process just means I wasn't strong enough."

"You're just trying to sound tough." _Insensitive bastard! She was just apologizing to you!_

"She _is_ tough," I added in, even though I had long since been left out of the conversation. "A hella lot tougher than most men I know back home..."

"Thank you, Temari," Tear replied cordially.

"You're welcome, it's the truth..." I muttered, staring at the floor. "So, um... where do we head from here?" I asked, trying to change the subject. The door to my left promptly opened and Jade waltzed on in with a small piece of paper folded in his right hand.

"I was just getting to that, actually," Jade replied. I choked a little and felt my face burning.

"Y-you were listening at the door, weren't you?" I asked accusingly. Jade only offered a somewhat sardonic laugh in response, as if saying 'Yeah, like you've never done that before.' I bit my lip, then decided to ask about Anise. "Umm... I thought Anise would be with you..."

"She had to move on. She left us a letter," Jade explained, as if talking to a particularly slow student. It reminded me of how Miyagi had spoken to me whilst teaching me the basic attacks, blocks, and stances. I remember most vividly how he kept telling me, _"Your stance is too rigid. You'll take too long to react if you stand so stiffly." _Jade handed the small piece of paper to Ion, who did us the honor of reading it aloud. Afterwards, Luke got a little green in the face and whined that he was going to be sick (because Anise had admitted in writing to having a crush on Luke... even though all she really liked was his money.)

"So... what's the next location?" Tear asked, throwing back the blankets on her bed forcefully.

"Kaitzur."

"So we'll have to cross the Fubras River," I blurted suddenly, without meaning to. Guy gave me a surprised look.

"That's right... how did you know that, Temari?" he asked. _Augh, shit! Think of something, Haruhara!_

"I saw a map on the way in. Some guy was glaring at it, moaning about the bridge across the river being out..." I explained. _I SUCK at lying! Dammit! _"How did you know I was right?" I asked slyly, trying to divert Jade's rising suspicion.

"I like reading about vacation spots," Guy replied easily. _How the hell is a RIVER a vacation spot? _I nodded without saying another word and suddenly paled. _Crap... what if we run into people on the way there?_

"Tear, Guy, and I will assume a triangle formation," Jade prattled-apparently he had started explaining something whilst I was busy having my miniature panic attack. "Luke, you and Temari can stay in the middle with Ion and defend yourselves if necessary." I looked over at Jade and promptly yelled my discontent without even thinking.

"HELL no! If you all are going to fight, then so'm I!" I declared, shaking slightly. I blinked, realized how stupid I just sounded, and smacked myself soundly in the head. Guy and Luke were giving me really weird looks, seeing as it was only the second time they'd seen me get... loud. Jade, Ion, and Tear merely looked on, settling for politely surprised expressions. I felt my face burning yet again and had to lower my head. "Old man Miyagi... he taught me how to fight... I don't want all that effort to be wasted..." I muttered, embarrassed. _Wow, I'm such a jackass. Step one, open mouth. Step two, insert foot._

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm fighting too!" Luke announced proudly. He gave me a smug look. "I'm not about to lose to a lowly little wallflower like you."_ Yeah, I know. You have better reasons than that, though... don't even lie to me. _"I'm not here to be a burden. I'm going to take responsibility, too." _Tch, right... try saying that again after Akzeriuth- _I stopped mid-thought, startled. _Whoa, wait. Akzeriuth? I'm thinking too far ahead, here..._

The others continued their talk whilst I plunged into thought yet again. _Why am I even worrying about Akzeriuth? I'll be home by then so I can stop screwing up the plot. _I rubbed my head a little and sighed as quietly as I could. _Okay, let's start at the beginning: how the HELL did I even get to Auldrant? All I remember is... um, power outage, flashlight shower, weird light outside, going to investigate, almost tripping over Moose... umm... weird noise... then BOOM-BATICUL-OMIG-EPIC-FREAK-OUT. So what's with Asch? The whole 'OMG-YOU-DUN-KNOW-SHIIT thing?_

"Temari? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... just thinking," I replied, blushing again. _I need to stop zoning out in front of these people, dammit._

"Does it have anything to do with when Asch took you to a separate room back on the Tartarus?" Jade asked. _Oh NO, he's going to start asking about it now, isn't he? _"What was that all about, Temari?"_AUGH! Damn you, you perceptive bastard!_

"I have no idea about his anger issue, I swear," I replied, looking Jade straight in the eye. I found that really, really hard to do... I've never been able to make eye contact with people... on the occasions I did, I couldn't maintain it for more than a few seconds. "Asch took me to yell at me for what I'd said right after he'd given me that lovely concussion..." I covered my eyes with my hand and made an irritated noise, as if trying to remember. "...I... can't remember... what I said... and I HATE it... and he was all pissed off and I decided to be stupid and made fun of him... then he started beating me up a bit. Then the Tartarus shut down and Asch ran out of there like his ass was on fire... and that was it." I let my arm swing back to my side and swore under my breath. "I'm sorry, sir... I should have tried harder to get more information..."

"Did you happen to ask why he attacked you?" Jade asked patiently. _Dude, there is NO WAY you bought all that, DON'T EVEN LIE TO ME. _

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered. "He just said..." _I can't tell the truth with this one, either! That could cause all KINDS of issues! But I can't think of any really good lie... dammit... and they might be able to help me figure all this crap out... _"He just said... that he was ordered to take me into custody if he found me. The stuck-up asshole didn't even tell me whose orders it was... not that I honestly expected him to..."

"He was ordered to take you into custody?" Ion asked, alarmed. "Why?"

"I'm really sorry, dear, I don't know," I replied shamefully. Jade messed with his glasses a bit. Once again, the deathly accurate mental calculations were being made. I swear, that man would be a good teacher, even in high school; he could scare the children into obedience.

"He said that he was ordered to take _you_ into custody?" Jade asked. He didn't sound suspicious... just really curious in a badass Bill Nye the Science Guy kinda way. Like if Bill Nye had a gun. Yeah. And you know Bill Nye the Science Guy is awesome, shut up. "That troubles me. This incident doesn't have much to do with Ion and his efforts to prevent war. It seems that higher-ranking members of the Order of Lorelei have taken an interest in our timid little Temari here," Jade explained, turning away from me and conversing with the others. I twitched visibly at being called 'our timid little Temari' and bit my lip again to keep quiet.

"Wallflower? Why?" Luke asked.

"We don't know enough to even take a guess," Guy replied, before Jade could say anything. "What about you, Temari? Any ideas?" Five sets of expectant eyes riveted on me instantly; I gulped and hid my face. _Lovely. He HAD to ask._

"Like I said, I honestly don't know," I murmured. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more use."

"Are there any abilities you have that some may consider useful?" Tear asked. I snorted with derision.

"Of course not... um, sorry to be rude... but really, no. I can't even fight worth a damn," I replied spitefully.

"Could your family have anything to do with it?" Guy asked. I made a face at the mention of my family; once again my stomach clenched and I was grasped by homesickness. Guy saw the look on my face and immediately amended his mistake. "Oh... I'm sorry. Forget I asked, Temari."

"It's all right," I replied easily. "I can answer that, actually... I know without a doubt that my family has nothing to do with it." _They're all a planet and a plane of reality away, anyway. _"I was just sent away because I was useless..."

"I don't think that's true, Temari," Ion objected sternly. "I've been watching you, so I know that you are not useless." _AWWWW he's so SWEEEEEEEET..._

"Thank you for saying so, dear," I replied cordially. "So... when do we set out for this Fubras River place?" I asked, turning to Jade.

"Tomorrow; the Oracle Knights won't be leaving until then... and we need to let Ion rest."

* * *

The next day came as crisp and fresh as an apple, and the air was filled with good spirit... which I assumed was due to the overdue departure of those unpleasant Oracle Knights. It took Guy all of ten minutes to haul Luke's ass out of bed and drag him down to breakfast, and immediately after that Luke took out a sheaf of papers (obtained from Tear and the inn at Engeve) and started writing away about whatever it is that goes on in that crimson clad head of his. I suddenly remembered my journal on my desk in Baticul and allowed myself a sardonic snigger. _Knew I wouldn't be able to faithfully keep a journal. I'll just write a whole shitload when I get back to Baticul._

Even though I had woken three times in the middle of the night due to nightmares, I felt remarkably well-rested. _Must be because I'm used to going through school days on a half hour of sleep. _Luke looked ready to die, but that was probably largely due to him not being a morning person... or so I assumed. He'd probably had his share of nightmares too. I grimaced a little at the thought of Luke screaming in his sleep at absurdly early hours.

After a good twenty minutes of preparation (as Jade so eloquently put it) we left the now-peaceful citadel and its inhabitants behind us with nothing before us but a long dirt road. Nothing very eventful happened during our trek; Anise came running and met up with us before we even got to the river, I got two quick bouts of PCP that lasted about ten minutes each, I taught Mieu how to play tic-tac-toe, Guy joined in, Luke joined in also, and Tear just gave us all a weird look. Jade just observed us quietly, giving me a deathly serious look that would have made Michael Myers piss himself. Seriously, if Jade had the patience he would be a very good teacher. As for Ion... he just stood there and looked cute. Yeah.

All was well until I started getting paranoid at midday and picked at the food that Tear had so meticulously prepared (cough rice balls.) My appetite fled with my peace of mind, as it always has, and I kept brooding and glancing nervously over my shoulder for no bloody reason until Luke had to ask:

"Hey, Wallflower. What's your problem?"

"N-nothing, sir... just bloody paranoid..." I grabbed a conveniently located stick and scraped four lines in the dirt absentmindedly. "Mieu, dear, do you want to play tic-tac-toe some more?"

"Sure!" Mieu replied cheerily. He immediately bounced over to me and drew an X in the middle square. Now, I honestly don't remember if X's or O's are always supposed to go first, so I just settled on the TAKE TURNS thing. Anyways, I drew a circle in the lower right corner. Mieu drew another X under his first. I drew an O right above his first X. He drew an X in the lower left corner. I drew an O in the upper right corner, securing absolute victory. Mieu drew an X in the upper left corner, then I drew my final O to the right of Mieu's first X and grinned.

"Hey, I actually won-"

**BLAM!**

All at once, Luke dropped his fifth rice ball, Guy shot to his feet, Tear grimaced, Ion gasped, and Jade blinked. I got up hastily and drew my sword. Luke and Guy followed suit as I whirled around anxiously to face...

Some guy.

Who was NOT Legretta.

Pointing guns at us.

Looking PISSED.

All my false courage flew out the window in a snap. _What...? Who the HELL- This never happened in the game! Or the anime! Or the manga! What the HELL? _I gripped my sword tighter and tried to calm down as Jade asked the common question:

"Who are you?" Jade didn't get a civil reply; instead, the mystery man just shot at the ground directly in front of Jade's feet. I decided to get a good look at him, to see if he was in any way familiar. Black hair that partially hung in his face, hazel eyes, a pale complexion, and a height of over six feet. Nope, definitely didn't recognize him. _I guess this is where I start fucking up the plot BIG TIME._

"Okay, then what the hell do you want?" I asked roughly, albeit quietly. Hey, I'm not all that brave, remember? I felt my stomach drop when the tall, silent man's piercing eyes swiveled over to me and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He pointed one of his large handguns at Luke, the other at Guy, and stared me down like a hunter stares down a deer before shooting it. I cringed inwardly and stepped back.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked roughly, glaring at me even as he asked. I gulped loudly and tightened my grip on my sword some more. _Dammit. I just HAD to draw attention to myself, didn't I? This guy's looking at me like he's about to EAT me!_

"T-Temari Haruhara," I replied, wincing at how shaky my voice was. "I told you my name, now tell me yours..." I muttered, completely failing to sound tough.

"I'm called Rider." One of the mystery man's handguns shifted and before I knew it I was staring down a loaded gun. I quailed and ran right at Rider. Yes, yes, stupid, I know. I swerved to the right to dodge a hastily fired bullet and swung my sword at a man who was more than a foot taller than me. The only thing I accomplished with that was knocking Rider's huge right hand aside; he held fast to his gun, holstered his left hand weapon, and with a jerk of his arm, four long, slender knives extended from the leather glove on his left hand. One swipe, a huge backstep, and five swear words later I'm at a safe distance again with four thin slash marks on my right cheek.

"Ungh..." I grunted, frustrated and scared shitless. _Twin heat AND Freddy claws? This guy's a fucking lunatic!_

"Heeeey, Rider! What's taking you so long? Did you find the girl or what?" I blinked rather stupidly as a girl in an outfit somewhat similar to Tear's came bounding up to Rider with her blue-yes, blue- hair, in low pigtails, streaming out behind her. I couldn't hep but notice the wakizashi (short, Japanese sword) she wore on her left side while everyone else just wondered when these people would get to... well, whatever the hell they were there for. Rider rolled his eyes as he looked down at said girl, retracting those badass Freddy claws as he did so.

"Yes, I found the girl. I told you to wait at Vlerin's place," was Rider's exasperated reply. The girl just laughed and tossed her head.

"And miss out on the action?"

"Trys, honestly-" Rider began, as if to start going off on some tangent.

"Oh, don't start lecturing me. Aerenn and Wes came too," the girl, Trys, retorted. Rider slapped his forehead with his left hand and groaned.

"Dammit, why don't you people listen to me?"

"Because Yagate has no designated leader," Trys replied, as if in some sort of recital. I snapped out of my stupified daze. _Yagate... that's a Japanese word... umm, "in due time?" Weird name for a gang... and why exactly are they here again...? _Luke cleared his throat and brandished his sword.

"Hey, you people! I don't know what you're going on about, but we're in a hurry so go the hell away!" Luke yelled defiantly. Trys and Rider gave Luke identical deadpan expressions. They then turned away from Luke and started talking between themselves again.

"So, which one is it? Only you would know..." Trys muttered loudly, lightly shoving Rider in a joking, almost sibling-like fashion.

"The one with the cuts on her face. Forget about the others, they're useless." Rider looked around irritably. "I thought you said Aerenn and Wes came too... where the hell are they?"

"Hiding."

"Uh, hello?" I piped up. "Aren't we going to have a big epic fight or something...?" I was blatantly ignored as Rider and Trys continued to talk to each other and as Rider's irritation grew. _What the hell are these people supposed to be doing? We could just leave right now and they wouldn't even frickin' notice._

"Oh..." Rider drastically raised his voice. "HEY! AERENN, WES, COME OUT AND MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL!"

"Maybe we should just leave," Ion suggested hesitantly, as two more people emerged from behind a tree. The girl, a platinum blond wearing a plain cloak, shook her head as if she had recently received a concussion. The first thing I noticed about her face was a large scar over her left eye; I assumed that said eye was probably useless. The boy, with dirty blond hair and a HUGE sheathed blade on his back, swore and looked away from Rider's piercing glare. I assumed the boy was 'Wes', and proved right shortly afterward. He, unlike his spacey friend, leaped right into action, drawing his huge, unusual sword and swinging it at Guy with insane speed. Aerenn blinked blearily, then started chanting under her breath.

"O violent torrent... Splash!" Luke and Ion were doused by water and sent flying from the sheer force as Aerenn started casting again. I swore foully and ran at her in an attempt to stop her from unleashing more chaos. _Dammit dammit dammit I don't like this, I don't like fighting PEOPLE-_

"Oh no, you don't," Trys growled, leaping in front of Aerenn and drawing her wakizashi in the blink of an eye. She blocked my swing easily and slashed at my arm, which I just barely managed to dodge (not without crying out in fear.) Aerenn looked directly at Jade, who was busy casting himself, and unleashed her arte.

"Claws of vengeance, tear my enemy asunder! Acid Slash!" _WHAT? I've NEVER heard of that one!_

"Shit! Colonel!" I yelled, while parrying with Trys desperately. Jade stopped mid-cast and dashed to the side to dodge several fonon-ridden acid-green blades that seemingly appeared from nowhere. I could almost hear Jade swearing as he did so. Trys took advantage of my distraction and kicked me in the stomach, HARD.

Uh, OW. Makes me wonder what it's like to be able to BREATHE.

I stumbled backward, gripping my abused stomach and coughing while trying to catch my breath as I dropped to my knees. I looked up just in time to see Wes' huge blade slice Luke's arm and Guy retrieve his sword (I didn't see him lose it...) Tear was casting First Aid repeatedly, healing Luke's arm and my face almost simultaneously as Rider took on Jade with those Freddy claws of his, which I noticed he had on both hands. Trys ignored all the surrounding chaos, tilted her head slightly, walked up to me, and yanked me to my feet.

"Oh, c'mon. You can put up more of a fight than THAT." I coughed again and glared at Trys for all I was worth. "Poor Saimen's gonna be SO disappointed." I felt my left eye twitch slightly, then acted solely on instinct and swung my right fist at Trys' mocking face.

To my utter amazement, I actually hit her.

"Am I still disappointing?" I asked brusquely as Trys rubbed her face and swore. She looked at me and grinned, brimming with confidence and approval.

"That's more like it, kiddo." With that, we set about to thrusting and swinging our blades wildly at each other as we had been doing before. I didn't manage to land any hits at all due to my accursed hesitation and dislike of fighting against people. Okay, it wasn't a dislike; I was bloody terrified at the thought of killing again.

That fear was groundless, utterly groundless. To put it nicely, Trys was pummeling the CRAP out of me. Most of the First Aids Tear was casting were directed toward me, seeing as Guy was faring well against Wes, Anise was beating Aerenn (barely), Jade hadn't gotten a scratch (much to the frustration of Rider), and Luke was unconscious on the ground. _Crap, Luke... I could really use your help, you useless lard..._

Then came that accursed turning point.

"Okay, that's enough. All of you, drop your weapons." I looked over my shoulder at the general direction of Rider's harsh voice to see him standing behind Ion with one of his guns positioned right next to said Fon Master's head. _Holy SHIT, he's fast! He was just trying to slice Jade's face three bloody seconds ago!_

"Dammit! Ion!" I yelled, idiotically, as Trys sighed and sheathed her sword. Anise screamed something very inappropriate, especially for her age, and tried to perform a heroic rescue. It failed miserably as Wes sheathed his huge blade and swung it at Tokunaga. Anise was sent flying backwards along with her steed and Ion called out to her, concerned more for her safety than his own. Anise landed hard on her back a few feet away from where Tear was standing and didn't move; Tear set about healing immediately, tossing her staff a little ways away in the process.

"Seriously, unless you want the Fon Master's brains splattered all over the ground, drop your weapons NOW," Rider declared insistently, smacking Ion in the head with the barrel of his gun as he did so. I grimaced and tossed my broadsword aside angrily.

"Cowardly, inbred son of a bitch..." I growled. Rider glared daggers at me and raised his voice.

"Care to repeat that, little girl?" he sneered, with thinly veiled anger. I raised my voice too.

"I_ said _COWARDLY, INBRED SON OF A BITCH," I repeated loudly, pointing at Rider dramatically. Said potential serial killer swiftly drew his other gun and shot at me; the bullet grazed my left shoulder, which caused me to swear some more. Jade, though angry, dealt with the situation calmly.

"Name your terms."

"Hand over Haruhara and I'll let the Fon Master go," Rider replied, holstering the gun he'd shot at me with. _WHAT? This idiot wants to trade ION for ME? _Ion looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head slightly. I grimaced at him, bloody terrified, and waged an internal war.

_I have to give myself up. That bastard's gonna kill poor little Ion if I don't._

_ No, I can't! They'll fucking kill me!_

_ If they wanted to kill me, they could've done that a long time ago._

_ Maybe they just feel like torturing me or something!_

_ Okay, I'm being absurd... I have to help widdle Ion..._

_ But I'll get freaking killed! And besides, the people wouldn't let me...  
_

_ Sure they would. I've been a thorn in their side from the beginning... _I sighed, tried to adopt a neutral expression, then held my hands above my head and walked toward Rider slowly, trembling with sheer unfiltered terror.

"Temari-what're you doing?" Guy yelled. He tried to run around Wes, but Aerenn blocked his path; Guy promptly jolted backwards due to his condition.

"I-I'm just a s-servant. Ion's the b-bloody FON MASTER," I explained, shaking and stumbling over my words. Truth was, I was scared shitless. _What the FUCK am I DOING? They'll KILL me! _I gulped loudly and continued. "He can h-help you prevent th-the w-war, and I'm just extra luggage. It's s-safe to say he's more important than I am..."

"Temari, don't do this," Ion pleaded desperately. I smiled at him reassuringly, trying to make him feel better, even though I was trembling like hell; the gesture failed miserably, needless to say. I bit my lip, forced back the childish tears of terror, and took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm down.

"I-It'll be fine, dear. You all can go prevent the war, and I'll break free and join up with you all later... uh, unless you don't want me to, of course..." I bit my lip as my voice shook and tried to swallow the building panic. Guy, his rescue route blocked by Aerenn, got MAD.

"What're you saying? We're not gonna just leave you to these lunatics!" Guy protested, swinging his left arm in frustration. I looked at him, surprised, and felt that warm fluffy loved feeling in my stomach. _What...? I thought they'd be itching to leave me behind..._

"Cruel as it may be, Temari's right. Preventing the war is what's most important right now. We'll need Ion for that." Jade's startling crimson eyes riveted to me. It was REALLY weird, at first I thought I'd gained his approval, but then I realized that he was trying to tell me 'BITCH DON'T YOU WIMP OUT.' I grinned weakly at him, then stepped in front of Rider with my hands above my head. I tried hard to look angry and stuff, but Rider could plainly see the state of screaming fear that I was in.

"F-fine, freaking take me, child molester."

* * *

Now I know how abused children feel. Well, sort of.

As soon as I'd surrendered, Wes had blindfolded me and tied my hands behind my back, Rider (I assumed) started punching the living crap out of me for calling him a child molester, then someone grabbed my arm and roughly led me along. The grim silence was stifling as I was taken away.

After awhile, Rider started whining about how I was too slow and ended up shoving me under his arm like a sack of potatoes. My face and stomach were killing me due to the wrath of said angry man's fists, so I didn't put up a fight. I was blindfolded, anyway-all resistance would be completely futile.

I could barely hear Wes muttering about something, and Rider's biting remarks and retorts. They kept mentioning someone named 'Saimen', and were expressing blatant disbelief about something or other. I didn't pay much attention, due to the pain in my gut and face from Rider's previous assault and a sudden flare of the accursed PCP. My only thought other than 'IT FUCKING HURTS' was: _Who the hell IS this Saimen guy...?_

I'd guess it took about half an hour or so for us to arrive at the destination, though I was blindfolded and couldn't even tell until I heard a door creak open, and a I heard new voice granting permission to enter and welcoming Rider, Trys, Wes, and Aerenn graciously.

"Is that the girl?"

"Yeah. She's really pathetic."

"Well... yeah. She's not very brave, but if she really wanted to hurt somebody, she could."

"You're too nice, Trys."

"She's a lot braver than I thought, just giving herself up like that."

"She was trembling in terror. I'm surprised the little wretch didn't faint on the spot."

"I'm right bloody here, ya know..." I grumbled, squirming under Rider's arm. I was promptly dropped on the floor and inhaled a good lungful of dust. As I sat there hacking up one of those dust-filled lungs Rider was discussing something with the man whose name I did not know.

"Where's Saimen?"

"O-on a walk..."

"More like a monster slaughter..."

"Whatever. Ryndan, take the girl to one of the spare rooms." Ah, so the other man's name was Ryndan. "When Saimen comes back..."

"We KNOW." Trys's proud voice broke Rider off suddenly. "I'm friggin' hungry... Wes, make some food..." As Trys whined to Wes about lunch, I was hauled to my feet and had the blindfold removed. I blinked in the sudden light and squinted my eyes in time to see who I assumed was Ryndan; he had red hair and blue eyes, looked somewhat... ill, and was a bit shorter than Rider. I blinked again, and swiveled my head to observe my current surroundings.

It was a run-down house. Er, more like a mansion, though it wasn't anywhere near the size of Luke's. The whole place was covered in a clear inch of dust and cobwebs, with occasional cleared spots where Rider and his gang had walked or something. Here and there one could see a knocked over fonon lantern, cracks in the wall and ceiling, rugs that were crooked or partially rolled up, and a few broken windows. The windows that remained intact were grimy and blocked quite a lot of sunlight, though the room I was in wasn't all that dark.

Clearly it had once been a very nice place, but it had been abandoned for at least a few years... possibly broken into and pilfered as well. I thought back a little and suddenly remembered what Rider had said to Trys earlier: _"I told you to wait at Vlerin's place."_

Apparently THIS was Vlerin's place.

"Th-this way, m-miss..." Ryndan muttered, looking away and leading me down a long, eerie hallway. He looked very uncomfortable, and I had to wonder why. _Maybe it's because I'm so ugly. Eh, who knows? The poor guy looks ready to bolt._

"Is something wrong, sir...?" I asked ruefully.

"N-no... well..." Ryndan looked away again and sighed. "I'm... no good with girls..." _Oh. Like a watered-down Guy complex._

"Does Rider know that?"

"Y-yeah..."

"And he told you to deal with me anyway? What an asshole..." I muttered foully. Our conversation was interrupted by a loud 'thud' and very loud swear words, which caused Ryndan to sigh and shake his head.

"D-don't worry about that... Wes is just a klutz..."

"Stupid fucking loose floorboard, always tripping me up! RYNDAN, WHY HAVEN'T YOU FIXED THIS THING?" I cringed at Wes's voice from the other end of the mansion and shot Ryndan a sympathetic look.

"High expectations, huh?" I asked.

"Sort of..." Ryndan muttered. He stopped in front of a door, tried to open it, and yelped loudly when it came clear off its hinges and clattered on the floor. "Aah! Damn it!"

"What the hell are you all staying here for? The bloody place is falling apart..." I piped up moodily, and Ryndan picked up the door and pulled it back into the frame. Ryndan didn't answer me at first, probably due to his discomfort, then spoke up with only a slight tremor in his voice.

"I-I really shouldn't tell you, but... this is only temporary. We're hiding out here u-until we find some better place." Ryndan rubbed his head and walked over to the door across the hall from the one that had fallen off its hinges. "This place b-belonged to Rider's..."

"Rider's... what?" I asked, when Ryndan trailed off. He cautiously poked the door he was standing in front of and it swung open with an eerie, drawn out creak. He pointed to the disaster area that was the room before us and motioned for me to go in. I reluctantly did so, and gave Ryndan an expectant look as I passed by him.

"I-I can't tell you. He'll get mad." With that, the door shut and I was plunged into darkness and dust.

* * *

I was bored after about ten minutes. With my hands still bound, I couldn't get my iPod out of my pocket (and I didn't want someone to come in and decide to smash it.) I could've (and should've) plotted my escape, but I was too bloody curious about this mysterious "Saimen."

With nothing else to do, I started to sing.

"Yuuyake ga machi wo akaku someru me no mae wa tsuzuku kouji juutai

Hodou ni wa isogu suutsu no hito boku wa tada kimi wo omoi egaku...

'Tsukiakari terashita ano yoru' 'Ikisaki mo kimezu ni hashiru michi'

'Kizukanai furi shita toomawari' Boku wa mada kimi wo omoi egaku

Sasayaita kotoba ga nigitta te no nukumori ga

Tsutsumikomu sotto ima keshiki ga umarekawaru

Taikutsu na kyou ni iro wo kuwaete yuuutsu na asu ni mahou wo kakete

Nanigenaku sugosu toki de sae taisetsu ni kioku ni kaete iku..."

I sighed, unwillingly to try to finish the lyrics due to how I'd already butchered the first part of that wonderful song. For the record, I SUCK at singing. It's a very good thing no one was around to hear my caterwauling, because they'd probably be dead...

"Hey, why don't you finish?" My face paled dramatically at the sound of Trys' voice right outside the door. From pale it went to bright red and I coughed awkwardly (due to embarrassment and the ever-present clouds of dust.)

"Oh bloody HELL, you heard that...?"

"No, of course not," Trys drawled sarcastically. "I've never heard that language before. What's it called?"

"Umm... it's Japanese..." I muttered, morbidly embarrassed.

"Do you speak it?"

"Not fluently..."

"Oh. But you sing in it just fine."

"Memorization. I don't understand a lot of the lyrics..."

"Oh," Trys said again.

"I'm surprised you're still alive after hearing me sing..." I muttered.

"Uh... yeah, you're pretty bad at it, but I've heard worse," Trys declared, and I could hear her lean against the wall.

"You have...?" I asked cautiously.

"Ryndan."

"Oh," I mumbled. "So, uh... why are you just standing out there...?"

"Rider told me to make sure you didn't escape."

"Dammit." I hit my head against the wall behind me. "Why did you guys come after me anyways?"

"Saimen asked us to find you."

"Really? Why...?" I asked, desperate for more information.

"I can't tell you that, kiddo. You'll have to find out for yourself."

"Ugh... how?"

"Saimen's coming up the hall right now." It sounded more like a warning than an explanation, and at the grim note in Trys' voice I was gripped by cold anxiety. The door was suddenly flung open, and as it hit the wall it too came off its hinges.

"Agh, that damn thing," Trys muttered as she walked toward me. I noticed a smaller figure behind her and grimaced. _That must be Saimen. Damn, he's the shortest one in the whole group. Maybe it's because he's the youngest... _"Okay... Saimen, this is Temari. Temari, Saimen. Play nice, kids." Trys spun on her heel and strolled out of the room, taking a guard position just outside the now vacant doorway. I finally got a look at Saimen.

The first thing I thought was: _Whoa! Saimen's a girl? _

I looked up at said girl and raised an eyebrow at her strange appearance. She had a dark purple mask over the upper half of her face, which made me think of Sync's seeing as it didn't seem to impair her vision at all. She had short, dark hair and a slightly tan complexion. Her clothes resembled a school uniform, with dark blue and silver as the dominant colors. She had a leather belt wrapped loosely around her waist, on which was a leather sheath that housed some rectangular weapon. Saimen grabbed the hilt of her weapon and slid it from its sheath suddenly. _Holy shit, a schoolgirl with a meat cleaver. Rena Ryugu much?_

"So... it's you." Her voice was harsh and cold as she (apparently) glared at me. I grimaced and swore under my breath. _Oh, great, and she doesn't like me. _

"Yup, it's me..." I tried to act casual as I stared at the meat cleaver in Saimen's hand. _Looks like it was just polished... maybe because she got it all covered in monster blood and guts or something. _"Trys was telling me that you wanted me found... Why?" I asked, as I cautiously got to my feet. Saimen groaned and turned to look at the door frame.

"Trystelena, you talk too much," Saimen complained.

"I didn't tell her anything important, kiddo," Trys said reassuringly.

"There was no reason to tell her anything at all." Saimen turned her head back toward me. "But it doesn't matter..."

"Okay, seriously-"

"SHUT UP!" I winced at how loud Saimen's voice got all of a sudden. "Don't bother asking any more questions! Just shut up and listen!" _Whoa... mood swings much?_

"Whoa, Saimen, temper," Trys warned lightly. "You're almost as bad as Rider sometimes." Saimen 'hmphed' and ignored her blue-haired companion. She looked over at me, made an irritated face (of what I could see of it, anyway) and raised her voice.

"Ryndan! Get one of those old spare swords," she commanded, still staring me down. I definitely didn't like the sound of that. Saimen grabbed my arm, spun me around, and untied my hands. As soon as Ryndan arrived with the sword Saimen had asked for, she pointed at me.

"Give it to her. We're going to settle this NOW."

"Settle WHAT? What have I ever done to you?" I yelled, now officially panicking. Saimen punched me in the face in the form of a response.

"You... you don't even know?" she shrieked. I swore under my breath some more and rubbed my sore face. _DAMN, she definitely doesn't hit like a girl._

"H-hey, Saimen..." Ryndan muttered. "Don't be so harsh..."

"Shut up, Ryndan!"

"H-hey, don't pick on your own allies..." I protested weakly as Ryndan handed me the sword. I felt bad for Ryndan, because he seemed to be the one that got walked on a lot. He was just too nice to stand up for himself, kind of like...

_Kind of like me._

"You mind your own business," Saimen growled, pointing her cleaver at me.

"What's your problem?" I yelled, brandishing my borrowed sword.

"I HATE you, and I'm going to kill you! That's all you need to know!"

"Saimen, wait." Just like that, Rider suddenly appeared in the doorway. Saimen froze immediately, then turned to Rider with a huge smile.

"Hey, Rider!" she greeted happily. _Geez, she changes moods FAST. And I thought I was bad... _Saimen completely forgot about me and ran up to Rider. "I'm going to settle everything today, now. I want you to see." She shuffled her feet a little and flushed slightly. "Maybe I shouldn't have given her a weapon..."

"No, you did good." Rider attempted a smile at Saimen, who looked about ready to start throwing confetti and cheering at the praise. "You decided to give the wretch a chance to fight back. I'm proud of you."

"Okay, why exactly do you hate me again?" I asked moodily. Rider glared at me.

"Oh, so you don't know. Damn, you're even dumber than I thought."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I've never even seen Saimen before, how should I know what I did to make her hate me?" I screeched, swinging my borrowed sword wildly.

"What an idiot."

"I might as well tell you." Saimen turned around and stared me down again. "I hate you because you'll always hate me. That's how it is."

"But I don't hate you... I don't even _know _you!" I protested. Saimen grimaced at me in response.

"If you knew, you'd hate me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Insert long serious staredown here, even though I couldn't see Saimen's eyes. She tensed visibly, then lunged at me and swung her cleaver at my head. I yelped and ducked, then attempted to thrust my blade into Saimen's abdomen; she jerked to the left just in time, and my sword grazed her right side instead. Saimen adjusted her stance, then swung her cleaver again. I swore and blocked as best I could, which led to another long staredown as we parried.

"So you're not as pathetic as Trys said," Saimen remarked casually. I would have replied, but instead Saimen backpedaled away, bumped into the wall behind her, and lunged again. I swung my sword clumsily and sent Saimen's cleaver flying across the room without meaning to; Saimen swore quietly and backed up against the wall.

"SAIMEN!" Trys yelled, fearful of what she thought was about to happen. I raised my arms high over my head, poised to administer a finishing blow that made me weak with fear.

"I guess this'll do it then..." I muttered grimly. _Don't hesitate, don't hesitate, DON'T-_

And just as I was bringing my blade down toward Saimen's skull, the PCP struck yet again and I dropped to my knees in agony. Saimen took that chance to retrieve her cleaver and stare me down, not concerned but curious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked harshly. I bit my lip, but gave up and screamed from the pain.

"**DAMN** IT!" I screamed, assuming the fetal position on the floor. _It's getting worse, it's getting worse, DAMMIT it HURTS! _I screamed again as the pain intensified, and Saimen just sighed and sheathed her cleaver.

"Screw it; she's not worth killing if she's that pathetic." She stormed out of the room as I continued screaming in pain. Trys actually looked a little worried.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" she asked, kneeling next to me. "You HAD her, you could've finished her off..."

"Stupid... fucking... PCP..." I gasped, as the pain started to diminish. "Worst... timing... ever..." I got to my knees and sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily. _Okay, that's it, I don't care how evil they are, I need to see a doctor. _Trys gave me a weird look.

"PCP? What's that?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that," I muttered, thrilled at getting to use Trys's line against her. Rider looked down at me, made a face, and followed after Saimen. Ryndan walked over to me nervously.

"Thanks... for defending me earlier, I mean," he murmured. I smiled weakly in Ryndan's direction and slowly got to my feet as soon as the PCP finally stopped.

"W-well... I'll just be going then-"

"I don't _think_ so, wretch." Rider randomly appeared again as if on cue. "Saimen's been waiting long enough. As soon as you get over your little issue, she'll be fighting you again."

"Why not just kill me now?" I asked dryly. "She's welcome to try..."

"She says she wants a fair fight." Rider turned and walked away again. "Trys, don't let the little wretch leave." Trys stared at Rider's back as he continued on his trek down the hall. She then turned her head to look at me, sighed, and stood up.

"Sorry, kiddo, you're not leaving here unless you're dead." _Gee, that makes me feel so much better._

And so, my hands were tied again, I was taken to another room, and I was left in the dark again.

* * *

Several hours later, shortly after I had stopped sniffling miserably and wallowing in self-pity, I had to try to force down bread that was more fit for building a house than eating. Saimen hadn't bothered to challenge me again, and according to Ryndan she would be leaving in a few hours' time on orders from Rider.

"For a group with no designated leader, you guys are sure keen to let that asswipe boss you around," I grumbled irritably. Ryndan sighed from the other side of the door as Trys snored quietly.

"We're indebted to him. I-if he asks us to do something, we should just do it."

"You don't sound very happy about that," I remarked as I finished the horrible bread I'd been given. Ryndan seemed easy enough to talk to, even for me, and I wanted information; hence the conversation I'd started.

"I'm grateful to Rider for taking me in and... stuff, b-but I agree more with Wes than him; we don't have to hate everybody that's not like us."

"Like you?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"...I-I can't tell you. Y-you probably wouldn't understand anyway."

"I'm not a complete idiot, you know..." I muttered ruefully, as I poked the dust-covered broken fonon lantern in front of me with my foot. I suddenly noticed a large shard of the broken fonstone and slid it closer to me with my heel. _Ooh. This'll be useful. Fuck this SHIT, I'm leaving. I'm not going to pull that damsel in distress crap and wait for Luke or someone to save me. _I shifted my position as quietly as I could, grabbed the fonstone shard with my right hand, and started sawing at the rope with the sharp edge. As I did all this, Ryndan kept talking.

"I... I never said you were an idiot... i-it's just that no one really knows about... that." Ryndan's voice sounded distant and cautious, which led me to assume that he was trying very hard not to let something vital slip. "A-at least, most people don't." I decided to change the subject, and asked a question that had been bothering me since I'd first seen Aerenn.

"Okay, then... what's with Aerenn's left eye?" I asked, still sawing at the rope and grimacing whenever the fonstone nicked my skin.

"U-um... I don't know all the details myself, but..." Ryndan sounded really grim, and I kicked myself mentally for bringing up a sore subject. "S-someone cut Aerenn with a knive, and she can b-barely see out of her left eye."

"Why did they do that?" I asked, my temper rising slightly. Sure, Aerenn had helped with my kidnapping, but I couldn't imagine any justification for slicing her eye and rendering it nearly useless.

"That person found out th-that Aerenn was... different."

"That's it? That's why she got her eye slashed?" I yelled. "That's fucked up!"

"I know, b-but Aerenn doesn't seem to care that much..." The rope binding my hands finally gave way and I mentally cheered as I continued the conversation to avoid suspicion.

"Tough, that one..." I remarked idly, quietly getting to my feet. _Okay... there's a window right over there, but before I bust out I need to make sure there's not a cliff or something... _"What happened to the asshole who sliced her eye?" I asked, creeping silently over to the window and raising my voice slightly as I did so. So far Ryndan didn't seem to suspect anything...

"Rider killed her. She tried to h-hurt Aerenn again and Rider stopped her by force." _HER? Shit, a woman sliced Aerenn in the face? Maybe her mother or something? That's harsh, man... _I peered out the window cautiously to see a huge hill right by the mansion, with some scattered trees here and there. I was on the ground floor, so jumping out wouldn't be a problem. The only issue was getting to... Kaitzur. Yeah, I could enlist some help there.

"Whoa... And Aerenn saw all that?" I asked, backing away from the window again slowly to avoid arousing suspicion.

"Y-yeah, and she says she dreams about it sometimes." I got to the far end of the room and braced myself, taking a deep breath and getting ready to run.

"Huh... well..." I hesitated. "For someone who's holding me captive... you're being very friendly..."

"I-is that bad?"

"No, it just makes me feel kinda bad for what I'm about to do," I replied. There was a very brief silence.

"Wha-damn it, Temari-" Ryndan flung open the door just as I ran full speed at the window and jumped through it headfirst, shielding my face with my arms, with a swear word and the unbearably loud sound of breaking glass. I landed on my back in some very inconveniently located bushes, then got up and dashed up the hill before me like my life depended on it as Ryndan raised all hell with the alarm. I shook my head as I reached the top to remove some of the glass shards in it, then kept running as Rider started shooting at me from the second floor.

"Dammit, I thought he wanted SAIMEN to kill me!" I yelled at no one as I kept running. A bullet buried itself into my left leg, about two or three inches below the knee; I screamed and fell on my face as blood ran down my leg. I continued writhing and screaming in agony for about a minute, then swallowed my pain as best I could and tried to get up.

"Ha, got her," Rider declared triumphantly. I got up slowly and hobbled away as fast as I could even as Rider came running after me.

"D-dammit," I grumbled again, as the pain in my leg got worse. _He wasn't trying to kill me, he just wanted to cripple me. Slimy BASTARD. _I swore under my breath, fully aware that I wouldn't be able to outrun said angry man, and decided to locate a good hiding spot instead. I grimaced and scrambled up the closest tree to me, careful not to disturb the leaves or anything. I lifted myself up onto a sturdy bough and hugged my knees, watching for Rider and hoping he would be too dumb to look up.

_Shit, I've never been any good at hide and seek... _I thought irritably just as Rider clamored up the hill and came to a stop, looking around slowly. I held my breath as he cautiously wandered around, looking for any trace. I strongly hoped that I hadn't left a blood trail.

"Where'd she go?" I heard Saimen ask, slightly winded but rearing for a fight. "You got her in the leg, right? She couldn't have gotten far..."

"That little wretch is hiding here somewhere. Damn Ryndan for letting her get out like that..." _Hey, you leave that poor boy alone. _I thought sourly, still holding my breath. I heard more footsteps, and another Yagate member reached the hilltop.

"Rider, it's getting dark. We'll never find her like this." Ryndan! Gah, he was being so nice, too. Well, maybe he still was, by trying to get Rider to call off the search. So, now all I had to do was hope he would succeed and then haul ass to Kaitzur... though crossing the Fubras River alone at NIGHT wouldn't be enjoyable or safe, even if I DID have a weapon.

"She'll probably try to get back to her allies... we'll just head for Fubras River and catch her there." _Augh, dammit._

"We shouldn't head out until morning, though," Ryndan reasoned. "It'll take Temari a long time to reach the Fubras on an injured leg. She probably won't try to cross it alone, either, especially unarmed. She has more sense than that." _I'm not so sure._

"So what, we just sit here and wait until sunrise?" Saimen snapped. "Damn it, I should've killed her when I had my chance. I'm sorry, Rider."

"It can't be helped... well, let's go back to Vlerin's place and see if we can get one of those old fonon lanterns working. Ryndan... I'll deal with you later."

* * *

By sunrise, I was halfway across the Fubras and in lousy shape.

Why? Because I was surrounded by monsters, was unarmed, and my bad leg wouldn't take me anywhere fast.

"Deciding to cross this friggin' river alone... was without a doubt... the worst decision... I've EVER made..." I gasped, staring down one of those ugly little frog things. _I'm shocked I made it this far... but yeah... now what?_

One of the frog things lunged at me; I yelped and darted to the side only to get sent flying by the tail of one of those enormous turtles. I landed on my back, then swore and ran away from the deep water just inches away (my iPod was IN MY POCKET.) I grimaced as my leg started to hurt even worse.

"FUCK it! I'm running!" I yelled defiantly. I started to run, swearing some more at the pain in my leg, and smacked those ugly little frog things aside with my fists along the way. I got assaulted by claws and teeth alike, getting sliced and bitten to the point that I just wanted to die. I was exhausted, in pain, and was screwed anyways...

_NO! I am NOT dying here! NONONO! I haven't even gotten to eat square pancakes... or ask Yuri Lowenthal to sing The Happy Song... _I grimaced as one of those annoying little birds came flying at me, and beat it aside with my right fist. I kept on running, reached another convenient piece of completely dry land, and grabbed a piece of wood that was probably from the bridge that had been destroyed by the same river I was trying to cross. _It's probably all rotten, but it's better than nothing, dammit. I wish they'd left my sword behind for me, but noooo... _I swung my wood weapon and managed to make a few of those annoying little blob things back off. Two of those huge turtles came right at me, moving far too fast for their size and species, and I ended up using the driftwood as a cane as I started running (cough hobbling) again.

I got about three-fourths of the way to the exit when I got cornered by zombies. Yes, zombies, you know, those weird looking monsters with those annoying little insects flying all around them? Anyway, I could just barely see where the miasma had appeared, and fervently hoped that Arietta had already left...

Not that it mattered. I was CORNERED. With nothing to defend myself with but a soggy length of wood. I gulped loudly, then tried to look menacing as I swung my driftwood at my adversaries. That did no good whatsoever, of course. I looked about as menacing as a wet kitten, and my weapon was about as dangerous as... flypaper? Sure. My driftwood was knocked out of my hand with one well-aimed smack and I backed away slightly until my back collided with the huge boulder that sealed my fate.

"Damn..." I muttered bitterly, scared to the point of insanity and freaking exhausted. I stood there, gasping for breath and barely standing for about a minute until one of the zombies swung its decaying arm at me. I cringed and shut my eyes, waiting for the impact and swearing under my breath (which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately.)

Instead of impact and blinding pain, there was a frustrated growl and a feral one almost simultaneously.

"Stupid idiot, are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" _Hey... isn't that Luke...? _I opened one eye cautiously, expecting to see a white coat with that weird face, that long red hair that looked almost blond in bright light...

"A-Asch...?" I gasped, dropping to one knee in shock and exhaustion.

Indeed, standing before me amidst the dismembered corpses of the zombies that had almost killed me was the temperamental noble himself, Asch the Bloody. I immediately hobbled over to where my driftwood had landed and picked it up. Asch smirked at me as I did so.

"That won't do you any good, you know." I nodded and leaned on my driftwood to try to ease the pain in my leg.

"Oh, I know... but it makes me feel a little better..." I muttered. _What the hell is HE doing here? _I bit my lip and gripped my driftwood tighter. _I wonder... could I pull off a quick theft? I mean, I need a sword, and he has one... but... he's a hella lot stronger than me... even if my leg wasn't fucked up, I don't think I'd be able to do ANYTHING against this one. _"I appreciate the help and all, but what exactly are you doing here?" I asked roughly, irritable due to the pain, exhaustion, and sleep depravation.

"I was on my way back from Kaitzur, if you must know," Asch replied, just as irritable as I was. "What're YOU doing here? I thought you were with the dreck."

"Got kidnapped by some slimy gits and escaped. Had a smashing time, too," I grumbled, trying to fake a British accent. All that did was earn me a weird look.

"Who the hell would want to kidnap YOU?" I made a face at Asch's sneering voice and flipped him the bird.

"You did," I replied rudely.

"I never kidnapped you, you idiot," Asch corrected, still sneering away. _Like original, like replica I suppose._

"Then what the hell do you call that stunt you pulled on the Tartarus?" I snapped, leaning more on my driftwood.

"Interrogation."

"...Fuck you."

"No thanks." I made another face at Asch, who was smirking haughtily at me, and started to hobble away, using my driftwood as a cane. Asch grabbed my shoulder all of a sudden and I cringed. "Where do you think you're going, rat?" he demanded, not in the least amused anymore.

"To a place. Nice seeing ya, asshole. If I ever see you again, it'll be far too soon," I replied, turning around and glaring at Asch.

"I still have a lot of questions for you, and there's also the fact that I was ordered to capture you."

"Cry me a river!" I yelled, and I swung my driftwood at Asch's head. He smirked at me and sliced my makeshift weapon in half with his sword before it got anywhere near its destination. I swore foully and stumbled backward; my leg was starting to hurt even worse.

"If you wanna fight, fine. We both know how that'll end," Asch sneered. I made another face and flipped him the bird again. Asch merely inclined his head slightly. "And I don't know why you keep doing that, but it's pointless."

"It's a very offensive gesture where I'm from... I could only insult you more by spitting in your bloody face," I explained, with a slight smirk of my own.

"Really. Where exactly _are_ you from, rat?" Asch asked, grabbing my arm again and glaring at me for all he was worth. _Augh, shit... damn curious people._

"A place," I replied vaguely.

"Don't be a smartass."

"Better a smartass than a dumbass..." This comment earned me a punch in the face. I swore loudly and grimaced. "Unh... you..." I faltered; I was about to call him a son of a bitch, but that'd be an insult to Susanne, who is NOT a bitch by any means. "You bloody bastard..."

"Shut up," Asch responded, remarkably calm considering his usual attitude. "You have two choices; come quietly or I'll take you by force."

"You're welcome to try..." I muttered sourly. I clenched my right hand into a fist and punched Asch in the jaw as hard as I could, bruising my knuckles in the process. Asch's grip on my left arm loosened slightly for a split second and I slipped free; I then attempted to run, which failed miserably due to my damn bum leg. Asch grabbed my hair and yanked me back before I could get very far.

"Nice try."

"AAAAARRRGHHH! Fucking idiot, THAT IS ATTACHED TO MY HEAD!" I yelled as Asch yanked on my ponytail some more. I hate when people pull my hair because I'm rather tender-headed and it HURTS. _Dammit, I knew I should have cut my hair shorter..._

"Consider it payback for making fun of me, rat."

"Wait... are you the one who sent those lunatics after me?" I asked, my eyes stinging with tears from the pain.

"I never sent anyone after you," Asch replied, grabbing my arms and twisting them behind my back. "Who caught you, anyway?"

"A group of people... called their group Yagate..." I muttered. "And they didn't CATCH me, I gave myself up so they wouldn't hurt Ion..." I knew I was pretty much screwed, and this knowledge led to all my false courage and sudden boldness flying out the proverbial window; hence the muttering. Asch noticed this sudden switch, but didn't comment on it, choosing instead to express his disbelief.

"Sure," Asch sniggered skeptically. "Whatever. Now will you behave, or do I have to get rough?"

"I don't behave for my own bloody PARENTS, I'm not about to for you... And besides, you've already gotten rough," I snipped, squirming. I kicked Asch in the shin as hard as I could with my right leg, but his grip didn't loosen up in the slightest. I flailed about wildly, kicking and writhing while Asch just laughed a little at me. "Dammit, let go! LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

"Not gonna happen, rat." I squirmed some more, then my left leg gave out on me and I ended up on my knees. Asch sighed, apparently done with his payback. I was yanked to my feet roughly and I whirled around just in time to receive a brutal punch to the stomach that knocked the wind out of me like some twisted Heimlich.

The world faded to black before I even hit the ground.

* * *

And done! Yayness.

Yes, it starts out in third person. It felt weird, but it was fun to write. I wanted to show some things from Asch's perspective, because we all know how interesting that would be. I knew I would fail writing it in first person from HIS point of view, so I improvised.

And no, that little scene at the end has NOTHING to do with the revenge plan Asch had in mind. It sure made him happy, though. People never openly cross him and get away with it.

I fail at life. Yeah. And my younger brother has recently become a pervert. I blame his friends.

I invented some characters! (does disturbing dance) Nyeh.

Please tell me what you think of my characters, dears... they'll have a role. Yes, they will. I've got surprises in store for you darlings...

Oh, and the lyrics are from Ordinary by Ryo Nishikido. Very nice song, rather mild considering what I tend to listen to (cough screamo cough.) And to the few reviewers who have been mentioning pairings, NO, there will be no pairings involving the Yagate members. You could look at their relationships that way if you are so inclined, but I won't be writing mushy stuff. Sorry. And if you weren't going to ask... sorry for the rant. ^ ^ ' I'm not angry, I promise.

~ Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	8. Of Fortresses and Ferries

Aah, chapter eight! Damn, I've got a lot of stuff written, huh? And we're not even close to done yet! This is FUN!

Asch: Maybe for you...

Before I even posted seven, I got to work on eight. I'm having a lot of fun with this even though it sucks. ^ ^ _And_ even though I LEFT A VITAL SENTENCE OUT of last chapter and confused the hell out of people. I'm such an IDIOT. Maybe I should hire a beta... Nobody remarked on the confusion, probably out of kindness. Thank you.

At least I'm not as dumb as my brother. He is fourteen years old and just asked me how to spell 'chocolate.'

AAAAND a small announcement! (I'm probably going to regret this...) I'm thinking about doing a separate fic that... fleshes out my original characters (except Temari, because she's ME.) If you support this, then let me know. When will I start it...? Umm... later. Am thinking after the point where Luke cuts his hair; if my idea is supported, that is. Am waiting because I don't want to spoil some of my "devious" plot plans. I might not even do it, if the idea is not supported.

Review replies! Everybody loves them.

Commandant of Heart: SCREAMO IS AWESOME. The people are antagonists... well... uh, I can't really tell you yet. ^ ^ There's a lot that shalt be answered later. And Saimen has many problems... And being with Asch is no fun. Urgh. But better than being with Yagate, yes. And being popular whilst on Auldrant is no fun. I will be updating relatively soon; I got out of school for summer and I already have most of eight written...

Icebox Plums: Oh, hello again, senpai. Sorry for the character overload. ^ ^ ' I was just so eager to introduce them. I've already grown too attached to them to drop them, but I probably won't be writing all of them in the same chapter again. That is indeed confusing, thank you for the constructive criticism. I may do a separate piece and flesh out the members of Yagate with that, as mentioned above... good idea?

co426e: Your name is very unique. ^ ^ Yes, SI's everywhere. I like them a lot as long as they're not Mary-Sues. I'm honored by your praise. Glad about the natural-ness and that my poor attempts at humor have succeeded somewhat. ^ ^ I can't really intimidate Luke... ^ ^ ' And yes, Asch has ISSUES. Ion glompage makes the day of many. Charlie the Unicorn is epic... and I didn't make that phrase up (toothless son of a godless whore.) I got it from a movie called... uh, Witless Protection. It has Larry the Cable Guy in it. Glad you enjoy the reactions and stuff. And Luke since doesn't _always_ whine, I try to refrain from writing him complaining too much. I'm glad that is a good thing. Little loss of temper indeed... and Jade does kick ass. The pain will indeed be a part of plot. I know I should describe it better, so I'll get to work on that. Hope you don't mind me replying to all of your reviews at once.

xxXTheXFallenXxx: Wow, an exception? Really? SQUEE! Thank you, I'm honored!

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Eight

Of Fortresses and Ferries

_It was a normal, ordinary day. I was walking to my mother's car as usual, right after I had gotten off the bus that I rode to the middle school after class every day. I HAD to ride that bus only because the idiots that built all the school buildings decided to put the high school on the other side of the bloody town._

_ But it was all completely normal, average, ordinary. I had never appreciated it so much._

_ I got through the elementary school (not without scaring a few of the kids in the hallways) and headed out the door to the parking lot, where I immediately spotted Mom's small black Jeep in one of the employee parking spots. I walked over to said vehicle and stood in front of the door, waiting for my brother to get out so I could get in the back as per routine._

_ "Hey, Sister, what took you so long?" my younger brother sneered as he opened the car door and clamored out. I moved to climb in, but he blocked my path with his arm. "Well?" he asked, with an obnoxious toss of his head._

_ "It's not my bloody fault that the bus driver decided to stop and scream at everybody," I grumbled irritably. "Can we just freaking go?" I tried to squeeze past my brother's arm as Mom glared at the both of us._

_ "C'mon, hurry up!" she barked, with her key in the ignition already._

_ "Hold on," my brother said, to Mom. He turned back to look at me expectantly. I looked up at him; damn him, for being so much taller than me despite being two years younger. If that wasn't bad enough, he bragged about his height constantly and frequently ridiculed mine. "I have another question for you, Sister," he said, looking somewhat serious for a change._

_ "What?" I asked, irritable still. "I don't have any money with me if that's what you want, Little Man."_

_ "No, that's not it."_

_ "Then what do you freaking want?" I shrieked, at my patience's end. My brother looked down at me, his face solemn and disappointed. I put my hands on my hips and glared at my younger sibling, who was probably just holding everything up to get back at Mom for calling him a faggot. "Well?" I yelled, as Mom continued giving us a supremely dirty look for getting between her and her next pack of cigarettes._

_ "Sister..." my brother started, then hesitated and looked away._

_ "WHAT?" I screamed. When my brother looked at me, his face bore an expression of sheer dread, melancholy, and disappointment. I looked past him to see a very similar expression mirrored on my mother's face. _

_ I had done something wrong._

_ Something very, very wrong._

_ "Wha..." I gasped, stepping back once and bumping into the car in the parking spot next to Mom's. This ordinary day had quickly gone sour, and I didn't even know why. I gulped and looked back at my brother, who finally asked his question._

_ "Sister... when are you coming home?"_

My eyes opened and I jerked into a sitting position, breathing in short, frantic gasps. I swore when my stomach clenched with agony and doubled over my knees, shaking from the simple, but painful dream I'd just had.

It scared me more than the one I'd had repeatedly two nights ago, which was really just my first kill replaying again and again. I rubbed my eyes to clear away the tears that threatened to fall and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Bad dream, rat?"

"AAH!" I yelled and jerked away from Asch, who had been sitting right behind me. _What the hell? _I thought to myself as Asch gave me another one of his weird looks. My memory suddenly returned in about a minute; heading for the Fubras River, giving myself up to Yagate, escaping hours after Saimen had tried to kill me, getting saved by Asch at said Fubras River, fighting with him a little, and his fist ramming my stomach... I grimaced at him and backed away some more.

"Remember now?" he asked, actually quite civilly.

"Yeah, you punched me in the gut and kidnapped me, you-"

"-Bloody bastard?" Asch finished with a snide smirk.

"So you don't deny it..." I replied with an unpleasant snarl. "Where the hell am I?" I asked roughly, looking around. It was a small clearing, outside, with the Fubras River a tiny little line in the distance. I could just barely see the towering walls of the Kaitzur fortress to the general south.

"Not far from where you were. You came to a lot sooner than I thought you would, rat," Asch replied.

"Why do you always call me rat? I have a name, you know," I grumbled as I tried to stop the nightmare-induced tremors.

"You haven't told me your real name."

"You don't go by your real name, now do you, Luke?" I snapped back.

"Don't call me that," Asch growled threateningly.

"Then stop calling me a rat," I replied coolly.

"Fine, whatever," Asch waved his hand noncommittally and got to his feet with one fluid motion. "Hold on, don't bother trying to stand," he commanded as I tried to get off my ass. "Your leg's not gonna hold you, you know."

"The hell it won't..." I growled.

"Go ahead, try," Asch challenged with a small shrug of his shoulders. I made a face at him, then got to my knees without any incident. I smirked, sensing victory, as I slowly started to stand. My right leg didn't wobble in the least, but my left bent like an overcooked noodle and I ended up on one knee.

"Wh-what the FUCK?" I yelled. Asch smirked down at me.

"See, I told you. I cut the bullet out earlier."

"Then why doesn't it hurt?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"Ever heard of painkillers?" Asch asked wryly, his voice laden with sarcasm. I made another face at him. "I only had the cheap kind with me, but it's better than listening to you wail." _He carries painkillers around with him...?_

"My whole damn leg is completely NUMB," I protested, smacking my left leg as if trying to restore blood circulation. Not being able to feel any of it was really alarming. "What the hell kind of painkillers do you HAVE? They're more like TRANQUILIZERS!" My face paled when I realized what Asch probably did. "Oh HELL, did you... inject me?"

"Yeah," Asch replied curtly. "Why?"

"I... DESPISE... needles..." I muttered, shuddering at the thought.

"You're pathetic," Asch said with a deadpan expression.

"Your FACE is pathetic," I shot back without meaning to. I got yet another weird look.

"WHAT?"

"You know what, never mind..." I mumbled. Asch blinked, confused, then shrugged and walked over to me. I cringed, thinking I was about to get a boot to the face, but instead let out an undignified yelp as I was lifted off the ground with almost no effort at all. "GAAAH! Wh-what the hell are you DOING?"

"You can't walk, and I don't feel like dragging you, now shut up and don't squirm unless you want me to drop you."

* * *

I ended up riding on Asch's back. I don't like being carried, but I couldn't do anything about that. I wanted to get away so badly it hurt, but I could barely move my left leg at all and I knew I wouldn't be able to get away by crawling.

So, I decided to go by the wise words of good ol' Captain Jack Sparrow: Wait for the most opportune moment.

'The most opportune moment' being when I could feel my leg again, as unpleasant as that may be.

"Aren't you getting tired...?" I asked after Asch had been carrying me for about an hour.

"No."

Silence.

"So... where are we going...?"

Silence.

"Why the hell do you have such long hair?"

"What?" HA! Got him to talk! He was probably only all moody and silent because he was being a steed. His manly pride must be taking a heavy hit, neh? After all, he was born into nobility; he wasn't used to having to carry people.

"Doesn't it get in the way while you're fighting...?"

"No. Shut up already." Hit the nail on the head.

Silence.

I had to bite my lip to keep from humming a song that randomly started playing in my head: Walking With A Ghost by The White Stripes. I also had to resist the urge to pull Asch's long, crimson hair as payback for his nearly scalping me before; I knew that would end badly. I think the world got a lot less safe when Asch first picked up a sharp object.

"Why were you ordered to capture me?" I asked quietly, just as I had on the Tartarus.

"I thought I told you to shut up, wretch. Since when are you so damn talkative?"

"I want some bloody answers, dammit..." I muttered, my mood deteriorating.

"So do I, but that'll have to wait."

Silence.

I sniggered as I suddenly remembered that lovely YouTube video I'd watched that had Asch lip-syncing The Happy Song. Asch twitched and stopped walking for a second.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing... my mind is elsewhere..." I replied airily.

Silence.

_This is gonna be a LONG trip._

_

* * *

_

Asch is only human after all.

Another hour and a half of walking to who knows where (with an occasional monster dismemberment) and he finally dropped me on my ass and plopped down on the dirt, trying to look only slightly winded. I smirked at him a little as he caught his breath. _Men and their manly pride._

"I'm heavy, huh?" I asked quietly.

"No." Asch didn't even look at me as he rummaged through a small sack he conjured from a pocket I didn't know he had, extracted a water canteen from its interior, tossed said burlap sack aside and got up, giving me a stern order not to go anywhere unless I wanted the beating of a lifetime.

"Wh-where are you going?" I asked, surprised.

"To get firewood and water. You want to eat, don't you?" Asch stomped off, muttering irritably in a manner so reminiscent of Yosemite Sam that I burst into a giggling fit; fortunately, that little stunt went unnoticed. As soon as I saw that Asch was a safe distance away, I crawled over to his mysterious burlap sack and started rummaging through it. _How the hell does all this crap FIT in here? Maybe it's a kind of fonic arte that travelers use or something..._

_Okay, we have... um, sword polishing stuff..._ I thought to myself, taking a few moments to discern the Fonic characters that I hadn't completely adjusted to yet. _Uh... ugh, those damned NUMB-WHOLE-BODY-PART painkillers... a cooking knife that looks like it belonged to Michael Myers once... a small bag, probably packed with cooking ingredients... bottle of mysterious pills. Huh. _I pulled said bottle out of the worn sack and squinted at the label, taking a few moments to remember the Fonic characters that I'd almost forgotten.

_Umm... sle... sleep... sleeping pills? Oh wow-_

Sleeping pills.

SLEEPING. PILLS.

...Ooh.

The opportune moment has arrived... I hoped Asch was very hungry as I twisted off the lid and took a few of the pills out, examining them idly. _Uh, I don't wanna overdose the man... what's the normal dosage...? _I rotated the bottle and took up the task of deciphering the back, which took a full minute. All it really said about dosage was... 'If one of these doesn't knock you out, there's something SERIOUSLY FUCKING WRONG with you.' Well, that wasn't the exact wording, but yeah.

Feel free to insert demonic chuckle and devious drumming of fingers here. I allowed myself an evil grin as I replaced everything in Asch's travel sack, minus two small little tools of mass destruction. _I don't think I WANT to know why he carries sleeping pills around with him... well, maybe he has plans to use them on me if I get uncooperative. _I thought ruefully, as I nudged Asch's travel sack into its position (getting caught looking through his things would probably invoke the wrath of the temperamental God-General.) I sighed, bored, and started humming Walking With A Ghost.

_Hey, wait... is my iPod still functioning after that thrilling trip across that bloody river? _I asked myself suddenly. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and removed it from its case, being careful not to drop the sleeping pills I'd stolen. I bit my lip in anticipation, and hit the lock switch as I unwound my headphones.

My iPod screen lit up as it usually did and displayed the last song I'd listened to: The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. I grinned and sighed and relief.

"Oh, good, I thought I'd lost my soul for a second there..."

"What the hell is THAT?" I twitched at Asch's harsh voice and on impulse tried to hide my iPod.

"N-nothing!" I replied nervously. I quailed under the fierce glare I got as a response, and shamefully allowed Asch a glimpse of my precious, poised to jerk it from harm's way if Asch reached for it.

"Well, what is it?" said general asked, staring at my precious warily.

"It's... a music player..." I muttered.

"Prove it." I cringed and decided to do as I was told; I cranked up my iPod's volume and chose a random song: The Abyss of Despair by Rentrer en Soi, which happened to be the first song on my iPod's list.

The look on my companion's face was so hilarious that I laughed freely as the aggressive guitar and lyrics (that he could never understand, due to them being in Japanese) barraged the startled young man. His eyes were huge and he was looking at my iPod like it had just bitten him. He gave me another strange look, then made a face at me as I paused the song and turned my iPod off to save power.

"...Y-you call that crap music?" he stammered after a brief pause. "What the hell?"

"Hey, now, don't insult my soul..." I murmured defiantly. "At least I don't listen to softy crap like Little Man does..."

"...Don't let me see that thing again, or I WILL smash it."

"In a lovely mood as always, I see..."

"SHUT UP."

Silence.

_Now isn't this familiar? _I thought wryly. I gave Asch a surprised look as he pulled out a pot and started a fire in less than a minute. _Holy crap, is he gonna cook? Should I be scared? Will I eat it or will it eat me? _I'd never done any cooking whilst playing the video game, so at the time I had no idea...

Twenty minutes later, I knew.

"HOLY IMAGINARY HELL." I stared at the small bowl of stew in my hands in shock. Asch gave me an unpleasant look.

"What, is it not good enough for you?" he asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"No, of course not... I just didn't know you could COOK." I started devouring Asch's handiwork as fast as I could without scalding my tongue. Before I left home I was rather picky about my food, but after you run around and fight for your life all day you'll eat just about anything as long as it doesn't scream at you. "And you're pretty damn good at it, too!" As I had said, Asch's cooking was freaking amazing. And you'd never expect that from a proud, haughty person like Asch, especially considering the fact that he's a noble... well, by birth.

And it seemed that my evil plot was working... Asch WAS eating his food, after all, seemingly unknowing of the secret ingredient I'd added to his bowl when he'd temporarily walked off to get more water. I was paranoid as hell, though, because... well, it would just be too easy. I mean, Asch is a bloody God-General... THE bloody, to be exact... being able to trick him with so little effort didn't sound very plausible.

Even if I could blame it on him vastly underestimating me, it was... weird. Far too easy. Something was BOUND to go wrong. I tried to look neutral as I finished my stew and set my empty bowl next to the cooking pot and ladle Asch had used. _How the hell are we supposed to wash these, anyway? Is he going to carry them all the way to that little stream and scrub them there, or bark at me to do it? I got some feeling back, but my leg is still pretty fucked up..._

"So... who exactly are you?" I looked up at Asch with the most neutral expression I could muster.

"A person," I replied vaguely. "Are you going to wash these, or should I?" I asked, gesturing towards the dirty dishes. Asch shrugged and didn't bother answering me, deciding to question me some more instead... or make demands.

"Tell me what your real name is," the irritable young man growled.

"Why?" I asked, making an unpleasant face. "I hate my real name, and I have no reason to tell you..."

"You know my real name."

"True enough, but I'm still not telling," I mumbled. _Oh, geez, I wish I knew how long it would take for those pills to kick in. That way I wouldn't drive myself crazy with friggin' paranoia... FUCK, I hope he didn't do a ninja bowl-switch or something, that would be TERRIBLE._

"Listen, you-"

"I'm listening..."

"I'm only putting up with you because I was ordered to. As soon as my superior's done with you, I can do whatever I want, rat," Asch hissed menacingly. "So... you might want to cut the crap if you want to live."

"I've already got a psycho chick with a cleaver out to kill me, I'm not really all that afraid of you," I replied, trembling slightly. _Shit, he's serious. I could very well be digging my own grave just because I'm so bloody defiant. _

"Psycho chick?" Asch asked, almost civilly.

"Yeah, she was the smallest one in that group Yagate. I don't know WHAT I did, but she bloody hates me and wants me to die. How's your day going?"

"Thrilling, now what was this girl's name?" Asch demanded, staring me down intently.

"Saimen, they called her. I didn't hear a surname."

Silence.

"Now would you please freaking tell me why you were ordered to capture me?" I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"If you tell me your real name, I might," Asch replied coolly. _Gah. Damn him._

"I'm not telling you my real name," I shot back icily. "I HATE it."

"Then I'm not telling you anything," Asch snapped, crossing his arms and finalizing the argument.

"Bloody fine then," I grumbled irritably, turning away as I did so.

Silence.

_Oh, look, the fire's going out._

More silence.

_Umm... shouldn't we be moving out again now?_

Even more silence.

_I think my legs are asleep..._

Silence.

"How... how are Mother and Father doing?" My eyes widened and I whipped my head to look at Asch. Hey, I barely knew the man, and he was asking me a rather sentimental question. If you have played the game or watched the anime, you know that is not like him.

"...Right now, they're probably worried about their missing 'son.' Before I left, Lady Susanne and Duke Fabre were doing fine." I felt very awkward for some reason and lowered my head. "Lady Susanne... she's very kind."

"Yeah, she is. She even took in a rat like you." _I'm just going to assume that Van told him about that._

"You just ruined a very touching moment."

"How the hell was that touching? I just asked a simple question."

"Never mind, you dense adolescent male, you."

Silence.

_Well... he took that without a fuss..._

More silence.

_The fire's almost completely friggin' gone..._

Even more sile-THUD.

I twitched and looked back over at Asch, almost fearful of what I'd see. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT, is he dead? Did I kill him? Is he just pretending so he can catch me trying to escape and freaking kill me?_

Asch the Bloody, God-General of the Oracle Knights, was passed out on the ground with his hair framed around his head like spilled blood. He didn't snore or anything, just... fell right over. I crawled over to where he lie unconscious and cautiously poked his shoulder.

"Nngh..." My sleeping nemesis twitched slightly, but that was it. I was doing the Caramelldansen on the inside from sheer happiness as I crawled over to the firewood pile and picked out a nice, sturdy branch to use as a makeshift cane. I had most of the feeling in my leg back by now, but that included the pain, so... yeah. Pros and cons indeed. Before I got up, I grabbed a stick and scribbled out a brief note in the Fonic alphabet in the dirt next to where Asch had bravely passed out.

_"Sorry, dear. Places to go, people to see._

_ -P.S. Be more careful about where you stash your sleeping pills."_

_

* * *

_

It was about four hours past noon by the time I escaped from Asch and headed toward Kaitzur as fast as I could, all the while cursing at my leg and hoping those sleeping pills would keep the temperamental God-General down and out for at least four hours. That was the time I estimated it would take for me to reach my destination. Yes, said general had only been carrying me for two and a half hours, but he didn't have a fucked up leg slowing him down.

I didn't, however, consider monster attacks in my hasty calculations. Unfortunately, they all seemed bound and determined to slow me down even more. Little bastards were in league with my kidnapper, I swear.

"Dammit, leave me alone!" I yelled, whacking my adversaries with my branch and I limped along, out of breath from a combination of pain and exhaustion. "I don't feel like getting dragged off to some shithole to get grilled by some old bastard!" I swore foully in German and tried to retreat when I spotted some griffins heading my way. "Buncha friggin' sookas!"

My not-so-brave escape wasn't going well, but I was putting distance between me and my nemesis, who would without a doubt beat me within an inch of my life if he caught me. _I hope that it doesn't rain... then I'd seriously be fucked. He'd kill me for sure then. Oh geez, if I get caught I'm DEAD, he'll shove his fricking sword down my throat..._

Then I spotted a bunch of Kimlascan soldiers in the distance running toward me. And guess who was with them?

Van Grants.

Oh SHIT.

My stomach dropped instantly and I froze like a deer in the headlights. _Oh shit, oh SHIT. It's freaking VAN. The man named after a family vehicle, that was after me, is right in bloody front of me... oh my imaginary gawd..._

"Oh SHIT," I muttered, leaning more heavily on my stolen wood. _Well, wait, he's with Kimlascan soldiers... he can't exactly haul my ass away to Daath or wherever with the king's soldiers as witnesses... now, if he was with a bunch of Oracle soldiers, I could cry._

"Take care of those monsters," one soldier barked at another as they approached. "Commandant Grants, I will escort the girl to Kaitzur."

"Very well," was said evil man's curt response.

"Wha... what are you all doing here...?" I asked breathlessly.

"Master Luke requested that we search for a Miss Temari Haruhara," one of the armor-clad men replied, saluting as he did so. _Luke did WHAT?_ "That is you, correct?"

"Y-yes, sir," I replied shakily. Van approached me slowly and it was all I could do not to cringe. The Commandant examined me briefly; his eyes briefly lingered around the branch I was supporting myself with and his face adopted a somewhat steely expression.

"Is there something wrong with your leg?" he asked, staring me straight in the eye. _What was your first bloody clue? _I thought bitterly; instead of saying this aloud, I just nodded and lowered my head as if ashamed.

"Umm... yeah... I got in a few unnecessary fights while I was away..." I muttered. _Must not say anything stupid. Must NOT say anything stupid. I want to bloody live. I really freaking want to bloody LIVE, dammit._

"I can see that." _Fuck you. _"You did well to make it this far, young lady." _Give up the sweet-talking crap, you high-and-mighty bastard._

"Yeah, I'm sure I did..." I muttered irritably. Van either didn't noticed my grumbling or didn't care, because he summoned another soldier-I believe it was the one I heard giving orders earlier-and started conversing with him as if I wasn't even there as the five other men sliced up the monsters that had been tailing me.

"You can stay behind and help your platoon. I will escort Miss Haruhara to Kaitzur myself," he commanded. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIIIT! I can't be left alone with this slimy bastard, he'll probably hand me over to Asch first chance he gets!_

"Understood, sir. Shall I send one of my men with you?"

"Please do," I requested timidly. "I-I can't walk very fast... if you could spare a soldier to help me along, I would appreciate it." _I don't want to be anywhere NEAR Van._ Van gave me a startled look. The soldier did the same, then gestured to another armor-clad man, who promptly abandoned the battle and hustled over to our gathering.

"Very well, then. Take care," the first soldier said, saluting and jumping into the monster-killing fray.

"Th-thank you," I mumbled, as the spare soldier hoisted me onto his back. _Haha, Van. I foiled your evil plan... if you had one, that is. _"I-I'm sorry for the inconvenience," I stuttered meekly to the soldier I was using as a steed.

"Not at all, Miss Haruhara." _Okay, that just feels WEIRD. Why the hell are they being so courteous? They don't really have a reason to be._

"And, um... Dorian General Grants?" I piped up nervously. _Ugh, I hate calling him that. He doesn't deserve that kind of respect. _"Why did you come with these men?" I asked, bowing my head and hoping that Van wouldn't suddenly stab the soldier and haul my ass to... wherever he wanted.

"There is no need for those formalities, Temari," Van stated kindly, with one of his 'winning' smiles. _Argh... he's trying to win me over, isn't he? _"I accompanied these men because I was on my way to Choral Castle. One of my subordinates is... causing trouble." _Tch, like you care. Well, at least I know what point I'm at in the game. I'd like to go too, but I'd just get in the way. I can barely even walk, the shape that I'm in... _

"Did Master Luke really ask you to look for me...?" I asked. _There's no way. He was probably throwing confetti and pouring champagne, going 'She's finally gone!' and stuff. _The soldier who was carrying me shifted slightly, as if uncomfortable.

"Well..." he started awkwardly. "As soon as he'd recovered, Master Luke tried to leave to search for you himself." My jaw dropped. _It snows in imaginary hell. _"Dorian General Grants had to speak to Master Luke to get his approval to let our platoon lead the search instead." _Holy crap, if it weren't for the evil man next to me, I'd feel really loved right now._

"It took quite a lot of effort. Luke was bound and determined to find you himself," Van added with a little grin. _This is sounding less and less likely the more they talk. _"He finally decided on a compromise in the end." _You've got him on strings and you know it, you cruel bastard. _"While we're able to, I'd like to speak with you about your kidnappers." _Oh, lovely._

"Th-they claimed to be a group called Yagate," I murmured, burying my face in my ride's iron-clad shoulder. "After I escaped from them, I was caught by one of the Six God-Generals... Asch the Bloody." _I might as well tell him. He would hear it from Asch anyway. And besides, I'll let this idiot think I trust him for awhile. Tricking him is going to feel GOOD._

"Asch...? That can't be... I hadn't given the generals any orders to capture you." _Yeah bloody right, you lying sack of shit. _

"Perhaps they take orders from more than one," I muttered.

"Yes, it seems so... anyway, did this Yagate group tell you why they wanted you?" _Dammit. He'll find out either way from Asch... might as well tell him... I shouldn't have talked to Asch at all... but NOOOO, I just went and blabbed a lot of important stuff..._

"Y-yes... one of their members, a girl named Saimen, wanted me caught. She's out to kill me..." _It feels so WEIRD to say that... I feel like friggin' James Bond or something._

"Why would she want to kill you?"

"I don't know, sir. She claims she hates me, but I haven't done anything to her..."

"...I see." _Yeah, I'm sure you do. _

A tense silence descended upon my little travel party. I took that opportunity to plunge into thought once again. _Oookay... so why would Saimen want me to die? I mean, I'd never met her but I wronged her somehow... what the hell is up with that? And why was Asch ordered to catch me? What does Family Vehicle want with me? Why would Luke want me rescued when he hates my ass? What the hell is with the PCP? Why are these people all being so nice to me? Why are the ends of Luke's hair blonde? Dammit. My mind really is elsewhere... _

My thoughts drifted back to home, which hit me with a jolt of homesickness. _I've been gone for so long. What do they think happened? I must be having a delayed grief response, since I'm taking this way too well. I'm bound to crash and bawl hysterically at some point... things are just happening too fast right now... _I took a deep breath and tried to visualize my house. I was alarmed at how difficult it was to remember some things, like the dying plants, the browning grass, the occasional cat wandering around, the bench that was never used, Mom's porch swing...

Knowing my mother, she was probably at the police station giving the sheriff holy hell and screaming at him that I wouldn't run away, that I MUST have been kidnapped. My brother was probably having a ball, going through my things and only pretending to be sad. My oldest sister probably didn't even know, my second older sister probably heard, got worried, but was too damn busy with college to come be with the family, Dad was probably using this incident as a chance to get rich somehow, and... everyone else was probably moving on with their lives.

"Miss Haruhara? Are you all right?" the soldier asked.

"Y-yes sir," I replied quickly, blinking back tears as quickly as I could. "Why do you ask?"

"You were being very quiet."

"I usually am..." I mumbled.

"We're almost to Kaitzur." Indeed, I could plainly see the towering walls of said fortress and blinked blearily. _Wow, times flies when you're lost in thought. Or maybe they just took a shortcut or something. _"We'll hire a healer immediately. Just be patient a little longer." _Oh yeah... I got sliced up like pizza..._

"There will be no need to hire a healer. Tear will take care of Temari for no cost." _Yeah, she would, if she were there._

About twenty minutes later, I'm in a cozy little room at the inn with a healer clad in Kimlascan armor fussing over my injuries and barking at me with a strange accent. I didn't like the man, who seemed to despise his job with every fiber of his being. _Well, Seventh Fonists are rare... if they're found, they probably get drafted immediately. No wonder this guy hates his job. _It took a lot not to scream when I saw the shape my leg was in (after the healer removed Asch's improvised bandages.) You would be startled too, if you saw one of your body parts had a huge chunk missing from it. _FUCK, Asch has the finesse of a BUTCHER. _The soldier finished his work and demanded his pay brusquely, which Van took care of without any complaints about the unreasonable price.

"I can't believe Luke left when I told him not to," Van muttered irritably as the healer left the room. _Yes, you fear your control is loosening!_

"M-maybe he did because Fon Master Ion asked him to..." I suggested quietly. "You did say that Arietta the Wild's demands included Master Luke and Ion going to Choral Castle, right?"

"That's correct..." Van paced the room a little. I resisted an almost overpowering urge to stick out my foot and trip him. "I shall head there myself now. You stay here, Temari; I don't want you to get captured by the God-Generals." _Yeah right, you'd love it more than anything else, you bastard... He has a point though; I'm better off waiting here. I don't want to go out in the open on my own with no weapon. Healed or no, I would just get caught again. _

"Y-yes sir..." I mumbled. _What else can I do? Um, catch up on sleep? Fuck, that sounds good right now... _Van gave me a searching look, then turned on his heel and left the room without another word.

After about five minutes, I got so overwhelmed by sudden emotion that I flopped over onto my rented bed and screamed into the pillow for a few minutes. Hey, I had to let off some of that stress. You'd feel the same if you had all this confusing shit going on with no explanation. The only reason I didn't have a breakdown before was that I was trying to keep up with all that had been going on. Well, not anymore.

_I HATE THIS! I HATE it! _I thought, almost smothering myself with the pillow as I clutched it close to my face. _I didn't ask for this, dammit! I didn't do anything wrong! _Yeah, that delayed grief was starting to catch up with me. That anticipated crash? It arrived. My eyes stung with tears and I buried my face in the pillow again. _I never asked to get beamed to freaking Auldrant and to leave everything I care about behind! I never asked to have the main villain send his toadies after me! I never asked to have a homicidal revenge-bent psycho after my head! SO WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID IT HAVE TO BLOODY HAPPEN?_

I sat there, wallowing in self-pity for a good ten minutes before I started to cry. I hate crying; I get a horrible migraine from it afterward. Nevertheless I wailed into that poor abused pillow for awhile until I felt completely and totally drained and just sat there. And I swear, it felt like I'd only closed my eyes for a second...

* * *

The next thing I know I'm being shaken and someone keeps saying my name.

"Temari, wake up. We need to talk to you."

"Ungh..." I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes groggily to see Tear sitting on the edge of my bed and Luke standing at the other end of the room. "M-Master Luke! Tear!" I gasped, waking up fully in an instant.

"It's about time you woke up, Wallflower," Luke grouched. He looked at my bloodstained clothes and made a face. "Geez, what happened to you?"

"A whole bloody lot of things, I'm afraid..." I muttered. "Where are everybody else?" I asked, noting the absence of Anise, Ion, Jade, and Guy.

"Guy's helping with the ship's repairs, and Anise, Ion, and Jade are booking rooms here for the rest of us," Tear explained patiently. "Van told us a little about what happened."

"Not all of it, huh..." I grumbled. "Well, um, how much do you know?"

"Only that the people who took you call their group Yagate," Tear replied.

"And that some girl wants to kill you," Luke added, for once without one of his signature obnoxious gestures. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Figures he'd leave out the part about Asch the Bloody finding me and capturing me..."

"WHAT?" Luke practically screamed, stomping forward. "You got kidnapped by a God-General? How the hell did you get away?"

"I drugged him with sleeping pills," I replied easily.

"Haha, what an idiot." Luke laughed and tossed his head a little.

"Me or the God-General...?" I asked.

"...both."

"LUKE!"

"What?"

"Um, well, what all happened at Choral Castle?" I asked, even though I already knew. Tear cut off her Luke-scolding and launched into that explanation, with Luke adding little snide comments here and there (that usually involved how awesome he fought or something.) Tear would tactfully deflate his ego by reminding him of how he'd gotten kidnapped and he'd yell at her to shut up.

Tear mentioned the passports we'd need to cross the border, and handed me one. Unlike in the game, the city and the port weren't five bloody miles apart; they were in the same place. The Kimlascan side had the port, so... hence the passports. To my dismay, Tear also briefly mentioned fighting the Sword Dancer, which meant that if I was around for that long, I'd have to fight him later as well. Luke brought up the strange machine in the abandoned castle, then it hit me like a bolt of lightning: _Synchronized fon slots... Asch can see through Luke's eyes if he wants... he can track me down now... oh HELL._

"W-wow..." I gasped, trying to cover up my sudden fear. "That sounds crazy..." Luke seemed to remember something, then reached behind his back and handed me my sword, which I immediately returned to its vacant sheath. I thanked Luke graciously and bowed my head.

"Don't mention it," was said redhead's reply.

"Oh... and um..." I muttered. "Thanks for... sending the soldiers to help. I was almost monster prey out there..." Luke just jerked his hand as if to say it was nothing, but his face turned a delicate shade of pink and he winced as if troubled by something he'd forgotten.

"I was surprised at how determined Luke was to save you," Tear stated calmly while Luke fumed at her. "The soldiers didn't want to have to help at first because you're 'just a servant', so..."

"TEAR! Don't tell her!" Luke suddenly yelled, waving his arms and flushing slightly darker. I inclined my head, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"Wh-what? What did Master Luke do?" I asked cautiously, turning away from Luke.

"Umm... well..." Tear started. Luke groaned, rubbed his head, then grudgingly answered my question.

"They... didn't think you were worth helping, so... I told them that you'd been promoted. Congrats, Wallflower, you're my new personal attendant."

You could have heard a pin drop in the stunned silence that followed as my jaw promptly dropped. _PERSONAL ATTENDANT? For someone of the opposite gender? And they believed that? Or did Luke force them to? Wooow, this is TRIPPY..._

"I... um..." I looked down and to the left awkwardly. _Why the hell am I so embarrassed?_ "I... don't think that Duke Fabre will approve of that arrangement, Master Luke..."

"Father doesn't have to approve of it." _Yeah, I'm sure he doesn't. _"Why is your face all red, Wallflower?"

"N-no reason..."

"Anyway, we talked to Count Almandine already, and he said that our ship will be ready by tomorrow," Tear announced, boldly changing the subject (thank you, Tear...) I nodded and rubbed my head slightly, feeling the crying-induced migraine coming on. _Dammit, I'm such a WIMP. I had no bloody reason to bawl like that..._

"Hey, Wallflower... what did Asch tell you?" Luke asked, changing the subject to one he favored. I hesitated slightly. _Uhh, what did he tell me that I can tell these people?_

"Nothing, really," I muttered. "I asked him who had ordered him to capture me, and he didn't answer... That's about it."

"That guy tried to kill me earlier, before we left for Choral Castle," Luke explained, as if I had asked him. "Master Van saved me." At the mere thought of his idol, Luke's face lit up and he was remarkably cheerful, and I took note of it. And to all you yaoi fangirls, don't take any of that the wrong way.

"Dorian General Grants helped me, too," I muttered, somewhat sourly. Luke made an aggravated noise and glared at me; clearly he noticed my obvious dislike for the evil general man, who only I knew was evil right now...

"What's your problem with Master Van, anyway?" he asked loudly. I thought about it for a minute, trying to think up a good reason.

"I don't trust him, Master Luke... the passports, for instance," I murmured, waving mine in the air for emphasis. "Everybody got one, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Luke asked grumpily. _Geez, awful defensive of his master... that bastard really does have him on strings._

"How did he know how many passports to bring?" I asked. Tear's eyes widened in understanding, but Luke wasn't convinced.

"He said he brought extras just in case-"

"Why would he feel the need to do that, Master Luke?" I asked cautiously. "It seems pretty clear to me; somebody's been watching us and reporting to him." Luke's face promptly turned the color of his hair and he started yelling at me.

"ARE YOU CALLING MASTER VAN A SPY?" said arrogant aristocrat shouted, causing me to wince and Tear to sigh. I rubbed my head again, trying to ease the throbbing pain, and formed my carefully worded response.

"No, I'm calling the person he sent to watch us a spy..." I replied calmly. "I'm calling HIM a untrustworthy liar." _Tch. Yeah, like I have any room to talk. Almost every other word I've said to these people has been a lie._

"Master Van is NOT a liar!" At that point, the door opened and the badass science man himself walked on in.

"Honestly Luke, do you not know how to use your inside voice?" Jade asked teasingly. Luke ignored the jab and pointed at me angrily.

"She called Master Van a liar!"

"I heard. So did everybody else in the building." Jade gave me a searching look. I tried not to look uneasy, but refused to meet his stare. "I must say, Temari, you're very good at making Luke angry."

"It's not hard to do..." I grumbled. _I know I'm being a coward, but I HATE being in the same room as the suspicious one. ARGH._

"By the way... Temari, when was the last time you contacted your parents?" Jade asked. His words stabbed into my heart like a dagger. _He just HAD to bring them up, didn't he? _I made a face and bit my lip to force back tears.

"I've contacted them only five times since I left," I muttered, lying through my teeth. _You'd better have a damn good reason for asking, _I thought as Ion and Anise walked in casually. Jade adjusted his glasses (is that some kind of habit?) and hesitated, appearing to be deep in thought. I cringed internally. _DAMN, did I say something bad? Maybe I should have said 'I contact them all the bloody time, why?' or something..._

"Really... why haven't you contacted them more?"he asked. _Since when are you so nosy? What does this have to do with anything?_

"I've been busy lately," I replied dryly. Luke and Tear exchanged confused looks, as did Ion and Anise.

"Oh, I see. Then why don't you send a letter now, and let them know you're all right?" Jade asked cheerfully. My stomach dropped as I realized the trap I'd fallen into. _SHIIIIT. Frickin' perceptive bastard. Now what...?_

"Maybe I should..." I muttered. "But last time Mom wrote back, she wasn't happy with me..."

"Why?" Anise asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Because I told her I wasn't going to send any money. Not after she kicked me out," I growled, trying hard to sound irritated and... betrayed, in a way. "I paid my family back for the ferry ride and that was it. I'm on my bloody own now, I don't answer to THEM..." _Wow, lies are like homework; much easier to continue once you start._

"That's not a good attitude to have, Temari," Tear objected fiercely, rising to her feet. I cringed and lowered my head.

"I know it's not. I'm not a saint, what did you expect...?" _I'm the furthest from a saint as it gets. I'm a bloody atheist. _"That's probably another reason why I was kicked out..." I muttered irritably. "Because I don't follow the Order of Lorelei like everyone else..." _Augh, shit, I probably shouldn't have said that with Ion here... _I looked up to see four shocked and disbelieving looks; like I had spoken the worst of blasphemies. Luke was the only one who looked indifferent.

"You... don't?" Ion asked, sounding so sad and disappointed that I wanted to hug him again. I panicked, jumped to my feet, and tried to reassure him, making myself sound like a complete and total jackass in the process.

"I-I just don't like it because everyone follows the Score so bli- er, devotedly! I'm not dead against it, I-I just don't want to believe that the entire history of Auldrant was written two thousand years ago by one person!" I took a deep breath and continued. "I _don't_ believe that the Order of Lorelei is bad, dear, I promise. I just choose to believe in something else."

"Like what?" Luke asked, curious.

"I'm not religious," I replied calmly, realizing that 'atheist' was a term with which they were most likely not familiar. "I don't believe in any higher life forms or anything. Science is the answer to everything, not some supreme being... at least, that's what I think."

"Fascinating," Jade snickered, as if I had told some joke. "I still think you should contact your family, Temari. They must be very worried about you." _Damn, once he sinks his teeth in he just doesn't let go, like some vicious dog. _I sighed, forced my face into an apprehensive expression, and headed out of the room.

"...Okay. I'll do that."

* * *

Of course, I never actually sent a letter anywhere. The next day I just took a carrier pigeon, tied a blank piece of paper to its leg, and sent it flying (I think I threw it too hard, the poor thing...) in the general direction of Belkend. I don't think that poor bird was ever seen again.

We boarded our lovely Katsbert Ferry not long after that. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything stupid to Van as I walked as fast as I could to my designated cabin. I also made the fortunate discovery that I am not one who gets seasick- I never knew for sure because I'd never been on a boat. _Okay, what all happens here... um, Luke hyperresonance, Van lying his ass off, Dist fight... um, but that might be after Chesedonia. I don't remember... dammit. I'll just stay put here until we leave Chesedonia and I'll head out with everyone else to kick some Oracle ass. That's always fun._

So I sat in my cabin for awhile, listening to my iPod despite the very real possibility of its battery dying. I had listened to eleven songs and was halfway through Shinkai Summit by Hatsune Miku when I (barely) heard a knock at my door. I grumbled a little as I paused my song and flung the door open to see-

Jade Curtiss.

My blood ran cold at the very sight of him, not bearing his signature smile but instead one of grave seriousness. It was a rather frightening sight. I immediately turned off my iPod and shoved it back into its hiding space, trying to look calm.

"C-Colonel? Can I help you somehow?" I asked.

"I've been meaning to have a conversation with you, Temari." _OH SHIT. OH SHIIIIIIT. _"Now that we have the time, I have some questions for you." _I'm doomed. DOOMED. DOOOOOMED._

"About what, sir?" I asked as Jade walked in and I closed the door behind him. I thought about just telling him that I had no new information from Asch, but then Jade would know that I didn't want to talk to him... which would lead him to suspect that I was hiding something, which would be bad because he'd get everyone in the group against me.

"Oh, several things." Jade took a seat by the table in the middle of the room and glared me down. I was suddenly reminded of that unpleasant town doctor I'd visited that time I had been sick for two months straight. "First of all, Temari, why don't you ever use any fonic artes?"

"I don't know any," I replied calmly. "And I don't think I'm capable of using fonons anyway. I'm too stupid."

"If Luke can use fonons, I have no doubt that you can, Temari," Jade replied sternly.

"But Master Luke has had much more experience than me," I protested, remembering to keep my voice down.

"Oh, never mind that. I think you should study fonic artes, Temari. If you could learn at least a few, you'd be much more efficient in battle." _But to use fonic artes, I'd need fon slots. I don't HAVE fon slots!_

"I'll try, Colonel, but I don't think I'll succeed," I mumbled. I cringed inwardly at the glare I got as a response. _This man seriously needs to consider a teaching career. FUCK, his evil looks could conquer countries._

"Very well, then. Temari, when did you first get your job at Duke Fabre's manor?" Jade asked.

"Two weeks before the hyperresonance occurred," I replied.

"No, I mean, the date." _SHIT! Okay, remember Aselia... and that weird ugly calendar of Maki's..._

"Remday, Rem-Decan 9," I replied as quickly as possible. "Why do you ask?"

"Just checking."

"Okay. Next question?"

"I was just getting to that. Temari, when were you born?" I froze. _I have no way of calculating that, especially since Auldrant has much longer years than Earth does._

"It's a secret," I replied mischievously. "You believe I'm fifteen, don't you, sir?"

"Yes, but that's not why I asked..."

Insert brief, tense silence here, which was blissfully interrupted by a blaring horn.

"Oh, it appears we've arrived in Chesedonia," Jade remarked lightly, getting to his feet. I cheered on the inside as Jade opened my door and headed out.

"I'll be out in a minute, sir," I muttered as I tied my sword's sheath to my belt again. Jade paused on his way out, and without even looking over his shoulder he gave a chilling reply that sounded like a warning; I swear it made my heart stop.

"Very well. Hopefully by then you will learn to stop hiding things from your allies."

* * *

Done! Wow.

Luke: Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer?

Asch: Why do I always end up stuck with you?

Me: Hush, man slaves. And Luke... this chapter is actually a bit shorter than the last one.

Okay... oh, sooka is a Russian word. It means "bitch" or "whore." It's very likely not spelled right, I just typed it as it sounds. I learned it from the Ukrainian exchange student in my Spanish class.

Aaaand I was reading the Ion Gaiden. Imaginary GAWD, the original Ion was an ASSHOLE! How could our sweet little Ion be a replica of HIM? Geez. The original's like "Trash, trash, everyone is trash" and I'm like "How the HELL can you be ION?"  
And the original's kinda CRAZY. Lookit the first panel on page 15 (there's about 7 pages of bloody credits... argh.) Oh, I'm reading it from MangaFox. If you read it elsewhere the pages may be numbered a bit different (due to the credits.) Arietta BIT him and he's like "Interesting... I'll make her my pet." 0.o

AAAAND I found out that the original died at age twelve. Geez, I never knew Ion was THAT young.

Aselia is the "Tales of" wiki. Tis helpful. I looked up the date with vinheimk's video talkthru (didn't feel like starting a new game just to check.) The game begins on Remday, Rem-Decan 23. There are seven days in a week in Auldrant as well, so 23 minus 14 and... enough said. (But dude,there are 765 days in an Auldrant year...)

SQUEE! I'm having so much fun with this even though I know it's terrible! Sorry if the end seems... iffy. My mind was kinda wandering as I finished this...

Thank you dears for reading, whether you review or not is completely irrelevant. ^ ^

~Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	9. Of Sand and Swear Words

Aaaand chapter nine! WOW.

Luke: I know. Normally you'd give up by now.

Me: SHUT UP.

And I haven't even posted eight yet as I'm writing this. Wow. Well, this beginning part anyway. And these reviews... HOLY CRAP, I feel so loved even though I know I'm NOT...

REVIEW REPLIES. Oh yays.

Icebox Plums: Evil giggle? Oh dear... well, they won't be "nameless", they will have roles but they won't be featured in chapters all at once anymore, and not very often. I will write the other story, thank you for your advice. If the other reviewers support it, I'll post it later. ^ ^ I already got some of the first chapter done, but it's got SPOILERS everywhere. Yes, the basic stuff will be mentioned here. Pivotal chapter? Yay... wait, that is a good thing, right? ^ ^ ' Pivotal is not always good... I will work harder to prevent plotholes, thanks. And I kind of do both- I have some big plot points planned, and a few scenes. I just write everything in between as it comes into my head, and I try to connect the scenes I think up in an interesting way. So... yeah. My story here actually tends to write itself; I hadn't planned to introduce Yagate until smack in the middle of that Choral Castle mess, but... things change. (shrug)

co426e: Looks like you're becoming a regular here. ^ ^ If I may ask, what is the origin of that username of yours? Er, anyways, Asch would only be that violent when pissed off. Well, I pissed him off. ^ ^ ' Yes, Luke does improve slightly, theeeen he talks to Van and goes back to square one. Ugh. Good character development? YAAAY, thank you! And naturally they don't trust me, I'm the only they know the least about. Death reaction was well done? REALLY? OH MY IMAGINARY GAWD, yay. Thank you, SO MUCH. I give you virtual cupcakes. AAAND yes, a lot happened in seven. Lady Luck has abandoned me. And I'm glad you think Yagate members are interesting characters. It's okay about the confusion, though. SI fics everywhere, yes. That thing with Asch was luck. He vastly underestimated me. ^ ^ Tee hee. Yes, Luke is nice. He just has a hard time showing it sometimes. I'll be working on that, yes. And I know this is random, but THANK YOU for not mentioning pairings. The people that do mention them don't make me mad, just... very flustered. ^ ^ ' Augh, grammar mistake of DEWM! Thank you for pointing it out so kindly. I'll have to go back and fix that sometime.

Kite Fox: Hello again. ^ ^ You thought it was awesome? Oh yay, thank you. ^ ^ You like Yagate and I write original characters well? Awww... I'm feeling so loved right now. Thank you so much. By the way, I saw your fic 'The Fools Lier'. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but shouldn't that be 'The Fool's Liar'? I'm probably just being stupid, but... did you get the idea to write that from this? I'm not mad or anything, just curious. Wow, I'm being so vain... sorry. ^ ^

Commandant of Heart: (salutes) Greetings, Commandant! I'm glad you love the story. And yes, I drugged Asch. I didn't exactly have a choice. Well, I've finished reading the Ion Gaiden and yes, I kind of feel for him. I still think he was kind of harsh, though. He had a good reason, of course. Aselia is awesome, yes. ^ ^ PCP stands for plasma-cutter pain. It was mentioned earlier in the story when it first happened, remember? ^ ^ Calling it PCP is just easier, so... yeah.

shinXlullaby: Thanks. ^ ^ Here's the next.

DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl: Oh, hello again! I don't mind you not reviewing; you actually have a life, unlike me, so naturally things would get in your way. ^ ^ Actually, I hadn't thought about that... I need to develop Jade and Guy more, yes. Luke personal assistant equals... chaos. I wish I could learn fonic artes, like in those other SI fics, but since I'm not from Auldrant I can't use fonons. I have no FON SLOTS. ^ ^ '

: Hello, you're a new reviewer. ^ ^ I'm sorry you didn't like the journal part, I have that there to add some personal thoughts and stuff in the story... sort of. I just liked writing it, really. I'm glad you like the character and story.

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Nine

Of Sand and Swear Words

Sand. Lots and lots and lots of SAND. Also known as the sea of false gold to some, and for good reason I might add. Of course, my earliest observations of the Merchant's Guild were the heat and the people. I've only been to large cities very briefly, not counting the two weeks and I'd lived in Baticul, so the crowd was rather unnerving. I grew up in the outskirts of a small town, after all.

Luke's first and foremost observation was the heat. It didn't bother me as much because I can put up with rather high temperatures, but Luke whined about it for about five minutes right after getting off the ferry. Van started to talk to him, so Luke's attention was diverted.

"I have to turn Arietta over to the inspector in Daath. I'll meet up with you later," Van explained, carrying said emo kid in his large arms. I resisted the urge to make a face at him.

"What? But I want you to come with us!" Luke protested.

"I'll head for Baticul as soon as possible. Don't be selfish, Luke." _Yeah, like you have any right to tell him that. _Van then turned to his sister. "Tear, please look after Luke for me."

"Oh... r-right." I bowed my head as soon as Van started to look my way. _Must not look suspicious. Must NOT look suspicious. _As soon as Van walked away I lifted my head and looked at Luke.

"So, uh... we'll just be heading to the Kimlascan consulate now, right?" I asked cautiously. _I wish I didn't have to go all the way there. This place is really fascinating..._

"Yes," Jade replied simply, walking ahead and not even looking at me. I grimaced at the thought of what he'd said to me earlier and followed nervously. _Well, I always knew I was a bad liar, but I was hoping to at least keep them fooled long enough to get home... _Tear gave me a weird look, but I pretended not to notice as I tailed the blue-clad science man who was the source of my current misery. To distract myself, I started looking around the city.

For one, Chesedonia is much, much larger than it is on the game. That, and it is much more crowded. As we struggled on our way toward the Kimlascan side we were barraged on each side by a sea of colors and conflicting shouts of merchants, each trying to sell more than the other. The city's architecture and bazaar made me think most strongly of Saudi Arabia, especially considering its location in a desert. The walls of the surrounding buildings would have been white if not for the constant battering of sand and dust, due largely to the random gusts of wind. Sand in the eyes SUCKS.

I focused on the people next. While most of them appeared to be residents of Chesedonia, clad in simple colors such as brown or green, there were many who sported Malkuth blue and Kimlasca red. I remembered that those were the colors most pivotal to the lives of those outside the autonomous state... especially the nobility. I glanced at Luke, who was observing his surroundings with wide eyes without a care in the world.

_...well, the smart ones, anyway._

We forced our way carefully through another crowd of people, offering hasty apologies to those knocked off-balance. I hesitated briefly to help a small boy to his feet, which was a kind gesture but one of the dumbest things I have ever done. As soon as I sent the boy on his way and looked up, I found out why.

The others had been oblivious to my absence and had left me behind.

"Dammit!" I cursed. "Alas, the disadvantages of being the quiet one! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" _And why am I talking to myself? _I started walking in the general direction that I had been heading in before, whilst following Jade. I hoped to catch a glimpse of someone from behind and run to join them. While it would have been nice to look around, the place got a lot less interesting when I was alone and vulnerable. I almost had a panic attack when I remembered that Sync was around.

And so, I headed off with a fervent desire not to get caught, killed, or lost.

* * *

I did not get caught.

I did not get killed.

However...

"DAMMIT!" I yelled again, swiveling my head madly. "Where the hell is the Kimlascan consulate? Where the hell am _I_?" I stepped backwards once, bumped into a passing figure and was knocked off-balance; I grunted, my arms making an almost comical pinwheel motion, before I fell on my face.

Yeah, I have the elegance and grace of a one-legged zombie. Shut up.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going, boy?" _AARRRGH! AGAIN?_

"Well, excuse me for living!" I shot back as I got to my feet. Yes, yelling at strangers is a bad idea. I am an idiot, shut up. In my defense, I was in a very bad mood. "I just happened to step back right when you ran out behind me! And by the way, I AM NOT A BOY!" I yelled as I whirled around to see who was harassing me. Or, maybe I was harassing them?

Standing before me were Noir, York, and Urushi. And let me tell you, Noir is FAR from modest. Geez, she looked like a whore. And I was rather alarmed to see just how short Urushi really was; he was even shorter than me. His top hat just reached my shoulder.

"Y-you..." I gasped. _Oh SHIT, the Dark Wings. _

"Well, I never thought I'd see a little girl dressing up like a boy," York commented idly, examining me as if I were some kind of insect. I made a face at him in response.

"Ooh, look, you made her mad," Noir snickered coyly, also giving me a look.

"I've BEEN mad, you cheap-ass broad," I snapped. "Now leave me the bloody hell alone before I go all Fear Garden on you."

"Fear Garden?" Urushi asked, leaning on his cane.

"I'll chop your bloody arm off and plant it, now get lost!" I yelled, reaching for my sword.

"Like you?" Noir asked, flipping her hair obnoxiously.

"I am not lost," I lied. "But I wish I were, so you people would just GO THE HELL AWAY."

"Someone's in a bad mood," York observed teasingly. I drew my sword and swung it at him without thinking.

"And you're not helping," I growled. "GO. THE. FUCK. AWAY."

"What if we don't wanna?" Urushi asked obnoxiously, brandishing his cane menacingly.

"Fine, then I'll just bloody LEAVE." I forcefully sheathed my sword and turned on my heel, trying desperately to rein in my temper. "GOODBYE, you oxygen wastes. If I ever see you again it will be far too soon."

"Hey, now, that's not very polite, little missy!" Urushi cackled as he grabbed my arm.

"Unless you want a free flying lesson, I highly advise you to let go of me," I growled.

"Can't do that, little missy. See, we've been hired by someone who has a bone to pick with you." My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. _Oh shit, how could I forget? Asch hired them! But wait, I thought he didn't hire them until later... well, who cares? HE HIRED THEM!_

"I honestly didn't believe him at first when he said she dresses like a boy," York muttered thoughtfully. I glared at him, then forced my face to adopt a neutral expression. As soon as York reached for my other arm I lifted Urushi off his feet and threw him at the other male member of the Dark Wings. With that effective distraction, I bolted in a random direction, attempting to blend in with the crowd. It worked fine until another searing, sudden PCP bout brought me to my knees. The pain was indeed getting worse. It felt almost like that time I accidentally cut my thumb with my dagger when I was checking to see if it was sharp, only this was much more painful, included this weird burning sensation, and was... everywhere.

_ Shit on a stick! Dammit, I have the worst luck EVER!_

"There she is!"

"That little wretch! I'll kill her for that!"

That was all it took to get me back on my feet and running, blind due to pain and fear, spurred on only by adrenaline. I managed to lose the Dark Wings after about twenty minutes, then I collided bodily with someone who was going in the opposite direction and ended up sprawled on my ass in front of them. The likelihood of running into people is why I hate crowded places.

"Aah! I-I'm sorry, I-" I looked up to see one of the worst sights of my life. My misfortune is really, really starting to get to me, I swear. "SON OF A-" I gasped, hurrying to my feet under the very evil glare I was receiving from Asch the Bloody, who happened to be wearing a rather worn-looking travel cloak to hide his maestro robes. Why he was trying to hide them was beyond me-maybe he didn't want to start causing problems between the Order of Lorelei and Chesedonia...

"Y-you..." Before I could even blink, Asch had his fingers clenched around my throat. Uh, yeah, that definitely didn't help the fear. "YOU LITTLE RAT!" A crowd gathered instantly to see the source of the commotion; I noticed bitterly that none of them tried to help me.

"N-nice... to see you too..." I gasped, failing at my bad attempt at a casual facade. If Asch's face wasn't so twisted with rage, he probably would've smirked at me and mocked me for my obvious terror. Such a cruel man he can be...

"You DRUGGED me, you little-"

"It's your own... bloody fault... for underestimating me..." I replied, clawing at Asch's arm much like I did when he first attacked me. "I doubt... that I... could've-" I was forced to stop as Asch's grip tightened and cut off what little air supply I had. I managed to cough a little, but that was it.

"SHUT UP! I should kill you for that stunt you pulled!" As I frantically tried to get Asch to loosen his grip, my head throbbing from the lack of oxygen, I tried my best to tell him with my facial expression: _You're welcome to try._

"HEY! What's going on here?" a merchant yelled, temporarily abandoning his stand and parting the crowd. The man made me think of Chuck Norris just because of how muscular he was. Asch loosened his grip just enough so I could breathe again just as I thought I was going to faint.

"None of your business, old man," Asch snapped, carefully covering his maestro robes further with that cloak of his without letting go of my throat. _Hey, look, he can multitask._

"Whether it's my business or not doesn't give you the right to pick on a helpless kid," the merchant growled as he flexed the muscles in his arms. I reached out and kicked Asch in the knee as hard as I could immediately after that was said. Asch swore loudly and swung his fist at my face in response. The merchant grabbed Asch's arm and held it in place roughly three inches from my face, and I took that chance to free myself. As soon as I torn myself from Asch's grip and ceased the prompt coughing fit, I took off again as fast as I could.

"Run, kid! Hurry!" The merchant called after me.

"You're not going anywhere, rat!" I heard a pained yelp and a few horrified gasps and almost turned around to see what had happened. _Oh my imaginary GAWD, did Asch kill him? There's no way, Asch was never one to kill so needlessly..._

I bit my lip and kept going, knocking things over into Asch's path whenever possible. That did next to no good- Asch actually grabbed my hair and tore some of it out (uh, OW) he was so close behind me. I tried to speed up, but whenever I did he would do the same. _What should I do? I can't keep running forever...I DON'T WANNA DIE. ...I-I have to get to the consulate. The others are there, and they can help me with this thorn in my side... _I saw a partially clear road and turned sharply, leaning to the side as I did so; Asch followed, albeit slightly slower seeing as he didn't want to risk tripping up and letting me get away. _Ooh, that'll work... no wait, what if I trip? If I do, I'm fucked. Forget that plan._

"D-dammit..." I gasped, out of breath and exhausted. _This is not good. This is... okay, this is seriously BAD. _I tried to speed up, but something very hard and HEAVY collided with me from behind and sent me sprawling onto the dusty ground. Much punching, swearing, and rolling ensued, ending with Asch pinning me to the ground. Even as I was surrounded by a curtain of crimson hair I was vividly reminded of my German cousin who had pinned me once, along with almost drooling on my face... you know, that horrible big brotherly thing?

"Ha! Finally got you," Asch gasped victoriously, also out of breath but not nearly as tired as I was. The next thing I know I'm on the receiving end of Asch's infamous evil look. _I guess I had this coming... I did drug the man, after all._

"Th-that merchant..." I gasped. "Did you... kill him...?"

"No, but I should have," Asch grumbled.

"You'd never kill a civilian and you know it," I spat. "Even you have more decency than that."

"And what the hell do YOU know about decency? You DRUGGED me, you disgusting little wretch!" Once again, one of Asch's hands wrapped around my throat.

"Kind of a one-trick pony, aren't you...?" I asked breathlessly. I only then realized the position I was in. _OH MY IMAGINARY GAWD, if the Asch fangirls could see me now I'd be DEAD. DEAD DEAD DEAD DEEEEEAAAAAAD. Never mind that he wants to tear me apart, he's got me pinned... I'm glad I'm beyond the reach of said fangirls..._

"Just shut up..." Asch growled as he grudgingly let go of my throat. "I can't wait until... you know what, never mind. I'll save that little surprise for later."

"Surprise?" I asked, coughing a little. _I really don't like the sound of this..._

"I'll just say that I can't wait to see the look on that ratty little face," Asch sneered, getting to his feet and dragging me along with him.

"Really... sounds like fun," I replied sarcastically. "I really hate you, I hope you know that..."

"The feeling's mutual."

"I'm going to ask you another question I know you probably won't answer," I announced as Asch spun me around and twisted my arms behind my back.

"You're an idiot."

"So're you. Now why didn't you just go back home and tell your family that you were the real Luke?" I asked. "You know things only the real Luke would know. They would have believed you..." Yes, that was stupid and very insensitive of me. That is why, in retrospect, I think I deserved that fist to the back of the head.

"That's none of your business."

"Really...? Then answer me this; how the hell am _I_ any of your business...?" I grunted, trying to ignore the new throbbing pain in my head. _The man sure doesn't hold back, even against a girl half his size..._

"Because of the orders I've been given, idiot."

"HEY! What do you think you're doing? Let Temari go, NOW!" I heard Guy yell. _YAY! Rescue time! I hate being rescued, but I'm not complaining. _Asch made an angry face, hesitated briefly, then roughly shoved me away (very reluctantly at that.) Why, I'm not sure... he probably just wanted to avoid confrontation at that point. I stumbled forward, then spun around and took that precious chance-I idiotically punched Asch in the face. I say 'idiotically' because of the loud snapping noise that followed.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGH! Son of a BITCH!" I yelled, examining the fingers on my right hand. _FUCK! IT HURTS! I must've broken a few of them! AAAAUUUGH, IT HUUUURTS! _Asch, despite the pain he was in, smirked at me and allowed himself a short sardonic laugh before turning on his heel and running from Guy. Said blond savior didn't bother to give chase; he tended to poor little me instead, as I was cursing up a storm still (though thankfully under my breath.)

"Temari, are you okay?" Guy asked, keeping his distance. I nodded and swore at my right hand again. _Oh, look, he's already got the documents... heh, "Andre, Andre, I've got the secret documents!" I'm such a loser..._

"Who knew that bastard had such a hard face... damn..." I muttered. Guy gave me a really weird look.

"You broke your fingers, didn't you?"

"Seems like it..."

"You need to be more careful. We were all really worried when you got separated from us," Guy scolded gently. I bowed my head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry. I was helping a kid, then I couldn't find you all... then the friggin' Dark Wings tried to take me away... _then_ I ran into Mr. Sunshine there..." I murmured irritably. "I'm very sorry. Dammit, I'm such an idiot..."

"Mr. Sunshine?" Guy asked, trying not to laugh.

"Asch the Bloody. He's always in such a _lovely _mood..." I explained quietly, my voice laden with sarcasm. Guy snickered a little, but regained his composure and cleared his throat a little.

"He was trying to capture you again? Looked more like he was beating you up to me," he commented sourly.

"I pissed the obnoxious little bastard off," I explained casually. Guy looked at me weird again. "Wh-what?"

"Nothing... it's just that I've never heard a girl talk like you do."

"What, the swear words...?" I asked. _Note to self; cut back on the wordy-durds. _Guy shrugged a little, then turned away.

"Well, it doesn't matter. The ship's ready now. Follow me, and stay close... GAAH! NOT _THAT_ CLOSE!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

As soon as we all met up at the Kimlasca-Malkuth border, I literally dropped to my knees and begged for forgiveness just because of how angry everyone looked at me. Well, Ion didn't look angry, of course, just concerned. The little dear is so sweet, I swear...

"I am SO SORRY. I beg your forgiveness..." I muttered, bowing my head. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..."

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Luke snapped. "Get off the ground already. Sheesh..."

"Tear, Temari broke four of her fingers. Could you heal her please?" Guy asked cordially. Guy could apparently tell how many fingers had broken either by the sound of my fist meeting Asch's face or by the fact that all my right hand fingers (minus the thumb, which for some reason is not counted as a finger) looked all crooked and weird. And by the way, they all hurt. A lot.

"How'd you manage that?" Anise asked, still mad at me. Hell, I don't blame her. I'd made the whole group search for me in the hot sun for about an hour. I'd be more than pissed if it were me. The only one who wasn't giving me a dirty look was Ion, of course. I don't think that one is even capable of getting angry.

"I punched Mr. Sunshine in the face..." I muttered. "Probably hurt myself a lot more than I hurt him..."

"Mr. Sunshine?" Ion asked.

"Asch the Bloody," Guy explained with a poorly concealed smirk. "Looks like he's still after Temari." Tear examined my fingers, then snapped them all back into place with expert knowledge and a deft hand movement. Oh, and it hurt. A whole friggin' LOT.

"Gaah... son of a mother..." I hissed in pain as Tear set about healing the injuries. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"It's all right, you've already apologized. And besides, we haven't lost any time," Ion replied with a little smile. His smile faded and was replaced by a concerned frown. "I'm still worried about what the Oracle Knights want Temari for..."

"So am I," Luke grunted. "What the hell would they want with a timid little wallflower?" I merely shrugged as Tear let go of my newly healed hand.

"I honestly wish I knew... I'm more concerned about the 'surprise' Asch mentioned..." _So what is it? Dismemberment? Burning at the stake? Getting my eyes poked out with a really hot french fry? Being fed to rabid rappigs? _

"We can discuss this on the ship. Let's get going," Jade ordered sternly. I cringed under the critical look he sent my way. _DAMN, I hate being so close to the suspicious one. _I repressed a shudder and started following Jade and Luke across the border._  
_

It all happned in about a second. All I saw was a blur of black slide on by and I instinctively tried to shield Guy. _If I can prevent the curse slot... maybe I can spare Luke some suffering... though at this point I'd say he deserves it._

"Look out!" Tear warned.

Sync's foot collided with my stomach and sent me reeling and gasping for breath. Guy tried to avoid the speedy little bastard, but didn't quite make it as Sync slashed at his arm and inflicted that vicious curse slot that would cause problems much later on. Guy shouted in pain as he lost his balance, dropped the documents and fon disc, and hit the ground; I was impressed to see him gather up the documents right away. _Wow, he's really good at ignoring pain._

I caught my breath quickly and acted once again on instinct; I stomped on the dropped fon disc and broke it. Guy got to his feet as Sync glared at us; I noticed that no one else had moved, perhaps due to being caught off-guard.

"Hand those over!" he yelled harshly, jabbing a finger at the documents under Guy's right arm.

"Fuck you!" I shouted back. Sync ignored me and looked over to the shadows of the nearby building.

"What're you waiting for, stupid? She's RIGHT THERE!" I followed the little bastard's gaze to see a small figure hiding behind a building, holding a katana. I couldn't see anything but that sword and black clothes. The figure's face was completely shrouded in shadow.

"What the-? Who is THAT?" I asked loudly. _It certainly isn't Asch, that person's too small. And besides, they have a katana. Asch doesn't. _The figure turned away suddenly, but didn't say a word. I guessed by the size that this mysterious person was probably Anise's age... but I couldn't tell the gender.

"IDIOT! Worthless idiot!" Sync roared, looking ready to twist off heads.

"We shouldn't cause a scene here! To the ship!" Jade shouted, stepping back. I nodded and took off after Tear, Anise, and Ion.

"Damn it! They just don't give up!" Luke groaned as he followed.

"You're not getting away!"

"THE HELL WE'RE NOT!" I yelled back.

* * *

About half a minute later, the ship is pulling out of the harbor as Luke is struggling to climb over the gate thing that I do not know the proper name of. I know I didn't need to, but I reached out, grabbed his arm, and tried to help him as best I could. Unfortunately, that led to him falling over the weird gate thing and body-slamming me onto the deck. OW. _I'm getting hurt a lot lately..._

Luke got up and backed away as if electrocuted as I peeled myself off the polished wood. _Holy CRAP, Luke is heavy. _I got to my feet, dusted myself off for no reason, and headed off toward my cabin without another word.

"Temari, wait a moment. We have a lot to talk about." _Oh yeah. Whoops._

"Okay," I agreed easily, following after Jade. _There is no way that I'm going to convince this guy. Worst case scenario, he kicks me out of the group... or kills me. That would suck. Best case, he lets me stick around until I find my way home but makes me miserable the whole time. That would also suck, but it's better than the alternative._

So we all gathered in the cabin that Jade had been using and started up a rather complicated and... boring conversation about the (secret) documents... I'm such a loser, shut up. First, Jade named off this huge long decimal that is Lorelei's fonon frequency (and pi.) Then everyone else put in their two cents and Luke then loudly demanded to know what the hell they were all talking about. Me, I just sat there and kinda stared into space as I wondered about (and dreaded) Asch's "surprise." I only tuned back in to hear this:

"Is it just me, or are you being a lot nicer to Luke all of a sudden?"

"I-I don't know what you mean. Oh, also! Everything has a fonon frequency. They're like fingerprints; no two frequencies are the same."

"Way to change the subject. Very smooth."

"Be quiet, Guy!"

Then I tuned back out. _Um, okay, here's a question I didn't think of; how'd I get in Baticul? I'm pretty damn sure somebody would've noticed if I just ninja-poofed up in there. And I wonder why Van wants me captured? Why order Asch to do the capturing? Who was that person with Sync earlier? DAMMIT, WILL I EVER GET ANY ANSWERS?_

"Temari? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Tear giving me a concerned look. _I really need to stop zoning out in front of these people._

"I'm fine. Just thinking..." I muttered. "The more I see Asch, the less I like him and the more questions I get..." _Yeah, seriously. Like what his surprise is._

"Haven't you learned anything?" Ion asked hopefully.

"Only that he's planning some sort of surprise. I'm not looking forward to it, either," I replied disdainfully, resisting the urge to bang my head against the table I was sitting at. "Um, Guy? How's your arm?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"What? Oh, it's fine. Don't worry." _It won't be fine for long._

"Temari." I cringed at the sound of Jade's voice. "Don't try to avoid the subject. This is very serious."

"I know, Colonel," I sighed. "But I'm too stupid to figure it all out, no matter how much I think about it..."

"Temari, stop putting yourself down like that," Tear scolded, glaring me down. "You'll never get any stronger if you don't have confidence." _FUCK confidence! I won't be here long enough for that! And as much as I would dearly love to say that aloud... that would be bad._

"Umm... I-"

**CRASH!**

In come five Oracle Soldiers. _Oh lovely. Time to work on that killing fear now. _I got up, drew my sword, and started the fight immediately. I hesitated only briefly and cut the first soldier down, grateful for the helmet that concealed his face, as Tear jabbed another with one of her daggers. Luke, although still hesitant (though not as much as me), was doing well with Fang Blade and Havoc Strike as his main moves. Jade didn't use any fonic artes due to how small the room was, instead settling for decapitating another soldier with his spear. Guy finished off the last two with Crescent Strike and Tiger Blade, since Luke was unwilling to administer any finishing blows.

"Oh lovely... I feel like the First Alice now..." I muttered, poking a soldier's head with my sword. _I'm actually getting used to this. That's good and bad at the same time... I get to go home and say "Hi, Mom! I'm a mass murderer now!"_

"The First Alice?" Tear asked. I paled slightly.

"You don't want to know."

"Can we assume their goal is to stop Ion and the letter from reaching Baticul?"

"Either that or they're very hostile hitchhikers..." I grumbled irritably.

"You don't think they'll try to sink the ship, do you?" Luke asked a little nervously.

"Master, what do we do? I can't swim..." Mieu squeaked. Luke made a face and kicked him across the room, much to the dismay (and anger) of Tear. I made an angry face at the arrogant aristocrat. _How can he be so mean to something so adorable...?_

"Shut up and drown."

"If they were going to sink it they wouldn't come aboard," I explained to Luke. _Didn't someone else ask about the ship sinking in the game...? Ah, who cares? _

"Then they're trying to take it over!" Anise concluded.

"So, I guess we'll just have to secure the bridge before they do, huh."

"That's correct." Jade messed with his glasses a little. I think I died a little on the inside. I dearly wanted to suggest a split-up operation, but that idea would be shot down in no time at all. _DAAAAAMN. I hate being anywhere near the suspicious one..._

"Oh, geez, this'll be fun," I groaned sarcastically. "We can all be like the First Alice." _Gah, I should probably stop mentioning that..._

"Okay, what is this First Alice stuff about?" Anise asked. I sighed.

"Umm... it's kind of a fairy tale... about four Alices and a Wonderland... the first one is the one that goes all crazy homicidal and kills a lot, and gets locked up like a criminal as a result..." I muttered as we made our way down the hall.

"What about the others?" Guy asked with a kind of detached interest.

"The second is a man who likes to sing, if I remember right... he was shot down by a madman, which I think was himself... Uh, the third is a cute girl who built her own kingdom, and ruled it as queen. Then that kingdom was burned down or something, by her I think. Um, the fourth Alice is a set of twins, who come closest to being the true Alice. They don't wake from their dream, so they wander the Wonderland for all eternity." I took a huge breath as I finished my rough synopsis. "I didn't explain it very well, but yeah..."

"That's a twisted fairy tale... which is probably why you know it, Wallflower," Luke commented idly. "You know all kinds of twisted things... like that Scare Yard or whatever."

"Umm, don't you mean Fear Garden?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, that. Where the girl kills her classmates and plants their arms in a garden?"

"Yup." I allowed myself a little giggle at the disturbed looks on Guy's and Jade's faces. Ion paled a bit, but tried to act like none of what I'd said had bothered him. Anise just looked really creeped out, as if I was the one who had made a Fear Garden.

"Who the hell came up with THAT?" Guy asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno... probably the same one who wrote-"

"DON'T WANT TO KNOW," Guy objected fiercely. "Do you know any stories that aren't... well, demonic?"

"Umm... the Evil series isn't that bad," I replied cordially. _Wow, what a random conversation._

"It's a series?"

"Mm-hm. There's Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message, and Re_birthday," I listed them off carefully. "In chronological order."

"Is it a sad story?" Tear asked.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," I muttered. "I still feel bad for the servant." _Even though I don't like Len's voice that much..._

"Well, as interesting as this is, we have more important things to do than listen to Temari's strange stories," Jade teased lightly. I bowed my head yet again, not so much out of shame as to avoid Jade's look. _Okay, he's creepy. He'd be a perfect teacher._

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up," I muttered. "We should take care of this right away."

"Tell us that story later?" Anise asked hopefully.

"Yes, it sounds interesting," Ion added, smiling at me. _AWWW he's so CUUUUUUTE... must resist glomp impulse...  
_

"Sure," I replied with a little shrug. _I wonder if I can remember the translations._ "Let's go kick some Oracle ass first."

* * *

And so we did. Well, sort of. I got stabbed... repeatedly... and Guy saved my ass whilst I was too busy screeching in pain to defend myself... yeah.

"Now I feel like... a Higurashi victim..." I gasped as Tear hastily healed me. "And... you REALLY don't want to know... about Higurashi... so please don't ask... It makes Fear Garden look like sunshine and daisies..."

Needless to say no one asked about Higurashi. I think I scared them... even Jade. Hey! An accomplishment!

Anyway, we made our way onto the deck and I had the honor of destroying an ugly little robot with a light bulb on its head. Why did I feel the need to do that? The little menace tried to steal my iPod. If there were any sledgehammers nearby, I would've used one of those.

"HA! Take that, you little thievin' bastard!" I yelled, kind of insane-sounding.

"Really, Temari... don't you know the meaning of restraint?" Jade asked lightly as he examined the metallic remains of my enemy. I felt my face heat up as I shoved my iPod back in my pocket and sheathed my sword.

"It tried to take my soul..." I muttered as a feeble defense.

"I highly doubt that little thing is your soul."

"It... it's very important to me..." I mumbled. "So... let this be a warning for anyone who tries to take it without permission..."

"Really? Why do you care about that thing so much? You can always just buy another one," Luke sneered.

"My mother got it for me," I growled. "And besides, this kind of iPod isn't being made any more..." _That, and you can't buy them on Auldrant because they're not supposed to exist._

"Ah, well, let's leave it at that. We still have work to do, you know."

Indeed, we did. We made our way further out onto the deck, cutting down the occasional Oracle Soldier along the way. Anise and Tokunaga are a lot more awesome than on the game, believe me. Tokunaga's plushy paws can actually be quite painful. Other than that, the only thing I really like about Anise's fighting style is Negative Gate. I love that arte to death... except when it's being used against me, of course.

"Where the hell is their leader? Let's hurry up and finish this..." Luke whined, rubbing his head (an Oracle Knight had kicked him in the side of the head earlier.) As many of you may know, Luke's complaint was answered by a rather high-pitched and cheesy evil laugh.

"Wow, that was manly..." I drawled sarcastically (albeit quietly) as I whirled around to face Dist in his floating chair.

"Silence, you!" he roared at me. Said fruit loop regained (some) composure and started his speech. "Listen, you ignorant savages, and you shall hear my beautiful name."

"Savages, huh..." I muttered. _Wow, sounds like what those anti-atheist bastards used to call me. Only "savage" is too big a word for them..._

"I am the most graceful member of the Six God-Generals, the one and only, Dist the-"

"Hermaphrodite," I finished loudly. I was thankfully ignored; I didn't feel like explaining to Luke what a hermaphrodite is.

"Why if it isn't Dist the Runny," Jade remarked casually, as if commenting on the weather.

"The _rose_! R-O-S-E, rose! Dist the Rose!"

"You mean Dist the Reaper," Anise corrected grimly.

"Silence! I refuse to accept that name! It's Rose! ROSE!"

"You know this guy?" Luke asked, inclining his crimson-clad head.

"I'm in the Oracle Knights, too, so... but why do you know him, Colonel..?" Anise asked as she turned her head towards Jade. Dist was the one who answered, with a sneer to rival Luke's, no less.

"I, the genius Dist, once counted that duplicitous snake Jade amongst my friends."

"Which Jade is that? I don't know any Jades with such poor taste in friends," Jade commented cheekily. I bit my knuckle to keep from laughing out loud and drawing attention to myself.

"What did you say?" Dist hissed (HA! rhyme) as he glared at Jade. Luke and Guy drifted away from the group to mutter between themselves; I didn't quite hear what they were saying, but I didn't mind because I already knew.

"Ah ah, careful now, you know how your nose runs when you get mad."

"Grrrrrrrrr! No it doesn't!"

"Hermaphrodite..." I muttered. Jade gave me a kind of surprised look before his trademark grin returned.

"You're rather demented, Temari."

"It doesn't matter," Dist droned, apparently unaware of what I'd just called him. "Hand over the fon disc data!"

"You mean this?" Jade asked, waving the notebooks around in the air. Dist immediately swooped down in his chair and tore the documents from Jade's loose grip.

"Hahahaha! How careless, Jade!"

"You can have them. I've already memorized their contents," Jade replied cheerfully. I laughed loudly as everyone else snickered a little. Hey, I'm not that subtle, you know.

"Ha ha, what a loser..."

"Grrrr, I'm being mocked by savages!" Dist growled as he squirmed angrily in his chair.

"Your FACE is a savage!" I retorted without thinking. I was ignored again, which was definitely a good thing.

"When you taste the pain of my super, ultra _gorgeous_ artes, you'll regret what you've done!" With that, a huge, ugly, malformed-looking robot dropped from the sky and Dist retrieved some kind of remote controller thing to assume control of it. I grimaced and drew my sword, as did Luke and Guy.

"Colonel... do you think you could cast Splash, please?" I asked, glancing to the side at Jade. "I don't think that robot will work as well when wet." Jade sighed and set about gathering the fonons to perform the arte I'd asked for. I smiled a little with gratitude.

"Oh, very well. Give me support in the meantime."

"Yes, sir." I took up a defensive stance in front of Jade and set about blocking any stray blow or debris headed toward Jade. When I thought Jade was about to unleash his arte, I shouted a quick warning: "Guy, Master Luke! Get back!"

"O violent torrent... Splash!" The ugly robot, known as Kaiser Dist X or R or something, was then on the receiving end of a downward torrent of water; said water wreaked havoc with the machinery. I ran right at it, again without thought, and jabbed my sword into one of its "knee" joints to limit its mobility. For my efforts, I got hit in the stomach by a robotic arm and was sent flying.

"Ungh!" I yelled as Tokunaga's plushy form materialized behind me, cushioning my fall that I didn't take right. "Th-thank you, Anise..." I gasped, breathless from pain.

"Don't mention it," Anise replied with a grin. She then set about casting some arte; I did for her the same as I had done for Jade, albeit more clumsily due to not having my sword anymore.

"O healing power... First Aid!" Tear chanted; I felt the pain in my stomach vanish. _Hmm. Must've broken a rib... damn, I've gotten better at blocking out pain..._

"O twisted door, open wide! Negative Gate!" Anise declared boldly. Due to the sword stuck in one of its "knee" joints, the Kaiser Dist could not escape the wrath of the twisting Shadow fonons. Jade then unleashed another Splash, which caused it to explode and send my sword pinwheeling through the air. I yelped as it embedded itself in the deck close to my left foot.

Dist, in the meantime, was sent flying by the explosion and dived into the ocean. I grinned idiotically and hummed the Final Fantasy victory music under my breath as I watched him. It seemed like no one heard me, for which I was quite thankful.

"Hey, look..." Luke said uncertainly, staring at where Dist had met the unrelenting water.

"It'll take more than that to kill him. He has the tenacity of a cockroach," Jade sighed, once again adjusting his glasses. I pulled my sword from the deck and fell on my ass; I then got up and hurriedly placed my sword in its sheath. "I'm going to check on the bridge," Jade announced, turning on his heel.

"I'll go with you," Guy volunteered. "Ladies, please protect Luke and Ion."

"Hmm? Don't tell me you're afraid of us, Guy..." Anise giggled, jumping up right behind Guy. He promptly jerked away, bumped into me, jerked away again, and bumped into Luke, who gave Guy a critical look.

"N-no! Of course not!" Guy denied loudly. He then ran off after Jade like his life depended on it. _Poor man..._

"We should make sure no one's hurt," Tear suggested.

"Yes, you're right," Ion agreed, looking concerned for the other passengers already.

"Good idea," I agreed. "Thank you for healing me, Tear."

"It's my duty as a healer. There's no need to thank me," Tear replied kindly. Anise sighed and rubbed her head irritably.

"It's not easy being a messenger of peace..." she groaned.

"Ya got that right..." Luke muttered sourly, making a face at the poor damaged deck. I ignored them both and followed Tear and Ion around the deck, fighting off the last of the Oracle soldiers and helping the crew and passengers (we did NOT have that whole ferry to ourselves.)

_Well... at the very least, I can say I've won my second boss battle. _I thought, as Baticul's huge form appeared on the horizon.

* * *

Done-ness!

Dood, I saw Jade with a ponytail. I've never seen anything stranger.

This chapter is so SHOOOORT...

I AM NOT AN ASCH (or Luke) FANGIRL AND I HAVE NO BLOODY INTENTION OF PAIRING MYSELF WITH ASCH (or Luke.) Just saying that. I'm non-hormonal and Asch (and Luke) has much better taste than that... cough Natalia (cough Tear)...

Luke: Wow, you sure love to put yourself down.

Me: I'm honest... er, wait, not really. Well, at the very least I'm honest with myself.

"The First Alice" is from the Vocaloid song Alice Human Sacrifice. You can read the translation here (minus spaces): h t t p : / / w w w . an i m e l yric s. co m / d ou ji n/v o ca lo id/ hi tob ashira

As for the Evil series... you should look on Youtube for subbed PVs if you're curious. Daughter of Evil is by Kagamine Rin. After you find that, the rest of the series should be in video recommendations.

And also, Higurashi. Which is, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. There is an anime, and a manga, and games... and they have bloody death. Yes.

On another note, I got these awesome squishy headphones with skulls on them with a T-shirt for ten dollars. Behold the wonders of Wal-Mart.

And I was watching the Tales of the Abyss anime, episode 19, in public. And I almost started crying. 0.0 If you've seen it, you know why... AND I REALLY HATE MOHS. (STAB STAB STAAAAB) I can't wait until... um, spoilers. Never mind.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are very nice but not necessary. ^ ^

~MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn (Temari Haruhara)


	10. Of Greetings and Emotional Shock

I'm kinda going through a block... sort of. I just really want to write SHORT-HAIRED LUKE, dammit.

Luke: ...

Me: You look SO MUCH BETTER with short hair.

Luke: 0/0

Anyway, sorry about how rushed and badly written number nine was. This one isn't much better, but nyeh... That's what happens when I force myself to write. I really want to get past Akzeriuth...

AAAND review replies!

Kite Fox: Hello again. ^ ^ You're welcome for the correction. Ah, so this IS (sort of) where you got the idea... well, sorry for asking such a vain question, I was just curious. And I didn't know that Fool's Liar wasn't meant as a self-insert... that's interesting. Nine was kinda rushed and forcefully written, but I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next. ^ ^

ArcticSnowWolf: Thank you, I'll try. ^ ^ Glad you liked the Mr. Sunshine part. And when I first saw Jade with a ponytail, I thought the exact same thing. XD

DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl: Uh, Asch will never be afraid of me. EVER. ^ ^ ' It'd be nice, though... and yeah... HATE MOHS STAB STAB STAB STAAAAAB.

Commandant of Heart: Hello again, Commandant. (salutes) You're a much cooler Commandant than Van... cough... um, anyways, yes I do have the worst luck ever. I don't know about that law, but I should look into it, yes. The Dark Wings are only after me because Asch hired them. If not for that, they probably wouldn't give a damn if I went and shot him in the head or something. Don't like Len MUCH. If his voice didn't get so high-pitched at parts it'd be fine (he was badass in Imitation Black.) Yes, creepy stuff. It's the best.

GamerGirl1992: I'm glad you like it. ^ ^ Feminine beauty? Compliments? Not likely... sorry. ^ ^ ' I'll continue to work on that. I've been working really hard on trying to keep Jade in character (IT'S SO BLOODY HARD.) And yes, you can be my friend. I don't mind the spelling; you're not a native English speaker, right? Not your fault. English is one of the most complex languages EVER. I devour your virtual cupcake and send you virtual cookies. ^ ^

Myo43: Glad you like it. ^ ^ Yes, Vocaloids are awesome. Episode 19 almost made me cry in public... frickin' Mohs. (staaaaaab) And yeah... Ion is very popular, neh? ^ ^ And, uh, which name do you like, my alias (Temari Haruhara) or my screen name (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)?

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Ten

Of Greetings and Emotional Shock

The second our feet touched ground, we were pretty much attacked by these two military people clad in the proud Kimlascan red, who only barely had the courtesy to introduce themselves.

"It is an honor. I am Goldberg, commander of the First Division of the Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Royal Forces. Congratulations on your safe return."

"Yeah," Luke replied with a slight toss of his crimson clad head.

"A carrier pigeon arrived with a message from Count Almandine. He said you were traveling with an emissary of peace from the Malkuth Empire." Ion nodded and introduced himself, told Goldberg about the letter, and asked for an audience with King Ingobert. Goldberg turned his massive (and for the most part, bald) head over to his smaller blond companion. "This is General Cecille. She will be responsible for escorting you to the castle."

"Brigadier General Cecille, at your service," Cecille said curtly, with a bow of her head. Guy actually jerked back in shock-so much so that I thought he would fall in the ocean. _What...? Oh, yeah, they're related, aren't they? Um... cousins?_

"Is something wrong?" Cecille asked cordially. _Um, who does she remind me of... oh yeah! Lieutenant Hawkeye from FMA! They even sound a teensy bit similar..._ Guy regained his composure in the blink of an eye and bowed politely.

"N-no, excuse me. I'm Guy, a servant of Luke's." With that, everyone else took to introducing themselves. _I'll just be going last..._

"Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants, First Platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Division."

"Ionian Sergeant Anise Tatlin, Oracle Knights Fon Master Guard." Anise nodded pointedly at me. _Oh, I guess I won't be last. Shame I don't have a long soldier name like them, though..._

"I-I'm Temari Haruhara, another servant of Master Luke's," I mumbled, bowing humbly. I noticed that Cecille and Goldberg exchanged a surprised look, but dismissed it as I straightened back up.

"Colonel Jade Curtiss, commander of the Third Division of the Malkuth Imperial Forces. I represent His Imperial Majesty."

"You're THE Jade Curtiss...?"

"You taught me a painful lesson in our battle at northern Chesedonia, General Cecille."

"You must be joking. My forces were virtually wiped out." _Um, great, but don't we have more important stuff to discuss? Like the peace treaty and stuff?  
_

"You're well known as the Emperor's persona confidant, Colonel... if you're here, Malkuth must indeed be serious."

"Tensions along the border are greater now than at the start of the Hod War. We have no choice but to be serious." _Okay, better... but still... let's just go already. I really don't like this Goldberg guy. He kind of reminds me of my old P.E. teacher... I hate that old bastard...  
_

"Correct. Well, then, Luke, my Baticul defense unit will escort you back to your home."

Luke protested somewhat politely (shocker...) Some rather hasty arrangements were made (some of which were very likely frustrating to poor Cecille, whose orders kept changing until they were finally settled upon), which led to Luke leading the way to the castle even though he had no idea where it was. Makes plenty of sense, huh?

"Umm... Master Luke?" I piped up timidly as we boarded our first aircar. _Ungh, I HATE these things... they shake way too much..._

"What?" Luke asked roughly. I shuddered a little.

"Um... may I leave for awhile? There is something I'd like to do... and I don't think you'll need me to talk to His Majesty the King..." I muttered awkwardly, not willing to meet Luke's questioning gaze. _He really does look like Asch, but there are some key differences... Luke's not quite as pale as Mr. Sunshine, for one thing._

"Go ahead. Meet us at the manor, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." As soon as the aircar stopped, I ran out and made a beeline straight for the rather plain building behind the stairs, much to the confusion of Luke.

"What? Why's she going there?" I heard Luke ask Guy.

"Oh, that's Miyagi's dojo. She trained there before you both got blown away with Tear."

"Ah... then she's going to visit her master," Tear reasoned. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as I knocked on the door gently, trying to stop my excited tremors. _I can't wait to show him how strong I've gotten. I have a long way to go, of course... but STILL! I'm not completely pathetic anymore! _I shuffled my feet as I tried to hide the real reason for the Miyagi visit from myself; I didn't want to meet with Mohs, seeing as I didn't trust myself not to try to strangle him... especially when my thoughts drifted to Mount Zaleho and the Planet Score. I bit my lip to prevent the tears and forced the thoughts from my mind. _NO. I'm here, and if I'm still here by then I'll prevent it, even if it fucking KILLS me._

"Master Miyagi went out for awhile, Temari," another student casually remarked as he walked by. "Sorry, but you'll have to come back later."

"Oh... thanks..." I muttered. _Well DAMN. Now what? _I took a deep breath, then grudgingly headed for the manor. _I'm probably just going to get fired, but oh well... at least I'll know. They didn't fire Guy, but he had bloody permission to leave..._

"Hey, if it isn't the little manly girl." I froze in my tracks, then slowly turned around to see... the Dark Wings. Of bloody course. I growled and cursed my bad luck under my breath. _DAMN it! I shouldn't have left the group! I'm such an idiot!_

"Go away," I muttered sourly. "You can try to take me somewhere if you want, but you'll be seen by those soldiers up there. You wanna risk getting caught?" I asked with a bitter snarl. The three "noble" thieves exchanged glances, then turned around and walked away, heading out of the city... probably to some camp spot out of city limits and therefore beyond the reach of the long arm of the law... just Baticul's law, though. I sighed in relief as the "noble" thieves retreated.

_Oh, good. I really didn't feel like getting kidnapped again... oh crap, Ion! Maybe if I go with him tomorrow morning, I can keep him away from the Dark Wings..._

I boarded the elevator to the right (the one that went straight up to the castle apparently broke whilst I was away) and covered my eyes hastily. _Okay, this fear is ridiculous. I need to get over it soon... okay, so how shall I prevent the Ion-kidnapping? Um... first, I can take him on a tour of the city if he agrees to it. Then I'll warn him not to go out tomorrow due to the Dark Wings being around. Just in case... I'll get up early and wait in front of the Inn. Yeah. That should work. If I can I'll get Anise to help, too... maybe Jade wouldn't mind beefing up security either.  
_

I ran to the next elevator and boarded it, bumping into someone in a cloak in the process. I shot back a hasty apology as I covered my eyes and the elevator rose. I didn't get a reply, of course. I was already too high up (and I didn't see the person turn around, due to my eyes being hastily covered again. I really can't stand heights...)

As soon as I got to the manor, the White Knight standing guard greeted me cheerfully. He might have been smiling, but due to his silver helmet I couldn't tell. I could not for the life of me remember the man's name; I only remembered him as the "nice guard." There was another White Knight who took turns guarding the manor with the current guard, and he was the biggest asshole to ever exist. If he had been standing guard the day I applied for my manor job, I never would have gotten in. Nobody liked him, not even Susanne.

"Th-thank you," I replied to the welcome with a bow. _Must go back to maid-mode... except if I get fired, of bloody course._

"Have you heard that Lady Susanne has fallen ill?" _Oh yeah... crap, how could I forget? The poor woman must be worried out of her mind... like Mom and everybody else must be... DON'T THINK ABOUT HOME. DON'T THINK ABOUT IT...  
_

"Oh, no, really?" I asked, concerned, as I forced wistful thoughts of my very distant home from my mind. "Has anyone informed Master Luke?"

"Not yet, but I assume the king will."

"Oh... I see..." I bowed my head. "Well... I'll just be getting back to work... unless Duke Fabre fires me..." I muttered sadly, hiding my anxious face with a curt bow.

"I really don't think he will, Temari," The White Knight stated reassuringly as he stiffly stepped aside. "So... Go on in. Everyone will be glad to see you." _Tch, yeah right. They'll be glad to see Luke, not little old me. _I nodded and slipped past the armored man, smiling a little at him.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

* * *

Okay, I was wrong. I was wrong to startling, horrifying extremes... okay, that's an exaggeration... but still. I was wrong.

The second I got through that door, all the maids in the room stopped their work and came to greet me. I was even hugged by a few of them. Ramdas didn't join the little welcome party, of course, but he did smile at me a little from across the room, partially hidden behind the proudly displayed Jewel of Gardios in the center of the room. I felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Guy at the sight of the oddly shaped, oddly colored sword, knowing to whom it had once belonged. My attention was dragged back to the gaggle of maids around me when another one squished me in a hug.

"Temari! Welcome back!"

"We've been so worried about you!"

"Yes! Even Lady Susanne has been worried!" I gasped a little and everyone backed away. _Wow... looks like I've gotten popular... probably only as a gossip topic, though... especially amongst Guy's fangirls... that poor man, he's too likable for his own good.  
_

"L-Lady Susanne has been worried about Master Luke, not me," I corrected cordially. One of the maids, Maki (she's so nice...) shook her head.

"No, she's been worried about you, too. Speaking of Master Luke, where is he?"

"Oh, he's at the castle. He'll be here shortly," I replied with a reassuring smile. _Wow... I know I'm being dumb, but I feel so loved..._

"I see. We should prepare a welcome for him!" another maid (I think her name was Sana) exclaimed. I didn't like her very much, mostly because she kept trying to coax me into one of those horrible little maid uniforms.

"Uh, please don't," I requested quietly, with a slight wave of my left hand. "He'll be too worried about Lady Susanne to appreciate it."

"Ah... yes, of course."

"You got to travel with Guy... I'm so jealous..." one of the maids cooed, swooning and looking foolish. She got quite a few glares from other maids, who I assumed to be more of Guy's fans. Honestly, that man could charm a _grizzly bear_. A _pissed off_ grizzly bear.

"Uh... I'm sorry?" I tried. Ramdas cleared his throat loudly, causing all the maids to cringe and hurry back to work. I would have as well if he hadn't called my name.

"Temari, go see Lady Susanne. She would appreciate it." I bowed and headed to the drawing room without a complaint or anything. I don't know if I've mentioned it, but Ramdas does have the authority to boss the maids and servants around... and he could get us fired, too, if he wanted to. Hence why I've never said anything bad about him, no matter how much he pissed me off.

"Yes, sir." I opened the door to the drawing room and walked in, being careful about the carpet (it had a habit of tripping me up.) As soon as I entered that room, I got a good look at Natalia, who was standing there with her arms crossed looking irritable to terrifying extremes. _Holy crap, it's Natalia. Freaking princess that could get me fired just by freaking blinking, holy CRAP..._

"Oh...? Who might you be?" Natalia asked. She seemed to radiate these 'BITCH-OBEY-ME' vibes. I resisted an idiotic urge to drop to my knees and instead bowed my head low. _Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid, BACK TO MAID MODE._

"M-my name is Temari Haruhara," I muttered.

"Ah, you're the servant who vanished with Luke... wait, he hasn't taken advantage of you, has he?" Natalia asked fiercely. I looked up and shook my head. _Geez, possessive much? Honestly, woman, who the HELL would pick little old me over YOU? You don't look like something from the Black Lagoon!_

"N-no, of course not... Master Luke has much better taste than that, miss...?" I asked, remembering that I wasn't supposed to know Natalia because I had never met her in person. I am only a servant, after all-I don't get to go to the castle, and if Natalia ever goes anywhere, it's straight to wherever Luke is. In fact, I avoided Luke mostly just to avoid Natalia. I never liked her much; she was pretty useless. At this point in the game, though, I wanted to strangle her or beat her to death with a plunger. Or both.

"I am Natalia," said blond princess replied. I actually did drop to my knees at that, being the idiot I am. Hey, she had this powerful presence. I'd never been around royalty before... Luke doesn't count because he doesn't act royal at all. As for Duke Fabre and Lady Susanne... I didn't see them much.

"M-my apologies, Your Highness! I can't believe I didn't recognize you..." I stuttered nervously, keeping my face hidden from view.

"Oh, don't be silly. You don't have to grovel like that." _Okay... she's being nice but bitchy at the same time... like the preps that try to beg homework off me..._

"Understood, Your Highness," I mumbled, getting to my feet. "I-if you're waiting for Master Luke, he should be arriving from the castle soon..."

"I see. You're dismissed," Natalia sniffed, turning her head. _ Okay, now she's just being a preppy bitch... _I bit my tongue and bowed. _Don't do anything stupid..._

"I-I was heading to visit Lady Susanne... if it is not inconvenient, that is..."

"I doubt she'll want to see you, but go ahead." _PREPPY BITCH. _I bit my tongue some more and bowed again.

"Thank you, Your Highness." I walked around her and headed out the door and down the hall, breathing a sigh of relief as I did so. _I can NOT handle traveling with her... wait, why am I thinking about THAT? I probably won't get to go to Akzeriuth anyway... oh GEEZ, I wish I could just... I need to talk to Luke. I HAVE to try to tell him that Van's a lying, manipulative bastard._ I bit my lip as the door to Duke Fabre's and Susanne's chamber loomed before me. _He probably won't believe me... but I have to try. _I knocked lightly on the door before me and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," I heard Susanne gasp. Geez, the woman sounded terrible. I opened the door and cautiously walked in; I always felt awkward in an adult's room, especially a married couple's room. Why, I don't know.

"L-Lady Susanne..." I bowed my head even lower than I had for Natalia. I looked up to see said sickly woman smiling at me like I had just come back to life or something.

"Temari... You've returned..." I wanted to bow again, but instead I approached Susanne and dropped to my knees in front of her.

"Yes, milady. And Master Luke is here as well. He'll come to see you soon." I looked up at the poor woman, who was now crying from the sheer joy. "He's all right, madam. So please, get well soon." I was caught off guard when Susanne enveloped me in a motherly embrace.

"Thank you, Temari."

"L-Lady Susanne...!" I gasped. _Whoa, holy CRAP, I did NOT expect this._ "I-I'm sorry that I... couldn't protect Master Luke before..."

"Oh, don't apologize, dear. You've brought him back home, safe and sound," Susanne replied kindly. _Holy freaking CRAP, she's so nice... _"I'm glad to see you back safely as well."

"Susanne-!" Duke Fabre suddenly ran into the room and I cringed a little. _Oh GEEZ, please don't punish me... _"Our son is home!"

"I know, dear. Temari was just telling me," Susanne sighed happily as she released me. I got to my feet and bowed before the Duke. I tried to leave, but he stopped me by saying my name in a 'HEY-BITCH-I'M-TALKING-TO-YOU' kind of way.

"I... I heard about what happened. You've performed your duty admirably," he said curtly. _What...?_

"Um... forgive me, Your Grace, but I don't know what you mean..." I muttered.

"I heard the story from Pere and Van. About how the first thing you did was place yourself between my son and the danger." I bowed my head again, this time to hide the flush. _Oh... okay... maybe he won't fire me now...?_

"But... Your Grace... I failed..." I mumbled. "Master Luke was spirited away despite my efforts... please forgive me..."

"Nonsense. You kept him safe for me..." Susanne protested, tears of joy streaming down her face. _She hasn't even seen her son yet and she's crying... I'm terrible... _The Duke cleared his throat a little and brought up a dreaded point.

"I heard from a soldier that Luke has promoted you to being his personal attendant." _Oh yeah... that..._

"Y-yes sir... is that bad...?" I asked.

"No, of course not. But if that is true..." the Duke hesitated briefly. "...Temari, I want you to be present in the king's audience chamber tomorrow." I bowed my head again.

"Yes, Your Grace." Duke Fabre turned around and left the room without another words and I sighed in relief. _So I'm not fired... okay. Good. But what's with the audience chamber summon? Umm, is it about Akzeriuth, or am I supposed to testify against Van? I hope it's not the latter; I can't openly cross Van right now or I'll make a lot of enemies... _

"Temari... I've been wondering... why haven't you visited your parents, dear?" Susanne asked. I bit my lip as I was reminded of home. _DON'T YOU DARE START CRYING, HARUHARA. Don't you DARE._

"When I left home... it wasn't on good terms, madam," I replied, bowing my head to hide my watery eyes.

"You haven't even come of age yet and your parents made you leave home?" Susanne asked, horrified.

"Th-that's correct, madam, but they only made me leave because I couldn't be of any use..." I muttered. "They asked me to support myself so they wouldn't lose everything..."

"I see... that must have been very hard for you," Susanne muttered sympathetically. "I still think you should visit them sometime, Temari. They must miss you terribly." _Oh geez, why'd you have to say that? I WON'T CRY I WON'T CRY I WON'T..._

"Y-yes... they probably do..." I muttered, cursing mentally when my voice broke. "But when they asked me to send them money, I refused... they must be angry at me now..."

"Oh? Should I raise your salary?" Susanne asked. I shook my head fiercely. _NONONONO, I am NOT asking this poor woman for more money!_

"No, madam, please don't. That wouldn't be fair to all the others," I protested quietly. "And I refused to send money because... I was angry at my family..." _UGH, I feel like sewer sludge for lying to this poor woman..._

"Mother! I'm home!" I heard Luke shout. I cringed and tried to leave, but Susanne politely asked me not to. I wouldn't have gotten far anyway, because Luke and Tear came strolling in so fast it defied logic. Susanne was so happy to see her 'son' that she burst into tears of joy again. And I was interrupting a family moment... I felt really, really awkward and out of place... especially when Luke got hugged and stuff... but obviously Tear felt worse, since she (kind of) caused all the poor woman's grief.

"Luke... you've come back to me..." Susanne gasped, still crying from sheer happiness. Tear decided to apologize right then; and when Tear apologizes, she does it well. She dropped to her knees in front of Susanne's bed and bowed her head.

"Madam, I beg your forgiveness." _AWKWARD AWKWARD I SHOULDN'T BE HERE I'M INTRUDING AAAWWKWAAAARD... _"I'm the one who involved your son. I tried to strike down my brother without thought to where I was."

"I see... then you are Van's sister, Tear... And you say what happened this time was not the work of villains pursuing my son?"

"By Lorelei and Yulia, I swear it was not." _AAAAWKWAAAAARD... Oh geez I shouldn't be in here..._

"Thank you. And Tear, I don't know what's happened between you and Van, but please, never again think of striking down your own brother. Family fighting family is entirely too sad."

"I am grateful for your kind words." Tear got to her feet and bowed her head. You could practically see a huge burden being lifted from her shoulders that was clearly labeled GUILT. I still felt incredibly awkward, though, especially when Luke turned and looked at me.

"Why're you in here, Wallflower?" he asked.

"I-I was visiting Lady Susanne..." I muttered.

"Well, duh. Why?"

"B-because I wanted to... and Ramdas said she would appreciate it..." I locked my eyes on the floor, my face burning with embarrassment. _Geez, what the hell am I doing here? I have no bloody right to be visiting Susanne like she's my mother or something!_

"Luke, I heard from your father that you've made Temari your personal attendant," Susanne brought up with a smile. Luke actually flushed vividly and groaned out loud.

"Arrgh, why does everyone keep mentioning that?" he whined. "Are you against it, Mother?"

"Not at all. Temari's perfect for the job," Susanne replied, still smiling. _She's so nice... Mom would be biting people's heads off left and right if she was a duchess... _

"Madam, if I may ask, why isn't Temari required to wear a maid uniform?" Tear asked quietly. I paled and shuddered.

"Oh, she said she'd prefer not to," Susanne answered. "I don't know why, though."

"I... I don't like women's clothes very much..." I muttered. _I sound like a crossdressing weirdo or something... but at least I'm being honest for a change. _"Men's clothes are much more comfortable and easier to move around in..."

"You're weird," Luke stated calmly.

"I know, Master Luke," I replied, equally calmly. "Lady Susanne, will you be all right?" I asked quietly, facing said ill duchess.

"I'm fine now. Go let everyone know you've returned," Susanne urged politely. I bowed and headed out of the newly christened Room of Awkward-ness, closely followed by Luke and Tear. I was caught off guard once again when Tear made a strange statement:

"Luke's mother seems to care about you quite a lot, Temari."

"Yeah, seriously," Luke added. "She's always nice to the maids and stuff, but she's been treating Wallflower like..."

"Like a daughter?" Tear asked. My face burned so fiercely that I was sure it was on fire even as my eyes filled up with tears. I can be a bit of a crybaby at times, shut up.

"A d-daughter?" I gasped.

"Yeah, kinda..." Luke grinned, then his expression soured as he looked over at me. "Don't get excited, Wallflower. Mother's not about to adopt you."

"Well, of course not," I replied. _That would be really really weird... _"You would be an interesting older brother though..." _Although technically he's younger than me... hell, he's less than half my age. He just doesn't look it. He's got the body of a seventeen year old and stuff..._

"I'd hate being related to you. I feel sorry for that brother of yours," Luke sneered.

"Luke!" Tear hissed, irritated once again.

"Uh, I have sisters too..." I muttered.

"Them too."

"You have sisters?" Guy asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Guy," Luke greeted lazily with a slight wave of his hand. He was ignored, which surprisingly didn't make him mad. Luke has a short fuse, after all... and Asch's is far shorter.

"Yeah... they're both older than me. Demon's evil and Robot has no will of her own," I mumbled. Yes, I call my sisters Demon and Robot. The names suit their personalities. "Demon's the oldest and the least mature. And she's anti-social, too..."

"Like you?" Luke asked, once again with a sneer.

"No, I'm just socially challenged... you try to talk to Demon and she's like 'RAWR! I KEEL YOU!' and stuff..."

"...Oookaayy..."

Insert long awkward silence here, during which a gay baby is born.

"Well, um... I should probably get to work now..." I muttered, bowing my head. Luke grabbed my arm before I could even attempt to leave. It actually hurt a little, seeing as he jerked me back and made my arm bend a little in a way it wasn't meant to. _OWWW._

"Hold on, idiot. You're not just an ordinary maid anymore; you only have to do what I say." _Wow, that's really reassuring... _"And I say that I want you to stick around for awhile." _Oh crap... I'm screwed, aren't I?_

"Why do you want me to stay, sir?" I asked quietly.

"Don't call me 'sir', it's weird," Luke demanded with an irked frown.

"Understood, Master Luke..."

"Don't call me 'master' either."

"Ehh..." I coughed awkwardly. _What the hell should I call you then, Alfalfa?_ "Um, so, why do you want me to stay?"

"Because... uh..." Luke faltered, scratching his head and looking away. He sighed as if defeated after a brief pause. "Do you feel up to some sword practice?"

"Of course," I replied, bowing my head again. "But, uh... why me and not Guy, or Van...?"

"I have to give my report, and Van's... in trouble," Guy replied vaguely, with a nonchalant shrug.

"In trouble? What for?" I asked, trying hard to act like I didn't know.

"Those idiots think Master Van caused our disappearance," Luke snarled angrily, glaring off to the side.

"That's bullshit," I growled. "He had nothing to do with it..." _LET THAT BASTARD ROT IN HIS CELL! _I cheered mentally. "I don't like him, but it's not right to lock him up for something he didn't do." _Yeah, lock him up for something he DID do-like replicating living things! I know it's bloody forbidden, don't even lie to me!  
_

"What do you have against Van?" Guy asked, inclining his head slightly. I glanced at Tear very briefly to see the same question mirrored in her one visible eye; the look on Luke's face was echoing Guy's question as well. _Curious folks, huh...?_

"He seems arrogant to me... and... uh... I dunno, but there's just something about that man that makes my skin crawl..." I muttered bitterly.

"Hmph. Weirdo..." Luke turned on his heel and headed off toward...uh, his room. "Meet me in the courtyard with your practice sword," he called over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," I shot back.

"I SAID don't call me sir." I headed off toward my room before Luke could argue with me further; Guy headed off somewhere else and Tear followed me, probably for lack of anything better to do. I flung open my door as soon as I reached it, grabbed my wooden sword (that someone had deposited on my desk, next to my old clothes) and rushed on out so Tear wouldn't get a glimpse of the mess inside and scold me for it. I almost tripped over my old tennis shoes as I left.

"You... don't trust Van either, then...?" Tear asked hesitantly.

"Nope. Trust has to be earned, and Van has yet to do that," I mumbled as I strolled hurriedly down the hall. "And I... I don't like how obedient Master Luke is when it comes to Van..."

"I see..."

"I suppose the reason you don't trust him ties in with why you were trying to kill him before," I brought up carelessly. I then realized my mistake. "Ugh, I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me..."

"No, it's all right." Judging by the look on said Melodist's face, what I'd done was far from all right. So I decided to change the subject; for lack of any better topics, I decided to comment on...

"I-I know this is random, but... you have a beautiful voice, Tear," I stuttered awkwardly. _I can see why they didn't want Heather Halley to dub the hymns; they're perfect with Yukana's voice. _"I kinda wish I could sing like you..."

"Th-thank you. I could teach you, if you want."

"The fonic hymns, you mean? I-I'd butcher them... and besides, I can't use the Seventh Fonon." _I can't use fonons AT ALL._

"I didn't mean the hymns, actually." _Oh... DUUUUHH..._

"Oh... okay... geez, now I feel like an idiot..." I mumbled awkwardly, rubbing my head with my wooden sword's tip. I can have idiotic lapses in sense rather frequently, which is part of the reason why I left behind my sword and got a concussion from Asch oh so long ago...

"No, it's okay. But I can teach you to sing, if you want."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather not... I'd drive you insane, and I don't have a good singing voice anyway." I bowed my head at Tear, which earned me a very strange (but neutral) look. _Soldier-like and calm as always... it's hard to believe she's a sixteen year old girl sometimes. She's a helluva lot more mature than most American girls her age. _Tear shed her slightly weirded out expression as she replied with a curt nod._  
_

"I see. Very well, then."

* * *

"AAAAUUUUGGHHH!"

**THUD!**

"Ow, ow, ow..." I muttered with a pained gasp as I dragged myself to my feet. Luke merely smirked at me and brandished his wooden sword with an arrogant swing of his left arm.

"Wow. Looks like last time was a fluke, Wallflower," he sneered.

"I KNOW... Master Luke..." I gasped. "Now... may I try again...?"

"Knock yourself out." With that, I sprang from my stance and started swinging my long, narrow wooden weapon at my redheaded adversary; I had no luck at first, but almost had a stroke when I hit him in the head so hard he started to bleed.

"Oh SHIT! M-Master Luke, are you all right?" I asked anxiously as he dropped to one knee and swore.

"I'm fine, idiot... You should never let your guard down-!" Luke jumped to his feet and swung his wooden sword at me, causing me to yelp loudly and attempt to block before I got a few broken ribs. The block succeeded, thankfully, and I parried with the arrogant aristocrat for about a minute.

"I'll be sure... to remember that..." I gasped as Luke adjusted his stance.

"Good. After that just learn to block better. Maybe then you'll be less pathetic."

"So you're my sword teacher now, Master Luke?"

"Hell no!" I leaped back a few feet and lunged back at Luke, randomly experimenting with a few sword moves I'd seen in anime and manga...the physically possible ones, anyway. I couldn't remember much of anything from Ruroni Kenshin, so I used Bleach and the few video games I'd played as my main inspiration. Most of them failed, or were blocked; when I attempted one of Ichigo's weird attacks, Luke knocked my sword out of my hand and across the courtyard with Raging Blast. I had to run to retrieve it while cursing at my abused fingers.

"O-okay... let's see if I can do that badass move from Devil May Cry Three..." I muttered to myself. I dodged Luke's sudden Fang Blade and started thrusting and jabbing at Luke's exposed abdominal region repeatedly as fast as I could. I actually hit him about five out of nine times.

"OWW! What the hell was THAT?" Luke asked, clutching his abused stomach in agony. He backpedaled awkwardly and gave me a weird look. "W-well?"

"That was a move called Stinger from a fictional series I used to read," I replied breathlessly. "I didn't mimic it very well, though..."

"That was... weird..." I heard Guy mutter. I glanced over my shoulder to see said blond swordsman leaning up against a pillar. Strange, isn't it, how he just randomly appears at the most opportune moment... he would be a better Jack Sparrow than... well, Jack Sparrow.

"Oh... hello, Guy..." I gasped. "Oh FU-uh... you saw all that... didn't you...?"

"Yeah... that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Guy remarked casually. "You called it... Stinger?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Is it a strike arte?"

"No, just a sword technique I read about..." _Actually I played it... but I read the manga too. _"I don't know any artes. I'm just too dumb to learn any..."

"That's not a good attitude to have, Temari," Tear called out from across the courtyard.

"Sorry!" I replied hastily.

"Didn't Miyagi teach you any?" Guy asked.

"He tried, but I couldn't learn any. I just can't use fonons..." I muttered, wincing as I remembered that painful lesson. Miyagi had not lost his patience, but his assistant had and he'd stormed out of the room, snapping his wooden sword in half as he'd done so. Miyagi had wisely decided that he would no longer give lessons on strike artes (to me, anyway.)

"Huh... weird," Luke remarked, officially recovered from my attack. Tear wandered over to our gathering and glared at Luke.

"Luke, why did you start using artes when Temari doesn't know any? That's not fighting fair."

"I didn't know that Wallflower can't use artes! How is it my fault that she's pathetic?" _Ooh, he's calling me pathetic again. I think it's supposed to hurt my feelings, but I can't tell._

"Temari, are you just going to take that?" Guy asked, startled. I shrugged a little and looked at Luke as he snapped at Tear while she scolded him. It was only her soldier training that kept said Melodist from wringing the arrogant aristocrat's neck.

"Why not? It's not like he's lying. And as hard as he tries, he's not about to hurt my feelings..." I muttered, as Luke and Tear's little bout evolved into a full-on argument that had Luke swinging his wooden sword around like a maniac. I honestly expected Tear to walk away with a broken nose. "Should we stop them?"

"No... I think Tear's got a good point in this one." I didn't bother to hear what they were saying (Luke was shouting) at each other until Luke went and said something that got my attention.

"Just because you all feel sorry for Wallflower doesn't mean that I have to! I don't care that her parents don't want her!"

Oh.

Son of a BITCH.

**OUCH.**

Now I know how it feels to have that metaphoric dagger in the heart. I didn't think, I didn't say anything, I just threw my wooden sword to the ground and ran away from the courtyard, the manor, the palace, and everything else that represented that redheaded bastard. I completely ignored the elevators and aircars and took the very dangerous (and obsolete) stairs in my anger and emotional pain. Needless to say I got a lot of weird looks, but I was so emotionally unstable that I really didn't even notice that much.

I made it to the port in about half an hour just as the sun was going down and started to cry, sobbing loudly as I dropped to my knees. _THAT BASTARD! That worthless, mindless, arrogant, condescending waste of oxygen! FUCK it, let him destroy Akzeriuth and get that harsh reality check! Let him learn the truth and go fucking insane, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!_

"Stupid... bastard..." I growled as the tears cascaded down my face. _Just look. Words have never hurt me until NOW. Luke has talent; he can piss people off in unlimited ways. _I sniffed miserably and wiped at my eyes. The tears only fell faster. _I'm a hypocrite, huh? Right after I told Guy that HE wasn't going to hurt my feelings, and here I am bawling my eyes out over a single sentence... pathetic... _I bit my lip and rubbed my eyes fiercely to force the tears to a sudden stop. _I know I should get back to the manor before they lock the doors, but... I don't feel like moving... if that means sleeping outside, then bloody fine. _I twitched when I heard quiet footsteps behind me. _Oh lovely, who is that? If it's Luke, I really hope he knows how to freaking swim. _I bit my lip again and stood up, fists clenched, prepared for a fight. I whirled around to see the person in the cloak I had run into earlier.

_Uh... okay... _I backed away a step, unnerved by the fact that I couldn't see the person's face. _Hey, look, a katana... wait... is this the person who was with Sync in Chesedonia? We're about the same height... this is weird... oh shit, should I run...? No, not yet... I should find out what this weirdo wants first.  
_

"C-can I... help you...?" I choked, my voice rough from the recent crying. I don't know why that happens, but it does. My voice gets all sandpapery after I cry, along with the lovely migraine and sore eyes.

"Temari Haruhara." _Okay, female, knows my (fake) name, has katana. I can officially be scared now._

"Yeah, what do you want?" I snapped, clenching my fists so tightly that my knuckles turned white. The figure didn't reply; I glared at her and backed away another step. "I'm warning you, I'm in a really SHITTY mood right now and I won't lose any fucking sleep over breaking your FACE." Again, the figure did not reply. I made an angry face at her.

"You have shed tears." _Okaaaay, creepy monotone. Creepy PERIOD. Who the HELL is this girl, anyway? _

"So what?" I asked roughly, rubbing one of my eyes subconsciously.

"Tell me why you have shed tears."

"Because I FELT LIKE it, can I leave now?" I asked irritably, grinding my teeth in frustration. _Okay, I need to break something. I hope someone out there won't mind a shattered window._

"No, you may not. I have been given orders, and they are to capture you if the opportunity should arrive." With that, Creepy Monotone Cloak Girl unsheathed her katana and lunged at me. I reached at my left side for my sword only to realize it wasn't there.

_FUCK! I HATE it when I make the same stupid mistake TWICE! I'm such a bloody idiot! _

I swore and ducked to have the monotone girl's blade whoosh over my head, just barely slicing at my hair. I lashed out and kicked my assailant in the solar plexus as hard as I could, losing my balance in the process as I did so. I swore again as I stumbled backward, then swung my arms in an effort to keep from falling over. The monotone girl merely coughed once and lunged again; with the sudden movement, her hood slid off of her head. I grinned evilly as I grabbed the cloak girl's right arm, wrenched her katana from her grip, and twisted said arm behind her back. Cloak Girl's only response was a startled gasp and a grunt of pain.

"Heh... heh heh..." I laughed breathlessly. "I warned you, didn't I?" I grinned again, with victory, as I adjusted my grip on the stolen katana and positioned it threateningly over the back of its owner's neck. _Kill. Kill... even though I really don't wanna, KIIILLL._

Unfortunately, Cloak Girl got some unexpected help.

"Hey, rat!" I yelped and swore as Asch the Bloody came seemingly out of nowhere and slashed at me; I was forced to release Cloak Girl in order to avoid losing an arm. I held fast to her katana and positioned it in front of me like a protective barricade as I backpedaled so far I almost fell in the churning dark water behind me.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I realized Asch's sword had nicked my shoulder. I noticed Cloak Girl lying on the ground in a small pool of blood. "Holy SHIT, you slashed your own ally! What the HELL is wrong with you?" I screeched angrily. Cloak Girl whimpered a little as she struggled to her feet, only to have Asch slam the hilt of his sword into her stomach. I swear I heard a few ribs break.

_Holy FUCK, he's gonna kill her! What the hell is wrong with that boy? Isn't she one of his soldiers or something?_

"Worthless wretch..." said God-General grumbled as Cloak Girl doubled over and shrieked in agony. "All you had to do was show her your face and it would have been easy."

"Please... F-forgive me... Commander..." Cloak Girl gasped as she attempted to stand again. _And after that, SHE'S apologizing. What the HELL. _Asch grabbed Cloak Girl by the front of her... well, cloak, and lifted her up forcefully. Cloak Girl was treated to a fist to the face immediately. Asch then glared at me.

"You have no idea, do you?" he asked, with an unpleasant frown etched upon his pale face... although I could barely see it in the dim moonlight.

"Nope, none. Why the HELL are you beating her up when she WORKS FOR YOU?" I asked loudly, tightening my grip on Cloak Girl's katana. _This looks like my katana at home... huh. _I looked back at Cloak Girl, who was still on the receiving end of Asch's displeasure-in other words, physical and verbal abuse. _I almost feel sorry for her, getting treated like that. I wonder what her name is..._

"If she had any sense she would have ended that fight before it even started. Why didn't you kill her?" Asch asked, shifting his harsh emerald gaze to me. I cringed internally at his evil look. _Geez, he probably hates me more than Luke..._

"I... well..." I faltered, unwilling to admit my discomfort with killing. "I-I didn't get the chance, you came flying in and tried to slice me up before I could!"

"Liar," Cloak Girl rasped. She coughed once again and spoke up. "Liar. You hesitated. You did not want to kill me... most likely out of fear..." Asch looked from me, to Cloak Girl, to me again, then laughed loudly and harshly at my obvious fear and dislike of killing people. I resisted an idiotic urge to throw my boot at the God-General, who was still shaking with mirth as he forced his obnoxious laughter to stop.

"Well, then... you obviously don't know, so why don't we enlighten you?" Asch sneered. He let go of Cloak Girl and spun her around with such force that she almost fell over. I grimaced, wondering what Asch had planned, until Cloak Girl took a shaky step forward and activated a fonic arte with Fifth Fonons-the fonons of fire. Like a will 'o' the wisp a small fireball rose from Cloak Girls extended hands and illuminated the dark port. Asch's smirk widened as I stepped back, and Cloak Girl looked up.

I saw her face.

And promptly screamed.

* * *

"Luke, what you said back there was horrible."

"What? I was telling the truth, wasn't I?"

"I highly doubt that was true, and it was very cruel and insensitive of you."

"Yeah, whatever. Where'd Wallflower go, anyway?"

"No one here knows... I've already asked everyone."

"She hasn't come back yet? Geez, what'd you SAY to her, Luke? She ran past me looking ready to kill someone."

"We really should go look for her. Which way was she heading, Anise?"

"I dunno, I only saw her leave Luke's manor. We'll have to search the city..."

"Anise, leave that to us and take Ion to the inn."

"But... I'm worried about Temari, too."

"Yeah, so'm I, Ion... but we should leave finding her to them..."

"Who cares about that Wallflower?"

"We do. And so do you, Luke, or you wouldn't have been asking everyone in the manor if they'd seen her."

"I-I never did that!"

"You're a naughty boy, telling lies like that."

"Shut up... Fine, I'll go look for her. Happy now?"

* * *

Done again, sorry for shortness. Yes indeed. TEN CHAPTERS. NEED TO CELEBRATE, but HOW...?

Hey, look! ARTWORK!

Trys: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n a rt- c e n t r a l . ne t / p i c- 7 87 8 6 1. h t m l

Aerenn: h t t p :/ / w w w . f a n a rt - c e n tr a l .n e t / p ic t ur e s .p h p ?p i d= 7 8 7 8 63

Minus spaces as usual. Sorry, I know that's annoying... blame FF, it hates links in fics. I'll get the other Yagate members up later (cough when I get off my lazy ass cough.) I made bases from the Tales of the Abyss anime again... er, actually, one from the manga, one from the anime. I used a pic of Anise from the manga for Trys and Arietta from the anime for Aerenn.

Not good choices for bases considering both Trys and Aerenn are a lot older than Anise and Arietta, but... it was fun. AND I KNOW THE SHADING FAILS. Yeah... that, dears, is what happens when I try to shade something. Hence why I usually never even try at all.

And OH MY IMAGINARY GAWD, I honestly saw an AschXNoelle fanfic... that is one of the many pairings that I do NOT understand. (Others include AschXTear, SyncXAnise, JadeXAnise, GuyXTear, and I think I saw a LukeXAnise one once...)

But yeah... two surprising things have happened:

1. One of my friends (she hasn't played TOTA) said I'm a lot like Asch. 0.o

2. I am making a UST of the Grand Fonic Hymn. I imported the MIDI into UTAU and IT ALREADY HAD THE LYRICS FILLED IN. That's never happened before. Of course, it was the Ancient Ispanian stuff, so of no use to me. But still- I have NEVER had that happen. Once I finish that UST and make my UTAU sing it, I'll be sure to post the link in here. JUST so you can hear my terrible voice (if you want) sing that beautiful song. AAAAND if you like, I'll contact a friend who has a few of the Vocaloid programs and have them use that UST for... um, Meiko, Rin, or Luka? Or maybe Megpoid (A.K.A. GUMI) or Kaai Yuki?

But OH MY IMAGINARY GAWD, someone added a quote from this to their profile. MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLEEEEETE. (bows to quote-adder person, who may or may not wish to remain anonymous.)

Like my attempt at a cliffhanger? ^ ^ I'll try to hurry with the next chapter so that no one decides to kill me.

I WANT TO EAT ANOTHER GRANOLA BAR.

~MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn (Temari Haruhara)


	11. Of Arrangements and Familiar Faces

Chapter Eleven!

Holy CRAP.

And I still need to celebrate for ten... maybe buy myself something nice with my imaginary money. I spent the last of my real money on the first part of FMA Brotherhood, so yeah. It's not as good as the original, but that applies to everything.

Luke: ...

Me: EXCEPT FOR YOU! (spazz)

Asch: Are you implying that I'm inferior to that dreck?

Me: N-no... uh... DAMMIT, I CAN'T WIN.

And then there were review replies!

co426e: 9- Username is interesting. Yes. ^ ^ I could never come up with something like that. I'm glad I could clarify the PCP for you. Sorry for the nonsense part. I like to write laaaaaaaate at niiiiiiiiiiiiiight... so I know my annoying ass little brother won't come in and bother the HELL out of me... and yes, Asch had me pinned. It was a 'I'MA GONNA KEEEEEL YOU' pin, not... something else. ^ ^ ' You're going to quote me? YAAAAY, I feel so loved. Vocaloids are NOT nerdy. Now, if you went up to Luke and went all "USE THE FOOOOORCE"_ then_ I might consider you a bit nerdy. ^ ^ ' Fear Garden is freaking amazing. And DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU IN A COMPLETELY HEALTHY AND NON-CREEPY WAY!

10- Heeehh... (sweatdrop) And... as for that question, you will find out. ^ ^ I don't like Natalia, yes, especially when she first joins the party. And yes, Luke is an asshole. It's a trait he was raised with. And when I first started reading your review, I thought you were mad at me... ^ ^ ' Anyway, thanks. Here's the next, enjoy.

Commandant of Heart: Yes, cliffhanger. I actually didn't originally intend to end it there... it just kinda happened. MY STORY WRITES ITSELF, le gasp. Plotty? YAAAY. ^ ^ Just because of your review and the reviews from the others I hurried with this chapter as fast as I could. I love nice reviewers, you all make me so happy... You could kick Van's ass with a stick of gum. Or a plunger. Or a staple gun. Or all of the above. ^ ^

Luke: And as for what you said to me, I KNOW. I won't be apologizing for that until later, though.

You know about UTAU? Yay, a lot of people don't. My UTAU is named Nanamine Shijimi, she sounds absolutely terrible and I have a lot of kinks to work out (voice samples to fix, editing...) but I should stop now before I start ranting, yes... GUMI hymn? Oketay, I'll see what I can do. The UST isn't perfect, but I think it's damn good... urgh, that sounded arrogant. Sorry. ^ ^ '

GamerGirl1992: Interesting, huh? Thank you. ^ ^ You'll find out. Yes, Luke can be a bastard. I did good with Natalia, really? Thanks a lot. ^ ^ I appreciate your praise. ^ ^ And I devour your virtual cookie and send virtual granola bar.

DG a.k.a Demon Gurl: Sorry for how short it was. ^ ^ ' I'll be working on longer chapters. Um, you'll find out. The PCP isn't related to that, actually. ^ ^ Asch does use Cloak Girl to vent, yes. She isn't soulless due to fomicry, but... you'll find out. ^ ^ Thanks for the compliments. Kidnapping again, you say? We'll see. And yes, Asch can be rather sadistic at times. Yup, no got to see Miyagi. But maybe later. Won't be staying there; it's not a hotel. ^ ^ ' Thanks for the feedback.

Myo43: Thanks. ^ ^ I'm glad you like my alias. I've made many, but Temari Haruhara is the only one I've kept and used for... um, two years. ^ ^ And yes, stab Mohs. (stab stab stab staaaaab) I love you in a completely healthy and non-creepy way. ^ ^

Starmony: Really? Thank you. ^ ^ You think T-chan (meh) is adorable...? Thank you...

xXBright AkatsukiXx: Yes, indeed. Instead of "Tales of the Abyss manga" it should be called "Luke fon Fabre striptease manga". Fortunately for me my mother only comes in my room (where I'm always online) when she wants me to do something... or I'd be in biiiiiiiiiiiig trouble. ^ ^ '

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Eleven

Of Arrangements and Familiar Faces

It never took long for Luke fon Fabre to get frustrated, especially when people were angry at him for reasons unclear. That was precisely his situation as he wandered around Baticul at night with Guy and Tear, both of whom were glaring at Luke every chance they got.

What the hell had he done wrong? He had just been arguing with Tear when the Wallflower randomly decided to bolt. How was that HIS fault?

On a different note, what was Wallflower's problem, anyway? She would act all sweet and polite, then get mad and say unpleasant words and stuff. Women would always confuse him, the redheaded aristocrat decided. There was no point in even trying to understand.

Or maybe he could ask Master Van... he knew about everything. He could tell what the Wallflower's problem was and tell Luke how to fix it, or fix it himself. Either way, it was better than just getting mad at him without explaining anything... case in point: Tear and Guy.

So, he thought, what should he do? Maybe just tell the Wallflower some stupid lie to boost her ego. He was always told that it was a bad thing to lie, but people lie all the time. It can be good sometimes. Besides, according to Jade, the Wallflower had been doing some lying of her own. Give the confusing little wretch a taste of her own medicine.

Luke smirked a little to himself at the thought of finding Wallflower somewhere and seeing her bow before him, apologizing and calling herself stupid. That would probably be her reaction, Luke thought, as his smirk widened slightly. She was in the wrong, not him.

If only he could convince Tear and Guy of that fact...

Luke stumbled backwards as a Kimlascan soldier ran by hurriedly. As he bumped into a nearby building, he swore under his breath and called out to the armor-clad man.

"Hey, you! What the hell are you in such a hurry for?"

"I've been alerted by a civilian that there's a fight taking place at the port. There have been many reports of a young boy with dark hair running in that direction earlier, so I thought I'd investigate both. Now please excuse me, Master Luke." The soldier saluted hurriedly and took off once again, making a beeline for the port.

"Whoa, wait. Young boy with dark hair?" Guy asked thoughtfully.

"That sounds like Temari... people usually think she's a boy at first glance..." Tear mumbled, looking concerned.

"Really? And she's fighting someone?" Luke asked, not really expecting an answer. Tear and Guy hadn't talked to him much at all since they had started the search.

"Oh no..." Guy started, his eyes widening as he reached some realization.

"It could be the Oracle Knights, trying to capture her again!" Tear exclaimed, startled enough to dash off immediately.

"What? Dammit, don't they ever quit?" Luke yelled in exasperation. He followed after Tear's retreating form, reaching for his sword as he did so. Guy followed suit, muttering a foul curse under his breath along the way.

* * *

My entire mind was a complete blank. I knew exactly what I was seeing, I just couldn't (or wouldn't) believe it. It wasn't possible. There was no way that it could be possible. It had to be a trick, a mistake, some huge misunderstanding that had yet to be worked out.

That's what I kept telling myself as my eyes stuck, riveted, to the girl in front of me, her monotonous voice mirrored by blank, impassive eyes. They seemed so empty, so devoid of the life that all human beings had. Of course, that's not what unnerved me the most.

That girl's face... it was the same face that I saw in the mirror every day. It was like staring down your own reflection, minus the comforting edges of the glass that separated the your reflection's world from your own.

It couldn't be right. It was an illusion or something, or maybe lack of sleep getting to me.

There was no bloody way...

"It... it can't be..." I choked, dropping to my knees. "There's no way... it's impossible..."

"If it were impossible, I would not be here. You know that." Cloak Girl stared me down with a neutral expression.

"That can't be! No one has ever had the chance to extract my replica data, and even they did, I'D BE FUCKING DEAD, wouldn't I?" I screamed hysterically, much to the amusement of Asch the Bloody. To put it nicely, he looked like a little kid who'd gotten everything he'd wanted for Christmas.

"Not all originals die; I'm alive, for one thing," he replied tauntingly.

"Well, yeah, but... there's still no way! I've never been anywhere near a replica facility-"

"That's not true," Cloak Girl interrupted suddenly, with an idle toss of her head.

"Yes it is! I'm pretty damn sure I'd know if I got-"

"Ever heard of amnesia, rat?" Asch asked roughly, still bearing a sadistic grin.

"That... that can't be it..." I gasped.

"Many attempts were made to create a successful replica," Cloak Girl explained, still in a flat monotone. "Most of them failed due to your..."

"Your body isn't composed of fonons... or it wasn't, back then. It made the replication process a lot more difficult... or so I've heard," Asch added. "So... I take it you still don't remember any of it."

"You... you're lying... there's no way... why the hell would anyone want to make a replica of ME?" I practically screamed.

"I don't know," Asch shrugged. "I had nothing to do with any of that."

"Useless..." I grumbled. "Fucking USELESS!" I swore and ran at Asch, preparing to stab and slice and generally injure him with the stolen katana of Cloak Girl's.

About two seconds later my stolen katana was back in its owner's hand and I was on the ground with two swords hovering at my throat, breathing heavily as I continued to freak out. I wouldn't quite call it hyperventilation seeing as I wasn't drowning in fear, but disbelief and anger instead.

"You need to work on controlling your emtions," Cloak Girl droned. "It is not difficult for me."

"That's because those bastards raised you from a blank slate to a mindless drone..." I growled. "How long... have you been alive?"

"Four months."

"WHAT? But I've only been here for two months-" I shook my head a little. "Never mind... How the hell are you already able to walk and fight and stuff?" _And how can you just stand there with a straight face with your back sliced open?_

"That is none of your concern." _Bitch. Uh... oh, yeah, later on in the game they could program replicas to do stuff, implant knowledge and all that. It makes sense that they'd do the same for this one... but I didn't know they already knew how to do that at this point._

"Fine... then what's your name?" I asked shakily, jerking my head back slightly from discomfort. Having a blade just a hair away from a vital artery is never fun, believe me.

"I have no name."

"I see..." I muttered, gulping nervously as Asch prodded my exposed throat with the tip of his sword. "Th-then... from now on... I'm calling you Toshi."

"What the hell? Why bother give this pathetic little replica a name?" Asch snarled, glaring at the newly christened Toshi. "She'll just be tossed aside as soon as I take you back to them."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "You mean you'd kill one of your own, just like that?"

"It's not up to me, but I don't really care either way."

"That's... that's bullshit!" I yelled, backing away hurriedly and jolting to my feet. "Hey! Toshi! Are you really okay with that?"

"My only goal is working for the cause. I am an expendable resource for that cause. If I am to expended for the good of the cause, then so be it." Toshi tilted her head slightly, as if considering me. It made me think of one of my mother's cats right before it kills a mouse. "Why do you call me Toshi?"

"It means 'mirror image.' It was... the first thing that came to mind," I gasped, still unnerved by her face. It was MY freaking face, for the love of anime and manga. The really weird thing was, she looked like me but... she was prettier. I don't mean to sound like a lesbian or anything (I do NOT swing that way), but she looked rather nice. Not drop dead gorgeous or anything, not way overdone like those slutty broads on the covers of those preppy gossip magazines, but... yeah. It was wrong, it had to be... someone that nice-looking couldn't be a replica of me.

_ I know I'M not the replica. I have all my memories... except for this supposed replication process... but what if they're just trying to get to me? Toshi here is way too pretty to be a replica of me... she might be a replica of someone who happens to look a hella lot like me._

"You... you're not telling the truth," I muttered. "There's NO WAY you're my replica, you're too pretty. And besides, when I woke up in Baticul I still had all my possessions, including my iPod, and the clothes I left home in. Try explaining THAT," I hissed venomously, backing up another step. Toshi sheathed her katana absently and leaned against the nearby stone wall, breathing a little heavily. _Ah, the blood loss must be getting to her._

"What do you mean, when you woke up in Baticul?" Asch asked suddenly, completely forgetting about Toshi as he stomped toward me. _Augh, SHIT! How could I let that slip?_

"I left home, then next thing I know I'm in Baticul," I blurted without thinking.

"Really... interesting." Asch paced slowly in a circle around me. _CREEEEEEEEEPY... _"And you don't remember anything in between at all?"

"No," I grumbled. "Stop walking around me like that. It's creepy as hell... I assure you, I am _not_ edible..." Asch makes an unpleasant face and shoves me roughly into the nearby stone wall. He decided to sheathe his sword and glared me down as I swore and rubbed my throbbing left shoulder.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"And you're a petty, vengeful stalker," I shot back. I got punched in the face for that little comment; I think I saw Toshi twitch a little, as if sympathetic, even as she swayed on her feet and dropped to one knee. I recovered from the throbbing pain in the left side of my jaw after a minute and cast my lookalike a concerned glance.

"C-Commander..." she gasped. "I am in need of urgent medical attention..."

"H-hey..." I stuttered as Asch turned away. "Aren't you going to help her?"

"No."

"What- WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Because it bothers you."

"This... this was your surprise...?" I asked cautiously, eyeing Toshi as she continued to plead for help. "Letting me find out she exists and making me watch her die?"

"Well, I didn't plan the part about the little replica dying, but that makes it all the better." I choked on air for a second, then swung my arm in a wide circle and punched Asch in the face as hard as I could, which was made easer by pretending he was Luke for a brief moment. I realized with silent glee that 1: I hadn't broken any fingers that time. 2: I definitely caught the sadist off guard.

"You're a SICK bastard!" I yelled harshly, withdrawing my throbbing fist.

"...Call me what you like, wretch. Maybe now you'll try harder to keep your big mouth shut." Asch wiped away a little bit of blood at the edge of his mouth and gave me a critical look. "Well, now that you've had your fun, you can either come quietly or get the beating of a lifetime. Take your pick."

"You, Oracle Knight! Don't move!" a Kimlascan soldier yelled at the top of his lungs, running from the direction of the aircar. Asch made a face like he had just swallowed a lemon and glared forlornly at me. Toshi, meanwhile, finally lost consciousness and sprawled out on the cold ground.

"You always get backup at the least convenient times..." he grumbled. He made another unpleasant face, walked briskly over to Toshi, picked her up with almost no effort, and ran like hell down the obsolete path that had been used before the aircar was installed. The Kimlascan soldier swore out loud and moved to follow the retreating general, but froze when he saw the shape I was in.

Okay, to put it nicely, I was having a mental breakdown of sorts. I was sitting there, holding my head in my hands, gasping and choking as I started to cry yet again. I had watched someone who looked almost identical to me get slashed for no real reason, beg for help and get denied, and then... well, she wasn't dead when Asch had grabbed her and ran, but she probably wouldn't survive; her blood was all over the place.

Of course, the main reason I was breaking down (again) was that everything was happening way too fast. Auldrant, manor job, hyperresonance, traveling, concussion, PCP, interrogation, being chased by an awful lot of people, finding out that I had been replicated... it was just too much. I never have and never will handle stress well, AT ALL. I think I scared the soldier when I punched the stone wall next to me, broke my hand (judging by the loud series of snapping sounds) and continued to generally freak out.

"Lorelei and Yulia..." said soldier gasped. "Are you all right...?"

"**DO I BLOODY LOOK ALL RIGHT?**" I yelled hysterically, leaping to my feet in a second. "I'VE BEEN HAVING A REALLY ROUGH TIME LATELY AND** I NEED TO FUCKING BREAK SOMETHING!**" I ignored the horrible pain in my right hand and the tears streaming down my face as I punched the stone wall again. Pain in the hand got worse. Did I bloody care at the time? Hell no.

"Lorelei and Yulia..." the soldier gasped again. I guess that's the Auldrant version of 'Oh, my God' or something along those lines. "If you keep punching that wall, you're gonna break your arm..."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" I shrieked, ramming my fist into the wall again and leaving a bloody imprint behind. I would have kept going if I hadn't been grabbed by behind and dragged toward the aircar. I screamed and struggled against whoever had grabbed me (it wasn't the soldier; he was too shocked to even move.) In retrospect, I'm honestly surprised at how... feral... I sounded.

"Jeez..." Voice. Familiar. Who cares? Hand. Pain. So what?

"LET GO! LET GO OF MEEEE!" I wailed, once again dissolving into tears. I fell to my knees in front of whoever it was that had grabbed me and started sobbing loudly again. The person behind me hesitated, then dropped on one knee next to me.

"W-Wallflower..." Oh. Luke. Person. Does it matter? No. "What... what happened?"

"I... I need... to break something..." I sniffed, still crying.

"Look, if this is about what I said before-" Luke started awkwardly. Luke. Talking. Listen? Why? I coughed a bit and lowered my head more.

"Damn that... sadistic bastard..." I sniffed miserably as the tears continued to fall. Luke grunted and I looked up slightly to see him muttering to Guy, who had apparently nudged him or kicked him or something. Some muttering from Guy could be heard.

"WHAT? Why?" Luke asked loudly, looking at Guy as if he were an alien. Guy. Luke. Talking. Listen? Try...

"Because I obviously can't, and she needs it," Guy replied sternly. "It won't hurt anything, Luke."

"...Fine... but if Natalia starts to chew me out-"

"She won't."

"Whatever," Luke grumbled. I barely noticed due to the hysteria, but he seemed bothered by something... maybe the fact that I was sobbing loudly right in front of him yet again. I didn't even bother to consider it further; I couldn't even try, really, especially when Luke hesitantly hugged me.

_Oh noes. Fangirl murder. FAAAANNGIIIIIIIIRRRRLLL MUUUUUURDEEEEEERR..._

"Okay, now what?" Luke asked, looking up at Guy.

"Just wait until she calms down."

* * *

Unfortunately I didn't calm down for some time. FANGIRL MURDER. Oh jeez, must sleep with one eye open now.

Tear set about healing my hand (and the few little nicks and scratches from Asch's sword) while Luke let me go with a huge sigh of relief. Guy merely watched from a reasonable distance with crossed arms and a concerned frown. After I was fixed up (and convinced Guy that my hysteria had NOT interfered with my ability to walk) we headed back to the main part of the city via aircar, as we had earlier that day. Did anyone speak? NOPE.

It was only after we got to the front of Luke's manor that I got pelted with questions. Well, at least they had the courtesy to wait that long.

"Temari, what happened?" Tear asked, hands on hips and with a motherly I'll-kill-the-bastard-that-hurt-you expression. Well, that was really more of a MY mother-ly expression... but that's beside the point entirely.

"I-I... I saw Asch the Bloody again..." I muttered. _I'll have to tell them about Toshi, too... but I'll be leaving out the part where she's a replica... of ME... _"There was this girl with him. I had her constrained and he slashed at me; I dodged but that girl got cut open... and he just let her suffer...!"

"That explains all the blood down there..." Guy muttered, his voice laden with disgust.

"Then what?" Luke asked, also disgusted but insatiably curious.

"They started telling me all these stupid lies... I know I shouldn't have let it get to me, but..." I made a face and looked away. "...I'm sorry... for getting all hysterical like that..."

"It's okay, Temari. Don't worry about it."

"It's NOT okay. I'm the only one who ever complains about ANYTHING and it's fucking ridiculous..." I grumbled as I rubbed my throbbing head. Tear crossed her arms and made that familiar get-ready-for-a-tongue-lashing face.

"That is NOT true. Luke complains all the time; and besides, you don't speak often enough to complain." I looked away as Tear continued her miniature lecture. "You shouldn't put yourself down so much, Temari."

"Yeah, she's right. You need to have more confidence in yourself," Guy added. He nudged Luke with his elbow as inconspicuously as he could, but Luke made it obvious when he loudly protested.

"What?"

"You have something to say to her," Guy hissed, making an angry face at his redheaded master.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Luke tossed his head a little and turned to look at me. "Wallflower, I was wrong. You're not flat." It only took one look at his face to tell that he was thinking 'I'm such a good liar' when he obviously wasn't good at lying at all. As an experienced liar myself, I should know. Please note that I said "experienced" and not "good."

"Not _that_, you idiot!" Guy yelled, shoving Luke a little more roughly than usual as my face turned red and Tear facepalmed.

"No, Guy, it's fine..." I mumbled. "Master Luke, can you swim?"

"No, why?"

"Then it's a very good thing we're not at the port anymore..."

"Dammit, what did I do to piss you off, anyway?" Luke asked with a deep snarl.

"Oh, I don't know, Master Luke," I replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Maybe it was that thing where you claimed that my parents don't want me. _For your bloody information_, Mom was bawling her eyes out when I left and also, I never asked _any _of you to feel _sorry _for me." I crossed my arms and made the best neutral-evil face I could. "I don't expect an apology, sir, but I would very much appreciate it if you would refrain from talking about my family any further. Is that too much to ask?" I drew the words out in a slow, deliberate, almost threatening hiss, much like Jade's tone of voice when he had interrogated me on the Katsbert Ferry.

"You're starting to sound like Jade," Luke noted absently, trying to act like I hadn't disturbed him at all. I shrugged and headed toward the manor, nodding once at the unpleasant guard (the nice one was off his shift.)

"Oh really? Maybe if I'm lucky my eyes will turn red..."

* * *

I despise mornings. Too bright. FAR too bright. It makes me even more mad when someone comes in my room and wakes me up. With my family, it's always, "Good morning, now get your ass out of bed and get to work." Or, as my brother might say, "Hey, Sister! Go clean up that cat mess!"

As much as I hated it, I forced myself to get up AT BLOODY DAWN and go wait outside the BLOODY inn for Ion and warn him that there is a BLOODY plot to make BLOODY terrible things happen (to him.) Fortunately I remembered to grab my sword, and decided to pack my travel bag (iPod, journal, bandages, dagger, wallet, food, sword sharpening stone, polishing stuff, small fonon lantern.) Yes, I intended to go to Akzeriuth with or without the invitation. If Duke Fabre decided to fire me, then I could find a better job elsewhere. Maybe Ion would make me a Fon Master Guardian if I asked...

I was still seething from Luke's idiocy. Even though the rest of the previous night led to him avoiding me like the plague, that stupid comment about... ugh... made me want to break his face. Sure, he's a man and all, he's probably not going to be an expert at being all touchy-feely, but what kind of BLOODY idiot comments on... that... after watching a girl freaking BREAK DOWN into BLOODY hysterics? He didn't even apologize for the other stupid comment he made about my parents, though I honestly didn't expect him to.

"Too... bloody... bright..." I grumbled as I loitered around at the inn's entrance. _Okay. Ion will be coming out here-I can stop him. He won't put up a fight, he's way too docile. Soooo we can avoid that trip to that bloody desert ruin, get to Chesedonia, get to Akzeriuth, plunge into a poisonous hell and have a LOVELY spot of tea. Whoot._

"Temari? What are you doing out here?" Ion asked as the inn's door creaked open. _WOOOW, that was fast. He's an early riser for sure, this one. Must be something the original hammered into him all the time._

"Oh, good... I wasn't sure if I'd catch you..." I sighed. "Fon Master, please don't go anywhere for awhile. I ran into those Dark Wings yesterday and I just KNOW they're planning something unpleasant."

"We saw them too... and they were talking with Oracle soldiers..." Ion muttered, looking concerned. "Temari, you should come inside with me. You probably aren't safe out here."

"M-me? Ion, dear, you're probably the one they're after," I pointed out quietly. Ion shook his adorable little head and grabbed my arm.

"The Oracle Knights have been trying to capture you as well. You're in just as much danger as I am." Even after all that, he was more worried about me than himself. That little darling is so sweet and adorable it defies logic.

"I-Ion..." I stuttered. _NONONONONO DO NOT HUG THE CUTE ONE YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T. _"Um..." Ion smiled at me brightly and gently pulled me towards the door to the inn.

"Now, why don't we have some breakfast?"

"W-well..." I mumbled awkwardly. Just then, I got another sudden flare of PCP and ended up on one knee, swearing and hissing in agony. Ion looked on in horror as I pounded the poor ground with my fist; stupid, I know, but I was trying to distract myself from that horrible, piercing pain. _DAAAAMMMITT! It's getting worse and worse... it hurts so much... dammit..._

"Temari! What is it? Are you wounded?" Ion asked, kneeling in front of me. I managed only to cut off a pained grunt and shake my head slightly, but the pain was so bad I could barely even breathe. Everything felt as if it were being stabbed by something very, very hot and that something was being twisted CONSTANTLY.

"It... it's nothing..." I managed to gasp.

"Temari, if you're in so much pain you can't even stand, it's a lot more than nothing." Ion got to his feet with one fluid motion. "I'll go get a doctor. Please wait inside the inn, all right?" As the PCP gradually faded, I remembered the whole reason I was in front of the inn and grabbed Ion's sleeve as he turned away.

"I-Ion, don't... If... you go out... into the city... you'll most likely... get captured..." I wheezed as I tugged on Ion's sleeve some more. "It's nothing... Ion, please... please don't go..." I reached my other hand out and wrapped my fingers around Ion's arm. I sat there clinging to Ion's left arm for another two minutes or so until the PCP finally came to an end. I took a huge breath, exhaled slowly, and stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Temari..." Ion started, looking at me with those big green eyes. _So... cute... must not hug... _"Let's go to the hospital. You need to see a doctor right away."

"N-no..." I protested weakly. "No doctors... I HATE doctors... and it's nothing to worry about, really. I'm all right."

"I still think-"

"Ioooonn... why are you up so eeeaaarlyyy...?" Anise yawned slowly as she trudged out of the inn. She rubbed her eyes blearily and looked over at me. Her expression changed to one of mild surprise, then sympathy.

"Good morning, Anise," I greeted with a bow of my head.

"Temari? Why're you here?"

"I have a bad feeling about those frickin' Dark Wings, so... I wanted to try to provide Ion with extra security, if possible."

"Oh... um..." Anise looked away, as if troubled by something. "Temari... I heard about what happened last night."

"Ungh... oh. That? I-it's no big deal..." I stuttered, waving a hand as if dismissing the subject. I glanced at Ion, whose expression had also morphed into one of sympathy. "Master Luke just... was himself... I guess."

"Anise, I want to take Temari to the hospital. Could you come with us, please?" Ion asked cordially, casting me a concerned glance. _Damn. I was hoping he'd forgot._

"The hospital? Why?" Anise asked, tilting her head.

"Temari was in a lot of pain earlier. I'm worried..." _Do NOT hug him, especially not with Anise right friggin' there! _

"It's nothing," I said yet again, managing a smile.

"No, we should go anyway," Anise declared loudly. My hopes were painfully shot down. _FUCK. I guess I should find out what the deal is with this damn PCP, but not with Anise and Ion or anybody else with me..._

"I-I can't, actually. Not now," I replied quietly, spurred on by a sudden recollection. "I have to be in the king's audience chamber soon. But... I promise I'll go see a doctor later, okay?" I offered hopefully, as Anise and Ion exchanged a look.

"...Fine. Can we go with you?"

"Of course. I'd be honored." I bowed my head as a gesture of humility, then turned on my heel and started heading toward the elevator. Anise and Ion followed without a word. _Ha! Take that, friggin' Dark Meat Chicken Wings! _I cheered in my head as we all smushed into the elevator and initiated the ascent.

* * *

At first, I was denied entry by the two guards standing on either side of the ten foot tall doors to Baticul's castle. I was about to march over to the manor and have Duke Fabre make them move (uh, wait, he's probably already at the castle... damn...) but adorable little Ion politely told them, "She's with me, let her through."

Two words describe the interior of the castle: huge, and red. So much frickin' RED. And the sheer size... you could have very easily fit my house in the entrance hall; hell, maybe even my aunt's house along with it.

"Whoa..." I gasped. "This is freakin'... just... wow..."

"You've never been in here, Temari?" Anise asked, inclining her head slightly.

"Never. I'm just a servant, after all..." I muttered, still struck by the sheer size and... red-ness of the place. I shook my head as I tore my eyes away from the impressive sight. "S-so, let's get going to that audience hall, shall we?"

Needless to say climbing all those bloody stairs was FUN... note my sarcasm. If I was in the same shape as I was back home, I never would have made it. I was pissed at the Kimlascan architects and impressed with myself all at the same time... such a strange feeling, yes. I stood in front of the enormous doors to the drawing room only very slightly winded as we were placed under the scrutiny of two guards stationed there.

"Temari Haruhara?" one asked curtly, to which I nodded and bowed my head.

"Yes, sir." I looked up. "I am accompanied by Fon Master Ion and his Fon Master Guardian, Anise Tatlin. May they enter?"

"I'm afraid not. This is a meeting that the King and Duke Fabre arranged with you and you alone," the same guard (on the left) replied. _Wow, just for me? It must be about Van, then._

"Please enter. The King awaits," the other commanded politely, gesturing toward the doors as Anise made a very irritated face at him. _HOOOOOOLY SHIT I'm gonna go talk to a frickin' KING holy shiiiiit... _I forced my anxious trembling to stop as I strolled to the enormous doors (they were HUGE. Freaking Largo could have walked through with Asch standing on his shoulders, and Asch would NOT have hit his head) and shoved them open.

Huge. Huge, and red, and important people all looking at me and HOLY SHIT VAN IN CHAINS YEEEEEESS.

"Ah, you must be Temari," Ingobert smiled kindly at me as Van gave me a look.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty..." I mumbled, bowing and refraining from giving Van an evil grin. _Yup, it's about Van. No matter what I say, his ass is SOOOO in jail... but I really shouldn't lie about the hyperresonance thing. That could cause all KINDS of problems._

"Do you know why you have been asked to attend this meeting?" Natalia asked, seated next to her "father."

"No, Your Highness. Duke Fabre merely asked me to attend."

"They want you to testify against me," Van grunted, rattling the chains around his wrists. I made a surprised face.

"Oh... oh dear..." I muttered. _THROW HIM IN JAIL WHERE HE CAN DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH AND FRY IN THE DAMNING FLAMES OF IMAGINARY HELL!_ Van was promptly nudged (very roughly) by one of the three soldiers flanking him. _Geez, they sure are uneasy about that man... for good reasons, too... friggin' Family Vehicle..._

"It is as Van said. We need your account of the incident," Duke Fabre explained as he shot said evil man a dirty look. "Tell us exactly what happened." I took a huge breath, physically forced myself not to glare at Van, and started recounting the events of Remday, Rem-Decan 23.

"I was training in the courtyard with Master Luke. Dorian General Grants and Guy Cecil were present... um, so was Pere... uh..." I smacked myself mentally. _IDIOT! These people are ROYALTY, talk NORMAL! _"Then we heard a fonic hymn, and Locrain Sergeant Tear Grants appeared and attempted to assassinate Van." I lowered my gaze to the floor momentarily, then looked back up at Ingobert and continued. "I attempted to guard Master Luke. He insisted upon trying to help Dorian General Grants, and attacked Tear. I decided to help as best I could." _Fudge... I suck at telling stories... _"Master Luke and Tear's Seventh Fonons interacted and a hyperresonance occured. We were blown away to Malkuth territory..."

"I see..." Ingobert grunted thoughtfully. "Did Van have anything to do with the events that conspired?"

"No, Your Majesty. He was almost the victim of an assassination; he did not cause the hyperresonance, nor was he conspiring with his sister." _Hey... I'm getting better at this... _I looked away to make eye contact with Van, who gave me a very surprised look in return. "Please do not punish this man for crimes he did not commit."

"...Take him to the prisoner's cell," Ingobert commanded, to which the soldiers flanking Van gladly obliged. I bit my lip to keep from cheering and decided to protest to seem normal.

"Y-your Majesty...! I-I assure you, Dorian General Grants is not guilty!" I declared, just remembering to keep my voice down. _Not guilty of the hyperresonance, but VERY guilty being a petty, arrogant, revenge-driven, homicidal bastard._

"Van will not be executed. We will need to discuss this further at a later date." Ingobert leaned back in his throne. "There is something else we'd like to ask of you, Temari."

"Yes, Your Majesty...?" I asked, watching as Van was escorted from the audience hall.

"Luke will be going to Akzeriuth as an ambassador. Please accompany him."

"Yes, sir," I agreed, mentally shrieking in fear. "If I may ask, why do you wish for me to accompany him?" I asked, internally cringing at the very sour look Natalia was giving me. _Friggin' possessive fiancee, is she not? FUCK, she's probably going to give me a hard time..._

"You are his personal attendant. Also, you have managed to protect him on his way to back Baticul," Duke Fabre replied. _I didn't protect him from jack shit... he was helping me more often than not, you all are IDIOTS._

"I-I see..." I muttered. Natalia stopped glaring at me and summoned a White Knight almost silently. She muttered something to him, then he nodded and clanked on out of the audience hall like his life depended on it.

"I sent a messenger to Luke. He'll be joining us soon," Natalia explained to her father. _Oh, crap. I need to act clueless again._

"M-Master Luke? I-If I may ask, Your Highness, do you need his account of the incident as well?"

"No, we need to ask him to be our ambassador," Ingobert replied as Natalia started to glare at me again.

"B-but... you said he was going to be an ambassador... when he hasn't even agreed to it yet?" I asked quietly, squirming under Natalia's evil look.

"He will do this for us. It's his duty as a noble; I know he won't refuse," Natalia sighed, irritably, as if she wanted to stomp on my head or something. I nodded again and bowed so Natalia wouldn't get to glare at my face.

"Should I leave?"

"No."

_So I get to stand here while Luke drags his lazy ass up here. It's like Ingobert here is telling me "Bitch, stand there and look ugly while we wait for our idiot human sacrifice." _I repressed a shudder as I remembered the true intent of every person in that room (except me, of course...) Send Luke to "save Akzeriuth" when they all knew through that bloody Score that he was going to destroy it and die. But it was the SCORE. It HAD to be obeyed. The very thought made me sick to my stomach. Everyone, even his own "father", was sending him off to die.

All because of seven huge rocks with chicken scratch on them from TWO THOUSAND BLOODY YEARS AGO. Religious people can be painfully idiotic at times; such as the ones who started the Salem Witch Hunt and those churchy people that burn Harry Potter books because they have SORCERY and SORCERY is a devil art or something. Now, don't assume; I am NOT saying that ALL religious people are idiots. Just the ones who take their beliefs WAAAY too far.

Twenty minutes of standing like a statue later (during which Jade showed up and talked to Ingobert a bit), Luke slams the doors open and struts in like he owns the world with Tear and Mohs behind him. First thing he says makes me want to hurt him even more.

"What? Why the hell is the Wallflower here?" I grit my teeth and forced myself not to say anything. I tuned out the conversation due to not wanting to hear it again, but it was basically: 'Luke, go to this city and represent us because this pretty shiny rock says so.' 'I dun waaaannaaa...' 'If you go, we'll send Van.' 'Ooh! Okay!' Then Luke ran off to go visit Van. I sighed and followed him out of the room just so I could stop choking on the 'BITCH-OBEY-ME' vibes coming from almost everyone in that room... and to keep from trying to strangle Mohs. I settled for giving him the most evil look I could muster; said evil look had once scared away a drunken thug back home...

_Don't think about home._

I shook my head a little as I noticed Luke roughly shove a White Knight aside. _Sure, he's the duke's son, but for the love of anime and manga, there are some things he shouldn't be getting away with. THAT, for one. _Anise and Ion had apparently gone outside, to which I paid little heed. I decided to follow Luke a bit more, even if it meant getting yelled at afterwards.

The White Knight closest to the door stopped me from entering due to me not being royalty or a guest. I gave up without a fight and decided to just wait in the entrance hall for Luke instead. During which I got a few weird looks and noticed a chip in a pillar that looked rather... unnatural. _I wonder how that happened... maybe it's just Asch's way of saying "BITCH I WAS HERE." _I decided to hide behind said pillar when Natalia walked on by to find Luke (and end up eavesdropping.) I had to hide again as she came out, looking concerned, and she crossed the hall and headed to her room. After awhile, I faintly heard a door open.

"Hey. Wallflower. Master Van wants to talk to you." Oh, so I get to listen to Van... Wait. What?

"Wh-what?" I asked airily as Luke emerged from the other side of the door. To say he looked irritated would be a vast understatement.

"You heard me. Master Van wants to talk to you. Alone. And hurry it up, would you?"

"O-oh... yes, sir." I bowed and slipped through the doorway, sending a taunting look at the White Knight as I passed. _Oh CRAP, what does he want? I'm SOOO glad I have my sword-worst comes to worst, I can just stab him and run. _Van was just on the other side of said door, with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"Temari. We need to talk," Van grunted, bowing slightly as a form of greeting. I refrained from making a face at him.

"I kind of knew that, seeing as how you sent Luke to fetch me," I replied stiffly. "What do we need to talk about?" There was a brief pause, then Van grabbed my arm, opened the nearest door, and practically flung me inside. He dashed in the room shortly afterward and hurriedly closed the door. "Aaugh... what the hell-"

"I know where you're from, Temari." _OH. SHIT. OH. __**FUCKING.**__ SHIT. _I bit my lip to avoid showing fear, then tried to stick to my lie. _There's no way he knows. He's just trying to scare some information out of me._

"Yeah, I'm from Belkend. Why is that so impressive?"

"You're lying."

"You think so?" I asked testily, making an impassive face.

"You don't have to pretend, Temari. I know who you are, where you're from. I can _help _you, if you let me," Van urged in a persuasive hiss.

"I'm NOT pretending anything, and I do NOT need your help," I growled.

"You're lying," Van accused again. "You've told us a lot of things and none of them have been the truth."

"You can't prove that," I shot back.

"Oh, I'm sure I can." Van reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. "This 'letter' you sent to your family has nothing written on it."

"That's just a piece of paper. You can't prove I sent that to my family."

"I got it from the carrier pigeon you almost killed."

"You can't prove that either." I crossed my arms and laughed harshly. "Ha. You can't prove anything."

"That's not true." Van shoved the paper back in his pocket and changed the subject. "Have you been in pain recently?"

Oh my imaginary gawd.

Pain.

The PCP.

"No, why?" I lied, trying to fight down my rising panic. _Oh my imaginary GAWD, what did this bastard DO to me? _"Is this why you ordered Asch the Bloody to capture me, because you think I'm pretending or something?"

"I didn't order Asch to capture you." _Liar. LIAR._

"Yes you DID, you command the Six God-Generals! I'm not a bloody idiot!" I yelled, as panic enveloped my mind. Van smirked a little, as if saying 'ha, got you to snap.' He hid it as quickly as he could and tried to act reassuring.

"They are part of the Grand Maestro faction, Temari. They're likely under orders from Mohs," he explained slowly and patronizingly. "That's not the point, though. I want to help you, Temari."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," I grouched sarcastically. _How do you explain Toshi? Or the fact that Asch has tried to KILL me? _I grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open with far more force than necessary. Van grabbed my arm as I tried to leave.

"It seems I still have to earn your trust... just remember, my offer still stands."

* * *

I felt filthy, disgusting, and ended up running to the nearest bathroom to scrub the arm Van had grabbed twice. _EWWWWW! Family Vehicle TOUCHED me, GEEEEERRRMMSSS! _I scrubbed my arm even more, with my sleeve rolled up and gloves torn off. _Does he REALLY know...? Seriously? ...Well, whether he does know or not, he certainly doesn't want to "help" me. He just wants to add me to his tool collection. If he thinks he can sweet-talk me, I'VE GOT BLOODY NEWS FOR HIM._

I dried my hands and arm, rolled down my sleeve, and shoved my gloves back on as I headed out of the castle. _This is going to be bloody delightful. Luke and Tear are going to ATTACK me and demand to know what Van and I talked about..._

"Hey! Wallflower!" Luke waved a bit, still looking irritated. I tried very hard not to look at Van as he looked at me.

"Hello again, everyone," I greeted, with a small bow. _Jade, hurry up and arrange the decoy and get this disgusting bastard AWAY. _"I'm sorry I took so long. I got a little lost."

"Temari, we've decided to travel by land to Chesedonia and send a decoy ship out instead." Thank you, Mr. Suspicious.

"Oh... Mohs is causing problems again?" I asked as Tear made an unpleasant face.

"Well, we don't know for sure that it's Mohs..."

"I'll board the decoy ship," Van announced. _By all means, do. I wish they would sink it._

"I see," I mumbled. Van exchanged a few words with Luke and Tear and left, much to my relief. I allowed myself to glare like hell at his retreating back, which I'm sure Jade noticed; he didn't comment, instead deciding to make some preparations and left me standing there with Luke, Tear, and Guy.

"So that leaves the cold-blooded woman, the flat-chested Wallflower, and the woman-hater..." Luke sighed, examining all of us like fascinating objects. Tear facepalmed at Luke's tactlessness as my face heated up again. Guy, being the sensible one, could smell a fight coming on and decided to divert the tense attention.

"Hey, don't give people the wrong idea. I LOVE women!"

"Womanizer much?" I muttered, to which Luke sniggered a bit.

"I'm not sure shouting declarations that you're a womanizer is much better," Tear agreed, facepalming again.

"Hey, Wallflower. What did you and Master Van talk about?" Oh, look. The Question.

"Stuff," I replied vaguely. "I got a little loud because he keeps denying that he sent Asch the Bloody after me when HE COMMANDS THE FRIGGIN' GOD-GENERALS..."

"Luke, that was a nosy question," Tear scolded, crossing her arms. _Yeah, it was, but you wanted to know too. _Luke shot back a biting retort, which led to another miniature argument that Guy ended up breaking up by calling it a "lovers' quarrel" and inciting their wrath. With that, we headed off toward the elevator; I bit back a groan for my dislike of heights.

"Temari?" Tear asked quietly.

"Eh?" I grunted.

"Aren't you still... angry at Luke?"

"Of course. I'm plotting my revenge as we speak." Luke twitched noticeably as the elevator arrived at the destination. After we met back up with Jade, we were promptly attacked by a panic-stricken Anise, who I woefully noticed was lacking her Ion. _Oh HELL no... don't tell me I got up at dawn for NOTHING..._

"Luuuuke!" Anise glomped said aristocrat around the waist. "Ion got kidnapped by those Dark Wings!" _Of bloody course. _I swore foully and facepalmed.

"DAMN it... fuckin' Dark Meat Chicken Wings!" I yelled loudly, much to the alarm of the nearby soldiers. "I KNEW I should have just gone Fear Garden on them yesterday..."

"D-Dark Meat Chicken Wings?" Luke asked, trying not to laugh as he shoved Anise away.

"Don't ask..." I grumbled. "We should go after the bloody idiots. Today is just a LOVELY day for a fight, you know?"

"We can't! Sync the Tempest is right outside the city!" _Him. Oh, lovely. _

"So we can't leave Baticul?" I asked weakly. Anise got a little confused and Luke briefly and hurriedly explained the decoy ship plan.

"Damn it, we've got to find a way out..." _Guy, that's your cue._

"What about that old abandoned factory?"

"Abandoned factory?" ...And you may or may not know how it goes from there. We agreed to go to said abandoned factory, and to take Anise along so she could hunt down widdle Ion. Hence all of us crowding onto the next elevator (poor Guy smushed himself in the corner.)

"I missed you, Luke... but you're always with Tear and Temari, aren't you..." Anise pouted, as she pursued her MARRY-INTO-MONEY plot.

"Sorry, Anise-I'm not with him willingly," I objected, discreetly keeping my eyes covered. _This ridiculous fear of heights HAS to go..._

"Neither am I," Tear agreed automatically.

"...Ouch..." Luke muttered miserably. I could faintly hear Guy sniggering a little. When Luke turned around and glared at him, he only sniggered more loudly. He then grabbed my arm and acted as though he was going to fling me at him. Guy stopped sniggering at once. _Ooh, low blow, man. That's just not fair._

As soon as we got out of that elevator (much to Guy's relief) I just noticed the aircar that goes to the abandoned factory leave the station with a bright blue and white figure inside. _Uh-oh... Hannah Montana's on the loose. _I bit my lip as another very brief and minor bout of PCP flared up and immediately dissipated. Oblivious to my pain, Luke led everyone toward the empty aircar dock, which quickly filled the vacancy again. _Oh, yeah, I was supposed to see a doctor... too bad. Fortunately Anise is too preoccupied with the missing Ion to bother me about it._

Guy immediately noted the absence of the guard (I bitterly remembered him as the one who pulled my hair my first day in Baticul) and a civilian idly explained it to him as he passed. Of course, he also mentioned that someone else had taken the aircar... cough Natalia... but no one thought much of it as we piled in that aircar (I saw poor Guy cringe visibly...) and sent it on its way.

* * *

Dark factory shaky aircar WHOA DUSTY OILY NASTY SMELL. And a LOT of drippy noises. I huggled Mieu like a plushy as we clamored on out of the aircar, much to said fluffy thing's confusion. I was careful not to squeeze him too hard and started absently scratching his ears as I would if he were a cat. Needless to say Mieu didn't complain.

"This place smells bloody wonderful..." I drawled sarcastically as Mieu made a cute noise similar to a purr. "So... I suppose we're going in a general THAT WAY direction...?" I asked quietly, jerking my head toward the dark, musty doom ahead.

"Yeah," Guy replied rather gruffly. _Huh. Must be irritable because of being smushed in a small place with three girls. Repeatedly. Poor man. _

"It's really hard to see... and Thing can't breathe fire the whole time..." Luke muttered irritably. I shifted Mieu in my arms and freed my right hand. I then took out my tiny travel pack with that awesome arte applied and fished out the fonon lantern. I held it up in the air above my head and grinned at it.

"Ha. I knew bringing this was a good idea." _Yeah, now if only I knew how to use it..._

"Very good thinking, Temari," Tear praised lightly, taking the fonon lantern and lighting it with Mieu. As soon as light enveloped the area, I whirled around to see Natalia standing RIGHT BLOODY BEHIND ME.

"HOLY HELL!" I screeched, jerking away and bumping into Luke. Natalia merely gave me a haughty, irritated look as everyone else stared at her like she was an alien. She smirked and looked over at Luke, who looked like he had recently swallowed a lemon.

"I found you."

"Wh-what are you DOING here? And why are you dressed like that?" Luke practically screamed as he shoved me away (unfortunately toward Guy, who immediately retreated as far as he could as I fell on my face.)

"Two bitter enemies are about to make peace. This is no time for a princess to be sitting at home."

"Sure it is," I muttered sourly. Thankfully, I was ignored by everyone except Anise, who shot me an irritated (but agreeing) look. "Uh, Your Highness... with all due respect, you will probably be much more useful by staying in Baticul..."

"You may end up having to fight PEOPLE, you know; not just monsters," Luke grouched as he crossed his arms.

"I paid a visit to northern Chesedonia three years ago to encourage the troops. I am prepared for battle," Natalia snipped, whirling her head to glare at me. _Okay, this idiotic Mean Girl treatment is already getting ridiculous. I DON'T WANT HER FRIGGIN' FIANCEE._

"Raising morale and actually fighting are two different things. You're probably better off staying behind," Anise replied flatly, but rather politely considering Natalia's tone.

"With all due respect, I have to agree," Tear added, keeping her stony, neutral soldier expression.

"Your Highness... it would be best if you returned to the castle..." Guy offered as the finishing blow. Natalia, highly displeased at the blatant refusal, promptly went from 'proper princess' mode to 'BITCH-OBEY-ME-**NOOOWW**' mode. I cringed internally at the rather demonic look on her face.

"SILENCE! I am a master of Lanvaldear-style archery! I'm also a studied healer!" Natalia glared at me, Anise, and Tear with obvious scrutiny and pointed at us dramatically as she continued her miniature monlogue. "I'll certainly be more useful than that empty-headed Oracle Knight, that disgraceful, bumbling servant, and that UNCIVIL one."

"Anyone else think I should rip daddy's little girl a new hole?" Anise growled, with her teeth clenched as she lifted Tokunaga from her back. I glanced at Tear to see that she looked completely unfazed by Natalia's bratty insults. _Must be the soldier training. Woman, give me your patience. Give it to me NOW._

"How vulgar. You demonstrate your lack of refinement," Natalia snapped as she glared down at Anise.

"Gaaah, whatever. Just don't follow us," Luke warned irritably. Natalia's demonic expression went away and was replaced by a sly, sneaky one. _And here comes the blackmail._

"I'll tell them about you-know-what," she threatened smoothly, as she casually turned around.

"What're you talking about...?"

"Something I overheard about you and Van-" Luke promptly spazzed, ran at Natalia, and dragged her away from the group by the arm. Needless to say that earned him quite a few weird looks, from me included. _Wow. Haven't seen someone spazz like that since I stabbed that guy with scissors._

The rest of the dreary conversation led to Natalia being added to the team. I never liked Natalia; I always thought she was useless, and her attitude made me want to break something. I just assumed she would be more helpful in actuality and kept my mouth shut in order to keep the peace.

My assumption was correct, as it turns out-Natalia is much more useful than on the game. She's nowhere near as vulnerable, slow, and unreliable, and her aim is nearly flawless. However, there was also the fact that most of the healing spells she would cast would be for either Luke or herself, and the rest of us just had to wait on Tear... or were just shit out of luck. I have an intense dislike for bats now-they, like those damn flying snails, had a habit of flying at my face.

Jade did us all a favor and bitched at Natalia a bit when she started ordering us around. She actually apologized and backed off, but then Luke made her mad... and I kinda helped. Well, I was quietly telling Anise and Tear the story of the Evil series. I had finished the Daughter of Evil part when Luke decided to comment:

"That Daughter of Evil sounds like Natalia."

"Uh, I doubt Natalia has ever had a country destroyed just because of some stupid crush," I corrected quietly, as Natalia verbally abused her fiancee. Anise and Tear gave me expectant looks, as did Natalia when she finished chewing Luke out, so I continued telling the story by explaining Servant of Evil.

"That... that's so sad..." Anise muttered, when that part of the story had been told. "I feel so bad for the servant..."

"I know, right? I don't like his voice very much, but that's just because I'm weird like that..." I mumbled as a reply.

"You don't like his voice?" Tear asked, confused.

"The Evil series is a series of songs. Daughter of Evil is sung by Rin, who represents the princess. Servant of Evil is by Len, who represents the servant, and I'm not a big fan of Len's voice."

"Oh, I see."

"What about the other two songs?"

"Those are both by Rin."

"Ah... could you sing Daughter of Evil for us, then?" Natalia asked politely. I shook my head.

"I don't remember all the lyrics quite right, and I am the worst singer in all of Auldrant."

"I doubt that," Tear objected kindly. I looked at her with a deadpan expression etched upon my unattractive face.

"I'm so bad at singing, I made my neighbors back home move away." Lies. I never made anyone move anywhere. "If I can remember all the lyrics, I'll teach you the song, Tear... if you want to learn it, that is. You have a much better singing voice than I do."

"Thank you, Temari, but I'd rather hear you sing it."

"Uhh..." I bumped into Luke as he abruptly stopped walking.

"...Sing it."

"...What?"

"You heard me. Sing it." I looked up at Luke in absolute horror.

"M-Master Luke, I can't... I don't remember all of the lyrics, and my singing would kill everyone here-"

"GET DOWN!" Jade commanded loudly and suddenly. Luke reacted immediately and tackled me onto the floor just as a huge blade whooshed overhead. Luke's hair got sliced a bit, which he didn't even notice as he crushed me with almost two hundred pounds of arrogant aristocrat. That huge blade embedded itself in the opposite wall; I stared at it in horror.

HOLY **SHIT**.

If I had been knocked over just a SECOND later, I would have been decapitated by that bloody thing.

"What the FUCK?" I yelled loudly as Luke clamored off of me and drew his sword. A slim figure leaped clean over us and retrieved the enormous sword from the wall. I drew my sword and glared him down as soon as I knew who it was. Guy muttered a foul curse and followed suit, as did Anise, while Natalia merely looked on in blatant confusion (still recovering from the shock of having a sword fly over your head.) Jade merely sighed and conjured his spear.

"Hey, you people. I'm here for Haruhara," Wes explained casually, pointing his sword at me.

* * *

Done! Last chapter's cliffhanger almost killed a few of you, didn't it?

Luke: No, but it probably made them mad enough to want to kill _you_.

Me: Oh dear. Weeell, if you decide not to kill me, my few but beloved reviewers, then you get to hug Luke... or Ion, if you are so inclined.

And about Toshi... HOW THE HELL DID EVERYONE KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO? AM I THAT BLOODY PREDICTABLE? (head/desks repeatedly)

Asch: You can't "head/desk." Your desk is covered in CRAP. Hence why you're hunched over your laptop that is positioned in a chair.

Me: Nyeeeeh.

Asch: Slob.

Me: Daaaamn straaaaight... I WANT ANOTHER GRANOLA BAR. And yes, I actually have stabbed a guy with scissors. He wouldn't stop bothering me, so I grabbed the scissors on the teacher's desk and acted like I was gonna stab him. Then he goes "Stab me, I dare you." So I did... right in front of the substitute teacher... and got away with it... I only stabbed him in the hand, though. No permanent damage. He spazzed and left me alone. ^ ^

AAAAND here is my UTAU singing (cough butchering) The Grand Fonic Hymn: h tt p:/ / ww w .y ou t ub e.c o m/w at ch ?v =7D Ra Lf U aJ w 8 (minus spaces as usual...)

It's not quite right, but it's HARD to make non-Japanese sounds with mostly Japanese syllables (I recorded a few English sounds, such as va and le...) But yeah. I'll be contacting a friend on YouTube who has most of the female Vocaloid programs, and she'll probably be glad to use the UST. Enjoy...? Oh, and be careful if listening to my UTAU- your ears might bleed.

AAAAND the rest of Yagate! ^ ^

Rider: h t t p: / ww w. fa na rt- cen t ra l. ne t / pic - 78 83 12 .h tm l

Wes: h tt p:/ w ww .f an a r t- ce n tr al .n e t/p ic -788 375 .htm l

Ryndan: h t t p: / w w w .f an a rt - ce ntr al . ne t/ pi c-7 883 74 . ht ml

Saimen: ht tp :/ /ww w.f an ar t- cen tra l. net /p i c- 7 8 85 22.h tml

Also, we have Toshi! Damn FanArt Central rejected the submission due to its size... good thing I remembered my old Photobucket account: h tt p:/ /s 24 0 .p h ot ob uc ke t.c om/ alb um s/f f28 /M aga tta_ Moj i/? acti on= vi ew&cu rrent =To sh g

AAAND HOLY IMAGAINRY HELL I GOT FANART. h tt p:/ /f c 07 .d e vi an ta rt . ne t/ f s 71 /i / 20 1 0/ 1 5 9/7 /3 / Te m ari _H ar u har a_ by_ Aym e_ Ku g ur umi .j pg

I've gotten addicted to The Logical Song... the remix by Scooter... and Bones Shatter by Hedley. Yeah...

Oketay, thanks for reading, reviews are very nice but not necessary, and don't be mean to your food before you eat it. It WILL try to choke you.

~Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	12. Of Deserts and Frights

And here we have chapter twelve. Woooow, this is so much FUN! Even though I SUCK at this!

Asch: You're an idiot.

Me: Yup. Just remember, dear; idiots rule the world.

Theeeen review replies! I love you people, even if you don't love me back. ^ ^

Myo43: Damn Photobucket... And yes, let us all stab Mohs.

Mohs: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

NoahMatrix1000: Well, thank you. ^ ^ I can't put that organization because 1: This isn't a crossover. 2: I've never played Kingdom Hearts so I have no idea what it's like. It was an original idea, but not one I can use. Thank you anyway. ^ ^ Maybe you could write that instead, with your own characters and stuff.

TalesofLegendia Fan: Oh, really? Well I suck at singing, hence why I made an UTAU instead. She sounds bad, though...

Luke:... (reluctantly allows hug) ...Who the hell is Harriet? Isn't that a girl's name?

CrimsonLaurana: Thank you. I will. Asch is only being an ass because I pissed him off and he's out for revenge. ^ ^ '

Icebox Plums: ...Good point. ^ ^ ' Weeell, UTAU is basically just a free, harder-to-use, lower quality version of the Vocaloid program. You can read about Vocaloid here : h t t p : / /e n. wi ki pe di a. or g/ wi ki/V oc a l oid . And UTAU is a lot like it. It's a synthesized singing program. I'm not explaining it well, but maybe the wiki will help you more. The main difference between UTAU and Vocaloid: with UTAU, you can use your own voice. Vocaloid, you can't; you get one voice per program purchased.

Commandant of Heart: Be careful, your ears might bleed. ^ ^ ' My voice is HORRIBLE. You can quote me, yes. ^ ^ You'll have to see. Toshi's not soulless, dear. Aaand I've never played Symphonia, but I have read some fanfics so I know a bit about it. (Kratos: (Darth Vader voice) I AM YOUR FATHER, LLOYD.) Yes, Yagate, just not everyone at once this time. ^ ^ Whoops, Vocaloid misinformation! You're not a geek, thanks for the correction. ^ ^

Kite Fox: Great to hear from you again. ^ ^ Cliffhanger murder, huh? I'MMA CRIMINAL. Teehee. Spazz scissors story is entirely true. I had so much fun. My family is slightly afraid of me. Ion goes to the Zao Ruins, remember? ^ ^ And hug away, he's so sweet he doesn't even mind. Yes, religious people do overdo things sometimes. Just think of Silent Hill. (I WANT TO PLAY THOSE GAMES SOOOO BAD.) I only saw the movie, though...

Chang-Tong: 0.0 You reviewed! I'm honored! ^ ^ Thank you. You like the humor? Again, thanks... It's perfectly fine that you laughed at the video, it's a lot better than having blood gush out your ears. And it cheered you up, too! Ha ha... I can be an optimist sometimes after all... ^ ^

DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl: Faulty links? Well, I know why the photobucket one failed (I'm STUUUUPID) but the others should have worked just fine. You'll have to see. ^ ^ And I'm glad this makes you happy.

shinXlullaby: Thanks, here's the next. ^ ^

xXBright AkatsukiXx: I actually haven't heard that song. ^ ^ I should look it up, though.

GamerGirl1992: Thanks. ^ ^ Glad you thought that was funny. Those questions will be answered later. ^ ^ We'll probably be seeing Anise and Natalia interaction some along the way. You'll have to see, dear. ^ ^ I devour your virtual muffin and send virtual cookies.

ArcticSnowWolf: Yes, indeed. ^ ^ ' You'll have to see, dear. And here's the next, enjoy.

Y. Mitsuki: Thank you, and it's perfectly fine that you don't constantly review, you have a life. And again, much thanks for your compliments. ^ ^ Sorry for mistyping your name, FF hates me.

Be warned, there is some freaking out and lots of swearing.

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Twelve

Of Deserts and Frights

"Wes..." I muttered, glaring at said swordsman with all my might.

"Hey, you remembered my name."

"Oh, I remember a lot more than just your name," I growled. "Like how you're a klutz, and how you and the other Yagate members follow Rider even though he's an asshole." At this, Wes flushed a little and shook his head.

"Uh, you're a bit misinformed there," he replied easily. "Rider's not the leader. Yagate has no designated leader. I'm here because Saimen sent me."

"Why doesn't she try coming after Wallflower herself?" Luke demanded loudly. Wes gave him a weird, searching look.

"...Why're you with _them_?" Wes asked icily.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" Luke demanded some more. I guess being raised as nobility will do that to you-make you demanding and loud.

"...Oh, I get it. You don't know, do you?" _Okay, what the hell?_

"Know what?"

"Never mind. It's not the kind of thing you need to hear from me." _Uhh... is he talking about Luke being a replica? How would he know about that?_

"Luke, who is this man?" I heard Natalia hiss irritably.

"My name is Wesniel, but most just call me Wes for short," Wes introduced cordially, bowing to Natalia. Luke sulked at being cut off before he could even start talking."I'm a proud member of Yagate, which is a group that you probably know nothing about."

"Six members; three male, three female. Current headquarters is an abandoned mansion that once belonged to a man named Vlerin," I muttered, as if in recital. Wes made a face at me when I finished mumbling all I knew about Yagate.

"Well, aren't you a smart ass?" he drawled, adjusting his grip on his sword. He looked back over at Luke. "Just hand over Haruhara, all right? I don't want to have to kill all of you."

"Forget it; we're not letting you take Wallflower again," Luke growled, stomping his way between me and Wes. _Awww, I feel so loved even though I know I'm not._

"I agree. Until we know more about Yagate and their objectives, Temari should be kept away from them," Tear added grimly, as she adopted a calm fighting stance.

"Yeah! You people tried to KILL her!" Anise hissed loudly, already making Tokunaga grow to his battle-ready gargantuan size.

"Ohh, well, I guess defending our timid little Temari is the best choice," Jade drawled with a dramatic sigh. "I wonder, though, do you really think you can kill all of us by yourself?"

"He's not by himself." I screamed loudly as two sharp pains, one in each leg, got my attention. Okay, that was a lame way to put it. It was weird; one second, I'm fine. Next, STAB STAB LEGS PAIN OH MY IMAGINARY GAWD KILL ME NOW.

"TOOTHLESS SUNUVA GODLESS WHORE!" I yelled as I dropped to one knee. I reached behind me and searched for the source of the pain. I detected two knives embedded in my legs, one in each calf. Uh, OWW. I stupidly tore them out as Natalia went about casting Heal. "Who the FUCK threw these?" I screeched, whirling my head around wildly and brandishing the bloody throwing knives.

"I did, and... oh Yulia save me, there's so many women here..." a tall redheaded figure groaned from the shadows. I already knew who it was.

"Ryndan..." I swore under my breath and facepalmed. "Augh, and you were the nice one, too..."

"I-I'm really sorry I have to do this," he replied shakily, conjuring more knives and poising to throw. "S-Saimen's going completely crazy... she won't give up until you're d-dead."

"Lovely," I grumbled sarcastically. "You... got punished when I escaped, right?"

"Y-yeah, just two slashes. I h-healed them right up." _Note to self: Ryndan equals healer equals Seventh Fonist. Another note to self: Rider needs to get shot. _"Get ready..."

At those two words, it was like everyone simultaneously decided to start trying to kill each other. I still felt bad for Ryndan, stupid as it sounds, so I attacked Wes instead. Due to the size and design of his sword, he had apparently invented a kind of fighting style expecially for wielding it. To put it simply, it involved a lot of spinning, though Wes never revealed his back. Instead he acted as a pivot point as his enormous blade spun through the air, on a hungry quest for blood. On another note, Wes seemed to specialize in strike artes, like Luke and Guy. I quickly found out that Wes knew Beast as I got hit head-on by the bloody attack and damn near passed out. Natalia finally started using Heal on everybody indiscriminately, which is one of the reasons why I hadn't died yet. Sadly, any damage inflicted on Wes was quickly erased by Ryndan's First Aids and a new healing art called Remedy.

"Fang Blade!"

"Demon Fang!"

"Damn, I feel left out..." I muttered miserably. I ran at Wes, ducked hurriedly under his huge blade, and tried to imitate Stinger again, this time to much better results; not a single hit was fatal, though, but that didn't bother me much. Killing still equaled FUCKING-HELL-NO to me.

"Damn... Devil's Haze!" Wes spun his huge blade twice and a heavy black smoke immediately spread throughout the area, severely limiting what little visibility we'd had.

"Oh SHIT..." I gasped, then choked on the billowing smoke and started coughing loudly. Smoke. Like from cigarettes, only much darker. The effect was the same-it smothered me, burned my throat and nose with its oppressive smell, burned horribly at my eyes, and made me wish that I had Temari's fan... Temari, as in the Naruto character. I could hear everyone else coughing and hacking as well, even poor Ryndan.

"Turbulence!" The accursed smoke dispersed as a harsh wind whirled around everywhere, which caused Wes to swear loudly. I shot a quick thankful look to Jade and dodged two more of Ryndan's throwing knives. I cringed a bit when my body instinctively ran to combat the other threat. _And since when do I have fighting instincts...? Maybe they just kinda develop after awhile... mine are CRAPPY compared to everyone else's, though..._

In retrospect, deciding to attack Ryndan was a good battle choice. He was clearly a long-range fighter, with throwing knives and fonic artes the most significant forces of his arsenal. I assumed he wouldn't be able to do much if some crazy chick came flying at him... i.e., me.

I swung my broadsword at Ryndan, sincerely hoping he would block somehow. He did, thankfully, though he wasn't doing so good with parrying; a thin, four inch throwing knife was all that was between him and a nasty sword wound. I could clearly see the fear in those huge blue eyes... fear, and resentment. It was probably a look he'd received from me at one point. I tried to look apologetic as I overwhelmed him and sent him crashing into the nearby wall with a full-force kick to the ribs.

Ryndan gasped, sank to his knees, and collapsed in a bruised heap. I cautiously inched over to him and gingerly poked his head with my sword.

No response.

One man down, one to go. I certainly wasn't going to kill the only Yagate member that was nice to me... er, minus Trys. And besides, I still had serious issues with killing, especially killing someone who was unconscious and defenseless.

And he was nice. Nice people are such a rarity...

I shook my head irritably as I hurled myself back into the fray, earning a nasty slice from Wes's blade as he used a very dangerous Sonic Thrust. Ahh, that move... I always HATED that move, never used it as Luke. Me, I was a big fan of Swallow Fury. Badass arte if there ever was one, despite the fact that it failed... a lot...

"Raging Blast!" Luke declared, as he attempted to disarm Wes. That move failed miserably, of course, and Wes promptly whacked him in the side of the head with the flat side of his massive blade. Luke hit the floor almost instantly. I winced in sympathy, having felt pain like that before... damn Asch and his... Asch-ness. I was jolted harshly from my thoughts as Wes came flying right at me. I screamed and backpedaled like a madwoman. Hey, don't laugh at me. His SWORD was bigger than me. BY A LOT.

"Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shiiiiiiiit!" I chanted, to which Natalia scoffed as royally as possible. Oh, yeah, she was all royal and wasn't used to hearing people swear like I do. _I reeeeeeeally need to cut back on the wordy-durds._

"Stop running away!" Wes demanded. I made a face at him. "You're being a coward!"

"Your FACE is being a coward!" I yelled back harshly.

"That makes no sense!"

"Your FACE makes no sense!"

"You're annoying!"

"Your FACE is annoying!"

"Stop DOING that!"

"YOUR _FACE_!"

"You obnoxious little pest!"

"Fuck!" I swore again as I bellyflopped awkwardly to avoid Wes's blade. I rolled away, which stupidly reminded me of practicing the whole stop, drop, and roll thing back in kindergarten. As I scrambled to my feet, I let myself laugh a bit as I remembered a bit about that day... how the guy I would stab with scissors years later rolled too far and hit his head on a pole...

"What're you laughing at?" Wes grunted, as I pointed at him and forced another laugh.

"YOUR FACE."

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?"

"Ungh..." I grunted and dashed back over to Jade, Tear, and Natalia; poor Guy tried to fend off Wes by himself. I noticed unconscious Luke and sprinted over to where he was. I poked his shoulder. No response.

_Ohh, what I'd give for a black Sharpie right now... HITLER 'STACHE._

"Dammit, why do you always pass out during the Yagate fights?" I grumbled. _This is only the second one..._ I shook the out cold redhead to no avail. Discouraged, I jerked him into a sitting position, slipped behind him, slid my arms under his, and dragged him over to Tear and Natalia.

"That wasn't necessary, but thank you," Tear said, calm despite Guy's frequent curses and cries of pain. Jade was busy casting as fast as he could, that scary man, him. Anise lunged at Wes to help Guy only to get swatted aside like some bug. I stood up and gulped, gripping my sword tightly as an idiotic plan formed in my otherwise empty head. I took a deep breath as I tried to keep calm. _Aughh... FUCK IT._

"NOBODY LIVES FOREEEEVVVEEEERRR!" I yelled, sheathing my sword and tackling Wes like an obsessed fangirl. He let out a startled 'oof!' and his enormous sword slid from his grip. Anise had to swerve wildly to dodge it as Wes and I slammed onto the hard floor. I instantly started hurling my fist at his face. Ha ha, his FACE... shut up.

"Ow-ow, what the hell-get OFF!" Punch, punch, punch, ROLL, punch, squirm, roll some more. I was on the bottom the most, sadly, and I could just see Guy and Anise making a similar face... much like the expression one of my friends would show when thinking of something perverted. _Oh, fudge... better get on top so they'll stop looking like that. _Roll, squirm, grab head, slam head against cold hard floor repeatedly.

"BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD MAN," I chanted loudly, each word punctuated with Wes's head smacking against the floor. I could feel the very weird looks I was getting from everybody else, then noticed Jade walking toward an unconscious pile of blue and red with his lance poised to strike.

"Oh... oh shit-" Wes gasped, reeling from the repetitive blows to the head. I ran toward Jade, slipped up, and accidentally tackled him. It was like hitting a wall-Jade didn't move at all, merely gave me a confused (and slightly amused) look.

"Colonel, don't!" I protested as I grabbed his lance and idiotically sliced my hand open. Jade sighed, exasperated, and looked down at me.

"Temari, he's an enemy. We can't just let him live." Jade's patronizing stare morphed into an evil look momentarily; I cringed and backed away as my hand dripped blood all over the floor. "Honestly, you're almost as bad as Luke..."

"He's UNCONSCIOUS. He won't be able to attack us again for awhile," I argued coldly, silently cursing at the searing pain in my hand. "I never knew you were one to kill so needlessly, Colonel," I growled icily. A shocked silence followed, during which Jade gave me a frightening, calculating look. The crimson eyes did NOT help. AT ALL. I mentally kicked myself for my idiocy. _Fuck... I'm getting slapped again for SURE._

"Hmm... 'Needlessly', you say? Tell me, was killing the Oracle soldiers onboard the Tartarus needless?" Jade asked, his voice as cold as liquid nitrogen. I bit my lip, having lost my nerve, and quietly shook my head.

"N-no..." I muttered miserably.

"And the bandits we encountered so many times; was killing them needless?" _Actually, YES. We could have just left them unconscious._

"We never had to kill _them_..." I mumbled, voice and face sour as a lemon.

"Your attitude may seem admirable to some, but if you continue to hesitate, I WILL leave you behind. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," I grumbled, thinking of Jack Sparrow to avoid losing it and trying to argue with the Colonel... I was never any good at arguing, and against the Necromancer I would most certainly lose. The only one I had never lost an argument to was Little Man, but that's just because he's an idiot. _Okay, I admit I asked for that. Jade has NEVER been one to kill needlessly... I just have to keep him from killing Ryndan and Wes. They don't deserve it... Rider, on the other hand..._

"Good. Now that _that's _settled, let's take care of these troublesome would-be kidnappers," Jade ordered cheerfully, as if nothing at all had happened. _Don't let his smile fool you, you'll never guess what he's thinking..._

"I can't believe you honestly defended an enemy..." Wes remarked dazedly, still sprawled out on the floor. I noticed with detached interest that his head was bleeding. "Saimen was right; you ARE pretty soft..."

"You and Saimen can go fuck yourselves..." I hissed angrily. That prompted a lot of raised eyebrows. "Don't ask..." I turned away from Wes and dropped to my knees in front of Ryndan, who hadn't so much as twitched since I'd kicked him oh so long ago. _Damn, he sure went down easily... he must not like to fight. Don't blame him, either. _I poked Ryndan in the head again, but he didn't respond. Jade took another step toward Ryndan, raised his lance, and-

"Devil's Haze!" Once again, that black smoke clouded most of my vision. I remembered this time to cover my nose and mouth with my sleeve as an attempt to filter the smoke, but it was still HELL on my poor abused eyes. I heard Jade grunt in pain and a loud thud, the screech of metal, then a huge arm grabbing me around the waist and hoisting me up.

"What- let GO!"

"Not likely, Haruhara." Damn Wes. "Especially not after what you did to my friend."

"I saved his bloody life..." I coughed feebly as a response. "Let go, or I will bite you, and it will not be pleasant."

"Ha! I bet it would- ! You little DEMON!" I had sunk my teeth into Wes's upper arm, despite my dislike of the taste of blood, cloth and flesh. Wes shrieked again in agony and practically threw me just to get my teeth out of his poor arm.

I hit the floor and instinctively rolled, coughing the whole way. _Why isn't Jade just casting Turbulence again? He wasn't actually knocked out, was he? _I covered my nose and mouth again as I got to my feet and continued to back away until I bumped into a wall. _Shit, either he's knocked out or out of energy. Either way, I just have to avoid Wes until the smoke disperses on its own. _I felt a hand on my shoulder, immediately spazzed, and rammed my elbow right into someone's chest.

"OWWW! Jeez, it's just me, Wallflower!" Oh, it was Luke. How the hell could he tell it was me? Maybe height? Or a guess?

"Master Luke... how did you know it was me...?"

"You're short and you smell different than Anise." Oh. Jerk, insulting my height. _When did he come to...? And why the HELL is he going around smelling people?_

_

* * *

_

The smoke gradually dispersed as if it were never there, and the only traces of Wes and Ryndan were the wounds they'd inflicted (although they were quickly healed.) Jade was only mildly stunned, but quickly recovered and once again led us on our way further into the factory. A tense, awkward silence plagued the travel group, due mostly in part to the cold glares I was getting from Jade and the fact that I was completely shunning him... ha, shun the non-believer... shut up.

_Okay, what all happens... um, get out of factory, see Asch the Ass and Sync the Stink run off with Ion, head to desert, head to oasis, head to Zao Ruins, fight with Largo the Ape and Sync the Stink... um, Chesedonia, Kaitzur, Deo Pass, fight Legretta the Bitch, Akzeriuth, WELCOME TO HELL I HATE YOU VAN... That's the normal plot, but it might be more like the anime and we might not fight Legretta, just see her and tell her to fuck off. We might have to say 'screw this' and run from Sync and Largo, and there's always the possibility of more trouble from Yagate... and Toshi, too..._

I'm not sure why, but the thought of seeing the robotic doppelganger of me scared me just as much as never seeing her again did. The thought of the replication progress made me nauseous even though I didn't remember it at all. But she wasn't MY replica... there was no way... it made no sense...

"Hey, Wallflower. You okay?" Luke asked roughly, lightly shoving me. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir. Why do you ask?"

"You looked like you were gonna be sick. What's up with you, anyway?" _Nice of him to ask... but I know that Van's bullshit has seriously backtracked him to square one; he's back to being a complete and total ass._

"I was... thinking about Akzeriuth..." I lied, lowering my head. "It must be pretty bad, if they're requesting help from an enemy country like this... we should get there as fast as we can."

"Yes... we must hurry to their aid," Natalia agreed grimly. She actually gave me an approving look, which I noted and tried to appreciate as fully as possible. "In the meantime, could you finish telling us that story? The one those ruffians interrupted?" _They didn't really interrupt the story, dear... I had already stopped when they showed up._

"Yeah, you still have to sing Daughter of Evil," Luke sneered, lightly shoving me again. I considered it an almost brotherly gesture and decided to ignore it... the shove, that is. Not the sneering command.

"I told you, sir, I don't remember all the lyrics..." I protested quietly. _Correction, I don't remember all the English translation lyrics. _"And my singing is terrible." _I don't think he'll ever let this go... I might as well try to remember the lyrics so I can try to hit a few notes and almost cause worldwide deafness. Yeah. _Just then, my insides wrenched with PCP again; it was all I could do not to cry out from the blinding pain. I unknowingly fell behind as I tried (in vain) to ignore the agony, breathing heavily and slightly leaned over.

"Yeah, whatever. You're just too embarrassed to- hey... are you okay?" Luke stopped walking and looked back at me expectantly. I bit my lip to try to urge myself forward faster; blood ran down my chin, but my rate of travel did not increase.

"I'm fine..." I gasped, which no one believed, of course. "I just pulled a muscle when I tried to get away from Wes..." The pain abruptly stopped and I straighened immediately, stretching a bit to make the lie believable. "See? I'll just keep stretching it for a while." _You probably aren't supposed to stretch pulled muscles, but whatever..._

"Okay." Luke turned around and started walking off again as Anise stopped and gave me a critical look. I decided to shanghai her into the service of lying.

"Anise, wait..." I muttered, barely audible.

"What is it, Temari? That pain that Ion was talking about earlier?" she hissed back as we fell behind the group.

"Um, yeah, about that... please don't tell anyone about it," I pleaded, bowing my head.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to make anyone worry, and Akzeriuth is more important right now. I promise I'll go to a doctor after we save Akzeriuth, okay?"

"Hey, what're you two muttering about?" Guy asked, waving at us from across the room.

"I wanted to hold Tokunaga for a bit..." I replied, acting embarrassed. Anise thankfully went along with my act and handed me her plushy weapon with a teasing grin.

"Okay, but I want him back before too long, 'kay?" I hugged Tokunaga like he was a precious treasure... or my cat.

"Thanks, Anise..." _YAAAAY she's so nice... she can be kinda annoying at times, but she's pretty damn cool._

_

* * *

_

"Tokunaga's pretty cute, huh?"

"Of course. He's the badass kind of cute."

"Badass?"

"Yeah, he can beat the living crap out of people and still be cute."

"I fail to see what makes that dirty old rag doll cute," Natalia snipped, butting into Anise's and my conversation. _This one definitely wouldn't be a Tim Burton fan._

"Well, I think his mismatched eyes are adorable..." I muttered, poking Tokunaga's plushy head. "And the stitches, and that big grin..."

"You're so _strange_. You tell interesting stories, though."

"Thank you, ma'am..."

"Hey, don't thank her for calling you strange!" Anise protested, sticking her tongue out at Natalia.

"Strange is the same as different, different is the same as unique, and unique is good," I recited quietly.

"I never thought about it that way..." Natalia murmured thoughtfully.

"Most people don't," I replied, hugging Tokunaga one more time before giving him back to Anise.

"Could you tell us more stories?" Natalia asked, her face lighting up in anticipation. _Wooow, she must've really liked the Evil series..._

"That AREN'T demonic?" Guy added wryly from ahead.

"Umm..." I mumbled, instantly wracking my brain. _Okay, not Fear Garden, not Alice Human Sacrifice, I don't know much of the translation of World is Mine, I HATE Melt, I've never even HEARD Dark Woods Circus, VOiCE is only one song, so it's too short to really count as a story... um, they wouldn't understand most of The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, Joker is weird and I don't know the translation for that one, ummm... damn, maybe something from an anime, or... OOH. I got it._

"Well?"

"There is one... but it's a bit violent," I admitted. "It's called Devil May Cry."

"Are there any demons or insane homicidal people?"

"Demons, sure... getting slayed... and though Dante's a bit insane, I don't think he's REEEALLY homicidal."

"...Okay. Let's hear it, then."

And so I painstakingly told the tragic tale of Devil May Cry 3 (I have yet to play the others), from Dante and Virgil's origin to the rise of Temen-ni-Gru to how Cerberus was evil and how Nevan was a skanky slut. I was careful to leave some details out (the demons turning into weapons, for one... and Dante's music player thing, and Lady's motorbike) and to my surprise, everyone was really enjoying it; even Jade looked mildly interested.

"Virgil actually stayed in the demon world?"

"Mm-hm. I think he was stupid, but... eh." I shrugged a little and sliced another bat before it could try to feast on my face. "Dante was the smart one-he went back to the human world where he could make a living."

"I see... what about Lady?"

"Well, she went off somewhere else to make a living... I'm pretty sure she's in the other Devil May Cry stories, but I only know the one I just told."

"Another series, eh?" Luke asked, trying to sound bored (and failing.)

"Yes, sir. The one I just told is the first chronologically, but for some reason the author released it third."

"Huh? That's weird."

"I know..." I squinted in the dark, having caught a glimpse of something... I hoped it hadn't moved, like I thought. "...Am I going insane, or did you all see that too?" _I KNOW it wasn't just that stupid oil dripping into that drum..._

"I saw it," Guy replied anxiously. "And I don't think it's friendly."

"Could it be Yagate again?" Tear asked grimly, readying her staff.

"I don't think so... they would need more time to recover. And besides, I don't think they'd be all that thrilled with fighting us again so soon, seeing as we kicked their asses last time." I held my sword in front of me and almost gagged at the sudden overwhelming smell of... grease? Oil? _Smells like that time Dad tried to fix his truck... when it wasn't even broken..._

And then something rammed me and sent me flying across the room. My sword went flying_ in the opposite direction_.

Well, shit.

I landed hard on my back and cried out in pain as Tear and Anise yelled my name in concern. I screamed in agony as something with very sharp teeth snapped its massive jaws on my left leg.

"SON OF A **BITCH**! LET GOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed once more as the creature's jaws snapped the femir between its razor sharp teeth. _Oh my imaginary GAWD! Oh my imaginary gawd, it hurts so fucking much just let me DIE!_

"Havoc Strike!"

"Tiger Blade!"

The evil creature roared in more annoyance than pain, and flung me aside like a rag doll. I rolled on the floor, in too much pain to even try to stop, as I hit a wall and just layed there in a dark, pain-stricken haze.

"O soothing light... Heal!" The horrid pain finally went away; I looked up from the floor to see Natalia hovering over me. I resisted an idiotic urge to hug her.

"Thank you, ma'am," I gasped, getting to my feet shakily. "Damn... that inbred son of a FUCKING bitch!" I screeched, hurriedly grabbing my sword and leaping into the fray. I swung my sword at the enemy I could barely see, which appeared to be that Abaddon thing from the game... you know, that big blobby thing that can make spiders come out of his ass?

My blade bounced off the disgusting monster's protective goo and I growled ferally in frustration. _Wait... oh my imaginary GAWD, I just got struck by a bolt of BRILLIANCE! _I grinned demonically, much to the unease of Luke, and grabbed the now full oil drum. I was sadly unable to lift it, so I called out to Anise.

"Anise, do you think you could make Tokunaga lift this?" I asked, grabbing Mieu as I asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty damn sure that thing is flammable." I rubbed Mieu's head a bit. "Mieu, dear, get ready. You'll be our hero today." Anise manuevered Tokunaga beside the huge oil drum and slowly lifted it from the floor with nothing but a strained look on her face. "Awesome, now I'm sure you know what to do. Guy, Master Luke, you really should get back!"

Tokunaga flung the oil drum at the Abaddon with surprising force; said beast was then drenched in oil as Luke and Guy backed away hurriedly. I cheered like an idiot and ran up to it, holding Mieu out ahead of me.

"Now light this sucker up, Mieu!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Mieu consented, breathing fire in a straight line at our adversary. It promptly erupted in flames, thanks to the oil, and started screeching horribly as it slowly burned to death, writhing around and prompting almost sympathetic looks. Oh, and it smelled horrible.

"...Well, that was... clever. Sadistic, but clever." Jade adjusted his glasses yet again and fixed me with a slightly disturbed look as the poor mutant spider finally died.

"Thank you, sir," I replied somewhat coldly, bowing slightly. _Hey, it's better than how I kill those nasty slugs back home... with a SALTSHAKER. _"Mieu and Anise deserve all the credit, though... Anise chucked the barrel and Mieu lit the thing up like a bad barbecue..." I rubbed Mieu's head some more. "I HATED that thing. It made a feast of my FLESH. Mieu, Anise, I SWEAR, as soon as I see chiffon cake I'm buying it for you two." _Even though I have no idea what it looks like. Well, it obviously won't be available for some time... _

"I'll hold you to that," Anise chuckled almost menacingly while Mieu squealed with joy in my arms. Guy looked a bit put-off and Luke looked furious at being upstaged by Anise and Mieu. _Fuck, he's gonna be even more of an ass to Mieu now. I should keep him with me..._

"Hey... is that an emergency exit?" Guy wondered aloud, looking off toward a small beam of light in the distance. I cheered again and accidentally threw Mieu really high up when I tossed my arms above my head.

"YEEEEEEEEESSS! Good-fuckin'-bye, you disgusting smelly factory place!" I just remembered to catch Mieu and I dashed toward the exit; then I faltered for two reasons. 1: I got a bit nervous at the thought of seeing Asch the Ass and my robotic doppelganger again. 2. IT WAS FUCKING HIGH UP. Damn acrophobia...

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Uh... I was... um... waiting for you all to catch up. Yeah..." I stuttered nervously, my mouth dry as my eyes locked on the oh-so-distant ground. Jade laughed a bit in the background.

"Temari, are you afraid of heights?"

"N-no, of bloody course not!" I denied loudly, flushing bright red. "If I was afraid of heights, could I do _this_?" I asked, grabbing the wall and leaning out the doorway, looking straight down. My heart was beating so hard it felt like it would explode, my mouth felt drier than the Zao Desert, it was FAR, oh my imaginary GAWD, it was so FAR DOOOOWWNNN...

"Temari!" Someone grabbed my arm; the one that was holding onto the empty doorframe so hard it hurt. A lot. Well, with that they unwittingly pushed me forward slightly. I screamed and jerked back to wrap my arms around whoever was closest. I was shaking. A LOT.

"Temari, you should let go of Luke. I don't think he can breathe." _FUCK. I can't do this! I can't go down that friggin' ladder, I'm a stupid klutz, I'll slip and fall and die and... I still haven't eaten square pancakes..._

"I-I'm sorry..." I managed to gasp, still trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Just as I thought. This must be why you always cover your eyes when you ride the elevators," Guy deduced. He didn't seem to be laughing at me as I peeled myself off of Luke and leaned against the wall, trying to quelch my ridiculous fear by taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry..." I gasped again. "I swear, I'll get down that damn ladder if it kills me..."

"But... your fear..." Natalia started, concerned.

"The best way to overcome fear is to confront it." I braced myself and looked down out the doorway again. _I... can't see the landship... _I leaned back inside, shaking even more, and noticed Guy looking at me funny. Nobody else seemed to notice.

"Well, you certainly seem resolved," Jade remarked, almost mockingly. I resisted an idiotic urge to stick my tongue out at him as I took a deep breath and stomped toward the ladder.

"I'll go down first, that way when I slip I won't take anyone else out with me..."

* * *

"HA HAAAAAAAA! I'M **ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE**!" I cheered like a moron and kicked the ladder as Natalia made it down. "Take THAT, you slippery metal SADIST! Haruhara wins AGAIN!" I swaggered away from the evil ladder and turned around to see-

Asch. Looking at me funny. And with Toshi right beside him and EVERYBODY COULD SEE HER FACE.

...Well, SHIT. Helluva mood swing; victorious to scared shitless in less than half a second.

Luke hadn't seen Asch's face yet and attacked like a lunatic, demanding that Ion be released. I felt stupid, but I followed suit, running at Toshi and drawing my sword. _Oh GEEZ, I'm so glad she's alive... the poor soul doesn't have any free will, she doesn't deserve to die._

About seven seconds later, Luke is backing away from Asch in horror and I'm parrying with Toshi as Ion and everybody else just kinda stand there in the rain.

"Hello again," Toshi greeted with her usual monotone. I cringed internally and backed away as fast as I could, why I don't really know. I just got this huge feeling of dread and had to get away; I couldn't fight Toshi, it was wrong-

"Asch, Ion takes priority right now."

"I know! Rodent, take Ion to the ship!"

"My name is Toshi, Commander..." Toshi muttered almost wistfully, as she dutifully grabbed Ion's arm and led him away. _Wait, what? She's actually going by Toshi now?_

"Whatever," Asch sneered as he turned his head away from her. He looked right at Natalia (surprise, surprise) and she cringed visibly. _Ouch... well, I guess Mr. Sunshine is no stranger to emotional pain and the like... crap, he's not gonna try to take me again, is he? _My fear was groundless as Asch completely ignored me and stomped off to the huge landship, nursing another wound to his pride as he growled back at Luke:

"Well, aren't you the ladies' man?"

"Oh shut up..." I muttered irritably; thankfully, no one heard me. _Yet another line that Mr. Lowenthal must have LOVED doing..._

And so the huge landship sped on off to the east in the pouring down rain; Luke just stood there in stunned silence before retching and dropping to one knee. I didn't blame him at all-I'd felt the same way after seeing Toshi, even knowing all about replicas and crap.

"Master Luke, are you all right?" I asked quietly, awkwardly rubbing his back as he retched again.

"He... he looks just like me..."

"I know, sir. I've seen his face before..."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me, Wallflower?" Luke yelled, slightly hoarse due to the retching he'd done.

"I doubt you would have believed me, sir."

"But that girl... she looked exactly like you. Was that one of your sisters?" Guy asked me grimly as Luke wiped his mouth and stomped away from... the stuff.

"No... she's not my sister. Robot and Demon are both older than me, remember? She looked about the same age as me..." I mumbled.

"You've seen her before, haven't you?" Jade practically demanded.

"Yes, sir. Last night, at the port..."

"Oh, that's right. You mentioned Asch the Bloody had a girl with him... you failed to mention that she looked just like you, though," Tear scolded, her visible eye narrowed slightly.

"I doubt you would have believed me," I replied again. "I'm sorry. I should have at least tried to tell you..." I looked back to Jade uneasily. "Colonel, what should we do now? The decoy's a failure now that the Oracle Knights have seen us..." We walked over to Luke, who had finally overcome his nausea and was writing away in his diary thing. _I guess it calms him down, writing... hey, maybe he'd be good at writing fanfiction..._

"Couldn't we just go back to Baticul and go by ship?" Guy asked.

"It would be a waste of time. Father still doesn't trust Malkuth. He'll have sealed the port against invasion," Natalia replied, still shaken by the sight of Asch's face.

"So Luke, what do we do? Shall we follow the Oracle Knights and go by land, or hand Natalia over to His Majesty and have him unseal the port?" Jade asked expectantly; Luke's pen froze over the paper he was shielding from the rain.

"You can't do that! Luke, you KNOW what I mean!" Natalia hissed threateningly.

"Why... why am I the one deciding...?" Luke rasped, hastily shoving his diary back into his travel pack.

"Well, you're the one in charge, aren't you?"

"Oh, whatever! ...We go by land! We'll have all sorts of trouble if we don't take Natalia along."

"Yeah, look for Ion! Even if it's while you're doing something else, please!" Anise pleaded, as if Luke wasn't fully convinced or something. There was affirmation, Luke took another opportunity to retch but only dry-heaved, then we all headed off after the Oracle Knights. It certainly wasn't hard-hurricanes leave smaller trails than landships do.

* * *

**Oh look, first entry since before I left Baticul for the first time. Whoot.**

** Okay, Natalia was a complete pain in the ass at first, but after we got out of the factory she improved quite a bit. There are still times when I want to strangle the stuck-up monarch, though... like when she asked me in a really snobby voice, "Why on Auldrant do you wear men's clothes? You're a disgrace to women everywhere." If it wasn't raining, I would have taken out my iPod just to tune her out...**

** I'm still really worried about the whole Toshi thing, though. I'm pretty sure Jade already knows that she's a replica of me... I really wish I could deny it, but I just kinda KNOW it's true. I honestly have no idea how and when my data was extracted, but I'm not dead so I can celebrate that for now.**

** Another thing bothering the hell out of me-Van. Does he SERIOUSLY know where I'm from? And why would he send his toadies after me? Why Asch in particular? He's probably the one that had Toshi created, too... what for?**

** And then there's Yagate, Saimen especially. Just what the hell did I DO to that girl? Why are all her comrades encouraging her to kill me, even if they actually don't want her to? Ryndan's so nice, why the hell is he a member of this Auldrant-Mafia? What was Wes talking about when he said to Luke "You don't know, do you?" **

** Asch didn't even tell me why he was ordered to capture me, though with what Van was saying I think I have an idea. I'm an alien here, after all-they probably want to dissect me in the name of science or world domination or BOTH. Frickin' Asch, acting only on orders, clueless to their consequences...**

** I really wish I could just say "Oi, you people! Van's BAAAD." and have them believe me. But of course Luke wouldn't, Guy wouldn't, Tear would, Anise wouldn't, Jade probably would, and Natalia wouldn't. Oh, joy.**

** Anyway, right now we're taking a break about three miles away from the desert. I can already feel the heat, in fact. It's weird, the land gets more and more barren until BAM! Sand! Wow. And from the size, it looks a smaller than the Sahara, slightly larger than the Mojave. Of course, I wouldn't know, having seen neither.**

** Oh geez, Luke's looking over my shoulder now. And now he's asking what the hell I'm writing. I say, "Words." He's giving me an evil look now. So I tell him I write this stuff in code due to Little Man being a nosy bastard (which he is...) and it's kind of a habit. He bought it and left. But FUCK, Jade's looking at me weird now. Oh shit, it's because I randomly started humming 24 ji and didn't even notice! I love Asian Kung-Fu Generation a bit too much... better than actually singing it.**

** Oh CRAP, Guy's asking if he can listen to my iPod. Most of the songs on there are in friggin' Japanese... and one French, one Swedish (damn addictive Caramelldansen...) And besides, the majority of this stuff is too hardcore for his delicate ears! I'll tell him I want to save its power... yeah. Later I'll let him listen to something by The All-American Rejects or something... Move Along is actually pretty mild. Yeah. Oh crap, I started humming Loop & Loop without even noticing... frickin' Asian Kung-Fu Generation, being way too awesome for safety... If I keep randomly humming, everyone's gonna get curious and SOMEONE'S gonna end up swiping my iPod and dying a slow painful death. Fudge. Maybe I'll put on something by All That Remains just to discourage them...**

**Anyways, I'll end this now. It's time to eat, and I don't want to get Anise's beef curry all over this pretty (ugly) book.**

**~Temari Haruhara**

**

* * *

**

Okay, I love Anise in a completely healthy and non-creepy non-lesbian way.

Her freaking beef curry is THE MEANING OF LIFE. I could have eaten my weight in that stuff.

At first I was a little wary, due to the fact that I had only tried curry once before and it had been that cheap powder stuff from a box (wasn't very good.) But as soon as I tried it, I loved it more than tomato soup. Anise is an awesome cook.

"Holy CRAP, Anise, this is freaking amazing," I complimented, thankfully remembering to swallow first.

"Aww, thanks," Anise gushed as Luke demanded seconds. "I can teach you how to make it, if you want."

"Um, no thank you. I'm culinarily challenged, I'd ruin it..." I mumbled as I finished my plate. "That's why I never volunteered to cook before; I don't want to kill you poor people."

"I doubt your cooking is that bad, Temari," Natalia tried to reassure me. I gave her a deadpan look.

"I tried to boil an egg once. It blew up."

"...Remind me never to let you cook, Wallflower," Luke grumbled irritably.

"Oh look who's talking, Mr. Charcoal Chicken," I shot back without meaning to. Natalia actually laughed at that a little, as did Guy and Anise. _It's like how I used to make Mom laugh all the bloody time... I never knew I was that funny._

"Well, it looks like everyone's finished. We should get going now," Jade declared, getting to his feet.

"O-okay... wait, what about the dishes...?" I asked, only to turn around and see the whole stack sparkling clean as Guy carefully put them away (they weren't exactly fragile, but hardly indestructible.) "What the-? How the HELL did he do that...?" Nobody answered me. "Oh well... it's the Colonel, the world may never know..." I growled dramatically, which led to everyone looking at me weird.

About twenty minutes later, I decided I hated deserts. Okay, I can endure rather high temperatures (I live in the south back home) but OH MY IMAGINARY GAWD, I felt like I was going to DIE. Poor Natalia looked the way I felt, only worse due to her being a bit more... delicate. Hell, she IS a princess. This whole situation led to Jade and Guy offering to provide her shade and ridiculing Luke's height. Theeeen came the dreaded conversation, the skit that almost KILLED me-Shower Talk.

"Wow, this sand is crazy. I could make a mountain of all the sand that'll come out of these clothes," Guy moaned, wiping his sweaty brow on his sleeve again.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind a good shower myself..." Tear muttered somewhat dreamily, as soldier-like as possible.

"Mmm... shower..." Luke mumbled absently, clearly looking like his mind was elsewhere. I suddenly remembered the shower incident I'd had involving him and had to hide my suddenly burning face.

"Luke! How could you?" Natalia yelled, actually smacking Luke in the back of the head. Guy quickly hid the fact that he'd been drooling and started nagging Luke along with Natalia and Anise; to avoid suspicion or just for kicks, the world may never know.

"Luke, you already pulled that stunt on poor Temari, wasn't she enough?"

**GASPETH!**

"YOU WHAT?" Anise shrieked, her face turning red.

"You HAD to remind me, didn't you..." I groaned as quietly as possible.

"I-I didn't even SEE anything!" Luke protested loudly, as a meager means of defense.

"You sound rather disappointed about that," Jade remarked cheerfully, which only fanned the flames.

"Disgusting! I can't believe you're THAT kind of person!" Natalia yelled, once again smacking her fiancee.

"You pervert!" Anise added as the red in her face faded. Tear merely looked on, slightly embarrassed that she had started the whole thing.

"Temari, that must've been HORRIBLE, Luke exploiting you like that..." Natalia muttered sympathetically, still flushed a bit from her anger at Luke. "How exactly did this happen?" I noticed Anise and Tear listening; Anise INTENTLY, Tear kind of absently as she was more concerned about monsters and bandits.

"Master Luke didn't know I was a girl for a long time, and he went in the bathroom to tell me something while I was showering... I had my back to him, and the stall's door blocked view of anything else..." I rubbed my head a bit, fully aware that my face was crimson with humiliation. "I would have dearly loved to throw something at him and scream at him to get out, but... I would have had to turn around to do that, and he would have seen... uh... and anyways, I probably would have lost my job if I'd done that..."

"See? It was HER fault, not mine-OW!"

"Umm..." I muttered, trying to spare Luke more abuse from his fiancee.

"Oh, yeah. What was that song you were humming earlier?" Luke asked, catching on to what I was trying to do.

"I was humming two different songs, sir. You wouldn't like either of them," I replied quietly.

"What were they called?"

"Midnight, then Loop and Loop..." _Well technically 24 ji is 24 o' clock, but... yeah. Military time-esc, that would be MIDNIGHT._

"Okay... do you know the lyrics for those?"

"Y-yes... but I'm not singing them, sir; I don't want to kill any of you."

"Whoa... did you see that?" Guy suddenly asked, squinting into the distance. _Ha! Distraction! Thank you Gailardia!_

"See what?" I asked quietly, looking off in the same direction.

"It was a flash, like light reflecting off of metal or something-"

"Bandits!"

"SHIT!"

* * *

I love oases. I think that's the plural form of oasis, anyway...

I would have dearly loved to just dive into that wonderful pool of water, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't go over very well. Besides, my iPod was in my pocket-sack-black hole thing, which I don't think is waterproof.

Of course, many of you already know what happened. As soon as we hit the oasis Luke got one of his headaches. There was no weird aura or stringy things, you could just tell he was in pain. THEN he started talking out loud to the voice in his head (cough Asch), which earned us a lot of weird looks from passing merchants. _Thinking back on this, I assume that this is Asch's first real show of defiance; letting Luke know where Ion was so he could rescue him... or maybe he just wanted to see Natalia again. Who knows...?_

So then we talked a bit (I zoned out, daydreaming about swimming back home) and Guy ended up meeting Gee in the bar and talking to him for a while. I volunteered to refill the water canisters, Tear and Natalia took charge of shopping, and Anise just sprawled out in the shade while Jade talked to a few merchants, asking about the Zao Ruins.

_I wonder... could I project my voice in Toshi's head, since she's my replica...? Um, I don't think so. That only works with isofons, right? I don't think it applies to us... and besides, they'd have to open her synchronized fon slots... and THEN there's the fact that I don't HAVE any fon slots... so it's a no-no. Damn, it would've been useful, too..._

"Hey, Wallflower, hold your breath!" Luke crowed, running up to me.

"WHA-" Grab, lift, FLY TOWARD WATER-

**WTFOMGBBQSPLOOSH!**

"Master Luke, you... Y-you JACKASS!" I gasped as I surfaced, pretending to be mad. _Sure, I'd been wanting to do this, BUT STILL... damn good thing that I gave Tear my black hole sack thing... FUCK, I hope my sword doesn't rust..._

"Why are you mad? You kept looking like you wanted to dive in," Luke pointed out, crossing his arms. _Shouldn't he be worried about Ion right now...? _"Geez, you're scrawny... it was way too easy to throw you. Anyway, I have a favor to ask."

"A-and that is...?" I asked, taking my sword off my belt and tossing it to Luke. _Fuck, might as well stay in now... FEELS SO GOOOOD..._

"Teach me how to swim."

"What...?" I choked, kicking off my boots and tossing them out into the sand.

"D-don't laugh at me, I've been stuck in the manor for so long I never got a chance to learn again," Luke griped, making a face as he kicked off his shoes. "And you know how, so... teach me." _Please, I suck at swimming... you should be asking Guy or something._

"Um... I thought you'd ask Guy, not me..." I muttered as Luke tossed his coat, his sword and my sword into the sand next to my sopping wet leather boots. _Oh bloody hell, this is going to suck. I'm a terrible teacher._

"Guy's busy right now, and I really wanna learn. He can help when he gets done with learning that new sword move." _Okay, so why is no one yelling at me for tainting the water supply or something? Does this happen often here?_

"Um... okay... but I'm a bad teacher, you'll probably have better luck with Guy," I admitted. _Uh, let's see... first I should try teaching him to swim like Mario... _I don't know the names for all the swimming techniques, so I always compared the way I taught myself to swim to how Mario swims in Super Mario 64. "Um, hey, is this allowed?" I asked (late), looking over at the Order of Lorelei priest asking for donations.

"Swimming is permitted if not for extended periods of time," the priest explained as he stood back.

"Okay," Luke replied, now up to his exposed belly in water. Let me put it this way-the spring at the oasis is a LOT bigger than in the game. The fonstone was a long way off, and I guessed the spring was about fifty meters or so across... roughly half a football field. I'm not so good with the metric system, being American. Frickin' US Customary System...

Anyway, I demonstrated a bit by swimming up to Luke and asking him to imitate my movements ("But stay in shallower water until you get a bit better, please!") He didn't do so well- he wasn't used to the weird weightless feeling of being in water and kinda sunk a bit the first few times. I tried to be insanely patient as I kept demonstrating again and again. _Okay, maybe I should teach him to doggy-paddle first..._

"Uh... like this...?" Luke managed to keep his head above the water as he slid towards me, albeit a bit clumsily. His head never sank beneath the surface as he bumped into me-a clear sign of improvement.

"Yes, that was very good!" I cheered, clapping my hands a bit. "You're a natural, Master Luke. I think we should get out now, though- that priest is starting to look a bit mad..."

"Dammit, I was just getting it, too..." Luke groaned, grudgingly walking back to the sand. "Hey, Wallflower... who taught you to swim?"

"Eh? I taught myself, hence why I suck at it," I replied coarsely, also heading out of the water toward my waiting boots and sword. Luke gave me a weird look.

"Huh? Didn't your parents help or anything?" he asked, shaking his head to get some of the water out his hair.

"Nah, they were too busy sucking on their cancer sticks. They watched me to make sure I didn't drown, though." I let my hair down and quickly pulled it back again (it had gotten loose due to the swimming.) "Next stream or lake we get to, I'll help you a bit more, all right?"

"I'll hold you to that." Luke grinned at me a bit as he shoved his shoes back on. I made a face as I slid my feet into my wet boots. _Oh, this is going to be VERY unpleasant. Wet shoes equals no fun. DAMN._

"What the- why are you two all wet?" Anise asked. I wordlessly pointed at the pool and shrugged. Cue Anise making angry face. "And you didn't invite me in? No fair!"

"You can get in now, if you want. It's allowed," I suggested.

"But swimming alone is no fun..." Cue Anise hanging on Luke's wet arm. Cue Natalia coming out of a merchant's tent and throwing a fit. Cue Tear following with a deadpan 'What will they think of next?' look on her face.

"Get off of him, you insolent child! Luke, why-you went swimming? I thought you forgot how to swim..."

"Uh, yeah, but... Wallflower's gonna teach me. I already learned a bit." Luke rubbed his wet head a bit as Guy emerged from the bar and stared at us.

"...What the _hell_?"

"Swimming," I explained with an impish grin.

"Why?"

"Master Luke friggin' _threw _me-"

"-It was way too easy..."

"-and asked for swimming lessons."

"Oh, I see..." Guy replied thoughtfully, giving Luke a kind of weird look. "I never thought of trying to reteach you to swim. What gave you the idea to learn?"

"Remember that night Wallflower ran off? And when we found her, when she asked if I could swim? I've been thinking about it a lot since then."

"How childish..." Tear muttered, packing our provisions and stuff in the black hole sack things.

"Well, look at it this way-if Master Luke gets tossed into the water during a fight, he won't drown," I suggested mildly as Luke shoved his coat at Guy ("Keep this for me until I dry off.") "Er, well, he actually still has a lot to learn, but you all can help if you want and stuff..."

"Of course we'll help," Natalia replied.

"Good... that means I can learn a bit from you all and get better at it," I sighed, relieved. "I can barely keep my head above water sometimes."

"Hold on," Tear objected suddenly. She looked over at Jade, who had been watching the whole event from the sidelines with his trademark grin. "Colonel, could you use a fonic arte to dry these two children off?"

"If they don't mind a few burns or being tossed a good twenty meters-"

"NO THANK YOU," I objected loudly. "We'll dry off pretty quickly anyway, in this damn bright sunlight."

* * *

Lots and lots and lots of sand sticking to our wet clothes and UGH. I classified that icky feeling as a new pet peeve. As soon as I was completely dry I ended up dusting myself off a LOT. AAAND I hid two flares of PCP by pretending to trip and fall on my face. It worked, thankfully.

Okay, I'm nosy and evil. I cooked up a devious plot to look in Luke's diary just to see the things he wrote about Yagate, and Toshi, and me. Said evil plot consisted of 'wait until he's asleep and HURRY THE HELL UP WITH IT.'

But I had other things on my mind- the Zao Ruins. Big, lots of sand, lots of stone, no landship or landship tracks. _Okay, WHAT? Where the hell did the friggin' thing go? I guess the excuse will be "Largo got hungry."_

I tried not to look too eager as we entered my favorite dungeon in the game. Why was it my favorite? The music. I LOVED the freaking song they wrote for the place, so much so that I would cuss out any monster that attacked me and interrupted the beautiful sound. I ended up humming said song and got a weird look from Luke.

"You never used to hum all the time."

"Sorry. If I do it again, kick me or something."

After that, we only talked a little; Tear, Guy, and Jade muttered about the God-Generals' objective and stuff, Luke and Natalia looked around in awe, Anise tried to hang on Luke's arm, and I epically fell. Damn sand made the path treacherously slippery (Natalia slipped up a bit once or twice, but I all out FELL.)

"Owww... I think I broke my ass..." I grumbled, the last part only heard by Luke.

"You're a klutz."

"Your face is a klutz..."

And I fell again. And again. And again. The third time I fell, I almost squashed Mieu. The last time I fell, I accidentally whacked Guy in the face (I tended to pinwheel my arms to attempt to maintain balance) and made his nose bleed. I apologized about fifty times as Natalia set about healing him (shit, I think I broke it.)

"Guy, I am SO _SORRY_..."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"But I made you bleed... I'm sorry..."

"I said it's fine. Stop apologizing already."

_Then _Natalia almost gave me a brain hemorrhage. Right as I took a swig of metallic water from my canister, she asked:

"Temari, are you infatuated with Luke?"

Cue me spewing water everywhere.

"_HELL _NO." I coughed and gagged a bit as I finished my response much more civilly. "I have no interest in 'love' or anything. I have a lot of more important things to do than swoon over some man." Tear approved, Jade didn't seem to care, and Guy, Anise, Natalia, and Luke gave me the weirdest looks ever. They had obviously reached the same incorrect assumption...

"Uh..."

"I'm not interested in women, either. I don't swing that way... in fact, I don't swing at all."

Collective sigh of relief. Tear still seemed to approve of me... or at least in my victory against hormones. YES.

We ended up having to go waaaay underground, then climb up some more and I ended up looking down to the VEEEEERY distant bottom. I promptly ran back away from the group a ways to retch loudly. I swear I heard them sweatdrop.

"Augh, damn acrophobia... sorry about that, I'll be right there!" I called out to Luke as he looked back at me impatiently. I started running up to the group, not noticing some loose stones as I ran right over them.

"Temari, no-" Jade started to warn me a little too late; the stones beneath me abruptly gave way.

"AAAAARRRGGGHH!" I screamed as I felt the accursed pull of gravity, my acrophobia kicking in full force as I idiotically looked down again. I tried to grab the stones that HADN'T caved but I couldn't keep my grip. Luke hurled himself at the new gap in the bridge and tried to grab my arm- he only managed to grab two of my fingers, which quickly slipped from his grip. I fell, no one could help me, I was going to DIE...

* * *

"Uugghh..." I groaned, sore all over from what must've been one hell of a fall. Acrophobia blanked out my mind-I only remembered Luke not being able to hold on and then BAM! There I was, lightly covered in sand and on my back on some worn stone, surrounded by old buildings in what might have been a town square once. I promptly started to freak out, screaming at the top of my lungs. "HOLY SHIT! HOLY **FUCKING **SHIT, AM I FUCKING **DEAD**?" I knew I was alive-the pain was proof enough. I finally managed to calm down after screaming and coughing for about ten minutes.

_Okay, first things first: did I break anything? _I cautiously moved my arms, bending at the elbow, stretching the shoulder, clenching and unclenching my fists. Then my legs- the hip, the knee, the ankle, and the the toes. _Good, no. Next, where exactly did I fall? ...Er, I don't exactly have a map of this place so I can't tell. It's HELLA bigger than the game..._

"So now what...?" I asked the air. _Um, I fell. Down. So I should head in a general UP direction, right? Uh, wait, fuck that. I'll try to get to Ion. I'll probably be able to get there a while after everyone else. Sooo... which way?_ I looked around and spotted a rock. I immediately grabbed it, closed my eyes, spun wildly and flung it in a random direction. I opened my eyes to see that my rock had tumbled down the path and had broken against a pillar. "That works. Off we go into the wild dusty yonder..."

And so I walked. And walked. And walked some more. I threw a few more rocks, all of which ended up hitting something and breaking. Bad sign? Bah, I was never one for superstition. I had to backtrack a few times when my rock-throwing led to dead ends, _or _if I encountered about five monsters at once and didn't feel like trying to fight them all alone. Yeah.

"ECHOOOOOO!" I randomly shouted; my voice did not echo, however, and I made a face at the empty air. "Fine, be that way."

Anyway, I walked some more. Another rock hit another pillar; said pillar fell over and almost squashed me. I tripped quite a few times, I had a frickin' LOT of sand in my hair and it was SO BLOODY ANNOYING, I was about to go completely insane, so I took out my iPod.

_Aoi hibi ga meguru __hoshi __de_

_ Jidai no LOOP mezametara _

_ Chigau kokoro motta mono atsumereba nanika ga okiru yo _

_ Yokubou de umeru no ka? _

_ Ai wa hito no tame ugoku no ka? _

_ Docchi datte kamawanai yo _

_ Suki ni yaru dake _

_ Hikari to kage kono sekai de subete ga imi aru egoisuto _

_ Hitotsu hitotsu no kakera wa sou BALANCE wo ninai ikiteru _

_ Kimi no negai boku no negai zetsubou to kibou no hate demo _

_ Ima wa onaji sora no shita bimyou na inryoku kanjiteru_

_Chain react_

I kept walking with my beloved music playing, and idiotically sang along to a well-known (by some) song by a not-so-well-known artist. I laughed at myself as the song ended and stashed my iPod again, intent on keeping it safe within the black hole sack thing (which I found out, the thing is ENTIRELY waterproof.) I ended up singing some other songs, most of them by Megurine Luka (who is AWESOME despite being a robot.) I wandered around for another twenty minutes, threw a few more rocks and cussed out those damn attack golems. After a while I noticed there was only one path ahead, and followed it eagerly like some stupid kid. _What's the worst that could happen? It's probably just another dead end..._

The sight that met my eyes was a very ironic and terrible one.

Asch. And Sync. And Largo. And Toshi. All surrounding Ion as he was lifting the Daathic seal from the door to the Sephiroth. And guess what? NO ONE ELSE WAS THERE. I was by myself with three REALLY powerful enemies and one decently powerful enemy RIGHT IN BLOODY FRONT OF ME. Second violent mood swing of the day: bouncy and musical to FUCKING TERRIFIED.

_ Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit SHIIIIIT._

_

* * *

_

DONE. Another cliffy, too. I'm horrible, I am.

LYRICS: Kusari by Akiko Kawakami, was used for Disgaea anime. LOOK IT UP, it's pretty good. The song, I meant.

S'plodey egg story? TRUE. I let it boil for TOO LONG. Sunuva bitch hit the ceiling, it did.

Natalia was kinda hard to write... damn that fancy dialogue of hers...

The swimming thing was random, I know, but doesn't it make sense? Where in the manor could Luke practice trying to swim? NOWHERE. So it makes sense that he wouldn't know how, right?

I KILLED KARMA. DX I made a UST (full version from short version MIDI, I'm so proud...) but made Shijimi sing it. AAAND made torrible off-vocal with Linux Multimedia Studio with nothing but the MIDI as a guide. I KILLED KARMA... I beg for your forgiveness, Bump of Chicken!

I'm a very cruel person, though. When I read this news story about a Jesus statue getting struck by lightning, I almost died laughing. Well, I'm an atheist, but still... I'm terrible, man... sure, the Christians in my town are a bunch of hypocrites and they believe that I'm some insane heretic... but I'm still cruel. XD

And I have decided that if I ever get 100 reviews for this, I WILL celebrate somehow. Like, buy myself some ice cream or something. Not that I'll start groveling for reviews, but... yeah. I doubt I'll ever get 100. You nice people will give up on me before that. ^ ^

But still. Almost three thousand hits, 68 reviews, 20 favorites, and 25 alerts... I feel so loved...

And yeah. I can't waaaaaaaaaaiiit to get past Akeriuuuuuuuuuth... teehee.

RANDOM: My sister (Robot) reacts to Hatsune Miku like such:

Me: (listening to Black Rock Shooter)

Robot: (comes in)

Me: (pauses song) ...Hear that singing? That was a robot, not a person.

Robot: I can tell, it sounded like a chipmunk. (walks out)

Me: Well that's not very nice...

(This actually happened. VERY recently. XD)

CONTACTED VOCALOID USER FRIEND. She said she'll do the GUMI hymn, but she also said she has to get her computer back first. We might have to wait a while. ^ ^ '

Oh fudge, almost forgot. Full-body pics of Rider and Saimen are up. Rider's is TORRIBLE, but yeah.

Rider: ht tp:/ ww w. fanar t- ce nt ra / pic -78 89 20. h tm l

Saimen: ht tp :/ /w ww.f an art-ce ntr al.n et /pi c-78 89 13. ht ml

DON'T DO DRUGS.

~Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	13. Of Pain and Passes

Okay, this makes THIRTEEN. Holy CRAP.

I worked for my aunt, got paid, and guess what I'm going to buy? TALES OF SYMPHONIA. Time for my poor abandoned GameCube to get some love.

Asch: But it's going to sit on her shelf along with her other new games until she finishes this.

Me: Yup. I don't want to get obsessed with something else and completely abandon this darling.

And then there were review replies!

Starmony: I can be kinda masochistic sometimes. ^ ^ ' Just WRITING that scene made me feel uneasy (damn acrophobia...) To the first question, you'll find out. To the second, they can try.

Icebox Plums: For SCIENCE! BWAHAHA! And yeah, the egg went s'plode. It was already hard boiled so yoke didn't go everywhere, but the shell cracked a bunch and it hit the (low) ceiling and plopped on the stove. It was freaking hysterical. And yay! Thank you!

Commandant of Heart: Hey, Commandant! (salutes) Yeah, I know. I'm usually shy around people until I know them for awhile... well, I've known them for awhile now. ^ ^ Yes, the ultimate insult indeed. And I will be careful.

Myo43: It'll be okay, Myo-senpai! (pets) ^ ^ Yay, good humor. And yes, let us all yell "Your face!" at Wes!

GamerGirl1992: Thanks. ^ ^ I don't know much about Silent Hill (only saw the movie.) Yes, I am a klutz. And yes, I know I need to really work on fighting scenes (UUUURRRGGH) and stuff. Yes, the T-chan can now write in the fonic alphabet. Usually writes in English alphabet in journal to keep SEEEECREEETTTSSS... And yes, terrible luck. Yes, Sync nickname is Sync the Stink. Yes, hug Mieu. We all want to hug Mieu.

Mieu: Yay!

ShadowDragon91: Wow, thank you! ^ ^ It's fine that you didn't review before, I tend to do that to fics I read... Glad you liked my poor attempts at humor. Here's the update. And yay for fellow socially-challenged person!

ArcticSnowWolf: Teehee. Ice cream is awesome. I haven't had it for some time now... glad you like Yagate. It took me FOREVER to come up with a name for that group (yay for Japanese dictionaries!) Yes, the world may never know...

xXBright AkatsukiXx: Glad you liked it! ^ ^ Good, we have similar beliefs... are you an atheist, by chance? XD And I've listened to/read/seen a lot of disturbing things, so I should be fine. Thanks for the warning, though. ^ ^

hannah: Wow, thank you so much. ^ ^ I'm glad you like this.

Y. Mitsuki: You're welcome. ^ ^ I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next, I think it's longer. "Horror-Storyteller"... nice.

DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl: Wow, long review! And yes, we all hate cliffhangers. XD An interesting thought, but the T-chan will always live by the sword (hardest weapon to accidentally hurt self with.) Well, yeah, but... he's Luke, enough said. ^ ^ I don't think you are the first to suggest the whole "T-CHAN WEARS DRESS" thing, but... nyeh. You'll see. And yes, Jade is not a man who holds grudges, but the fact that he's FRIGGIN' SCARY makes most people conform to his standards. Yeah. We'll see about all that. And, uh, Toshi's not really an ally... so she wouldn't help... ha ha...

Rin: No, he most certainly does not. ^ ^ That would be kinda Mary-Sue and STRANGE... But I don't mind you asking, of course. And thank you, I'm glad you like this.

Chang-Tong: Yay, you reviewed again! I'm so honored. ^ ^ Yes, I know. And also, I've kinda been stuck on the whole 'YOUR FACE' thing lately... since I can't exactly say 'YOUR MOM' to my brother. Yeah... Thank you for your praise, I just really didn't want to kill Ryndan off. And thanks, I'm glad you like the swimming scene. ^ ^

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Thirteen

Of Pain and Passes

"Well well... how amusing," Asch chuckled darkly as he walked toward me; Sync and Largo also laughed at me as I stood there, trembling in terror as I ignored my cowardly instincts (_Run! RUN LIKE YOUR ASS IS ON FIRE!_) "Looks like the rat here got separated from her group."

"Naw fucking shit," I growled shakily, drawing my sword. _HAVE A FUCKING BACKBONE, WOMAN. There's plenty of worse situations than this... like meeting Pyramid Head alone and unarmed. Cornered. And stuff. Yeah. Pyramid Head could kick the SHIT out of these guys. I'm not Pyramid Head, though, DAMMIT..._

"Feeling gutsy today, are we?"

"Go f-fuck yourself."

"Well, that was vulgar."

"Your FACE is vulgar." At that, Asch drew his sword.

"You need to learn to watch your mouth, rat. Remember what happened the last time you pissed me off?"

"Yup. You ran away with your tail between your legs about five times, I escaped once, then you introduced me to Toshi. Your wrath is fearsome indeed." Asch swung his sword at me; I dodged and backpedaled until I felt a bit safer.

"Temari, what happened? Why are you by yourself?" Ion asked, for which Sync shoved him harshly.

"Frickin' rock path collapsed just as I was RUNNING ON IT," I replied irritably. "Everyone else is here too... including Natalia," I added, looking over at Asch. "You were looking at her weird earlier... oh, yeah, she was originally engaged to you... so, are you okay with trying to kill your formal fiancee?"

"SHUT UP!" Asch started swinging his sword wildly, hell-bent on inflicting terrible pain on me equivalent to his current emotional pain. Oh, the angst. I would've laughed if I hadn't been SCARED SHITLESS. I'm an insensitive bitch when it comes to infatuation and mushy stuff like that.

"Asch, stop! You have orders to take her into custody. That involves NOT killing her." Sync tossed his insanely spiky head at Toshi. "Let the replica do it. You can vent when that idiot and his toadies show up." Toshi immediately drew her sword and descended the steps, slowly making her way toward me. My insides froze over as Asch grudgingly sheathed his sword and smirked at me.

"You... you bastards..." I croaked weakly, all my false courage GONE. _I CAN'T. I can't fight Toshi. I can't. I CAN'T. She's so robotic and stuff... she's... just like Robot... she even looks like her... I guess my sisters and I do look alike after all..._

"I will not kill you," Toshi explained in her monotone. "I will merely knock you unconscious. I will make it as quick and painless as possible... as a way to repay you for giving me a name."

"I... I'm sorry, but I won't go down without a fight, Toshi," I replied shakily, brandishing my sword. "Why... why are you even with them in the first place...?"

"If you defeat me, I will answer that." Toshi braced herself, her sheath gripped tightly in her left hand, her katana in her right. I braced myself as well, still immensely unnerved by the blank, empty stare I was receiving from eyes identical to mine.

And then Toshi lunged.

I cursed under my breath and blocked her blade with my own. I parried with my robotic doppelganger very briefly before lashing out and kicking her in the ribs. She gasped in obvious pain and backed away, took a deep breath, and attacked again. This time I swung my sword and knocked her back. She appeared to be in intense concentration even as she managed to flip and land with stunning grace that I knew I could never achieve.

"O twisted door, open wide... Negative Gate!" Toshi declared, still in a frightening monotone. I swore loudly and backpedaled to avoid the twisted nether of Shadow fonons. Right after that she started casting again, at a disturbing speed.

"DAMN, is she a speed caster or something?" I wondered angrily as I ran at my adversary.

"Hammer of light... Limited!"

"GAAH!" I yelped as a sudden powerful pressure pounded on my head and shoulders and sent me crashing to the floor. _CRAP. Speed caster aaand amazing aim. Weakness PLEASE. _I used the loud, obnoxious laughter I was hearing from Asch as fuel; I got to my feet as fast as I could and continued running toward Toshi, who realized even she wouldn't have enough time to cast and settled for a strike arte instead.

"Demon Fang!" I swerved to the left and the attack sliced my right arm. I swore loudly again, to which Largo coughed in blatant disapproval. Die, Gorilla-Lion Man. I kept going despite the horrible pain from the Limited attack and the slice on my arm and once again swung my sword at Toshi, who moved a bit too slow and ended up getting slashed across the chest. Uh, OWW. I tried to ignore the guilt and swung again; Toshi blocked, and jumped back, casting as she did so. _How the HELL can she do that when she's in PAIN?_

"O healing power... First Aid!"

"DAMN it!" I shouted, frustrated. "That must be very recently learned. You didn't use it in Baticul."

"You are correct. I only mastered First Aid two hours ago."

"Congratulations, dear. This might take a while," I explained, exasperated.

"Indeed, we will likely be fighting until your allies appear. This could continue for hours."

"Or you could surrender," I suggested with a little grin.

"That is not an option." Toshi braced herself, her katana in a defensive position, as she began to cast again.

"Oh shit!" I yelled stupidly, running right at her again in an attempt to stop whatever chaos she was about to unleash.

"O troubled skies, release thy holy might... Sacred Storm!" And just like that, these huge energy blade things started raining down from the ceiling, like a bright glowy Icicle Rain. I yelped again as one clipped my arm and left a burning wound in its wake. _FUCK! DODGE DODGE DODGE!_

"Toothless-son-of-a-godless-whore!" I shouted in frustration, each word punctuated by a frantic leap to dodge another strike of Toshi's strange Sacred Storm. At last it came to a sudden stop and Toshi promptly dropped to one knee, out of breath. _Whoa, there's the weakness. Not a lot of energy, not like I can talk._

I ran at Toshi again and swung my sword in a wide downward arc, slicing Toshi's left shoulder far deeper than intended. _Have to keep her busy. Too busy to cast First Aid. _I swung again, knocking Toshi's sword from her grip as she struggled to get to her feet. I promptly stabbed my sword into the ground and started punching and kicking Toshi in a blind barrage of brute force, to which all the God-Generals and Ion gasped (manly-like) in shock. _Yeah, I just turned the tables BIG TIME._

Toshi hit the ground with a not-so-emotionless gasp of pain. She made a pitiful noise from the pain she was in as she moved, stubbornly trying to get to her feet. Damn the guilty feelings. _Keep going, before she starts to cast again... DAMMIT, I feel like a Nazi... _I ignored my throbbing knuckles and hauled Toshi to her feet. I started to swing my fist at her face but hesitated because, well... it was MY face, and she reminded me a lot of my SISTER, and-

Hand around throat. Squeezing. Can't breathe. DAMMIT. I ended up punching Toshi far harder than intended as a result of the sudden panic; she hit the floor again and didn't move. I walked over to her and poked her with my foot. She didn't respond in the least. One look at her face confirmed my suspicion- she was definitely unconscious.

GUILT GUILT GUILT GUILT GUUUUIIIIIILLLLLLLTTT. I felt tears well up in my eyes and lowered my head as I furiously blinked them back.

"Finish it."

"What?" I asked harshly, looking up to meet Asch's cold glare.

"Finish it. Put the miserable little replica out of her misery." I gave Asch a cold glare of my own as I dropped to my knees in front of Toshi's unconscious form.

"Fuck you."

"EXCUSE me?" Asch asked angrily, reaching for his sword.

"Just because you have issues with replicas doesn't mean that I do." I picked Toshi up and carried her over to a darkened corner of the room, where I had seen her sword fall. I grabbed said sword and tossed it across the room as a precaution, then put my unresponsive doppelganger down and whirled around to glare at Asch some more. "I'm _not _going to kill her. And if any of you bastards try to, I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no awakening." I walked over to where I had planted my sword and jerked it out of the ground with a swift arm movement.

"You're soft," Largo accused laughingly.

"Better soft than blindly obedient like you idiots," I shot back. "You're having Ion do... whatever... when you probably don't even know why your SUPERIOR needs it done. You're all probably following some idiotic ideal that only means something to you because you all probably have nothing else to believe in." _Damn, this feels good. It'll suck when they kill me for it, though... _

"Stop going on like you know what you're talking about," Asch ordered, drawing his sword.

"Asch, you guard Ion and see that he completes the ritual. Largo and I will set this little rat straight." _AAAAND someone else that refuses to call me by my name. Oh shit, who cares, I'm gonna DIE. SHIT SHIT SHIIIIT._

"Go ahead and try," I growled with more false courage.

"You're going to lose," Asch pointed out absently, pointing his sword at Ion's throat.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, much to the surprise of all the God-Generals... that I actually said it and knew it, I mean. "But like I told Toshi, I'm not going down without a fight. If I can at least wound you guys, that'll be an accomplishment." _Okay, this is idiotic. I wish I could just grab Ion and run, but Asch is in the way and I wouldn't get far. I just have to last long enough for Luke and the others to get here. Oh, and protecting Toshi from any stray attack. FUCK, this won't be easy... but it'll be easier than trying to fight Pyramid Head._

I decided to try to fight Sync head on-Largo was enormous, and his scythe was too. I swung my sword as fast as I could, but Sync, that speedy little bastard, dodged with no problem and I had to bellyflop to dodge Largo's scythe and a curse slot strike SIMULTANEOUSLY. I then swung my leg in a low kick like I'd seen on Naruto (poorly imitated), and I shockingly managed to knock Largo slightly off-balance for a split second as I scrambled to my feet. Sadly, as soon as I actually got to my feet freaking Sync tried to put a curse slot on me again. Hell, that thing probably wouldn't even work due to my not having fon slots...

"Well, you're not quite as pathetic as you look," Sync observed as I dodged and backed away. "But just so you know, we haven't even gotten started yet."

"I already knew that..." I braced myself and tightened my grip on my sword's hilt. _This is NOT gonna work._ _I need to think of some devious way to grab Ion and RUN LIKE FUCK. If I happen to get a PCP flare during this little sparring match, I'm screwed. _I swore again as Sync's fonon-enhanced fist slammed into the side of my head and sent me flying across the room. I managed to manuever a bit in the air to avoid falling on my head and got up as quickly as I could. _OWWW. OW OW OW. Fuck this, I'm grabbing Ion and running. _

"Temari!" Ion yelled, concerned. "You need to run!"

"Not unless you're running with me, dear," I replied somewhat dazedly as my head started to spin.

"You shouldn't fight them! What if you have another one of those episodes?" _SHIT, ION SHUT UP! Ion, you're adorable, but that's one thing that Asch does NOT need to know about!_

"Episodes, huh..." Largo muttered thoughtfully, lifting his scythe from the ground. I grimaced, then threw caution to the winds and ran right at Asch and Ion. _Even if I have to CARRY him, we're running and we are running NOW._

I lunged at Asch, but he stepped to the side and I fell on my face on the floor. I got to my feet as quickly as possible, grabbed Ion's arm, pulled him behind me, and stepped back towards the huge opening in the wall where the Daathic seal had been-

PAIN. PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN **PAAAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNN**...

"Temari? What is it?" Ion asked, sensing my distress. I dropped to my knees, trying to will the stupid PCP away but to no avail as my sword slipped from my grip... the pain was at its worst, it felt like my insides were being torn out and something VERY hot was being poured in, the pain, oh my imaginary GAWD, the pain...

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed, curling into a ball on the floor. "DAAAMMIT! JUST LET ME **DIIIIIIIIIIEEE**!" Tears streamed down my face as I writhed in agony on the dusty ground; the God-Generals and Ion watched in shock (and Ion was horrified.)

"Ah... this must be what Ion meant." I heard Asch stomping his way toward me, but didn't care. I just wanted more than anything to black out, to die... "She's not faking. What do you think this is about?" I screamed in agony again but tried to silence myself by covering my face with my hands. _IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS, WHY WON'T IT GO AWAAAAY? _Asch grabbed me by the throat and hauled me to my feet even as I wailed in pain again.

"No, stop!" Ion protested, only to be shoved aside.

"Stop whining!" Asch yelled in my face. I would have obeyed if the pain hadn't been so excruciating. Asch got irritated and slammed me against the closest wall; Sync and Largo merely watched, only interested in what was causing me to scream so much.

"Just knock her out already; that screaming is getting annoying," Sync complained, crossing his arms. Asch rolled his eyes, but drew back his fist to do as he had been ordered (by an equally-ranking soldier, no less.)

"HOLD IT!" I glanced to the direction of the new voice and saw Luke and the others running up to us. I almost cried in relief... but, alas, I was already crying.

"Let Temari and Ion go!"

"Not likely."

"Release them, or I'll kill your ally here," Jade demanded, with his lance poised over Toshi's throat.

"Tch, go ahead. She's useless anyway." Asch sneered down at Jade as he lifted his lance and swung down-

"C-colonel... no..." I gasped. "Please..." I was lifted off my feet and thrown towards Luke- we collided painfully and the PCP abruptly ceased. _FINALLY! Now I can get back to protecting Toshi and Ion! ...As soon as I catch my breath, that is..._

"Wallflower, are you okay?" Luke asked roughly as I managed to stand, still shaking from the pain I'd been in earlier.

"I-I'm fine..." I coughed, discreetly wiping away my tears. "Dammit... my sword is still up there..."

"Asch, why did you release her?" Largo asked, looking over at said redheaded God-General.

"I wanted to test my theory. It's just like I thought; see, she's not in pain anymore."

"What's the significance of that?"

"Ion! Toss my sword over here, please," I asked calmly, to which Ion hesitantly complied. _Okay, this guy here made an important observation; as soon as he tossed me, the pain just vanished completely... why in the HELL did that happen?_

"Temari, hold still," Natalia commanded, holding out her hands. "O soothing light... Heal!" The shoulder wound I'd gotten from Toshi's Sacred Storm closed up and that pain vanished. This pattern continued while Natalia healed the slash on my right arm and the huge bruise on the side of my head.

"Thanks," I gasped, bowing my head.

"You're welcome," Natalia replied, readying her bow and aiming at Largo. _Ha! Happy Father's Day, Ape!_

"Alrighty then... hey! Asch!" I yelled, waving my sword in the air. "Haven't you ever noticed that your name sounds a lot like Ass?"

"**WHAT **DID YOU SAY?"

"Oh fuck-" I ran around the small clearing wildly as Asch chased after me, hellbent on snapping my neck. I suddenly whirled around and swung my sword at my assailant; he knocked it aside easily and slashed at me with murderous intent.

"I can't wait until they're done with you, rat," Asch hissed dangerously, poising to stab me. "When that time comes... I will REALLY enjoy killing you."

"But until that time comes..." I replied cheerfully, holding up my left hand. "...you can't do JACK SHIT." _I'M AN IDIOT, but this feels SO FUCKING GOOD. I'm going to give all my classmates heart attacks when I stop putting up with their crap..._

"Oh yes I can, as long as I don't kill you."

"Wallflower, duck!" I turned my head to see a FREAKING LANCE FLYING AT MY FACE.

"HOOOOLY SHIT!" I shouted idiotically as I hit the floor. Asch jumped backwards with all the dignity he could muster and glared at Jade and Luke as I slowly got up and stared numbly at Jade's lance. I jerked it out of the ground and tossed it weakly back at its owner.

"Your reflexes are improving, Temari," Jade noted cheerfully.

"You... almost HIT me... with that..."

"But I didn't, so let's move on." _'Let's move on'... this man, I swear..._

"O-okay..." I replied shakily, whirling around to face Asch. "Let's go all First Alice on these oxygen wastes."

And just like that, everything went freaking insane. It all went so bloody fast, I could never write it in a way that would do it justice.

I wisely decided against fighting Asch and attacked Sync instead, cursing and calling him an evil little bastard whenever he landed a hit as I swung my sword at him wildly. Then I cheered rather cruelly when one of Natalia's arrows got him in the leg. I've always hated Sync. Emo little whiner, he is...

Er, anyway, Sync finally went down after Natalia shot him in his other leg and we both whirled to face Largo, who was pummeling the crap out of Luke. Jade started casting like crazy as Luke, Guy, and I started attacking the giant like our lives depended on it. I almost got decapitated twice... damn that huge scythe. Add the fact that Sync was casting from his cozy little bit of floor and it was INSANE. I hadn't heard so much swearing since Mom got cut off by some rich idiot while driving to Wal-Mart.

Despite the fact that we had managed to temporarily cripple the speedy, small God-General, we were losing terribly. Then Asch got fed up with everything and tried to slash at Luke, who responded with a clumsy block. Then, of course, they used Fang Blade at the exact same time the exact same way. And DAMN, it looked WEIRD. So then Luke started demanding how Asch knew 'Master' Van's moves and stuff while the rest of us tried to keep our heads. Then replica and original crossed blades again and a small hyperressonance occured. Cue the shaking and sand pouring down from the above.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as large chunks of stone started raining down from the ceiling. "FUCKING IDIOTS ARE GOING TO KILL US!" Largo gave me a disapporoving look as he grabbed Sync by the scruff of his neck and ran away with Asch, who hastily shoved Toshi under his arm, right behind him. We didn't chase them, merely gathered around Tear as she sang the Second Fonic Hymn.

"Thanks, Tear," I heard Anise say as we watched the God-Generals retreat.

"You're welcome."

"H-hey, uh..." I started awkwardly as another boulder bounced off of Tear's carefully maintained Force Field. "I'm sorry I fell and stuff. I caused a lot of trouble..." Cue strange looks from everybody, even Jade.

"...You don't have to apologize..." Anise muttered, as if trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, seriously. You apologize for EVERYTHING, it's so annoying," Luke sneered, for which Tear and Natalia glared at him.

"Uh... yeah..." I muttered, forcing myself not to apologize again. The rumbling and shaking came to a halt and Tear promptly dropped the shining field. We talked a bit (I zoned out...) and then started heading out of the ruins that had almost killed me. _This isn't my favorite dungeon anymore..._

"Hey, Ion, are you okay?" Anise asked quietly.

"I-I'm fine..." Ion lied, leaning on his staff and looking pale.

"Dear, you look exhausted. I can carry you if you're tired," I offered. Ion shook his head.

"No, I'm all right. Thank you." Ion managed a weak smile, then gave me a concerned look. "I was really worried about you, when you showed up by yourself and had to fight Largo and Sync at the same time."

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Luke snorted in the background.

"Asch had been ordered to capture Temari, remember? They can't kill her until they're done with her." Jade gave me a scary calculating look. "Now, why did you leave Toshi alive?"

"I'm still hesitant about killing, I'm sorry," I replied coldly. "If any of you think I'm slowing you down, I'll go back to Baticul right away." _Tch, yeah right... I'm going to Akzeriuth with or without you people, and damn your objections._

"You're kinda moody today," Luke jabbed.

"Try fighting someone who looks just like you, then getting beaten up by three crazy general people and see how you feel afterward," I grumbled as a response.

"Uh, I DID."

"Oh screw you."

"You fought bravely," Ion complimented, quickly interrupting the conversation that would no doubt get vulgar to terrifying extremes.

"Thanks for saying so, but I was NOT brave. I was freaking terrified..." I replied weakly. "I thought I was screwed until you all showed up." I took a bold step forward and smashed my foot against an inconveniently placed boulder. "GAAH!" I yelled idiotically. "ARRGHH, BOB SAGET!" _Hey, I remembered not to swear this time..._

"Nice going, klutz!" Luke taunted, laughing loudly.

"Kiss my ass."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Oh look. Another entry as I sit in the freaking sand baking alive. High heat tolerance? NOT HIGH ENOUGH.**

**Okay, so we got out of the Zao Ruins alive and I freaking collapsed because all the adrenaline just DRAINED me. I knew I was a lot better off than Ion, so I said I tripped and forced myself to walk. And now the damn adrenaline effect has me all 'let's do that AGAIN!' and all. I HATE that, it's like fear-ARGH-NEVER-AGAIN then ten minutes later, DOOD-THAT-WAS-AWESOME-AGAIN-AGAIN. Fricking adrenaline...**

**Uh, anyway, we're sitting on the sand, Anise is making more food (I think fried chicken...) and Luke and I are scribbling away. I'm going to look in that diary of his tonight, and if I live I'll be lucky. Lately I've had SHITTY luck, so I'm not feeling that confident about this evil plan right now...**

**And I feel like an evil BITCH because of the whole beating-up-Toshi thing. I haven't felt this horribly about something since... uh... I don't even know when. But yeah. And of course Jade nagged me a bit about leaving her alive, but COME ON. She looks just like me (only BETTER) and reminds me of my sister, I can't just freaking KILL her. I'm soft, and wimpy, and HE JUST NEEDS TO STOP GLARING AT ME ARGH.**

**Now Luke is really being an asshole. He's looking over my shoulder again. And now he's all mad because he can't read it, the nosy bastard... not like I can talk, with my evil plan being set in motion tonight. But still, Luke's an ass. Someone needs to smack that boy, but not me because then I'd get fired. I might still need this friggin' job. And I am really glad no one can read this, but Jade might find my old ENGLISH-TO-FONIC chart and bring about my gruesome end, so I'll burn the most secretive entries. Discreetly.**

**And Guy was being even nicer than usual for some reason... to me, I mean. He was complimenting me a lot; he's just trying to boost my self-esteem, odds are. FUCK SELF-ESTEEM. Who needs self-esteem when you have ANIME? And manga. And video games. And pocky. DAMN I miss pocky.**

**Ahh, now I got it. I hear Luke, Anise, Natalia and Guy muttering behind me. Something about a dress and my name. This can't be good. They must be trying to suck up so they can play dress-up with the T-chan. FUCK NO. Well, Guy's trying to say that we shouldn't force me to do anything and Natalia and Anise are like "NOOO MUST MAKE T-CHAN WEAR GIRLY STUFF NOW" and blegh. I can hear them PLAIN AS DAY. Okay, if Anise or Natalia buy a dress I'M RUNNING. I'll have Tear distract them as I make my epic getaway... I'm such a loser, I swear...**

**HOLY FUCK, my sweat is DRIPPING ONTO THE PAPER. We're all gonna get heat stroke and die. That's always fun... I'd kill for an ice cream cone right now... just not Toshi. Or Ryndan. Or Trys. Rider? Sure...**

**And I don't know if I'm imagining it or not, but I'm getting the whole 'WE NEED TO TALK' vibes from Jade and Tear. Looks like I'll have to lie some more, I can't just say 'HI, I'M AN ALIEN!' That would be funny, but... I'd probably die. FUUUN.**

**Oh, and guess what? Tonight I have to tell everyone about Silent Hill. I frickin' muttered 'Pyramid Head could kick their asses' and THEY HEARD ME. And even though I said 'It's INSANE, there's blood and violence and horrible death!' they still want to hear it, even Guy. These poor people have no idea the mental trauma that awaits... I'm certainly not telling them about the rape clock. OH HELL NO. That would probably give Luke and Ion NIGHTMARES.**

**So now Anise is passing out fried chicken, I'm freaking hungry, and this book is closing itself. FOOD FOOD FOOD.**

**~ Temari Haruhara**

**

* * *

**

"Temari, have you ever worn women's clothes?" Natalia asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am. I hated it." I made an angry face and gnawed at my fried chicken vigorously.

"You hated it? Why?" Anise asked.

"It was a long time ago, back when my MOTHER chose what I wore. Most of her choices were horrible bright colors. I despise bright colors." I grimaced some more. "Not to mention she ALWAYS made me wear a dress, and those stupid boys kept...ugh, never mind..."

"Why would they do anything to YOU?" Luke asked obnoxiously.

"We were all FIVE YEARS OLD, I was the 'smart one', and my reactions were the funniest..." I grumbled.

"How did you react?"

"Stomped away and told the teacher..." I shuddered. "Then the process would repeat. Little idiots, I swear..."

"You didn't try to stand up for yourself?" Guy asked.

"No, because I would've gotten in trouble and my mother would have annihilated me." I shuddered again at the thought of Mom when she's angry. "Fuck, that woman's scary..."

"Really? How scary?"

"She can beat up my dad. She has before, when we were all just goofing off. AAAND I've seen her beat an evil dog half to death with a brick."

"In other words, she's scarier than you," Luke concluded.

"Master Luke, Mieu is scarier than me," I replied condescendingly.

"Not when you go all crazy and stuff. Like the First Alice." _That sounds SO WEIRD, I have Tales of the Abyss characters referencing Vocaloid songs, HOLY CRAP..._

"The First Alice?" Natalia asked, eager for another story.

"Oh, yeah, you haven't heard that one..."

"We can talk more later. Let's head to Chesedonia," Jade suggested in a 'don't-defy-me-bitch' voice. Needless to say we all agreed, and I packed the dishes back up before we headed off toward the Center of Trade, which I've come to dislike very much for obvious reasons. Well, I'd have more reasons soon...

* * *

"Temari, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO, ma'am."

"We bought it just for you."

"Helluva waste of money..."

"Only if you don't at least try it on."

"NO, Anise, I don't like that girly crap. It would look much better on you anyway."

Long story short; we arrived in Chesedonia, Luke got his headache, he headed to the inn with Jade, Tear, and Guy and... Anise and Natalia dragged me to a clothing store. Guess what they bought. Yeah, a dress. It was a dark red color, and it was simple, but it was still girly and I had my meager pride as a stubborn tomboy: I was NOT going to wear it.

"Temari, wearing this will not hurt you," Natalia growled threateningly as we walked toward the inn.

"It'll hurt my pride," I replied quietly. "Really, I appreciate the fact that you went and bought me something, but I really don't like this sort of thing. I'm sorry." Natalia and Anise both started to continue their arguments when I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed as someone stomped toward us.

"Wallflower! Run!" I whirled around to see Luke with his sword drawn, pointed directly at me. I promptly panicked and backed away.

"M-Master Luke... what are you doing?" I asked, even though I knew. _Asch is manipulating him, but in the game he attacks Tear! What the hell is this? Does Asch honestly think using Luke to get me is a good idea? He's an IDIOT!_

"I-it's not me!" Luke protested feebly, as he struggled against a force no one could see. "M-my body's just... no... s-stop...!" Luke's sword clattered to the dusty ground, closely followed by its owner. We all forgot about the stupid dress as we promptly got to our knees and examined the fallen redhead. Guy, Jade, and Tear came running shortly after that.

"Are you all okay?" Guy asked. "Other than Luke, that is..."

"Y-yeah," Anise replied shakily.

"We're all right," Natalia added, also shaken. She gave me a concerned look.

"Yup," I said after a pause. "He passed out before he could start swinging his sword. And by the looks of things, he wasn't exactly in control of the situation..." Guy muttered something unpleasant as he picked up the unconscious noble. I promptly grabbed his abandoned sword.

"Let's get him to the inn," Jade commanded. Of course, that's what we did.

* * *

Okay, it may be cruel to say, but sitting around waiting for Luke to wake up was really boring. So was the conversation that followed. Hence my zoning out yet again, thoughts wandering all over the place; from home to Yagate to Van to why the toast always lands butter side down...

But then my mind was brought back to earth when Natalia, Anise, and now Luke started pestering me about that damn dress again. After the man PASSED OUT, while a city was DYING, they wanted to play dress up. Honestly, these people...

"Temari, pleeeeeaase?" Anise begged, unleashing her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"NO," I replied harshly. "Make Master Luke wear it or something..."

"I'm not a girl," Luke replied in a patronizing sneer. "And you say you are, so prove it." _You saw me in the SHOWER, wasn't that enough you asshole?_

"Don't we have more important things to do than play dress up?" I asked loudly, getting frustrated.

"Not at the moment," Natalia replied with an overly sweet smile. Anise donned an evil grin, then grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room while Luke and Natalia looked on in mild confusion. I made an anxious face at the floor. _Oh FUCK, she's not thinking blackmail, is she? Dammit, that's a low blow! _

"Temari," she muttered, still grinning evilly. "wear the dress or I'll tell everyone about your pains."

_Goodbye, sweet pride..._

"That... that's not fair..." I whined.

"Life's not fair." Anise dropped her evil grin for a cheerful victory smile. "But it'll be fine! I'm sure you'll look great in red!"

_I'd rather die._

"Why red...?" I asked hesitantly. "You do know that I'm already wearing red, right...?"

"You're wearing more black than red," Anise noted. "And red would look better on you than other colors."

"Why...?"

"...You have no fashion sense."

"FUCK fashion." I grimaced at the floor. "...I'll wear the fucking dress, but just this once and NEVER AGAIN, understand?"

"I loooove you, Temari!"

_You evil mutinous friend, you..._

And twenty minutes later, my tomboy pride is in little pieces on the floor along with Luke's jaw. The dress was horrible by my standards, far too plain by Natalia's. Anise thought it looked nice and started showering me with false praise as I pondered possible methods of suicide. What made it worse was when Guy walked in and didn't recognize me at first.

"Temari...?" he asked as the bag of supplies he'd bought crashed to the floor.

"I've been conspired against..." I grumbled miserably. Anise laughed and patted me on the back.

"It was necessary; now you actually look like a girl."

"Whoopee," I replied sarcastically.

"Let your hair down," Natalia commanded. _Augh, the hair too? DAMMIT. Some friends these people are... _

"Frickin' mutineers..." I mumbled as I did as I was told. "Are you happy now?" I asked wryly.

"Not quite. We still have to show Jade, Ion, and Tear."

_Kill me now. Just do it._

Anise rushed off to summon said missing group members as Natalia started fussing with my hair and Luke managed to stop giving me the weirdest look I've gotten since I confessed to being an atheist in a predominantly Christian town.

"Ow, what are you doing?" I asked with a pained grimace (I'm rather tender-headed.)

"Fixing your hair," Natalia replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"But... it was fine the way it was..." I protested quietly. Natalia unknowingly pulled some of my hair. "Ow!"

"No, it most certainly was not." Natalia pulled some hair again, prompting another pained yelp from me. "You need to put more effort into your appearance."

"WHY?" I asked loudly. Natalia pulled on my hair some more and I hissed in pain. "AARGH, BOB SAGET! Damn my tender-headedness..." Natalia huffed in irritation and turned to Guy.

"Guy, go get me some scissors." _She's gonna cut my hair... Oh SHIT, Mom's gonna KILL me when I get back... _"Temari, you should take a seat."

"Ma'am, please tell me you know what you're doing," I pleaded anxiously as Guy left the room. "And please don't cut it too short. I would like to be able to pull it back so it doesn't get in the way..."

"I know what I'm doing," Natalia replied with a dignified huff. She strolled off toward her sack and pulled out a very expensive-looking comb. _Oh hell. _"Also, I do not intend to cut your hair very short. I'm just going to fix it."

"There's... nothing wrong with it..."

* * *

As it turns out, Natalia didn't really know what she was doing and Tear ended up helping. Luke then ended up taking my hairpiece, stretching it as far as he could, and breaking it. Hence me going out and buying the cheapest twine I could find, which led to nagging from Anise afterward ("You should have bought ribbons, not plain old TWINE!")

And Luke had literally ORDERED me to wear the damn dress until the next day. Should I go against my orders, I would be fired. Damn that sadistic bastard... Jade is really rubbing off on him. I actually wrote down Jade's reaction to the Natalia-Anise conspiracy: "My, my, Temari, you're looking very feminine today." _Jade's starting to remind me of Dad sometimes... only Jade's not an idiot..._

They had cut roughly three inches (about 7-8 centimeters or so) off the ends of my hair, so it barely reached my shoulders and was a bit harder to pull back... of course, I was more concerned with how my mother would react. And, of course, with the fact that Luke found the whole thing quite amusing and didn't even apologize for snapping my hair piece (he did make this hilarious noise when it snapped back and hit his fingers, though.)

After I'd made my purchase and had bullied my hair into a short little ponytail, we all gathered in the guys' room so I could tell the story of Silent Hill (nobody had forgotten about that, sadly...) It didn't help that it had just gotten dark, and that poor little Ion was listening as well as I squished Mieu and rubbed his ears. I took some meager satisfaction in Jade's facial expression as I told the story of poor little Alessa Gillespie and her long-sought vengeance.

"So Pyramid Head _really _has a pyramid for a head?"

"Mm-hm. He's the only monster in Silent Hill that can't be killed. So basically if you see him, you're fucked." Of course, I was basing the retelling mostly off of the movie and what little I knew of the games from one fanfiction I'd read. I don't doubt that Pyramid Head was invincible.

"What those people did to that girl was horrible," Ion murmured grimly.

"I know," I replied. "But she got her revenge in the end."

"Revenge is wrong," Ion protested.

"Depends on the reasons, if you ask me," I replied stiffly. I looked over at Guy, who looked slightly green in the face. "And now you know why I didn't want to tell this story. It's REALLY gruesome. And I left some of it out for that reason."

"Please tell me that's the worst story you know."

"Nope. There's the story of Freddy Kruger, and Jason. Those are technically ghost stories. Very morbid ones at that." _Okay, now we've wandered into the horror movies. I need to stop telling stories before I scar these people for life... some more._

"And when did you first learn of those stories?" Natalia asked, making a slightly disturbed face. _Um, let's see... I watched those movies with Kris when I was... uh..._

"When I was ten," I replied easily. I laughed internally at the freaked out looks I got. "Hey, it's not as bad as my friend Eriku. She heard those stories and worse when she was FIVE."

"Is your friend sane?" Jade inquired with his trademark grin.

"Questionably."

"I can see why you get along."

"I'm not going to dignify that statement with a response."

"You just did."

"...Fuck." _Jade: 2, Temari: 0._

"That's enough fooling around. Let's get some rest; we'll head to Kaitzur tomorrow." Anise, Natalia, Tear, and I promptly left the room; Luke claimed to be the leader, but that title certainly belonged to a certain crimson-eyed Necromancer.

"Temari." I looked to my right at Tear, who was giving me a stern look.

"Eh?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I was just going to ask where you heard all those stories from."

"Oh. My parents told me most of them, my friends told me a few. I don't know where they heard them from." Lies lies liiiiieeesss...

"I see... I was just curious. I'd never heard of any of them," Tear replied, still giving me that serious glare.

"Most people haven't," I replied. _Suspicion warning bells are going off. Oh fuck, this can't be good._

"Apparently so. Also, where did you go to school in Belkend? You never told us." _OH SHIT SHIT SHIIIT-_

"Gaah, what the hell? When did you steal it from her?" we heard Luke yell. I immediately paled as I hit a sudden realization...

"SON OF A **BITCH**!" I yelled, running back to the guys' room. "WHOEVER THE **FUCK **TOOK MY IPOD, I'M GOING TO TAKE MY SWORD AND MAKE YOU SORRY YOU'RE A BLOODY MAN!"

* * *

Jade is a ninja. A Colonel-Scientist-Necromancer-Ninja.

I have no idea WHEN he took my iPod, but he certainly did take it. Fortunately I managed to take it back before he turned it on and saw the whole song list in my 'code'. My threat was entirely empty, and very amusing to Luke considering the fact that I was still in that bloody dress at the time, and I told all the men the same thing:

"This is my soul. It's MINE. You can't have it. If you're nice I'll let you listen to it sometime. If you take it without permission I will make you _rue the day you were spawned_. Got it memorized?" Yes, I quoted Axel even though I've never actually played Kingdom Hearts. I'm a loser, okay? Anyway, Guy's reaction was funny:

"...THAT is why women scare me..."

The next day, we immediately headed out for the Malkuth Consulate (I actually held on to Tear's arm to prevent getting lost.) The accursed dress was in Anise's sack, never again to be worn unless Anise actually wanted the horrid thing. Luke and Guy were giving me kinda scared looks, Natalia was asking me for another (MILD) story, and Jade was leading the way.

"Weeell, you might like this one called Kingdom Hearts, but I don't know much of it," I replied uneasily. _DOOD, if only I'd played Tales of Symphonia, I could tell them about that, and it'd be HYSTERICAL. _"If you give me awhile, I'll think of some other story I know that's not morbid to terrifying extremes..."

"What about the one with the First Alice?" Natalia asked.

"Alice Human Sacrifice? It's kinda... twisted."

"That's quite all right."

And so I retold Alice Human Sacrifice, with Luke and Anise adding their own little opinions to it along the way. Luke fervently insisted that I was the First Alice, and Anise insisted that she was the Third. Guy laughed at us a bit from ahead while we bickered at each other.

"Why would you want to be the Third Alice? She dies," I reminded the Fon Master Guardian.

"But she's a cute girl, it's the perfect role for me!" Anise replied eagerly. "Ooh, we should make a play out of this! We'd get rich for sure!"

"Uh, Anise, I didn't make Alice Human Sacrifice up. If we take credit for someone else's work, they'll get us for co- uh, something," I mumbled, biting my tongue when I almost said 'copyright infringement.'

"In any case, considering how morbid it is I doubt it would be very popular," Natalia added, giving me a look. "You must be morbid as well, to like such morbid tales." _And you seem to like the word 'morbid' an awful lot..._

"Of course," I replied quietly. "I scare my parents with my evil mind."

"I don't doubt that," Jade replied from the front of the formation. He stopped walking as a familiar building loomed in front of us. "Here we are. They should show us to the ship." _And when we get on it, I'll be sure to hide from you._

The soldiers standing on either side of the door let us through with no trouble at all, and we were led by one of those generic receptionist girls down a hallway, where we met with a woman who, to me, looked a bit old to be in the military.

"Colonel, Luke, we've been waiting for you." We were informed of a carrier pigeon from Family Vehicle, stating that he was going ahead to Akzeriuth with a vanguard unit. _And then he's gonna kill 'em all. DAMMIT, I wish I could convince these people of how bastardly Van is..._

Then, as some of you may know, Guy suddenly cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. When Luke walked up to him to ask him what was wrong, he was treated to an elbow to the stomach. I cringed just because of how painful it looked.

"Oww! Guy, don't tell me Asch is controlling you now!"

"I don't think so... I don't hear any voices anyway..." Jade promptly set about examining Guy's right arm.

"Hmm, your arm's been scarred... this looks like a curse slot." Cue brief explanation of what a curse slot was for Luke. The old military lady offered to call for a healer, but Guy politely refused, Ion insisted that leaving Chesedonia FREAKING SOON was a good idea, and we started to head to the port.

"Oh, wait. Is Temari Haruhara present?" the lady asked. I turned around, looking (and feeling) confused.

"Um, yes ma'am," I replied, raising my hand slightly.

"A letter arrived for you," the lady said, shoving a folded piece of paper at me.

"From who?" I asked.

"We did not examine it, so we do not know."

"I see... thank you very much," I replied, pocketing the paper and leaving the room behind Jade.

* * *

"Guy, how's your arm?" I asked as Chesedonia shrank into the distance.

"The pain just vanished... it's fine now," he replied. _Frickin' Sync is a sadistic little bastard..._

"You had me worried, you know," Luke grumbled, crossing his arms and trying to look neutral.

"Sorry."

"If you don't mind my asking, Temari, who was that letter from?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet," I replied, conjuring said letter from my pocket and unfolding it. I took a second to remember all the Fonic characters, then carefully read over the brief message:

**Don't go to Akzeriuth. If you die before I get to kill you, I'll never forgive you.**

_Saimen. _I thought. _She knows about the fall of Akzeriuth? But isn't that in the Closed Score, where civilians can't view it? Maybe she snuck into the cathedral or something... or maybe Ryndan did, since he's obviously a Seventh Fonist, and he got the information needed. And why the hell would I care if she forgave me, especially if I was dead?_

"Well, what's it say?" Luke demanded, snatching my letter. I made an angry face at him as his eyes scanned the hastily written words. "It doesn't say who it's from..."

"I assume it's from Saimen," I muttered. _Telling them the truth about the letter won't hurt, at least. _"She's the only one I know who wants to kill me, aside from Asch. And he wouldn't send a letter, he'd use you again like the sadist he is." Tear took the opportunity to scold Luke for being so nosy as I took back my letter. _Screw you, Saimen. I won't let it happen._

"Temari, what all do you know about Yagate?" Tear asked, turning away from Luke.

"Not much," I admitted. "Er, I know that Ryndan doesn't exactly agree with Rider... damn, what did he say? Something like 'we don't have to hate everybody that's not like us' I think. I don't know what 'like them' is supposed to mean, but... yeah... and Rider has a connection to some guy named Vlerin."

"Yes, I remember Rider mentioning that name..." Ion muttered thoughtfully. "It's an unusual name from Fairy Tales of Auldrant. It means 'rider of the winds'."

"Did you hear a surname?" Jade asked, appearing from... somewhere.

"'Fraid not. Sorry." _Okay, let's use some of those dormant brain cells. Rider connected to Vlerin. How?_

"There aren't many people named Vlerin; I could investigate this," Ion offered.

"We can all investigate Yagate at a later date; Akzeriuth is a higher priority," Jade declared, shooting Ion down.

"Yeah," Luke agreed. _You care more about meeting up with Van again and you know it. And when we arrive, I'm tying you to my wrist and you are NOT going to the Sephiroth, no you are NOT. I'm saving that city, fuck the Score._

"Colonel, how do we get to Akzeriuth from Kaitzur?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"We'll take the Deo Pass to the northeast."

"Ah... but that road hasn't been used in years, right? Will it be safe to travel on?" I inquired with a slight inclining of my head.

"For the most part, yes. There will probably be monsters, but that should be the worst of it." _Monsters and mountains and bitches, oh my. I actually kinda hope we fight Legretta... I'd LOVE to kick the crap out that hag-bitch._

_

* * *

_

Okay, so we got off the lovely ferry of doom and headed off toward aforementioned Deo Pass. Not much happened on the way there; Ion asked Guy if he was all right, Luke whined a bit about wanting to catch up to Van, I tripped five times, we fought some monsters, and I accidentally kicked Luke in the back of the head. Interesting story behind that, actually... I jumped on a griffin's back to kill it without the risk of getting clawed, jumped off, and my foot collided with the back of Luke's head as I plummeted to the earth. Not to mention I was screaming the whole time... damn acrophobia.

"Oww! Wallflower, you stupid idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You're supposed to attack the ENEMY!"

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"You're USELESS! We should've left you behind!"

"Luke, it was an accident. Stop shouting at Temari."

And so Tear saved me from more verbal assault. Tear is awesome. I made a mental note to buy her a rappig doll later.

Anyway, we got to Deo Pass after another few fights and me tripping another four times (two of those times were Luke's fault, as he was getting payback for the drop kick...) Luke openly called Ion useless and I irritably kicked a rock at his leg as everyone else called him arrogant and stupid. We chatted a bit more as we headed up the worn path, and I grimaced at how far we were getting from the comfort of solid ground. Luke whined a bit that we were going too slow, to which none of us said anything aloud. _Then _I went and brutally murdered a Tomahawk Beak and got showered with false praise from Anise and Natalia.

"Wow! Temari, you've gotten a lot better!" Anise cheered, to which Ion nodded.

"Yes, indeed. You are actually quite skilled with the sword," Natalia agreed.

"Uh, thanks for the compliments, but you don't have to try to boost my self-esteem," I replied quietly as I cleaned my sword. Anise and Natalia deflated noticeably. "It's really nice of you, but it's not worth the effort. Thank you anyway."

"Yeah, the Wallflower doesn't need an ego boost. She'd be even more annoying," Luke grouched, stomping ahead.

"Well, who crapped in your coffee?" I asked loudly. Luke froze and turned around slowly.

"WHAT did you say?" he asked dangerously, scowling at me from ahead.

"I'm _sorry_, let me rephrase that; why the hell are you in such a shitty mood?" I asked with an annoyed grimace.

"I'm not!" the arrogant aristocrat protested, making an even more unpleasant face.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're not," I retorted. "Hence why you're bickering at us to hurry up and randomly insulting people."

"Oh, shut up! Let's get moving already!"

"Am I the only one noticing a pattern here?"

"SHUT UP!"

And then Luke REALLY pissed me off when we got close to the peak. Ion, the poor little darling, collapsed from exhaustion. We all stopped to see if he was okay and Luke kept on walking.

"Ion, are you all right?" I asked, kneeling next to him as he fought to catch his breath. Luke has noticed the lack of movement and had stomped back, looking irritable.

"Should we rest for a while?" Tear asked. Ion shook his head and tried to stand up.

"N-no... I'm fine..."

"No, you need to rest! We're taking a break, everyone!" Anise announced, helping Ion to a conveniently located spot of level land. Luke made an angry face and protested loudly.

"A break? What're you talking about? Master Van's gone on ahead!"

"Luke, there's no harm in resting," Natalia retorted calmly, following after Anise and Ion.

"Yeah, this is a tough mountain path. There's nothing we can do," Guy insisted. Luke refused to listen to reason.

"I'M the ambassador! If I say we go, we go!" Luke demanded, turning to walk away. Anise's whole face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Listen you-!"

"Let's get some rest. Ion, I trust that's all right with you?" Jade asked, shunning Luke completely.

"I said NO!" Luke yelled, sounding for all the world like a toddler about to throw a tantrum.

"Master Luke, we've all agreed to rest for now," I growled, trying to rein in my anger. Luke turned his frustration upon me and took a deep breath, preparing to yell at the top of his lungs. _Okay, fuck patience. If he says __**anything **__about frickin' Van, I swear..._

"But Master Van-"

"**FUCK **VAN!" I screeched, at my patience's end. "I'm pretty fucking sure he won't mind waiting for us! Now STOP BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

Cue shocked silence here, during which Tear awkwardly starts a cooking fire as a means of distraction. Luke didn't even attempt to respond as he stared at me, slack-jawed in disbelief. Even Jade looked a little surprised, but in a subtle Colonel-Scientist-Necromancer-Ninja way. I pretended not to notice as I stomped over to the fire and firmly sat down, prepared to bite if Luke tried to drag me anywhere. Luke hesitantly followed and sat as far away from me as possible. Jade chose a half a minute later to add his snarky comment:

"_That _is why Temari should not be trifled with."

Luke was clearly resisting an urge to throw something at Jade as a response while Ion apologized for being a burden. I told him that he wasn't a burden, Luke just grumbled and sulked in his little emo corner, and Guy gave me a few kinda scared looks.

"Sorry for screaming like that earlier. I got kinda frustrated..." I muttered in shame as Tear meticulously cooked stew. Anise discreetly gave me one of those 'you go girl' looks as Jade brushed off my apology with his Colonel-Scientist-Necromancer-Ninja words.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize. You said what we were all thinking."

We talked a little more (Luke sulked), ate Tear's awesome stew (which was not as good as Asch's), then we started heading down the mountain (I was biting my lip constantly due to the damn acrophobia.) Luke made fun of my fear and I responded by throwing a small rock at the back of his head. Tear got on to both of us for being immature. Guy gave Luke a disappointed look in the meantime, and Anise glared at the back of our ambassador's head.

Luke was basically on everyone's shit list, except for Ion; that little darling couldn't hate someone if he tried.

_Well, so far so good. I haven't fallen to my death yet, so I can be happy. _I physically forced myself not to look over the edge and glared stubbornly at the road we were traveling, as I walked in the back with Natalia. She had volunteered to tell me a few stories, surprise surprise, and she was recounting the interesting tales of the Star of Malkuth... for those who do not know, she was a thief of Auldrant fairy tales. And apparently she was a damn good thief, judging by the stories I was being told. She seemed to me like a female version of Robin Hood (almost.)

"Wow, this Star of Malkuth sounds badass," I murmured, amazed. _Oh fuck, I'm getting paranoid... something bad's about to happen, huh?_

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, I suppose so," Natalia replied. "Oh, I should have brought the book... I had to leave the castle in such a hurry..." There was this weird ass sound, then a huge explosion blew apart a large portion of the mountain path; Natalia happened to be standing on some of the stones that gave way.

"SHIT! NATALIA!" I yelled, as she grabbed my arm and tried to pull herself back to safety. Natalia tried to regain her balance and failed; Tear rushed on over to us and grabbed my other arm with bruising force as she tried to keep us from falling. Luke stood there, shielding himself from falling stones, Guy couldn't help due to his fear, Ion wasn't strong enough, and Anise and Jade were just a little too slow.

The stones under my feet gave way and Natalia and I slid down the mountain, dragging Tear along with us.

* * *

"...mari..."

Heavy. Dark. Crushing. PAIN.

"Son... of... a... BITCH..." I groaned as my mind slowly cleared. There was something very heavy on top of me, and it felt like I was bleeding somewhere. _What the hell just happened...? _I asked myself blearily as I squirmed under the weight. _Um... Star of Malkuth stories... uh... OH __**FUCK**__. WE FUCKING FELL. No wonder I passed out, the damned acrophobia kicked in again... _The oppressive weight was pulled off of me and I blinked to see Tear hovering over me; I noticed that she had a little bit of blood on the side of her head.

"Temari, are you all right?" she asked, helping me to sit up. I bit my lip and examined myself briefly-I noticed that my left arm had been scraped, most likely either from the landing or the fall itself... or maybe a falling stone from the random explosion.

"I'm getting there... fuckin' acrophobia, I swear... I'M the one afraid of heights, so naturally I'M the one that ends up falling all the bloody time..." I shook my head a little in irritation. "Okay, sorry for ranting. I'm a bit sore but I'm okay. How about you...? Your head's bleeding."

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Tear wiped away the blood on her head to show that she had already healed herself. "Natalia seems to be all right as well; she just hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"Oh, good..." I sighed. _When I find who set off that bomb or whatever, my FOOT is going up their ASS._

"Who would set off a fonon bomb on an old mountain path?" Tear wondered aloud, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Uhh... oh FUCK, I hope it's not the God-Generals..." I muttered sourly.

"Nnngh..." Natalia groaned, interrupting out train of thought. "Wha... what happened?"

"We fell." I made an irritated face. "When I find whoever set that fonon bomb, they're going to die a slow painful death..."

"How far did we fall...?" Natalia asked, brushing herself off as she got to her feet.

"I dunno... I frickin' fainted..." I mumbled, ashamed.

"It looks like we fell about one hundred and fifty meters," Tear replied, looking up. I choked on air. _One hundred and fifty meters...? That's more than the length of a football field!_

"You used your hymn again, didn't you?" I asked. "I doubt we would have survived otherwise..."

"Yes," Tear replied, helping me get to my feet.

"Tear, you're awesome," I stated in a matter-of-fact voice as she picked up her staff. She actually blushed a little, but pretended not to be embarrassed.

"Th-thank you."

"So, are we going to try to climb back up...?" I asked stupidly. _I highly doubt that. Those two are wearing friggin' heels, for the love of Nintendo._

"No, that would be too dangerous," Natalia replied politely. "It would also not be fair to you, with your fear." _THESE PEOPLE ARE SOOOO NICE..._

"Oh... I wouldn't mind, I have to overcome this ridiculous phobia somehow..."

"It's not ridiculous. Everybody is afraid of something," Tear objected kindly, as she pointed to the worn path ahead with her staff.

"Then what are _you _afraid of?" I asked. I mentally kicked myself afterward. "Fuck... sorry, that was an insensitive question, you don't have to answer..."

"No, it's all right. I... I'm afraid of killing someone I care about," Tear replied quietly. _Oh... fuck, way to go Haruhara. Remind her that she's got to kill her own frickin' brother._

"Oh, I see..." _OPEN MOUTH, INSERT FOOT. _

"I have a fear of drowning. It's one of the main reasons why I cannot swim very well," Natalia added. "The fact that you are trying to overcome your fear speaks volumes; you are a very brave person." Cue me choking on air again.

"N-no I'm not... really, I'm NOT." I shook my head wildly. "I mean, my friends back home would keep nagging me because I wouldn't climb trees and stuff with them..." _More like they'd nag me for not riding the ferris wheel, then force me on it and make fun of me when I grip the damn bar so hard my knuckles turn white..._

"Then why are you friends with them?" Tear asked, as we headed down the path.

"Because we actually get along pretty well most of the time," I replied.

"But they try to force you to do what they want you to. Real friends would never do such a thing."

"Force me to do things, huh... like wear a dress?" I asked wryly, giving Natalia a critical look.

"We didn't force you. We just kept asking you until you gave in."

"I'm going to **burn **that dress first chance I get." Tear suddenly held out her arm and stopped walking; I bumped into said arm and gave Tear a look.

"There's something here," she announced gravely, readying her staff. I immediately drew my sword and Natalia loaded her bow with her wooden weapons of death. _Oh hell, fights will be HARD with just these two... I'll have to guard them both as they cast, FUCK._

"What the hell do you mean some 'thing'? I happen to be a PERSON, thank you very much." _Oh shit. Oh SHIT. Oh FUCKING SHIT._

"S-Saimen..." I croaked, as said homicidal young girl emerged from the shadows.

* * *

And done! Wow. HOLY CRAP, TWENTY-EIGHT PAGES OF USO THIS TIME. WOOOW.

I SUCK at fight scenes, holy CRAP. But still, it's better than just "Temari fought Toshi. Temari won" and stuff.

Okay, it's a record. I got SEVENTEEN EMAILS OVERNIGHT. One was a chain letter from my mother (who LIVES with me...) and a few were Youtube things, but MOST of them were for this darling here. WOW.

And HOLY CRAP, I used BabelFish and I found out that Eclair de Larmes (roughly) translated means 'flash of tears.' WOOOW. Tis French, though you probably knew that...

Also, about the poorly written-ish... well, after Toshi was knocked out, I hit freaking writer's block and forced myself to write just to get past it. So it's bad. I apologize. And also, about the Bob Saget thing... my little brother is obsessed with TourettesGuy on Youtube, and keeps showing me all the videos. I saw the Bob Saget one... for those who haven't, he says 'BOB SAGET' as one might say 'GOD DAMN IT'. And yeah... I honestly don't know who Bob Saget is, though...

And that dress/haircut scene may seem weird, but my friends have done that to me countless times. I'm their dress-up doll even though I'm the ugliest. How much sense does that make, eh?

Yes, I do have a friend who has seen most horror movies at age five. She goes by Eriku Tsukusu, which is what she's going to call her UTAU when she gets to record. She just signed up on here, actually... I can't remember her username for the life of me.

Also, one hundred and fifty meters is ROUGHLY one football field and a half. Because there's roughly three feet in a yard (Umm, bad memory, but I know that's about right) and there are one hundred yards in a football field, and there are also roughly three feet in a meter. Make sense?

Oh, and more art. Full-body pics of everyone else.

Aerenn: ht tp :/ /ww w . fa nart -centr a l . net /p ic-7 893 20 . h tml

-better Aerenn pic that is NOT full-body: h ttp : / w ww . fa nart -ce ntra l . net / pic-78 96 59 . ht ml

Ryndan: htt p : /ww w . fanart -ce ntr al . net /pic-7 89 318 . ht ml

Wes: ht tp : / /ww w . fa nart-cent ral . net / pic -78 965 8 . ht ml

Also, Myo-senpai drew Saimen for me! ^ ^ h tt p : / / ayme - kugurumi . deviantart . co m / # / d2t6bc5

Okay, so enjoy, eat good granola bars, and don't do drugs.

~Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	14. Of Miasma and Massacres

And fourteen. Hot damn.

Natalia: You work on this so devotedly.

Asch: Because she's an idiot with nothing else to do.

Me: Oh, I have a lot of other things to do... in fact, I'm supposed to be studying because I'm getting my permit SOON. Ohh my imaginary GAWD, the roads are getting a LOT LESS SAFE this summer...

And then there were review replies! I've noticed that I've been getting more anonymous reviews lately... Not a bad thing, just a curious one. ^ ^

xXBright AkatsukiXx: Ah, I see. Sorry if that question ruffled your feathers at all; I can be very insensitive when it comes to religion. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

ArcticSnowWolf: Yay, thanks. ^ ^ I plan on playing Symphonia, and my sister's boyfriend is getting me into Kingdom Hearts, too... Sorry for the fright, by the way. XD

NoahMatrix1000: Oh, hello again. ^ ^ I do NOT like yaoi, so that nickname is a big NO for me, sorry. Those are original ideas, but this isn't a crossover so I can't really use them... ^ ^ ' That, and I still know next to nothing about Kingdom Hearts (except that Jesse McCartney plays Roxas, WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?) And, um, you misspelled Temari a few times in your review...

ShadowDragon91: I'm glad you liked it, I was less than satisfied with it as a writer. ^ ^ ' Yay fellow acrophobic person!

Not Kouichi- tcanimorph: Thank you. ^ ^ Tried, and failed (kick to the gut, PAIN. Owie.) You're writing a fic too? Yay, I should check it out later... And yes, it is the best thing ever. XD

Myo43: Yeah, I guess it would. If some newbie on here ever reviewed and called me senpai I'd... die... XD Yes, repetitive falling. YES, HATE LAUNDRY. (STAB STAB STAB) I despise laundry because I have to hang it on the line and take it down and fold everything and put it away and ARGH. Thanks for the compliment, senpai. ^ ^

Wolf: Thank you. ^ ^ I'll keep that in mind.

Y. Mitsuki: Ha, you give good titles. ^ ^ Thanks, here's the next.

Commandant of Heart: Commandant! (salutes) Yes, trouble... and yes, Pyramid Head is very frightening. Alice Human Sacrifice isn't scary, but it is... dark. I've never heard of Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance... who sings it, if I may ask? Yes, Saimen. Can't tell what her problem is yet. ^ ^ And yes, meat shield. (dies)

GamerGirl1992: Thank you. (flattered) Peony... actually, I haven't thought of him much when plotting. I should... Nurse minus eyes story would probably equal T-chan minus job. XD Thank you, I send virtual muffins. ^ ^

co426e: 11.) You have a life, it's understandable. ^ ^ Fear chapter? Hmm... XD T-chan sing? Oh dear. INVEST IN SOUNDPROOF GLASS AND EARPLUGS.

12.) XD My mother is from New Jersey, and when she gets angry she SWEARS like no tomorrow. That, and I watch some pretty... wordy movies. XD Yes, I am a crazy person in real life. I was running out to get the groceries (down TWO STAIRS) and FELL on an old CHICKEN BONE and got up LAUGHING. XD And about the swimming scene, I just really wanted to swim and I was like "Oasis... water... can Luke swim... OOH! RANDOM SCENE!" And not only did I blow up an egg, I ruined one of my mother's frying pans when I tried to make pancakes. There is burnt pancake PERMANENTLY FUSED to that pan. XD

13.)Yes, indeed. XD Oh, thanks... (flattered to terrifying extremes) You'll see. GRANOLA BARS RULE THE WORLD. Well, the chocolate chip ones anyway. Eugh, that sounds horrible... and GOOD! Keep away from those drugs, dear! ^ ^

Chang-Tong: Thank you. ^ ^ I was hoping to give that impression. And yes, it would definitely be the least favorite costume title. (Favorite would be... well, think of something from Halloween Town. XD) And, uh, I actually didn't... mean to do that... (shot) It's only a teensy spoiler, so... um, Luke's actually not connected to the PCP. You're very observant to point stuff like the whole PCP-Vanish thing out, though. ^ ^

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Fourteen

Of Miasma and Massacres

"Oh, look, you're not by yourself." Saimen took a few haughty steps toward us as I stood rooted to the spot with dread.

"...You set that fonon bomb, didn't you?" Tear asked, braced to fight.

"Mm-hm. Didn't expect you and the princess to fall with her, but whatever works," Saimen replied easily, with a sadistic grin.

"Saimen, please don't tell me you want to fight here." Saimen sneered at me and drew her meat cleaver.

"What else would I be here for, you idiot?" she asked loudly.

"One helluva view?" I offered, my meager hopes crushed. _Okay. OKAY. Calm the hell down and summon some courage, you whiny little coward._

"I hope you don't think you're funny."

"I hope you don't think you're gonna win," I replied coarsely. _Okay, now that I've gone and said that I'm probably going to get my ass handed to me, but whatever. I'm at least going to put up a freaking fight... a fight worthy of Old Man Miyagi._

"Well, aren't we feeling cocky today?" Saimen taunted, taking another step closer to me. "Let's see if you feel the same way after I hack you to pieces."

"We're not about to let you do that," Tear objected fiercely, poising to throw some of her knives.

"The odds are against you. Retreat while you have the chance," Natalia urged, aiming her arrow right at Saimen's head.

"What are you talking about?" Saimen laughed, tossing her head. "The odds are CLEARLY in my favor here." It was at that moment that I heard the oh-so-familiar sound of a gun going off overhead. Sure enough, Rider was peering down at us with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Three to two. I doubt the odds favor you, dear," I pointed out, fighting rising panic. Saimen started to laugh loudly.

"It's not about the numbers you moron. Your WHOLE GROUP would never stand a chance against Rider, let alone just you three. Say your prayers, Haruhara; today's the day I get my revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Tear asked as Rider jumped down and landed next to Saimen.

"Ask her," she replied, pointing her cleaver at me. Tear and Natalia looked at me expectantly.

"I have no bloody idea WHAT I did to piss her off, I swear," I announced, bracing myself. _Okay, if I can just knock Saimen out real quick I can help Tear and Natalia fight Rider off. It certainly won't be easy, especially with my shitty luck._

"It's not my damn fault you don't remember," Saimen hissed when Tear and Natalia looked back at her. "It doesn't matter anyway; you could beg and plead until Final Judgment and I still wouldn't forgive you."

"I wasn't going to try to earn your forgiveness. Oh, and thanks for the letter by the way." I forced myself to remain loose and relaxed so I could react quicker. "Wanna hear my response?"

"Whatever."

"Okay. My response is SCREW YOU, SAIMEN." Saimen gave me a look (well, I assume she did, I couldn't actually see her eyes.) Then she smirked and gave a short sardonic laugh.

"Fine. I guess I'll just kill you now, then." She ran right at me with alarming speed; I blocked her cleaver awkwardly and forced her back as Tear started throwing some of her knives at Saimen. Natalia started firing off arrows at Rider, who whacked them all aside with one of his guns before aiming briefly and firing.

"Ugh!" I heard Natalia yell. I forced myself to ignore her as I swung my sword at Saimen, who dodged with ease and raised her cleaver above her head. I was once again fervently reminded of Rena from Higurashi.

"Downcut!" Saimen yelled, slicing downward and nicking my arm. I hissed in pain and slashed at Saimen again, who backstepped and fired off another strike arte: "Butterfly Chop!" She slashed at me twice in a X formation and I managed to avoid it (albeit clumsily.)

"Saimen!" Rider called out suddenly; she immediately ran over to said gunman and took a guard position in front of him as he began to cast.

"Oh shit!" I screeched, running at Rider and preparing to force him to stop. Saimen brushed off my frantic attacks and blocked Natalia's arrows easily.

"O all-consuming night, plunge my enemies into the unforgiving darkness... Mezzanotte!"

DARK PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN FLYING BACKWARDS.

"AAARRRGGHH!" I screamed as I hit the ground, still reeling from Rider's weird ass fonic arte. I could never write it in a way to do it justice- it was like being smothered and sent flying by some big black fist. Not to mention that I got cut up a bit, though not severely. _I guess Rider's still working on that one..._ I got up slowly as Tear began to heal my injuries. _Fuck, this won't be easy... Rider's like Jade on CRACK. If I can just knock Saimen out, he won't have anyone to guard him while casting and he shouldn't be able to wreak havoc like that again..._

"Tear, I'm going for Saimen." I got to my feet as soon as she was done healing. Natalia was quick to cast Sharpness and Barrier on me; I could see my sword's blade shining, but the effects of Barrier weren't exactly visible. "In the meantime, could you try to keep Rider from casting?"

"Understood. Be careful," Tear replied, running toward Rider with her staff poised. I ran out at Saimen and started slashing at her like CRAZY. She didn't manage to block all of the attacks and took a serious (but not life-threatening) hit to the shoulder. _I know better than to wait for the blood loss to kick in. Got to keep going. _I swung my sword in a wide arc, aiming to slice open Saimen's left side; she knocked my sword aside and embedded her cleaver in my left arm. Saimen then smirked as she tore it out of my flesh.

I screamed bloody murder and jerked back immediately, swearing blue and green the whole way. _FUCK! FUCK, it HURTS! It's a damn good thing I fell along with both healers... but oh SHIT, what're Luke and the others gonna do if they have to fight Legretta without us? _I was immediately relieved when Natalia ran up to me and cast Heal. I took a deep breath, thanked the archer, then ran at Saimen again. I blocked her cleaver with my sword, then reached out with my left hand and slammed Saimen's head into the unyielding stone just behind her. It had next to no effect (I can't do much of anything left-handed) so I tossed my sword aside (and ignored the horrible pain as Saimen's cleaver embedded itself firmly in my shoulder) and with a feral growl, I slammed Saimen's head into the stones again with both hands.

The sound it made was so horrible I actually ran to the edge and dry-heaved. Saimen immediately slid to the ground, unconscious or worse. Everyone else actually stopped fighting due to the noise and saw the shape that Saimen was in; the back of her head had been busted open and was bleeding EVERYWHERE.

_FUCK. She's dead. She's dead, isn't she... _

"FUCK!" I yelled aloud, gripping the sides of my head in horror. _Oh my imaginary GAWD, look what I DID to her! I probably fractured her SKULL!_ I screamed in pain as Saimen's cleaver was ripped out of my shoulder and whirled around to see Rider looking so homicidal, Freddy Kruger would have pissed himself at the sight.

"You little wretch..." he growled. "If she's dead, so help me-"

"She's alive, but barely," Tear declared, kneeling over Saimen. "She won't be for much longer." Rider pointed one of his guns at Tear menacingly.

"Heal her."

"No. She's an enemy." I grabbed Rider's arm and he flung me aside like a rag doll; I collided with the rocks and swore loudly from the pain that resulted. _Damn... Tear's got some serious guts. She's not scared at all and she's staring down a loaded gun. _Natalia shot another arrow at Rider and he caught it before it reached his face.

"Nice try," he hissed tauntingly, tossing the narrow wood to the ground.

"You should hurry; she'll die soon," Tear announced bravely. Rider made a face, torn by indecision and knowing that by the time he managed to bend Tear or Natalia to his will it would be too late. He sighed in defeat, hurriedly picked up Saimen with one hand, then aimed briefly and shot me in the gut.

PAAAIIIINN.

"AAUGHH!" I screamed, dropping to the ground. Rider smirked, then ran off with Saimen over his shoulder in the general direction of Kaitzur. Tear immediately ran up to me and removed the bullet with one of her knives (I had to remove my gloves and bite down on them.) Natalia healed the cleaver wounds in the meantime. Tear told Natalia to heal the bullet wound as well as she got up and dusted off her hands. She appeared to be calculating the best route to take to meet up with Luke and the others again.

"There," Natalia declared, sighing from exertion. "It's a good thing we were here. If we hadn't been able to heal that bullet wound immediately, it certainly would have been fatal."

"Thanks..." I muttered, distracted. "I... I can't believe I did that to a person..."

"Temari, your sword," Tear said suddenly, holding out said weapon. I made a face, then carefully took it from her and sheathed it.

"Let us never speak of this again," Natalia commanded, as she healed her own minor injuries. She lowered her voice and muttered to Tear; I could barely hear her say: "Temari is very troubled by what she's done to Saimen..." _Yeah, and you're troubled by it too. These people will probably avoid me like the plague now..._

Tear led us in a general downward direction and told us that it should lead to the end of the path and, eventually, Akzeriuth. The sun had settled to a lower position in the sky, informing us that it was a few hours past noon and relatively close to sundown. Of course, I was too busy brooding to really notice anything... I felt like sewer scum for what I'd done to Saimen; I cursed her for her homicidal tendencies, and then I went and busted her head open; I felt like the biggest hypocrite to ever live. I felt even worse when I heard Tear muttering to Natalia that Saimen had likely died by the time Rider had left Deo Pass.

It took a lot of walking, but we met up with the others close to the end of the path. I actually had to bite my tongue to avoid asking if they'd seen Legretta. _Okay, forget what I thought earlier. I am NOT in the mood for a fight right now... _We all just ignored Luke when he demanded an explanation about why Legretta had called him a reject.

"What's wrong with you, Wallflower?" Luke asked roughly, noticing my sour expression.

"Nothing," I lied. "Akzeriuth is just ahead, right? Let's go."

"Yeah, we should be able to catch up to Master Van," Luke agreed hurriedly, sprinting ahead.

"Temari." I turned my head to see Jade giving me a serious look. _Oh SHIT. What'd I do now?_

"Sir?"

"What happened after you fell with Tear and Natalia?"

"Oh. We fought Rider and... Saimen..." I muttered, choking slightly at the mention of the homicidal young girl. _I cracked her head open... I'm no better than she is. _

"Yagate again? They just don't give up," Anise grumbled. She noticed the look on my face and softened considerably. "Did something bad happen?"

"No," I lied. The teary eyes told other stories, hence why no one believed me.

"Yes," Guy corrected. "...You don't have to tell us, Temari."

"Thank you, Guy..."

* * *

We didn't see Legretta; Guy told Tear, Natalia and I that they had glimpsed her, but she left after saying her piece. Apparently it had really pissed Jade off, too; Anise discreetly mentioned how scary said Necromancer had looked. _Oh, she mentioned fomicry... hence Jade's big bad 'NOES'._

We left the Deo Pass after another ten minutes of walking. Akzeriuth was apparently just another four hours away (apparently people heading to Akzeriuth from Kimlasca took a carriage or something, because walking was SLOW AS HELL), but the sun was going down; we all decided to set up camp (Luke agreed very reluctantly.) I shouldn't have sat brooding by the campfire, as it turns out... Luke got curious and walked over to me.

"Hey, Wallflower, Guy told me you fought Saimen and Rider." _Oh SHUT UP._

"Yeah..." I muttered, making my classic 'go-the-hell-away' face.

"Well, why're you so touchy about it?" Luke asked obnoxiously.

"I'm not touchy," I replied, fighting to rein in my temper. _Don't yell. DON'T YELL. DO __**NOT **__YELL AT PEOPLE FOR NO REASON._

"Yeah, whatever. You've been all moody since we met back up." _Look who's talking, Mr. Obsessive Student. _"So, what's your problem?" I bit my lip as my temper rose to a fever pitch and my hands twitched; I wanted to hurt him **SO **BAD...

"I don't have a problem, sir. I just don't feel like talking right now," I replied stiffly, refusing to look at the source of my anger. _Don't. Don't. Don't._

"Well get over it, I want an answer." _Don't. Don't. DON'T._

"Luke," Guy warned quietly. He was ignored completely.

"Oh, I get it. She kicked your ass and you ran away, right?" Guy, Tear, and Natalia gave Luke some of the best evil looks ever seen as I mentally screamed at myself. _DON'T DON'T DON'T... Augh, FUCK IT! _I stood up, drew back my right hand, and slapped Luke in the face as hard as I could.

Cue the second shocked silence I have caused in one day. I whirled around and walked away from Luke with wide strides as he stood there with his hand on his abused cheek. I ignored Tear and Guy when they told me to stop and kept walking to the east, toward a small cluster of trees. _SOLITUDE. __**NOW**__._

I firmly sat down under a tree and seethed for a few minutes, trying to calm down and failing miserably. _DAMN that stupid bastard... I don't care if he fires me. FUCK IT. Just... fuck it. _I sighed in irritation and smacked the back of my head against the tree. The action vividly reminded me of Saimen and I made a face as I hugged my knees and bit my lip. There was the sound of hesitant footsteps. _If that's Luke, I'm going to kick him. Hard._

"Temari?" I looked up to see Ion's concerned face. _Oh... _"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I lied, looking away. _The little dear came out here to check on me... dammit, he's so sweet and adorable..._

"I hope you can forgive Luke," Ion murmured, taking a step closer to me. "May I sit here?" he asked, indicating the dry ground next to me.

"Feel free, dear." I made a face as I hugged my knees tighter. "You poor thing... you pulled the short straw..."

"What do you mean?" Ion asked, sitting down.

"Nobody else wanted to come talk to me, so you volunteered, right?" I inquired quietly as I buried my face in my arms.

"Not at all," Ion replied easily. "In fact, everyone wanted to come to make sure you were all right." _Aww, it's so nice of him to lie like that..._

"Even Master Luke?" I asked wryly.

"He's worried, too." I refrained from snorting in disbelief. "But Tear had him stay behind because she wanted to talk to him..." _Luke's probably getting the tongue-lashing of the century back there... go Tear._

"He's an idiot," I muttered sourly. "An insensitive, obnoxious idiot."

"But he's a good person," Ion added calmly. "He just has a hard time showing it, that's all."

"...You have a special talent, Ion," I noted, feeling my anger ebb away.

"I do?"

"Mm-hm. You can see the good in people no matter how they try to hide it." I couldn't stay angry with Ion around, it turns out.

"Thank you for saying so, Temari." Ion smiled at me. I stopped being angry completely. "You must be right; I see a lot of good in you." _Awww... he's so NICE. He could help me prevent the Fall. I know he could, and he'd be glad to..._

"I-Ion..." I started awkwardly. _But I can't tell him! They'd find out I know the future and BAD THINGS would happen!_

"What is it?" Ion asked politely.

"Nothing... We should head back..." I muttered. "I owe them all an apology for losing my temper like that... minus Master Luke. I wouldn't apologize to _him _if my life depended on it." I clumsily got to my feet and offered Ion a hand. "Thanks, Ion... you really helped me feel better."

"You're welcome," Ion replied as I helped him to his feet. "Let's head back."

* * *

"Where did Luke go?" Ion asked as soon as we reached the camp site. Indeed, the redhead aristocrat was nowhere to be seen.

"He's off over there, sulking," Jade replied calmly, pointing to another cluster of trees to the west. _Ugh. That's exactly what I did... is he trying to say that I'm like HIM? Oh my imaginary GAWD, if I am I need to hang myself NOW._

"Uh, hey, I'm sorry I snapped like that earlier..." I muttered, lowering my head.

"No, it's okay," Guy replied easily. "I admit, Luke kinda deserved that... it was obvious you wanted to be left alone."

"Shouldn't you apologize to Luke?" Natalia asked. I made a face at the mention of said arrogant noble.

"NO. I'm sorry, but I'm _not _apologizing to him unless he apologizes to me first."

"That's understandable, but Luke's not likely to apologize. You did slap him in the face, after all; he's nursing his wounded pride." Jade stared me down; I died a little on the inside.

"Bloody men and their bloody manly pride, I swear..." I mumbled irritably, sitting down next to Anise. Once again, there was the sound of hesitant footsteps and Luke appeared, spotted me, and scowled fiercely.

"Aren't you gonna say you're sorry?" he asked, crossing his arms. I took immense satisfaction at the sight of a bright red handprint on the left side of his face.

"For what?"

"For SLAPPING me!"

"Oh, _that_..." I shrugged a little and made a face. "I'm sorry I didn't hit you harder."

"Why y-you-!"

"Luke." Guy grabbed his master's arm. "I need to talk to you."

And so they left, and a somewhat awkward silence followed.

"Uh... Temari..." Anise started suddenly. "Are you okay now? I mean... with what happened to Saimen?"

"Oh. Uh, not really, but I have better things to do than brood and expect you all to feel sorry for me." I made another face and tossed a twig into the fire. "I'll forget all about it tomorrow; I'll be too busy helping you all with Akzeriuth to think about it."

"Would it help if we didn't mention it?" Natalia asked grimly; I nodded mutely in response and scowled at the ground when Luke and Guy came back. Guy offered me an apologetic smile and Luke merely 'hmphed' and kicked a rock at my foot. Cue three female group members glaring at said aristocrat.

"Why the hell are you all on HER side? I'M the ambassador!" Luke shouted angrily, pointing at himself.

"It's not about choosing sides," I mumbled irritably. _He's not gonna apologize... unless he remembers all the crap he said to me after he cuts his hair-wait. He's not going to now, because I'm going to stop the Fall. I won't let all those people die for that bastard's twisted agenda... though I still don't know how to prevent it without revealing my future knowledge..._

"Then what the hell IS it about, Wallflower?" Luke demanded, grabbing my shoulder with far too much force.

"It's about what you said, sir. And the things you said before that. You need to be more careful with your words." I didn't look at the redheaded noble as I grumbled these words, knowing full well he would not heed them.

"Oh, shut up! What do _you _know?"

"More than you do, sir."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**I'm evil. I really am. But I'm not ashamed in the least because I'm still pissed with Luke... and I'm in a bad mood period, because I'm NERVOUS AS HELL about Akzeriuth...**

** Anyway, the reason why I'm evil; my journal is on my knee and Luke's is sitting open next to me. He's already asleep, along with everyone else, so... I think I'm safe for now. Yeah. I haven't started reading it yet... damn, I'm so evil... I'm just too damn curious about what goes on in that hollow head of his.**

** ...Okay. I've read the first entry... back when he thought I was a boy... and he didn't mention me but once. 'And that new servant; mute boy, I call him. He's weird. He doesn't talk at all. Guy gives me this weird look whenever I mention him.' Mute boy... we all used to call Little Man that back when he was four and refused to actually talk. Yeah...**

** ...Now the next two. Oh my imaginary GAWD, what he wrote about the shower scene is horrible... 'I saw Mute Boy in the shower and he was all tense for some reason. We're both guys, what does he care?' And then... 'Mute Boy's actually a girl. Why the hell does everyone think that's so funny? And Mute GIRL finally talked... I'm calling her Wallflower from now on, since I can't remember her name. Hell, they never even told me.' Why not just ASK for my name? Idiot... HOLY CRAP, this is what he wrote later, after the hyperresonance: 'Wallflower's actually not that bad. She's weird as hell, but all women are. She got hurt and swore a lot... I thought girls didn't talk like that. I swear, she's trying to be a boy.' ...Compliment and insults at once, typical Luke... umm, here's what he wrote whilst imprisoned on the Tartarus: 'Jade says Wallflower got taken away somewhere else, so we have to find her before we try to ambush the Oracle Knights. It's such a pain... but I guess we can't do it without her help.' Ummm... lookit here, stuff after I was taken by Yagate: 'When I woke up, those weird people were gone... and so was Wallflower. They'll probably kill her if we don't rescue her soon, but the stupid soldiers won't let me leave!' Later: 'Master Van found Wallflower and brought her to Kaitzur. And even after he saved her, she's still all bitchy toward him. What is her problem?' Oh, here we have something he wrote after that time I ran to the port and met Toshi: 'Wallflower's all mad at me again. I don't know what the hell for, and no one's telling me, so she can just get over it. I gave her a freaking hug at the port, dammit; she should be grateful.' ...Augh, the dress scene. Holy CRAP, I will never see Luke the same. 'Anise and Natalia got Wallflower in a dress. She actually looks like a GIRL... and not a horribly ugly one, either. Just a kinda ugly one. She would be less ugly if she wasn't flat.' Strange how he didn't mention Toshi at all in there... must be too trivial a detail... jerk. Uh, HA. Here's what he wrote about the slap thing: 'Wallflower slapped me in the face for no reason. And everyone else is mad at me too. What the hell? I'M the ambassador, dammit! And then instead of apologizing, Wallflower started lecturing me about how I need to be more careful with words or something. Guy was saying the same thing, but what the hell does that MEAN?' Oh. I think I understand Luke a bit better now. He's cruel at times because he doesn't understand how hurtful words are and stuff... but that'll change. It has to.**

** I'm done being evil for now; I put Luke's diary back exactly where and how he left it. Toshi and Yagate got next to no mention at all, and he only wrote about me on occasion. Well, that doesn't bother me; if every other sentence was about me (or Toshi) then I'd be a bit concerned. 0.0 I'm already concerned about fricking Akzeriuth and fricking Van; why the hell do they all trust that slimy bastard? It's obvious he's BAD. BAD BAD BAAAAD. Question is, what am I going to do after we save Akzeriuth? Well, other than working on getting home of bloody course. Luke obviously won't let me back in the manor... maybe I could move to Belkend and get a job there. ANYTHING will do, even if it's just sweeping sidewalks or something. And since there's a lab there doing research on everything from medical science to fomicry, I could look into trans-dimension travelling... oh wow, that was smart. Getting zapped to other worlds is such a COMMON occurence, there should be information about it in the library... note my sarcasm.**

** Still, my main concern is Akzeriuth. As soon as we get there, I'm moving people away and FUCK whatever objections anyone has. That miasma shit is killing people, I really don't want to leave them sitting there for any longer. I'll recruit Anise; Tokunaga could probably carry five people at once... and I'll make sure to keep Luke close; Van's been filling his head with BULLSHIT and I really don't want him to do anything bastardly. I can't get everyone else against Van because I have NO PROOF. He didn't even say anything bastardly to me; I just know he's a bastard. DAMMIT, I wish they'd believe me...**

** And I wish I knew about... well... Toshi's birth. The replication process... why'd I forget it? I didn't have a head injury when I woke up in Baticul... but maybe it was that condition where the mind blocks memories due to trauma... could it have been that bad? I mean, I know I'm a wimp but it'd take a LOT for voluntary amnesia, wouldn't it...?**

** Augh, all this thinking is giving me a migraine. I need some sleep; tomorrow's going to be frantic and bad for my lungs. ICK.**

** ~Temari Haruhara**

**

* * *

**

Miasma smells wonderful. Note: my sarcasm. Imagine a unique combination of melted plastic, skunk spray, and cigarette smoke. It was so bad, I bought an unused rag just to tie it over my face like a mask. No wonder the people were gagging everywhere.

Yes, the town was in horrible shape. People were strewn all over the streets; most unmoving, some unresponsive. The sight shook me more than the horrible smell; my sheltered life left me completely unprepared for the sorrowful wreckage that was the once prosperous mining town. Natalia bravely jumped right into action; I stood there in horror and dread for about a minute before I slapped myself and did the same, helping a man who'd had a mine cart fall over on his leg.

Those people were all dying slow, painful deaths. And they wanted us to SIT AND WAIT for reinforcements.

FUCK that, I decided. I even told Jade so:

"FUCK that **SHIT**!" I objected loudly. "I don't care if I'm doing it alone, I'm getting these people out of here RIGHT FUCKING **NOW**."

"Temari, calm down." Verbal slap in the face. Owie. "You could make the townspeople panic if you act frantic like that."

"I'm still moving them now. The ones that are in the best shape are leaving with me." I stared Jade down, daring him to object. "Master Luke can help me escort them to the Deo Pass; we'll light fires around that general area to keep the monsters away." Jade stared me down in a kind of thoughtful ninja stance; Tear gave me a reserved, approving glance while tending to a man who had just collapsed.

"Very well, then." _Ha! Jade:2, Temari:...1... hell, I'm catching up. _Jade adjusted his glasses yet again and summoned the acting mayor, Pyrope. "Gather those who are in relatively decent health. They'll be evacuating with Temari immediately." _I wish we could get the really sick ones out first, but we'd have to carry them... I think a wagon would be really useful. YES. I need a wagon for these people. _

"Is there a spare wagon we could use?" I asked. "We could take the worst cases on that; I'll drag it myself if I have to." _Dude, I feel like I've consumed my weight in coffee. I'm PSYCHED. Yeah, I'm going to save this place. Fuck the Score, fuck Van, fuck Ingobert, and... yeah._

"Yeah, there's one... it's kinda rickety though," Pyrope admitted, rubbing his neck. "You can use it if you take my son on the first trip."

"All right, then," Guy agreed. "I'll help Temari." _Thanks, Guy..._

"Thank you. Could you get Master Luke to help? He's more likely to listen to you." Guy ran off toward Luke before I even finished making my request. I took that chance to find John (Pyrope's son) and lead him out of the town; along the way, the annoying (but helpful) little guy helped me get that damned wagon out of the huge crater in the ground where the city lay. I left John to hook those weird horse-like dog looking creatures up to it whilst I started carrying the really ill people out like my life depended on it; Guy and Luke followed shortly, though Luke just kinda stood there.

"Luke, could you help us with this?" Guy asked as he lifted a little kid up onto the wagon.

"Why? It's not my job." _He wants to object because Van said not to move them, but he can't without telling us his plan... so he loses. Ha._

"Well now it is," I objected harshly, grabbing Luke's arm. "Just help make sure no one falls off, please." _Simple job where he probably won't have to do anything anyways... but at least I'm keeping him out of the mining tunnels. _

"What the hell makes you think I'll follow _your _orders?" Luke snarled, jerking back away from me. "You're MY servant, remember?"

"Master Luke, please," I started, exasperated. "You came here with us to help. So please..."

"Forget this; I'm going to find Master Van." _NONONONONONONO!_

"But Master Luke, you don't know where he is," I protested, feigning calm. "Please help us with this wagon and I'll help you find him later, all right?" _Jeez, I feel like I'm dealing with a stubborn toddler... and I was never any good with kids..._

"...Tch... fine..." _I'll need to keep my eye on him..._

_

* * *

_

I've never been so determined in my life. I swear, it was like some twisted obsession; I HAD to help all those people. I HAD to get them out and help rebuild their city and beat the living crap out of Van for them. Natalia seemed to feel the same way, only she managed to run around the city being helpful WITHOUT looking like a chipmunk on speed. And she didn't hesitate at the entrance like I did...

Anyways, we got the worst cases and the ones in decent health to Deo Pass without much incident; I entertained myself briefly by imagining Van in the tunnel tapping his toes impatiently, then choking on miasma and falling over gagging. Luke was still no help at all, but we still managed to get about a third of the population out safely by nightfall. I stupidly tried to go back to the city to work some more; Jade had to drag me back and give me one of Colonel-Scientist-Necromancer-Ninja glares.

So we camped in Deo Pass that night, surrounded by monster-warding fires and sick people. _FUCK, I can't remember if Deo Pass fell with Akzeriuth in the game. These people might not really be safe here. Um, to be safe, I'll volunteer to take the people to Kaitzur... and drag Luke with me... I stopped it from falling today, but I know damn well we're not in the clear yet... uh, okay, so what was supposed to happen? Um, Tear gets taken to verify the "Seventh Fonstone" and almost gets kidnapped, Asch the Ass saves her and shows up in Akzeriuth, tries to stop Luke, Luke makes the passage ring go s'plode and all of Akzeriuth and much of the surrounding land falls into the Qliphoth. Sounds delightful..._

I got up quietly and brushed myself off a little. _Dammit, I can't sleep... I should just go back to the city and get back to work. Save some time... for all I know Van could show up and kidnap Ion and Luke... as long as we get everyone out before Van tries anything..._

"Temari." _FUCK. Jade..._

"Colonel?" I asked quietly, tying my hair back with my trusty twine.

"Are you trying to sneak off to the city again?" said Necromancer asked, giving me a grin reminiscent of some carnivorous creature.

"No, sir, I'm not sneaking anywhere. You'll be watching me leave." I stretched a bit and made a face. "I'm sorry, but I feel like I've consumed my weight in coffee and I really want to help those people NOW. Van makes me uneasy, and he's there, and..." I trailed off at the sight of Jade's serious glare. _SHIT. I shouldn't have mentioned Van._

"Why does Van make you uneasy?" _Answer... answer how? Who cares... maybe he'll believe me if I tell him how bastardly Van is..._

"Well... it's hard to explain. It's more of a gut feeling than anything else. That, and the fact Luke keeps wanting to run off and find him... I can't prove it, but I think Van has some evil plot..." I rubbed my head awkwardly as Jade gave me his classic scientific analysis look. "At least, it would explain why Tear tried to kill him back when she invaded the manor..." _Okay, I was an idiot to think that he might believe ME, the LIAR..._

"...So, you want me to believe you when you have no proof." _Ha. How'd I know this was gonna happen? _"For all I know, you may very well be the one plotting something with Van." _WHAT? He thinks I'M working for the ANTAGONIST?_

"You... you think I'm working with Van...?" I croaked, feeling ill. _Never mind that he knows I'm a liar... he suspects me of working with Van... holy FUCK. _"Why would you think that, Colonel?"

"Because you're the one we know the least about. That, and there's the fact that you have been lying to us." _SHIT SHIT SHIT. _"Tell me the truth, Temari; who are you? Where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe the truth," I muttered, staring forlornly at the dusty ground. "Nobody would..." I bit my lip, then turned around and walked toward the miasma-ridden mining town as fast as I could whilst I hastily tied my improvised mask over my nose and mouth.

* * *

Turns out, I didn't get much done by myself, due to the distance between Deo Pass and Akzeriuth and three PCP flares. I got about two more people out by the time everyone else got up and started helping (at about dawn.) By then, the lack of sleep had caught up with me and I was so freaking tired I walked into walls and stuff. Luke laughed at me, and it actually cheered a few of the townspeople up a bit. They probably hadn't laughed in some time...

Ion was a darling and got me some coffee; even though I despise coffee, I chugged it to stay awake and active. I noticed that a platoon of Malkuth soldiers had arrived with two wagons and was loading more people to head off toward Deo Pass. I devoted myself to helping them and actually shoved Luke in that direction to "encourage" him. Natalia had stayed behind at the camp site to work on the worst cases during the day, but when healers from Kaitzur arrived she hurried on over to Akzeriuth and helped me and Luke load the wagons.

"You're very strong, Natalia," I noted when she lifted a huge man about twice her size onto the wagon. "No offense, but you're a lot stronger than I'd expect from a princess."

"Oh, thank you," Natalia replied airily, not really paying attention. "You must be tired; Jade told us you insisted on working all night..."

"I'm fine. Behold the wonders of coffee... even though it's disgusting." I made a face and shuddered as I helped a little girl onto the other wagon, helping her mother shortly afterward. "So, are you all right...? You've been healing people all morning."

"I am only a little tired," Natalia replied, lifting a wispy-looking woman onto the wagon and sending both of the means of transport off to Deo Pass. "I appreciate your concern, and your help."

"Of course," I muttered, bowing.

"Do you know why Luke is so uncooperative?" Natalia asked, casting a glare at her fiancee. Luke was loitering around while a few people were gasping for breath on the ground around him. Everyone else was busy as fuck.

"He wants to meet up with Van," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "I should just find that man and drag him out here so Master Luke will actually help, but I'd rather stay out here and get these people to safety." I wiped some sweat from my brow and idly glanced around the city, which was becoming less populous by the hour. I noticed with a little pride that a lot of people had followed my example and wore improvised face masks; apparently, it actually did help miasma victims as long as they weren't in poorer health than most.

"Temari, Natalia, could you come with me?" Jade asked, emerging from a lower level of the town. We immediately followed him down as I repressed a shudder. _Oh CRAP, we're going to the tunnels, aren't we? The miasma's at its worst there... and Tunnel 14 is also where the passage ring is..._

"Are we going to evacuate the mining tunnels?" I asked quietly. I rummaged around in my sack and pulled out a rag that could be used as a face mask and offered it to Natalia. She politely refused, so I offered it to Jade. I was surprised when he took it and tied it over his face with all the dignity he could muster.

"Yes. I've been informed that several people have gone inside and haven't returned." Luke came running up behind us, followed by Guy, Tear, and Anise.

"We've got almost everyone out safely," Tear informed us, as she tied on an improvised face mask of her own. "Pyrope says there are a few people resting at the inn, and that the miners in Tunnel 14 are his biggest concern."

"Master Van's already down there," Luke added hastily, looking excited beyond belief. He scowled when Guy held out a rag and indicated that he should tie it over his nose and mouth like everyone else had (except Natalia, who was holding a fancy-looking handkerchief over the lower portion of her face instead.) He shoved Guy's arm back and shook his head, stomping toward the tunnel.

"Locrian Sergeant Grants!" _SHIT. I can't stop this part without looking more suspicious... see you later, Tear... _The Oracle soldier (Hyman) told Tear about the "Seventh Fonstone" and asked her to help verify it, then took her out of the city in a general southward direction. I scowled at the logic of the Order of Lorelei. _A big bloody shiny rock is more important than a dying city? Fuck you, Order of Lorelei._

Anyway, we entered Tunnel 14 immediately after that; the miasma was quite a bit thicker there. The entire place was tainted a dark purple hue. I remembered that it was supposed to get thicker still and cursed at the poison blight that, being denied access to my lungs, wreaked havoc with my eyes instead.

"Agh... fuck..." I swore, rubbing at my watery eyes. "The Order of Lorelei's pissing me off, dammit... a freaking ROCK is more important than this whole city? Stupid fucking bastards..." _No monsters here... well, even with the people in bad shape, I doubt monsters would parade on through the city and settle in this tunnel. I find that kind of unreasonable._

"I don't care for your choice of words, Temari," Natalia sniffed, walking ahead. I shrugged and offered Ion an apologetic look, to which he smiled a little and offered his own in return. _Note to self: don't diss the Order with Ion around. That's like calling a Catholic priest a child molester in front of a pope or something._

"Sorry," I shot back quickly, bowing my head slightly. Jade led us down the tunnel as the miasma grew ever thicker and threatened to smother us. Anise slid Tokunaga off her back and made him grow to his battle-ready enormous size, offering to carry the most people out at once. In fact, as soon as we reached the place where the miners had collapsed, we started loading them onto Tokunaga while Luke stood there coughing a bit. _DON'T LET HIM GO DOWN THAT TUNNEL. DON'T DON'T DON'T._

"Are you all right?" I heard Natalia ask a man as she had me lift him onto Tokunaga's plushy back. He merely groaned in response, grimacing in pain. As soon as Anise had five miners to carry, she headed back up the tunnel as fast as she could without the risk of dropping any of them; we stayed there to tend to the three left until Anise returned.

"Master Luke, could you help me over here, please?" I asked quickly when I saw Luke sneaking toward the tunnel to the passage ring. Ion and I helped a burly man get into a sitting position and I offered him water from my canteen while Luke stood there and watched warily; it seemed the devastation had an effect on him after all.

"I still don't have anything to do... where's Master Van...?" I heard Luke mutter, as the victim before me drained my canteen.

"I'll help you find him when we get everyone out of here," I offered curtly, stowing my now empty canteen in my sack. "Just help me in the meantime, all right?"

"Fiiine..." Luke groaned, kneeling next to me. "So... are you still mad at me?" he muttered as I repeatedly assured the fallen miner that everything would be all right. Ion pretended not to hear what Luke had said.

"Yes, sir, but I have more important things to do than verbally spar with you," I replied, sighing in relief as Anise's victory cry rang through the tunnel. "I'll forgive you when we save this place."

"I'll hold you to that." I helped the miner hobble over to Tokunaga and Luke lifted him up onto said plushy thing's back. Guy and Natalia helped the other two victims, then there was a huge loud crashing sound and a ferocious sounding roar.

"There's something wrong up above. I'll go take a look," Jade volunteered, heading out of the tunnel beside Anise. "Temari, come with me." Guy and Natalia opted to search the tunnel for any other people, and Luke watched with an irritated scowl as Jade grabbed my arm and led me roughly out of the tunnel.

_SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIT._

_

* * *

_

"Colonel, Temari!" Tear called out, running our way with her staff dripping fresh blood behind her. "The vanguard was wiped out!"

_Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit. I have to get to the passage ring NOW!_

"Wiped out? What happened?" Jade demanded whilst I had a furious but silent panic attack.

"I went to verify the Seventh Fonstone. It turns out it wasn't real."

"FUCK. This doesn't sound good," I added gravely, trembling with horror.

"I was nearly kidnapped by the Oracle soldiers who took the Tartarus when I went there."

"Why you?"

"It's Van! He's trying to protect me from what he's about to do!"

"Oh... oh hell..." I muttered, allowing the panic to show. "SHIT! MASTER LUKE!" I ran off back toward the passage ring with Tear and Jade right behind me; Asch arrived and followed as well.

"What about Luke?" Tear asked, running next to me.

"He went looking for Van! Whatever that bastard's about to do... Master Luke's gonna be caught up in it!" I explained, putting on speed.

"The whole city's gonna be caught up in it if that dreck doesn't listen to me!" Asch cursed, for once not at my throat and angry at me.

"What is Van trying to do?" Jade asked, the most calm of all of us.

"Van is planning to destroy Akzeriuth!" Tear shouted, distressed.

"H-holy hell..." I gasped, trying hard to act overwhelmed. "I thought he had some evil plot, but that's just... insane..." I pretended to suddenly remember something. "What about the residents? They're at Deo Pass now; are they safe there?"

"I doubt it," Asch replied with a frightening snarl. There was a sudden shift in the ground and my stomach clenched as I feared that we were already too late; instead, a small portion of the mining tunnel collapsed and blocked off the path directly behind me and Asch, right in front of Tear and Jade.

"Go!" Tear demanded, for once not maintaining her neutral soldier facade. "You have to stop him!" I just kept running, pretending that I was running from Mom after that time I broke her favorite coffee mug. Asch was right beside me, which felt weird; for once, I wasn't the one he was after. He'd finally decided 'fuck my orders, I'll do what I wanna.'

"Do you know how to get to the dreck from here?" Asch demanded.

"Yeah..." I replied breathlessly. "He's way ahead of us... we have to hurry the fuck up or this city is doomed..." I gave Asch a weird look as we approached the tunnel that led to the passage ring. "It's strange to be running WITH you... instead of FROM you..."

"Oh shut up and run faster!"

* * *

"Oh shit..." I gasped as I saw the huge gap in the wall where a Daathic seal had once been. "This can't be good..."

"No, it's not. Now come on!" Asch grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the hole in the wall, as soon as we reached it, a horrible flare of PCP stopped me in my tracks. It was just as bad as in the Zao Ruins, but the adrenaline and a glare from Asch made me force my body to move... albeit painfully slow.

PAIN PAIN PAIN-

_Down the ramp... left turn..._

PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN-

_Down the next ramp... right turn..._

PAIN PAIN **PAIN PAIN PAIN PAAAAIIIIIIIINNNN-**

_Through the gap in the wall... move, damn it..._

I managed to stumble into the room, run (SLOWLY) up to Van, and with a feral shout, tackle him from behind, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing as hard as I could. The PAIN, oh my imaginary GAWD, the PAIN...

"M-Master Luke..." I gasped, as Van fought to get a grip on me. "Stop..."

"Wallflower- what're you doing-" Luke started, surprised, as he lost concentration. Asch ran up behind me; why he didn't attack before me is a question that has no answer.

"F-foolish replica Luke... unleash your power...!" Van gasped, deprived of air due to my death grip. He grabbed my arm, spun around wildly, and flung me at the wall with surprising force. I slammed into right after Ion and Mieu did and hit the floor with excruciating force. Ion landed next to me and didn't get up.

_Move... move, damn it, MOVE! _I screamed at myself, in a pained daze. _Have to move... have to save the city... __**MOVE**__! _The ground beneath me buckled as their support was abruptly destroyed. I swore under my breath as the PCP finally ebbed away, replaced by burning pain down my spine from my encounter with the wall, courtesy of Van.

"You've finally proven useful, replica."

"Van...?"

"Dammit!" I heard Asch swear, just as Luke must've passed out. I twitched my right hand, trying to move, to at least stand up...

"Asch! Why are you here? I told you not to come!"

"Too bad... I also brought the sister you tried to save!" I dragged my heavy arms under me and pushed myself up with an agonizing slowness, then dragged my feet under me and slowly lifted myself up, breathing heavily with exertion. I looked up just in time to see Van slam the hilt of his sword into Asch's abdomen. Uh, OW.

"B-bastard..." I choked, hobbling toward Van. "I... I'll kill you for this..." The land was buckling and collapsing at an alarming rate, Luke was sprawled out dangerously close to the edge, Asch hit the floor, obviously unconscious, everything HURT, all because of **HIM**. Van whistled loudly; two griffins appeared from above and scooped up the unconscious God-General and bastardly Commandant.

"Van!" Tear yelled, running into the area with the others right behind her. I dropped to one knee, trying to fight off the black dots at the edges of my vision. "You betrayed me! You said you were going to preserve these Outer Lands!" Tear glared up at her brother, abandoning her soldier front completely. "What about the people of Akzeriuth? The soldiers on board the Tartarus? They'll all be killed!"

"Mystearica. Someday you'll come to see the folly and ugliness of this world." Van nudged his griffin and gained altitude, miraculously not getting hit by falling debris. "I want you to live... at least long enough for me to see you come to your senses. You have the fonic hymns. Use them."

"Temari...!" Natalia called out, running up to me. I heard Anise call out to Ion; I grimaced as I watched Van and Asch fly away and the tunnel collapsed further. I spotted Guy running from the edge, where the passing ring had been, with Luke on his back.

"Temari, are you all right?"

"Temari, Ion...!"

"Everyone, gather around me! Hurry!" There was the sound of the Second Fonic Hymn being performed calmly despite the surrounding chaos...

Black. Black black black SILENCE.

* * *

_There were skeletal figures surrounding me, grabbing at me with their cold, grimy hands and moaning in the agony they'd be wrongly caused._

_ "Liar," one rasped, pulling on my hair._

_ "Liar," said another, twisting my arms painfully._

_ "Liar."_

_ "Liar."_

_ "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" It had become a chant, a kind of grim song, as they repeated that single word over and over again. There was more pulling, more moans of agony. "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! __**LIAR**__!" I spun my head to see Luke standing before me, soaked in blood and with a miner's helmet loosely held in his right hand._

_ "Liar," he croaked, pointing his sword at me. There was Tear beside him, with torn clothes covered in a kind of violet mud._

_ "Liar," she accused, pointing her staff at me. Jade appeared, his glasses missing from his face and the majority of what could be seen of his body covered in bandages._

_ "Liar," he said simply as he pointed his lance at me. Guy walked out of the shadows, wearing clothes that resembled those of a noble and covered with blood and ashes._

_ "Liar." Natalia, from the shadows, dripping wet from an encounter with some unknown body of water._

_ "Liar." Anise, from the shadows, with Ion's head cradled in her arms._

_ "Liar," she accused, as Ion's blood dripped down her arm. Ion's head spoke in a hoarse whisper as well:_

_ "LIIIIIIAAAARRR..."_

"...ay, Temari?"

"...ke up!"

"Temari!" I opened my eyes slowly; they were immediately attacked by the miasma.

"S-sunuva..." I mumbled sourly, sitting up. _Forget the dream. Forget the dream NOW. _"What... what just happened?" I asked, wide eyed. All that could be seen was a sea of purple and purple air, a poisonous hell by every sense. _This looks like... the Qliphoth... oh no. No no no NO! _

"Looks like we fell underground," Guy explained gravely, with Luke still unconscious on his back.

"Wh-what...?" I squeaked, as the feeling of dread increased tenfold. _Deo Pass didn't fall along with Akzeriuth, I know it didn't..._

"Yes... I hope the residents at Deo Pass are safe..." Natalia murmured, with a grave frown. I swiveled my head and spotted Ion, who had woken up and was being pestered by Anise about his well-being. He noticed my look and smiled a little at me. It was an empty smile, devoid of any real warmth.

"Temari. I'm glad you're all right," Ion said, trying hard not to act startled or afraid or anything.

"Looks like you're okay, too..." I replied. "You hit that wall pretty hard." I was jerked from my thoughts when a small voice cried out loudly in pain and fear. _Oh no. NO! _I spun around to see John, Pyrope's son, floating on a plank of wood on the liquefied land with his father's body on top of him. _No no no no NO. NO, this can't be happening!_

"H-help me..." John gasped desperately, squirming under the weight on his back. I froze in fear and horror, watching as that poor boy steadily sunk deeper into his poisonous grave. I gripped my head with my hands as he sank beneath the surface, his last cry for help abruptly cut off before anyone could do anything. A quick glance around showed other bodies in the distance, floating face down before being claimed by the liquid land.

"No... no no no..." I chanted, staring ahead with wide, teary eyes. "No no no no NO!" I continued freaking out and chanting 'no' while Anise stared at the land we were on with apprehension.

"Is this place going to sink too...?" she asked.

"Let's get to the Tartarus. The emergency buoy activated and it's managing to stay above the mud."

_I... I failed... _I thought as I was pushed up a flight of metal stairs into the Tartarus, numb to the world. _It's gone... Akzeriuth and its people are all gone..._

_

* * *

_

As soon as Luke met us all out on the deck, the conversation started. Basically, Tear and Ion explained the Qliphoth and the Outer Lands and that we'd be safe if we reached Yulia City. I was still numb and feeling like SHIT due to my complete failure to save the city that was merely a victim of circumstance. I didn't listen to much of anything that was being said. I already knew about it anyway.

"How did this happen? Akzeriuth is supported by a pillar, correct?"

"Yes, but... that pillar disintegrated."

"How?" I glared at Luke right after Anise asked.

"Him..." I rasped, pointing at said aristocrat.

"Wh-what?" Luke asked. "I don't know anything about it! I was just trying to neutralize the miasma! Master Van told me that if I caused a hyperresonance there, the miasma would disappear! I had no idea this would happen! No one told me!"

"My brother deceived you. And you destroyed the pillar that supported Akzeriuth."

"N-no, that can't be..."

"Van ordered you to stand next to the passage ring. Those passage rings are what produce the pillars... Tear is probably right," Ion deduced. I made a face and forced back tears of frustration and grief. "I was careless. I never dreamed Van would make Luke do such a thing..."

"I wish Luke had at least discussed it with us beforehand. Neutralizing the miasma could have waited until the residents were evacuated... Of course, there is little point in saying that now." Jade seemed to be trying hard not to seem angry, but he had this ARRGH-I'MMA-KILL-YOU aura.

"Yes. Akzeriuth is gone. Thousands of lives, lost in an instant..." Natalia murmured, looking away from the cause.

"A-are you saying it's my fault?" Luke asked, his eyes wide with horror. There was a brief silence. "It's not... it's not my fault! Master Van said... yeah, Master Van told me to do it!" Jade rolled his eyes and headed toward the hatch.

"Jade...?"

"I'm going to the bridge. If I stay, I'll just be irritated by some ridiculous ranting." Jade went through the hatch without another word. Luke glared in the direction that he'd gone.

"What's your problem? I tried to save Akzeriuth!"

"Ever since you lost your memory, you're like a completely different person!" _Because he IS._

"You all couldn't do anything to stop it either! Don't just blame me!" Luke shouted, now growing desperate for someone to take his side.

"You're right. I'm powerless. But still..." Ion started, only to have Anise grab his arm.

"Ion, don't bother talking to him. He's not worth it!" Anise dragged her charge behind her and went through the hatch.

"It's Master Van's fault, not mine! R-right, Guy?" Luke asked, turning to said blond servant.

"Luke... don't make me think even less of you." Through the hatch he went.

"I was stupid for starting to think you had some good in you." The hatch opened, closed, and Tear was gone.

"Why... why are you all blaming me?" I heard Luke cry out, with the telltale thud of knees meeting metal.

"Master... cheer up..." Mieu offered. _Nice try, dear, but that's NOT what you should have said._

"Sh-shut up! What do you know?"

"A lot of my people died because of me. So... I can understand what you're feeling, Master." I merely stood behind Luke and watched as he hung his head; he was either oblivious to my presence or didn't care.

But I was there. I felt like him; scum. Useless. I knew what was going to happen, I tried to stop it, and I FAILED. I deserved to wallow in self-contempt while he wallowed in self-pity; I didn't deserve to sit among the people who had no idea what would happen and had tried to stop it regardless, the people who hated the cause of all that sorrow.

"Don't compare me to YOU!" I heard Luke shout, his voice breaking. "D-don't...compare me to..." And just like that, the arrogant aristocrat dissolved into tears while I stood back and watched. I realized with vague, detached interest that I still had my face mask thing and tore it off irritably, tossing it over the railing. The liquefied land claimed another victim as I slowly walked toward the sobbing replica before me.

"Master Luke..." I started quietly. Said noble sniffed loudly and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Wh-what, aren't you gonna leave me too?" he asked harshly. He tried to look angry, resentful, but it all failed miserably as more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"No, sir." I got to my knees next to him and forced back my own tears yet again.

"Why not? Y-you... you actually believe it's not my fault...?" Luke asked hopefully, grabbing my shoulders. _Ooh. Ouch. I'm gonna feel bad about this, but I've done enough lying for a long time, thank you very much._

"No, sir," I repeated dully, peeling his hands from my shoulders. "But I know it's Van's fault too." Tears welled up in my eyes again; I didn't bother forcing them back again and let them fall. "I... I thought Van might have been planning something... and I tried to stop it by keeping you away from him... but I failed..." I rubbed my eyes forcefully and bit my lip. "I'm... no better than you are... sir..." Luke roughly shoved me back and looked away. _Hmm. I'm not a sympathizer, so he wants nothing to do with me. Typical._

"G-go away."

"No."

"I SAID go away."

"_I _said no."

"You're fired."

"Fine."

* * *

Tear came back out and politely urged me inside; she ignored Luke completely, but he followed me inside and dashed to the closest cabin he could find. I moved to follow him, but Tear silently shook her head and asked me to follow her to the bridge.

"Temari." I looked up to see Jade at the controls. "I apologize."

"For what, Colonel?" I asked warily when everyone looked at me weird.

"For accusing you of working with Van. That was clearly not the case."

"Oh... thank you, sir." Anise gave me a weird look.

"Why did you sit out there with HIM?" she asked with a frown.

"Because I failed to stop the fall of Akzeriuth. I'm no better than he is." I looked at the floor and grimaced at the sight of dried blood.

"We all failed to stop it. It's not your fault," Guy urged, trying to look reassuring.

"But I had a feeling Van had some plot. I... could have prevented this..."

"You tried. You helped us get the people out; they just weren't far enough away..." I bit my lip and resisted the urge to hit my head against something.

"I've detected an unusually strong fonon signature. It's to the west," Jade announced, puzzling over the most complicated looking controls I think I've ever seen... even more complicated than Paint Tool SAI.

"That's probably Yulia City." Tear looked completely neutral, even though under normal circumstances she'd probably be very glad to be going home... or maybe not, since 'home' to her is a miasma-infested hell hole.

"Yulia City, huh..." I muttered. "I wonder... what happened to Asch the Bloody..."

"Who cares?" Anise asked roughly, shrugging. Ion gave her a little look, then turned his head and looked at me.

"Van probably took him to safety." _And then we'll be travelling with him... uh, wait, maybe not. He was unconscious, he might not have gotten away from that griffin._

Insert long heavy silence here. Then...

"I can see something!" Natalia declared.

"Is that... a waterfall?" Anise asked, staring at the sight before us in awe.

"Yes, it's sea water from the Outer Lands coming down. The city's inside."

"Holy freaking crap, are you honestly telling me there's this huge gaping hole in the middle of the freaking ocean that NO ONE noticed?" I asked loudly, also staring at the pouring water.

"Won't the water pressure crush the Tartarus...?" Guy asked hesitantly, looking over at Tear.

"No, the water vaporizes near the ground," Tear replied patiently.

"Then here we go," Jade declared from the controls, urging the Tartarus forward.

* * *

Yulia City, of all its mecha-awesomeness and weird ass doors. From the very outskirts of the city, the main facility looks to me somewhat like a strange sea shell. The city would have been beautiful if not for the poison blight kept at bay by its enormous, all-encompassing walls. The entire area was tainted a faint purple color, which smothered out any other color that could be had.

The people didn't even have television, and they could build places like that.

"Wow...! This is Yulia City?" _No, it's Hollow Bastion. What the hell do you think it is, dear?_

"Yes, the mayor's inside. Let's go." _Wait... holy shit, fight scene... unless Asch is still off in the Land of Nod somewhere. Yeah. _Everyone started walking toward the huge building ahead except Luke; I stood next to him and gave him a weird look. Tear paused, then hesitantly turned around and walked back toward us.

"How long are you two going to stand there?" she asked, trying to pretend as if everything were normal.

"I'm waiting for him to move," I replied, jabbing my thumb at Luke.

"All they'll do is keep accusing me of stuff... I don't wanna go."

"You're even more pathetic than I thought, reject!" We all spun around immediately to see Asch standing there, looking pissed off as usual.

"Nice to see you too," I piped up sarcastically. "Welcome to Hell." _Uh, crap, I probably shouldn't have said that outside Tear's home... I'll be sure to apologize later._

"Y-you...!" Luke growled, clenching his teeth. "What're you doing here? Where's Master Van?"

"Hah! You still call him 'master' even after he's betrayed you?" Asch asked tauntingly, walking in a wide circle around Luke (and me.)

"B-betrayed me...? Then... Master Van really did want me to destroy Akzeriuth...?" Luke asked numbly, his face losing color instantly.

"DAMN it! If I'd realized what Van was planning sooner, this NEVER would've happened!" Asch shouted, making a frightening angry face. He got even more fearsome-looking when he looked at Luke. His eyes were full to the brim with pure, unadulterated hatred.

I'd claimed to hate plenty of people back home, but I didn't know what hate was. My 'hate' was more of a hollow, vain dislike. Asch... seriously HATED the man in front of him. The look in his eyes gave me chills.

"Holy hell, this is going to get ugly," I mumbled to Tear.

"And YOU! Why the hell didn't you THINK before using your hyperresonance?" Asch demanded, to which Luke recoiled and paled still further.

"So you're saying it's my fault too?" Luke asked slowly.

"Of course it's your fault. Don't even try to deny it!"

"It's NOT my fault! It's not my fault, it's NOT...!" Luke replied, shaking and brandishing his fists. Asch only rolled his eyes at the action.

"Are all replica brains this defective?" he asked nobody in particular.

"R-replica...?" Luke wondered aloud. "Master Van used the word 'replica' too..."

"You STILL haven't figured it out yet? Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Asch yelled, actually glaring at me.

"What're you giving me an evil look for?" I asked loudly. "If you wanna fight, fuckin' **fine**, I'm in the PERFECT bloody mood for it."

"Oh, shut up!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke asked, completely ignoring what I'd said.

"I'll tell you, LUKE."

"Ohhh DAMN." I stepped toward Asch with all the courage I could muster. "That's enough, Mr. Sunshine. You're pissed, but don't take it out on him- I'm here, aren't I?"

"Back off, rat." Asch shoved me away and looked back over at Luke. "Why do you think you and I have the same face?"

"H-how should I know?" Luke asked, as Mieu trembled at his feet. I beckoned at Mieu to tell him without words to get away. Luckily, he obeyed and bounced toward me; I immediately scooped him up as replica and original continued their intense conversation that would shatter the former's world completely.

"I'm a noble who was born in Baticul. Seven years ago I was kidnapped by a villain named Van."

"Y-you... you can't mean..."

"That's right! You're a second-rate copy of ME! A mere replica!"

"Ohh shiiiittt..." I muttered, facepalming. "This is NOT going to end well..." Once again, I was ignored completely.

"You're lying... it's not true! It's NOT true!" Luke shook his head, then quickly and suddenly drew his sword, pointing it at Asch.

"FUCK, they're getting out the sharp objects!" I yelled stupidly. I tried to run between the two squabbling men, but Tear grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"It's _their _fight. Stay out of it," Tear muttered in my ear. "You'd get hurt if you did otherwise."

"You wanna fight, replica?" Asch asked with a haughty sneer. He drew his sword with a barely concealed eagerness.

"Stop lying!" Luke shouted idiotically, running right at his original. He was knocked back with no effort at all, and due to his hysteria he didn't even try to plan anything and just attacked completely blindly. So Asch had little difficulty in repetitively beating his replica back until he finally snapped and attacked back, with the same moves.

It was like watching someone fight a mirror. Oh my imaginary GAWD, it was weird. Did Asch think that when he watched me fight Toshi, I wonder? Wait, no, she's all graceful and I could trip over a dust particle...

Anyway, Luke was beaten down after another ten minutes or so and ended up sprawled out on the floor with Asch's sword at his throat. By then, I'd had enough of watching, handed Mieu to Tear, and stomped toward Asch with the best evil look I could manage.

"Okay, you've had your fun now back off," I ordered, grabbing Asch's arm. He elbowed me in the stomach as a response and sent me reeling as he continued to glare at his replica. I gripped my stomach as I stumbled backward, then swore, slipped off my boot, and hurled it at Asch.

"Why you little-!" Asch started when the boot bounced off the back of his head.

"I told you to back off," I replied simply, while Tear gave me a warning glare. "You wanna take out your stress and whine about how woeful and sad your life is, don't take it out on him. It's not like he CHOSE to replace you."

"But he DID choose to ignore me and destroy Akzeriuth," Asch pointed out, kicking my discarded boot back in my direction.

"True, but you're an enemy, you've tried to kill him. I wouldn't have listened to you either."

"W-Wallflower..." Luke muttered, somewhat dazedly. Asch whirled back around and pointed his sword back at Luke without any hesitation.

"Shut up, replica."

"You're lying! I-I'm not-"

"I don't want to acknowledge it either! To think that dreck like you is MY replica...! To think that trash like you stole my home, my family... EVERYTHING from me! I'm going to be sick!" Asch raised his sword up over his head and poised to swing down; I shoved my boot back on and ran toward Asch. _He didn't kill him in the game, but this is NOT a game!_

"NO!"

"DIE!"

I grabbed Asch's sword just before it met Luke's skull and yanked it back, slicing my hand open and dripping blood everywhere in the process. Asch tried to swing at Luke again, not caring if he happened to rip my arm off in the process, and I wrapped my arms around his middle and pulled him backward while Luke stared on in awe.

Yes, you fangirls, I gave Asch a hug. Don't shoot me until you hear of his reaction to it:

"Let GO of me, you disgusting little wretch!"

"Stop acting like Freddy Kruger on a caffeine binge and I'll consider it!"

"Who the HELL is Freddy Kruger?" Asch grabbed one of my arms and tossed me over his head with ease; I landed on my back in front of him and swore in pain.

"FUCK!" I rolled over onto my stomach and hastily drew my sword as I hurried to stand.

"You wanna fight now?" Asch asked, inclining his head. "Just so you know, if you don't stop the bleeding soon, you're going to die."

"Your FACE is going to die!" I retorted, assuming the most basic fighting stance I knew.

"That made no sense."

"Your FACE made no sense!"

"Knock it off already. If you're that fascinated with my face, I'm going to assume you're fascinated with _me_. And if you are, I am SOOO going to enjoy breaking your black withered heart."

"Fascinated... with you? Do you mean like a _crush_? EWWW, HELL no!" I argued, disgusted. I retched loudly for dramatic emphasis. "You cut off a piece of my FUCKING leg, made me fight Toshi, tried to KILL me on a few occasions, and you're just an asshole _period_."

"What have I told you about watching what you say?" Asch growled, stomping toward me with his sword.

"You're starting to sound like my mother," I replied with a grimace.

"At least you HAVE a mother."

"So do you; Luke doesn't, though." I jerked my head toward said replica, who was still shaking on the floor. "And don't start about that 'he stole blah blah blah' CRAP. You're still Susanne's son, get over it and MOVE ON."

"Move on?" Asch asked incredulously, stomping closer to me. "You've heard how I've had everything taken from me and you tell me to MOVE ON?"

"You're the one at fault for letting him keep it all," I told the now very irate God-General, ignoring the state of screaming terror I was in. "You could have had it all back, but NOOO, you ran away. Lemme guess; Van told you to, didn't he?"

"**SHUT UP**!"

"Temari!" Tear warned, sounding genuinely angry. I shrugged and sheathed my sword, only because Tear looked ready to tackle me and take it away.

"This guy has been a chronic pain in my ass, I hope you didn't expect me to be _nice _to him," I replied coarsely.

"Oh, I never expected you to be reasonable. It would certainly explain why you keep lying to your allies," Asch hissed, brandishing his sword at me. Tear didn't even pretend to look surprised at that information; Luke was only a little startled.

"Th-then... you know the truth about Wallflower?" Luke asked hesitantly, only to get a blade pointed at his throat again.

"No, not yet."

"Whaddaya mean NOT YET?" I asked loudly. I was treated to one of Asch's sadistic grins.

"I'll get the truth out of you, even if I have to beat you half to death first."

"You'd have to kill me, then. You-"

"'You wouldn't believe the truth. Nobody would,'" Asch finished, mocking my high-pitched voice. _Oh hell, he must have heard me talking to Jade earlier... _"Yeah, I probably wouldn't; you _do _have a solid reputation as a liar." Asch turned back to his replica and poised to swing his sword again. I panicked briefly and ran toward the two mirror images only to see Asch sheathe his sword and Luke just... staring. Blankly.

"Wh-what the hell...?" I gasped when Luke blinked, then abruptly passed out. "I-I thought you were going to kill him..."

"Oh, I wanted to," Asch replied, turning around and walking toward the city. "But I wouldn't resort to underhanded tactics for trash like him." Tear looked startled as well, but stood rooted to the spot as I cautiously walked up to Luke and poked his shoulder. Of course, he didn't respond. The discarded sword was carefully replaced in its sheath as Tear watched mutely. She didn't volunteer, so I rolled my eyes and hoisted Luke up onto my back.

"Where should I take him...? Please say it's close by, this one is HEAVY."

* * *

Luke was in Tear's bed, Mieu was on Tear's desk, Asch was loitering in the main facility, and I bought an apple from that grumpy salesman. Everyone else just kinda... wandered. Oh, those adventurous young 'uns... sorry, bad joke.

Now, you may be wondering why I bought an apple. The answer is simple; I got it for Mieu. He hadn't eaten for some time. I knew he probably wouldn't be able to eat it alone (it was about half as big as he was not counting his enormous ears), so I opted to share it. I had to steal the cooking knife from Guy (who'd used it last) as I made my way to Tear's room.

"Mieu, dear, do you want to help me eat this?" I asked cautiously, as I walked up to the little blue creature. I immediately started peeling it (I don't mind the skin, but from what I'd heard Mieu didn't like it.) I managed to do that, but when I cut the fruit into small chunks I sliced my finger open.

"Temari..." Mieu muttered, pointing at my little injury.

"Ow..." I hissed, sticking my bleeding finger in my mouth. Blood taste plus apple taste equals EW. I grabbed one of the apple pieces and held it out to Mieu, who accepted it and started eating it like he'd been starved... which, in a sense, he had. As soon as I thought my finger had stopped bleeding, I grabbed my own apple piece and devoured it.

Footsteps, SOMEONE RIGHT FREAKING BEHIND ME HOLY CRAP. A black gauntlet clad hand grabbed my left wrist and harsh green eyes examined my cut index finger.

"...You can't do anything without hurting yourself, can you?"

"Hello to you too," I grunted. I grabbed another apple piece and held it out to Asch. "Want one?"

"No. I wouldn't take something you offered if my life depended on it."

"I'm sure your doctor's already told you this, but you'll live a lot longer if you pull that huge pole out of your ass," I said sweetly, handing the refused apple piece to Mieu.

"Shut up." Asch glared at me and slowly walked over to Luke. _Hmm. I don't think he has the voice-in-head problem yet._

"Try to hurt him and I'll be glad to throw stuff at you," I told Asch calmly, eating another apple piece.

"I don't need to resort to underhanded tactic for trash like him."

"As you've said. Figures. You MANLY men and your MANLY pride have MANLY issues like that."

"...You're weird." Asch crossed his arms and inspected me as if I were some animal that had gotten into his house. _He doesn't even HAVE a house... he lives in the Oracle Headquarters, does he not? Uh, maybe the God-Generals are given different lodgings, but I doubt it. They probably just get really fancy expensive looking places while all the other soldiers get places with crumbling ceilings and bad plumbing._

"Yes, I am." I handed the last apple piece to Mieu and stood up to leave. "You can have some time to yourself, you manly man, you."

"Hold it." Cue Asch grabbing my arm. "I'm still going to get the truth from you." I allowed myself a sardonic laugh as I turned around to stare back at the redheaded God-General.

"Are you, now?" I asked. "Why does it matter? I'm just a servant."

"If you were 'just a servant', Van wouldn't have ordered you captured. He wouldn't have had that mindless little idiot created, either," Asch growled, squeezing my arm far harder than necessary. I smacked his hand and stepped back, managing an angry face.

"DON'T insult Toshi. It's not her fault she's like that. You bastards raised her to be a robotic drone." I considered Asch briefly. "And you must not think she's all that useless, because you've never left her behind. You've had at least two chances to do so."

"My orders," Asch explained curtly, taking a threatening step toward me. "She's just filling in for you. I don't know what role you're supposed to play, but I'm not going to let you play it."

"Odd, you seemed just fine with following your orders and taking me to Van earlier."

"That was before I knew what he was planning."

"Of course." I looked up at Asch (damn his height...) "And sorry to disappoint you dear, but I have no idea what Van would want with me."

"Call me that again and I'll kill you," Asch threatened, grabbing the front of my shirt.

"What, 'dear'? Is that against your religion or something?"

"No, it's just disturbing." Asch gave me a weird look. "Everything about you is disturbing. How could someone NOT have fonons composing their body? How could a useless little rat like you be of any use to Van?"

"You wouldn't believe the answer to the first and I have no idea what the answer to the second is," I replied as Asch let go and stepped back, as if disgusted.

"Oh, we'll see." Asch grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the stairs when he stopped in front of the mirror. I thought about making fun of him for being vain, then stopped myself when I realized what had just happened. _Oh... NOW he has the voice-in-head problem. _I managed a pained looking grimace as Tear stomped up the stairs.

"Are you listening, Asch? ...Asch!"

"I'm LISTENING. Don't shout," Asch grumbled, glaring at the Melodist in front of him.

"Talk to the mayor-to my grandfather-about launching the Tartarus." Tear turned on her heel and made her way back down the stairs. I stood quietly while Asch turned and looked at Luke's unconscious form, then over at me, then at the stairs.

"C'mon," Asch ordered, dragging me back toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're going to tell the truth, right in front of everybody."

"...Oh HELL no..."

* * *

There was a brief detour when Asch had a very short conversation with Natalia, then he went around telling everyone to meet in the meeting room... how convenient that Teodoro left to do... something... right when this gathering was arranged.

"What's this about...?" Guy asked warily as everyone gathered around me and Asch. Said God-General nudged me roughly with his elbow as he announced the purpose of the summons:

"The little rat here is going to tell the truth now."

"What's to tell?" I asked roughly.

"You don't need to pretend; we all know you've been lying to us," Jade remarked cheerfully. Ion gave me a kind of betrayed look and the accursed guilt flooded my insides with that cold slimy feeling. I was vividly reminded of the weird ass dream I'd had earlier.

"You... you wouldn't believe me," I muttered. "Nobody would. Especially not now."

"Tell us," Asch ordered, looking ready to draw his sword. I took a deep breath. _Tell. Huh. I could try to lie some more, but that would backfire horribly. Should I honestly tell the truth? I mean, that wouldn't solve anything._

"I..." I started, feeling the shaky nervous feeling I always got when forced into public speaking at school. "I-I'm... from a place called Earth..."

"The... ground...?" Natalia asked blankly. I shook my head.

"No, no... um, Colonel?" I asked, turning to Jade. "Have you ever heard of anything called quantum physics?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Um... it may not be called that here..." I gulped. "Uh, well... Earth is... it's another planet in a different dimension..."

"Oh, an alternate dimension? I've heard that research was being done on something such as that," Jade brought up.

"Um, yeah... and on Earth, fonons don't exist," I explained, feeling like a jackass the whole time even though I was actually telling the truth.

"Well that explains why your body isn't composed of fonons..." Asch muttered. "Can you prove that this planet Earth exists?"

"Uh... my iPod. Nothing like it exists here," I suggested, taking said precious out of its case. "And on Earth, we have a different writing system-my 'code.' Here." I turned my iPod on and showed it to everybody one at a time; the song list was displayed on the screen.

"This doesn't prove that Earth exists," Tear pointed out patiently.

"Pardon me for interrupting," Teodoro said suddenly, entering the meeting room with a piece of paper in his hand. "But I believe this will prove useful for you all. It was in a book Van left behind." Jade immediately relieved Teodoro of the paper and thanked him as he left. In about a minute, Jade looked up from the paper and gave me a very curious look.

"...Temari appears to be telling the truth."

"WHAT?" Anise asked in disbelief. "What does that paper say, Colonel?"

"It's from one of Van's recent research journals. It describes in detail how he found Temari when she was first brought to Auldrant." Cue everyone (minus Guy, who opted to wait until the paper was handed to him) crowding around that paper and reading it. I would've liked to read it, too, but I felt it wasn't my place even though it was about me.

"...Whoa... that's unbelievable..." Anise muttered when she finished reading it. She looked up at me. "Temari, why didn't you just tell us where you were from?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me," I replied simply, looking down. "I'm sorry I lied to you all... I thought I had no choice..." I didn't even bother looking up as the dream haunted me still further, with all of the people I'd come to care about more than my friends back home calling me a liar. "If you want me to leave, then fine. I just need to get back up to the Outer Lands and I'll leave you alone after that, I promise. I'll find a way home on my own..."

"What're you talking about? We don't want you to leave!" Guy laughed lightly, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Wh-what?" I asked, choking on air.

"You're our friend, Temari," Natalia replied simply, smiling a little at me as well. "I do not appreciate the fact that you lied to us, but you thought you had no choice. I can forgive you."

"Yes. As long as you stop lying to us, I won't hold a grudge against you," Tear agreed stiffly, returning to her soldier routine.

"You may not be from Auldrant, but you genuinely care about the people in it. You're a good person, and you had a good reason to lie. I forgive you," Ion offered, with one of his winning smiles.

"Well... you helped us a lot, and you said you'd buy me chiffon cake, so... I guess I forgive you," Anise added somewhat hesitantly. Asch merely crossed his arms and looked away irritably as Jade sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"...I'll be watching you very closely, Temari," he told me seriously. "Now, is there anything else you need to tell us about?"

"YES," Anise and Ion said in unison. Cue weird looks from everyone. I felt my eye twitch as I rubbed my head.

"Uh, yeah. Um, since that fight with the liger queen, I've been experiencing random pains. I promised Anise I'd see a doctor after..." I bit my lip at the thought of Akzeriuth and cut my sentence off. "Uh, anyway, I don't know what the cause is and it's gotten worse over time..."

"Since the fight with the LIGER QUEEN? Why didn't you say anything?" Tear asked, suddenly stern.

"Uh, we were kinda busy with saving cheagles and getting arrested and stopping wars..." I replied nervously. "And it's not that bad. I just have low pain tolerance..." I swallowed and tried to think of anything else I could tell them. _Oh, hell. Might as well. _"Um... and Temari Haruhara isn't my real name, but please don't make me tell you my real name, I HATE it... Also... I've known Luke was a replica for some time now..."

"So have I," Jade suddenly confessed. "When did you find out, Temari?"

"When Asch attacked me on the outskirts of Engeve," I replied. "I'd read about fomicry a bit when researching Auldrant and its culture. Asch looks more like Lady Susanne and Duke Fabre than Luke does, and since Luke had 'amnesia' it seemed to fit. I didn't know I was right until Asch confronted me on the Tartarus." _Wow, it feels weird to talk this much, but finally telling the truth feels SO FUCKING GOOD... even though this explanation isn't exactly true. Damn, there go the fluffy feelings. _"And I knew Toshi was my replica when I first met her at Baticul's port... I just didn't confess that because I thought I'd be suspected of something if I let you all know I know about fomicry..." I shuddered a little. "That, and the fact that I forgot the replication process..."

"Forgot it?" Guy asked.

"Mm-hm. Uh, I didn't have a head injury when I woke up in Baticul, so I think it was voluntary amnesia... uh, that's not the medical term for it... but whatever. It's when the mind blocks memories of a traumatic event."

"That would make sense," Jade agreed, adjusting his glasses.

"So, now we need to talk to Teodoro about launching the Tartarus," Asch grunted, officially ending the meeting. He left the room with a dignified huff, searching for Teodoro to do as he'd said. I opted to go see Mieu and Luke before leaving.

I ran right up to Tear's room, tripping up the stairs, then offered to allow Mieu to come with us.

"I'm sorry, Temari, but Luke is my only master. I'm staying here with him." _So... cute..._

"AWWWW..." I gushed, squishing Mieu in my arms. "I'll miss you, dear. Make sure to take good care of him."

"You could stay," Mieu suggested, sounding like he was pleading.

"There's stuff I need to look into, dear. I'll see you some other time, okay?" I offered, putting Mieu down. I heard a muffled snort from the stairs and rolled my eyes. _Sounded like Asch. Guess it's time to leave now. _"Blegh, time to go." I waved at Mieu a little as I headed down the stairs, bumping into Asch. _Whoot, I was right. Ten points._

"Get your crap and come on."

* * *

DONE. I still suck at fighting scenes... argh. I certainly hope this one is better than the last... holy freaking crap, thirty-eight pages. I didn't mean for it to be that long...

Okay, you know Saimen's strike arte Downcut? I DID **NOT **MAKE THAT UP. I got PERMISSION to use it for Saimen from it's creator, happy amatuer. She wrote Confessions of a Self-Insert in the Tales of Symphonia catagory, which is good by the way. Do me a little favor and go read it? It has a lot of reviews, but I think it deserves more. It's REALLY good... I should go review it...

And I know this chapter was really... kinda weird. But hey, I tried really hard. I do actually get kinda obsessive like that when I'm given a job. It's WORK WORK WORK UNTIL IT'S DONE for me... unless it's a leisure activity, such as fanfiction.

Oh yeah, Rider's fonic arte Mezzanotte. It's Italian for midnight. Yay for BabelFish. It can translate single words okay, but sentences... not so much. It gets the grammar all weird and stuff.

I'm happy, though. I get to write short-haired Luke soon. ^ ^

I got Eriku into Tales of the Abyss. Every time I go over her house, I have to bring it with me. She keeps calling Van 'Big Black Man' and Asch my 'twin'.

Asch: I look nothing like you! I'm not that ugly!

Me: I know, breathe.

And she keeps adding perverted commentary, which I don't appreciate but... well, it's how she plays video games. (shrug)

And I never got but a little feedback from this, but the extra fic with information about Yagate and Toshi... I actually am writing it. Should I post it later (not now, it has spoilers galore)?

And I was playing the game at this part while writing. I wrote that Luke lost the fight because... well, that'd be most likely result, but in the game I actually won for the first time. Only took me what, five playthroughs? XD Asch usually kicks my ass at Yulia City, and I kick his at Eldrant. Tee hee.

Anyways, I'm hungry and we have a granola bar left. Nummy...

~Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	15. Of Caverns and Evil Scientists

Wow, fifteen and FINALLY past Akzeriuth. (hugs Heartless plushy) Yeah, I'm weird, I think Heartless are cute with their big beady eyes...

Anyways, we have review replies. ^ ^

xXBright AkatsukiXx: Okay, thank you. ^ ^

AccessBlade: I'm glad you appreciate that. Yes, Asch is an ass, but he has a good reason to be... that, and he can be a huge softie at times. XD Sorry that you don't like Asch. Maybe you'll like him a bit more later on.

Commandant of Heart: Yup, Downcut was created by happy amateur. She was really nice when I asked if I could use it... um, anyway, maybe I'll look at that song later, even though I'm not one for love songs. Yeah, I know. Heart-wrenching, isn't it? And you'll see about Saimen. ^ ^

TalesofLegendia Fan: Agreed, it's just that telling the truth can be very difficult at times...

Myo43: Thanks. ^ ^ You're the one-hundredth reviewer, congratulations. I didn't wake up until noon... ^ ^ ' (hugs back) And holey laundry shouldn't need washing and folding, lol.

Not Kouichi- tcanimorph: Thank you so much for all your praise. I'm honored. ^ ^ I'm also glad you like my work.

ShadowDragon91: Thank you very much. ^ ^ To tell the brutal truth, I probably won't finish this, but I'll try really hard to. And I'm glad you liked it. ^ ^

ArcticSnowWolf: Yeah, I know! I stealing some of Mom's ice cream tonight. XD Putting up a fight wasn't really an option... er, well, it was, but it would have ended HORRIBLY. (shot) Thanks for the praise, I really appreciate it. ^ ^

DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl: Thanks. ^ ^ Yes, the truth has been told. Hmm, there's an idea... XD Yagate knowing? No, actually... ^ ^ ' Van summon? You'll see. And about Saimen's issue... you'll see.

GamerGirl1992: Surprising people is a developing skill of mine... Poor T-chan for what...? ^ ^ ' Yes, Luke can be an ass. I'm glad I portrayed the characters okay. I'm glad you liked it.

Chang-Tong: Yeah... But still, failure. And yes, yay for short-haired Luke later! And yes, finally telling the truth makes things hella easier. XD I'm honored by your praise, senpai. ^ ^

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Fifteen

Of Caverns and Evil Scientists

The Tartarus was filthy, enough said. Jade actually had us throw the Oracle Knights' corpses overboard into the Qliphoth sludge-hell of a burial, but at least you wouldn't have to worry about rowdy drunk teenagers dancing around your tombstone. The bloodstains... well, we had much more pressing concerns, so the stains were for the most part ignored. Jade only insisted upon getting rid of the bodies due to the risk of disease spreading (and the smell, of course...)

"So, Temari... what's Earth like?" Anise asked as she assumed a controls position.

"Bigger... more densely populated... and absolutely filthy," I described briefly. "We're slowly but surely destroying our own planet."

"How?" Guy asked, from a different controls position.

"Landfills, deforestation, oil spills, holes in the ozone layer... the list goes on." I thought about home briefly, ignoring the throbbing ache of homesickness that resulted.

"That's terrible... and all those problems are caused by people, aren't they?" Ion asked quietly.

"Mm-hm. People from Earth are despicable, enough said..."

"But you don't seem so bad," Anise protested kindly.

"Thanks for saying so, dear, but I've been lying to you all. I'm not much better than anyone else from Earth," I pointed out as a response.

"C'mon, there has to be plenty of worse people," Guy argued, turning his head.

"Yeah... like Hitler..." I agreed quietly.

"Hitler?"

"Yup. Slimy, prejudiced bastard killed six million people just because they were of a religious minority group." I bit my lip, trying to remember my history better. "Er, well, he didn't kill them, he just ordered to have them killed." I shrugged. "But then he lost the war and commited suicide. The end."

"Unbelievable... could you tell us more about this war?" Natalia asked as Asch gave her a kinda weird look. _Curiosity, dear. Breathe._

"Uhh, sure... it was called World War II-"

"WORLD war?" Anise asked, astonished.

"Yeah. Most of the major countries were fighting, so... the name fit. Um, anyways, it started when Hitler got the original idea to take over the world, starting with a country called Germany..."

So I spent twenty minutes recalling everything I could about World War II and added fervently how I hoped no one in Auldrant would get the idiotic idea to create an atomic bomb. Then I admitted that I might not have recalled everything correctly, for which Asch actually insulted me.

"You don't know your own world history? Pitiful."

"Oh, kiss my lily white ass."

"EXCUSE me?"

"KISS. MY. LILY. WHITE. **ASS**."

I had always thought that I'd never get along worse with anybody than my younger brother. _Then _came Asch. Oh my imaginary GAWD, that man was provoking me and taunting me CONSTANTLY. Maybe he was getting payback for that boot to the head...

For some reason, Asch made me think of Saimen and Saimen made me think of Demon. Most likely because they all were anti-social and expected people to befriend them, to pity them, when they go around snapping at people and being just plain obnoxious. Unlike Demon, Asch and Saimen had good reasons to be like they were... or, I assumed Saimen did, anyway. Whatever Saimen's reason was, it was likely connected to why she was so damn determined to kill me... Thrilling.

"Mind if I ask where we're headed?" I asked cautiously, earning a high-and-mighty look from Asch.

"Belkend. Van goes there often."

"HOLY CRAP, did you actually just talk to me without insulting me?"

"Shut up!"

"Temari, please stop fighting with Asch," Natalia commanded, calm but... cold. Very.

"I can try, ma'am, but to be brutally honest... we will most likely NEVER get along," I replied with a bow.

"I want you to take Ion and me back to Daath," Anise brought up suddenly, as she whirled around to look at the temperamental God-General.

"I need bodies to operate the Tartarus. I'll take you back when we're done."

"Why not use your own men?"

"I can't. Everything I do would be leaked to Van."

"Frickin' Family Vehicle..." I grumbled, crossing my arms. Cue dangerous look from Asch.

"Did you say something, rat?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't directed at you, Mr. Sunshine."

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"We're starting, take your seats," Jade demanded from the main controls.

* * *

Belkend. Metal, gears, certainly solid (bad pun, forgive me...) and with this irritating grating sound that harshly reminded me of when I'd lived in an eighteen-wheeler for two weeks. Life on the road is NOT what it's cracked up to be, dears.

I didn't really take it in, because I was still a bit shaky from that wonderful trip up from the Qliphoth. Natalia and Ion stayed standing just fine; I ended up falling over because I epically fail at life. It was freaking scary, okay? I don't like it when my floor MOVES and drops so suddenly I'm nearly able to touch the ceiling TWENTY FEET ABOVE.

And then, Mr. Multitask General started pestering me about my real name again while controlling the Tartarus. That got everybody else started, and I ended up screaming at the top of my lungs that I despised my real name and that I really didn't want to say what it was and demanded the subject be dropped. Then Asch sneered something like 'What a set of lungs, to think she mumbles all the time...'

Then...

"Oh! While we're here, Temari should get a medical examination," Natalia suggested boldly. My insides ran cold immediately.

"Oh HELL..." I mumbled. "NO! NONONONONO! I **HATE **DOCTORS!"

"What? Why?" Guy asked.

"Money-grabbing blood-sucking bastards only give a FUCK about their profits, have people dying slow painful fucking deaths just to get everything they can from them..." I mumbled irritably. "Well, that's how they are back home, anyway..."

"...Could you give an example?" Jade asked almost cautiously.

"My grandfather, stubborn as hell. Took a helluva lot to fuckin' kill that old man. Damn doctors just gave temporary solutions, to make sure he'd have to go back and pay them more..." I explained, making a sour face.

"Why not go to law enforcement? Your country has laws against that, right?" Anise asked.

"Yeah, malpractice and the like, but we can't prove anything." I shrugged, dismissing the subject. "Doesn't really matter. I'm still not going, we have more important things to do-"

"We're going to the research lab; the hospital's inside. We can investigate while the doctors find out what's wrong with you," Asch interrupted with a toss of his head.

"Why do you care, you'd bust out the champagne if I croaked over right fuckin' now..." I looked away, then back at Asch, who had this frightening sadistic look on his face. "Oh shit. What are you gonna do? I'm _not _edible-oh fuck, don't you DARE-" Before I even knew what was happening, Asch pretty much tackled me and hoisted me over his shoulder with almost no effort at all.

"Scrawny little rat..."

"HOLY **FUCK**! PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING **BASTARD**, YOU'RE GONNA DROP ME!" I wailed, flailing idiotically while Asch's shoulder dug into my gut.

"I'm not going to drop you, you idiot. You're so light it's pathetic," the God-General sneered, heading toward the research facility.

"Really? Temari, how much do you weigh?" Anise asked.

"Ninety-eight po- uh, FUCK, um... damn close to forty-four kilograms..." I replied sadly, giving up (Asch wasn't letting go anytime soon.)

"You're underweight," Jade remarked absently.

"Yup. That's what happens when you're born to mothers who suck on cancer sticks," I replied irritably.

"I also noticed that you said you were ninety-eight... something."

"My country doesn't use the metric system. We use the US Customary System, where weight is measured in pounds. One pound is 0.4536 kilograms, so... yeah..." I mumbled, staring wistfully at the road behind Asch and in front of me. That man has bony shoulders, I swear... I felt like I was getting stabbed.

"You calculated that mentally?" Guy asked, sounding geniunely impressed.

"No, I calculated that with a calculator and memorized it... before I came here," I replied truthfully.

"Calculator?"

"Yeah... people where I'm from are lazy to terrifying extremes. We have all kinds of machines that do things for us." Asch shifted and his shoulder dug into my stomach some more. "Owww, your freaking shoulder is stabbing me..."

"That made no sense."

"Your face made no sense..." It only took another five minutes before we were dwarfed by an enormous shadow, which I assumed was the research lab. And as soon as my feet touched ground again, I tried to run. Yes, I'm an idiot, but I really do despise doctors. Asch ended up grabbing my hair and pulling it REEEALLY hard.

"Hold it."

"OWWW! THAT IS ATTACHED TO MY HEAD!"

"You've said that before." Anise and Natalia blocked my escape routes; I whirled around and glared at Asch as soon as he releasd me. He gave me a kinda curious look. "...You cut it."

"Not short enough... and my mother is going to annihilate me... but yeah..." I replied, rubbing my head.

"You're afraid of your MOTHER?"

"YES. I've seen that woman beat an evil dog half to death with a BRICK."

"Only half to death?"

"She went to grab a bigger brick and it ran away. Then Dad hung it on its owner's porch."

"...Whatever." Asch grabbed my arm and literally dragged me over to a door, where Shu (the doctor guy) emerged as if summoned. They talked a bit whilst I waged another internal war and as Asch's fingers cut off my blood circulation.

_Fuck, I hate doctors! I can't go in there!_

_ I'll be able to find out what the hell the PCP's all about._

_ What if he tells me I'm dying or something?_

_ At least I'll know!_

_ Knowing I'm going to die? That would suck! Screw this!_

"I see. I'll run some tests immediately." Shu turned his balding head toward me. "Right this way, Miss Haruhara."

..._Fuck._

_

* * *

_

I could write about all the humiliating tests done, but that would be long and agonizingly boring. I decided I didn't like Shu after he shoved a long, thin piece of wood halfway down my throat. I don't mean those tiny little things that look like big Popsicle sticks, either. Then the blood tests. I hate needles, too. I had to cover my eyes and bite my lip. It didn't hurt (a lot) but... ick. Needles...

And when the answer finally came, it was so obvious I wanted to hit my head against a wall. Hard.

"What'd you find out?" I heard Anise ask suddenly. _Oh, look. I missed the dramatic Spinoza talk where he was all 'Jade, dun be hatin'!' and stuff..._

"Temari's life is in no danger." Collective sigh of relief. I allowed myself to feel a little loved. "The pain she experienced was caused by her developing fon slots." _Of course. The most obvious thing in the freaking world. I can't believe I didn't REALIZE that! It makes SENSE!_

"Developing fon slots?" I heard Guy ask. _Yes. Yes. I'm an idiot for not figuring it out..._

"For whatever reason, Temari was born without fon slots. As she was exposed to fonons, they began to develop." I refrained from clearing my throat and decided to just listen to the conversation taking place in the other room.

"So why would the pain be at its worst in Akzeriuth?" Natalia inquired.

"Akzeriuth was directly above a passage ring. Fonons gather at the Sephiroth... it all fits..."

"So, are her fon slots fully developed yet?" _Of course not, you silly goose. Tell 'em, Shoe._

"No. They won't be fully developed for at least another month or so... less if she's exposed to high concentrations of fonons. The pain will get worse as well."

"Can you give her medicine to suppress the pain?" _Am I going insane or did ASCH just ask that?_

"I'm afraid not. Painkillers wouldn't have any effect." _So that means I get to endure excruciating pain in the near future. Delightful. _"However, she should be able to use low-level fonic artes now. If she uses fonons, her fon slots should develop sooner... though it would be painful for her." _Hey, he didn't tell me THAT part! Fonic artes now? HELL yes! Negative Gate for the win!_

"Thank you, Shu." Jade leaned into the room I was occupying and gave me one of those disturbing vampire grins... but he could definitely kick the shit out of Edward Cullen. Blech.

"Hello, Colonel. You've heard the news, right?" I asked, even though I already knew. _Okay, I know damn well that you don't just randomly learn artes. I should go get some books. YES. _

"Yes. You should be capable of using artes... and I would appreciate it if you would learn some."

"I'd be glad to."

"It will hurt."

"Nothing new there." _Okay, Shoe said only simple stuff. Ooh, I'll see if Guy could teach me Demon Fang. Artes don't get much easier than that one. _I grinned devilishly at Jade. "I still have some Gald that Lady Susanne gave me. I plan on buying some arte books; is that all right with you?"

"You're very enthusiastic."

"I've been wanting to learn artes since I first saw Master Luke use Fang Blade." I got off the cot I'd been sitting on. "Never mind that... what did you all find out?"

"We'll explain on the way."

* * *

"We're going to find Szostek."

"...Huh?" I asked, completely clueless as I stood with the others right outside the lab. _Who the hell is that? No one with that name was ever mentioned in the game..._

"His name was mentioned in that page of Van's research journal," Anise explained quietly. "Igor Szostek. Sound familiar to you?"

"No," I replied quietly. "Why?" Everyone exchanged looks. I got a little frustrated at them for keeping secrets, but remembered the enormous one I was keeping and mentally kicked myself to prevent saying anything stupid. "Uh, okay... where can we find this Szostek?"

"He's supposed to be in his lab. It's in a cave about forty kilometers from here," Jade answered curtly. Everyone exchanged looks again.

"Um... okay... if you want me to wait here or something, I can..." I offered cautiously.

"No, it's just... well... try not to lose your cool, okay?" I looked over at Guy, who looked a little nervous about something. _He's not going back to Luke yet? Oh, good. But whatever... why would I lose my cool?_

"Uh... o-okay..."

So we walked. I ran to a bookstore, bought three arte books, and had Asch make fun of me the whole time. As soon as we left the city, monsters started attacking us mercilessly; Guy took the opportunity to teach me Demon Fang during the fights. Problem; artes are a lot harder to learn than I'd thought.

"Augh... sorry..." I muttered as yet another attempt failed. _Okay, you stupid idiot, think. Try to feel the fonons, then bend them to your will... _I lifted my sword over my head as Guy sliced at an oncoming griffin. _Draw them toward your blade..._ I adjusted my grip on my sword and tried focusing the little, barely even noticable specks of sound around me toward the blade. _To the side... and swing... _I lowered my sword, held it to the left of my body, then swung in a vicious upward left arc.

"T-Temari-!"

"Demon Fang!" A fonon-blade swooshed out of my blade and dashed across the blood-stained ground... and narrowly missed Asch. Crap.

"You idiot!"

"I am SO SORRY!" I bowed my head really low as Asch glared at me. "I'm a stupid idiot... I don't like you, but I still should've been more careful... I'm sorry..."

"Yes, you are an idiot." Asch huffed and turned away irritably. "It took you two hours to finally get that arte right. Now you just have to learn to AIM it." _Frickin' asshole... wait. Holy crap. Hidden compliment. Asch is more like Luke than I thought_... As he walked away, I looked toward Guy.

"Did he honestly just compliment me...?"

"Yeah."

"...Holy _crap_."

* * *

"Temari, watch out-"

"GYAAAAAHH! STUPID FUCKMEAT!" I screamed idiotically and sliced the giant spider-like creature that had dropped from the cave ceiling. "Disgusting..."

"Your face is disgusting." I whirled around to see Asch grinning a bit, knowing full well he'd caught me off-guard.

"...It snows in imaginary hell. The bloody God-General is growing a sense of humor." I made an irritated face and kicked the giant spider corpse. "Okay, mind if I ask why you're all acting like we're going to a funeral?"

"Uh... well..." Guy's hesitant reply was suddenly cut off by a screeching metal sound; cue everybody cringing noticably. I whirled around to investigate the source of the horrible noise and saw a rather poorly concealed door sliding against the rocks to reveal-

-a pit full of bodies. HUMAN bodies.

"BLOODY HELL!" I yelled, backing away and retching loudly at both the sight and the horrible overwhelming stench. There must have been hundreds of corpses there, many of them rotting, many more reduced to little more than bone. On closer inspection, several of the corpses were mutated, some horribly torn apart.

"It's... horrible..."

"Who the FUCK is this guy, fuckin' Jack the Ripper?" I yelled in disgust as I turned away from the corpse-invested room. I retched again and pounded my fist against the nearest stone wall. "And who opened the friggin' door? CLOSE IT!"

"Revolting, isn't it? I was sure I would have to throw you in there too." Cue me whirling around and smacking my head against the wall next to me. Cue Asch giving me a weird look.

"Are you Igor Szostek?" I heard Jade ask as I rubbed my throbbing head and turned around more cautiously. My eyes landed on an elderly man hunched over a cane, with almost no hair remaining; he was pale to terrifying extremes and had a long scar on his face from some long ago swing of a blade. The old man didn't seem particularly special, but he did make me feel very uneasy.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for bringing this one back here." _Huh... he has an accent... um, European? _The old man hobbled toward me and with speed no man his age should have, he grabbed my face and examined me with a near toothless sneer. "Where do you hail from?" _Don't answer that. DON'T ANSWER._

"A place," I grunted, trying to back away. My unease was growing with every passing second, I wanted OUT, I wanted to get AWAY from that twisted old man-

"Hmm... considering your speech, I'd assume you're from somewhere in America?" _...Damn. _

"So what if I am, you fucking lunatic? I'm not about to let you throw me in your pit of death."

"I'd only do that if you died. I'm not about to kill you-you're an invaluable research specimen," Szostek replied simply, releasing me and leaning back on his cane. "Where in America are you from?"

"None of your bloody business," I shot back angrily. Jade abruptly grabbed my shoulder.

...Ha. It's gonna take more than that, bud.

"Of course it's my business. I have to know everything about you." _Fucking imaginary Christ, this guy sounds like a stalker. _"Of six hundred and seventy-seven specimens, you're the first to survive," Szostek explained casually. _Oh crap, he counts the bodies... wait. Survive what?_

"What are you talking about?" Asch demanded.

"My research. I am a quantum physicist," Szostek proclaimed with a proud grin. "I arrived in this world twenty years ago and have continued my work here."

"What? Where are you from?" Natalia asked, paling slightly.

"I once lived in Russia."

"My world," I added for emphasis.

"Indeed. Once I managed to build the machines I needed, I attempted to bring others here for research purposes. All of them perished... except for that one," Szostek droned on, pointing a greasy finger at me. My insides went cold immediately.

"You... you brought me here...?" I choked. Szostek merely nodded, grabbed a pair of rubber gloves, and shoved them on. I didn't really notice any of those actions. "You took me away from my family, my home, my WORLD, for your BLOODY **RESEARCH**?"

"Yes, I did. Now, I have much work to do. I will find out how you and I survived the transition, so that I might have more living specimens later," Szostek cackled, reaching for me with his gloved hand. I knocked it aside with one vengeful strike and hurled my fist at the old man's face. Jade's hand on my shoulder had no effect as I dashed away from him and started pounding my right fist into Szostek's despicable face repeatedly. Rational thought was completely abandoned.

"Temari, stop!"

PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH-

_Oh, look, blood. Must've broken his nose. I hope it hurts him severely._

PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH POP SNAP POP POP PUNCH-

_My knuckles are burning..._

PUNCH PUNCH SNAP PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH-

_Good thing my gloves are already red..._

PUNCH PUNCH ARMS AROUND MY MIDDLE DRAGGING BACKWARD ARGH.

Szostek dropped to the ground with a pained moan and both hands smothering his bleeding face. From the looks of things, his jaw and nose were broken... from the throbbing pain in my fingers, I'd broken four of them. My breath was ragged and feral, I saw nothing but red and that crippled old man on the ground.

"Send her back."

"Mmrph... can't... returning... impossible..." I ran at Szostek again only to be stopped by a strong grip.

"NO IT'S **NOT**! SEND ME BACK RIGHT FUCKING **NOW **YOU INBRED SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" I flailed about fruitlessly, anger smothering me. I wanted that bastard to SUFFER, to beg me for mercy, to scream in the agony I longed to put him in...

I was roughly flung into the rock wall and swore in pain, glaring at Asch as he blocked my path to Szostek.

"Knock it off," he commanded simply, crossing his arms.

"Get out of the way if you like having your head attached," I growled, noticing blearily that Szostek's blood was flecked across my face. Ew.

"Killing that old man won't change anything. You're stuck here. Get over it and move on." I winced as my words were used against me and backed away from the temperamental God-General. My overwhelming rage evaporated and was replaced by a horrible aching sorrow. I noticed from behind Asch that Guy and Jade had Szostek in a firm grip as they led him out of the cave toward Belkend.

"Nngh..." I grunted, forcing back tears as I slid to my knees. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, NOT IN FRONT OF __**HIM**__. _I didn't even look up as Asch walked away, following Guy and Jade's blood-speckled path, nor when Natalia offered me her handkerchief.

"You should clean yourself up," I heard Anise suggest quietly, breaking the heavy silence. Tears were sliding down my face of their own accord by now; I smeared them on my sleeve irritably along with Szostek's blood.

"I-I'm sorry..." I managed to choke out, shedding my blood-soaked gloves. Natalia immediately set about healing my broken fingers.

"It's okay. I would've done a lot worse to him," Anise replied.

"I won't deny the fact that he deserved what he received. What a loathsome human being," Natalia sniffed, eying my gloves with distaste. "Are you all right now?"

"Y-yeah... let's get the hell out of here..." I coughed, standing up.

* * *

I abandoned my gloves, not willing to touch anything with Szostek's blood on it. I made a face when I discovered the crimson stain on my shirt as well. Natalia gleefully suggested buying me new clothes in Belkend, trying very hard to lift my mood. I applaud her effort, but I felt like complete shit.

_List of things I get to tell Mom: I've gotten a concussion, got strangled, killed hundreds of people, beat the crap out of my CLONE, fell into a poisonous hell, traveled with the man who's tried to kill me, and beat the living hell out of an old man. Wonderful._

"H-hey Temari, do you know any more stories?" Anise asked suddenly. I blinked at the request, then thought about it for a minute and face-palmed.

"Yeah, actually... I can't believe I forgot about it," I admitted, attempting a smile. "It's called Kokoro."

"Kokoro?" Natalia asked, sounding excited.

"Yeah. It means 'heart'. I'll have to explain some things, but the story goes like this..." So I recounted the story of Rin the robot, created by a lonely scientist who failed to make a heart for her. As I told the sad tale, I found myself forgetting all about what had happened earlier.

"Oh... that's so sad..." Natalia muttered at the story's end. I nodded grimly and pulled out my iPod.

"I know. I have the song on here, but it's in Japanese... you won't understand it." I examined my precious and my mood lifted even more just at the sight of it. "I have all the songs I've told you about on here." I shoved my iPod back into my sack and managed a small grin. "It took a long time to find them all."

"Could we listen to them sometime?" Natalia asked, to which Anise nodded eagerly.

"They're in Japanese-"

"That's fine. I've been curious about your music thing for a long time," Anise interrupted.

"...How about at the inn? I don't want to risk it getting broken or stolen if we get attacked by bandits or something," I suggested easily, rubbing my head a little. "...You two... you're good friends. Thanks for helping me feel better."

"Don't mention it!" Anise replied with a huge grin. Natalia smiled at me and clapped her hands.

"Now, we must buy new clothes for you! Those rags are not very becoming."

"I'll pick something out in Belkend," I replied. "No more dresses for me, thanks." Natalia deflated noticeably. "I could barely move in the last one."

"Well, that was more of a formal dress," Natalia piped up. "I will not force you to wear a dress, I merely ask that you stop wearing men's clothes."

"Men's clothes are a lot more comfortable," I argued.

"Whatever," Anise shrugged, dismissing the subject. "We should fix your hair, too. You'd look better with normal bangs instead of... that."

"It's fine the way it is," I protested, making a face at the thought of Natalia with scissors. Anise made a similar face.

"I'll take care of the hair."

* * *

"Guy, what do you think?"

"She looks nice. You did a good job, Anise."

"Asch, how about you?"

"...Well, she doesn't look like a dog anymore. Just a rat."

"Did she pick out those clothes?"

"Yes. I had something else in mind, but..."

"Uh, yeah," I interrupted, making a face at the long forgotten feeling of hair just above my eyes. _Hell, Mom's not even gonna recognize me... I've grown two inches and my hair's all fucked up and I have MUSCLES and... wow... _I idly kicked the waste bin with a good two inches worth of hair in it. "It feels... weird..."

"What, having bangs?"

"Yeah..." Suddenly I felt this weird piercing throb in my head. I clapped a hand to my forehead and swore. "Oww, what the hell...?" As quick as the pain had come, it went.

"What is it, your fon slots?" Guy asked.

"No... that was different." I rubbed my head and looked out the window. _Why do I feel like something really bad is going to happen...? _"...I'm going for a walk. If I'm not back in an hour... just wait longer."

And twenty minutes later, I was wandering the field around Belkend; I was careful to avoid even looking at Szostek's cave and kept walking to the general south, as my instincts were telling me. It was WEIRD, everything was SCREAMING at me to hurry, that something was wrong-

Oh look! A cat!

No, I do not have ADD or ADHD. I just really like cats.

"Heeey!" I squealed, picking up said furry creature. "You're a calico, like Paintbrush! Damn, I miss my kitties... I wish I could keep you, dear, but- what the fuck?" I examined the adorable furry creature as he (assuming its male) smacked his paw against the side of my face. And it was wet. "Why are your paws all wet? Don't tell me you've been walking in your own-" I grabbed the cat's paw and examined it to find it stained red.

That cat had blood on its paws.

"...That's not disturbing at all," I drawled sarcastically, staring at the bloodied appendage. "This obviously isn't your blood, deary... you'd be all hissy in stuff if you were in pain..." My insides ran cold. "Oh shit, there's some mangled body here somewhere, isn't there?" I put the cat down and wandered toward the direction I'd seen him come from.

_Oketay, if there's some crazy murderer dude, stab him and run. Fuck the mangled body. Poor Paintbrush got his paws all bloody... wait, I can't call him Paintbrush, Paintbrush was a girl. And she never got blood on her paws... sooo... that one, he shall be called... not fucking Fluffy. Umm... Moose is taken. Maybe... Vladimir! YES. His name will be Vladimir._

"Vlaaaadimiiiiir," I called aloud, to which the cat merely looked at me and kept walking toward Belkend. "Tch, fine, be that way. Bye, Vladdy." I turned away and kept walking in the direction I'd chosen, led by the few blood pawprints that were clearly distinguishable. _Geez, Vladdy, how far did you walk after finding yourself that lovely blood puddle? Maybe he just killed a bird... or a flock of birds... or a really big rat. Vladimir's a murderer..._

I dropped to one knee to see coagulated blood droplets next to my feet. _Maybe Vladdy likes to eat and run? _I examined the ground closest to the crimson liquid and spotted some dirt that appeared to have had some sharp edge dragged across it. _Oketay, Vladdy didn't do that. He's too short to carry a sword._ I stood up again abruptly and followed a dripped blood trail to a not-so-distant clearing, as my unease grew. _Stay calm, Haruhara. If you can handle getting stabbed, strangled, slashed, slapped, and... a lot of other S words, you can handle a mangled body._

It took another ten minutes, one hundred and fifty steps, one last call for Vladimir, and a rather sudden PCP flare for me to arrive at my destination. First I found the blood-stained katana, with the oh-so-familiar black and red hilt, the crimson sheath, and the owner sprawled out on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Oh my imaginary gawd..." I gasped, rooted to the spot. "TOSHI!"

* * *

Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear was not in the best of moods.

She did feel much better due to the fact that Temari no longer wore her hair so... horridly, and that she actually got to take the usually reserved younger girl shopping for clothes. However, Temari had left suddenly, Anise abandoned her to fuss over Ion (who had been acting rather distant since meeting with Spinoza), Jade was off in town gathering information, Guy was shopping for supplies, and Asch-

Oh, that man. He had been alone for seven years, had everything stolen from him, and after all that... he was avoiding his childhood friend. He'd claimed that he was no longer Luke, that the name he'd once had no longer belonged to him, but Natalia could tell. That somewhat harsh young man was definitely the boy she had once known... although his life as a soldier, living alone, had certainly changed him. He was once bright, ambitious, and was kind albeit cynical at times. Now it seemed that cynicism was all he knew.

So Asch avoided her, claiming that he was going after Temari to "make sure that idiot doesn't get herself killed." Natalia was left loitering outside the inn (inside was even more crowded and noisy than the city itself was) brooding by herself. She was about to go look for Anise to attempt a somewhat civil conversation when a panicked cry rang out:

"**NATAAAALIAAAA**!"

* * *

I ran. And ran. And ran. I wasn't very fast due to the extra weight on my back, but the adrenaline kept me going strong. Vladimir had apparently run back to wherever he dwelled within Belkend, people who saw me went scurrying away as if I'd been carrying some fatal contagious disease, and Toshi was bleeding to death on my back.

What a wonderful day.

"**NATAAAALIAAAA**!" I yelled as I approached the inn, spotting the blond princess standing there looking miffed and bored. She whirled around instantly, spotted the bloody mass on my back, and paled drastically.

"Te-Temari! Where did you-"

"No time," I interrupted as I ran up to Natalia. I set Toshi down on the sidewalk and gestured to her. "She's gonna bleed to death soon, Natalia, please..."

"Hold it." Asch stomped up to us, bearing his usual pissed expression. "She's an enemy. Don't heal her."

"FUCK YOU UP THE ASS, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" I yelled, waving my arms dramatically. I turned back to Natalia. "Please, please heal her, Natalia. She doesn't deserve to die..." I turned back to Asch. "She's NOT an enemy. She was just doing what she was told. And who was giving her orders? YOU!" Natalia bit her lip, then got on her knees and began casting Heal as fast as she could. I managed a relieved smile.

"Natalia-"

"Thanks," I gasped, cutting of Asch's protest. Natalia shook her head.

"Do not thank me yet. I may not be able to save her." Asch glared at me, looking miffed as Guy, Jade, Anise, and Ion showed up. As Natalia healed the most serious wound (a deep incision from the victim's left shoulder to her right hip) Toshi's eyes flickered open.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Toshi!" I cheered, feeling ready to cry and sounding idiotic. Said robotic replica looked up at me with confusion as I thanked Natalia repeatedly. Asch had the honor of explaining the situation to the new arrivals as Toshi sat up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"...You are not... going to kill me...?" she asked slowly, as Natalia started healing the last of her wounds.

"No," I replied simply. "I'm not one for senseless slaughter, thanks."

"C-Commander..." Toshi choked, looking at Asch with a kind of numb terror. "Please forgive me... I... I failed the mission that the Commandant assigned me..."

"What mission?" Jade asked coolly, staring down at my doppelganger. Toshi hesitated, looked over at Jade, then at Asch, who scowled at her.

"Answer him."

"I was ordered to kill all Yagate members..." Toshi admitted, lowering her gaze. Once again my insides went cold.

"WHAT? That's a fucking SUICIDE mission!" I yelled, glaring off to the side. "That BASTARD!"

"What happened?" Guy asked cautiously. Once again Asch had to urge Toshi to speak.

"I embarked on the mission with Sync the Tempest and a platoon of Oracle soldiers. We located Saimen and Rider and attacked..." Toshi winced visibly; I resisted an idiotic urge to hug her. "When I crossed blades with Saimen, I accidentally tore her mask off... just as I had when I encountered her in the Zao Desert..." Once again, Toshi winced. "She went berserk... she slaughtered all of the Oracle soldiers and wounded Sync the Tempest. She wounded me as well, left me for dead, and began pursuing Sync the Tempest as he retreated..."

"He retreated and fucking LEFT you there?" I screamed, my anger mounting. I stopped seething when Toshi's eyes swiveled towards me. She looked blatantly confused and almost wary, ready to fight or flee if the need should arise.

"Why did you... save me...?" she asked quietly, grabbing her sword and gripping it tightly.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "You only fought me because you were ordered to." Toshi looked away, her expression neutral but troubled at the same time.

"But... I am a replica-" _OH. Those FUCKING bastards pounded replica-hate into her too?_

"You're a PERSON!" I objected firmly. I crossed my arms, steeled my expression into one of stubborn belief, and continued. "I don't give two damns and a holler about this 'original' and 'replica' shit. We're all PEOPLE." This statement led to a lot of unusual looks from the rest of the travel group... er, well, Asch just looked irritated as usual. Toshi just gave me the weirdest look I have ever received. Guy seemed to approve and offered me a grin.

"Well said, Temari."

* * *

**Oookay, Toshi is an official party member now. Asch just about had a seizure, but I told him that having her with us is better than her running back to Van. He suggested killing her. I threw a tomato at him.**

** Oh, and Guy left after Toshi was fully healed. She asked me if it was her fault. Asch said yes. I kicked him in the shin.**

** And really, Toshi's robot-ness shouldn't bother me that much, but... AUGH. Seriously. I mean, she looks and sounds JUST FUCKING LIKE ME, but she's so... lifeless. So, I started thinking about what to do about that. I fail, so I thought of what I do when school and family has drained my soul: listen to music. So, after Natalia and Anise were done with my iPod, I pulled Toshi aside, shoved the headphones in her ears, and started playing Hymn by Lunatica. I thought, 'Oh, it's kinda mild, she'll handle it fine...'**

** Toshi actually FLED.**

** And Asch laughed.**

** So now. I am in my lovely room on board the Tartarus, sharing with Toshi. Despite the musical mental scarring I gave her, she seems kinda attached to me. Allow me to feel fluffy as I attempt to teach this poor girl how to be human.**

** She's asking what I'm doing. This is THE conversation:**

** "What are you doing?"**

** "Writing in my journal."**

** "Journal...? What is that?"**

** "Umm... it's kind of like something you use to work out your thoughts, by writing them all down."**

** "Oh... I do not quite understand... but thank you for attempting to clarify, Miss Haruhara."**

** "Please call me Temari. Hearing you say 'miss' when referring to me is... just bloody weird."**

** "...Why do you sometimes refer to things as 'bloody' when they are not, in fact, stained with blood?"**

** "Um, well... in a certain country in my world, 'bloody' is considered a swear word. It's basically insulting and calling something unpleasant."**

** ...And the conversation branched and switched a hella lot from there. I'll try the Toshi iPod thing again, only with Dire, Dire Docks instead. It's a lot more mild than Lunatica, and this one is bound to appreciate the genius that is Koji Kondo...**

** ...Yes. She actually liked it. Allow me to feel fluffy some more.**

** Uh, anyways, Guy left before we headed for the Tartarus. I kinda wanted to go with him, but I didn't want to leave Toshi... but maybe I should've, because I'm pretty damn sure I'm casting Robot's shadow on her. I don't need to make her think she needs to pretend to be my robotic sister... though now that I think about it, Robot is really not all that robotic after all. I guess I always thought of her that way because I was mad that everyone kept casting her shadow on me... And, back to Toshi... ugh, it pains me to write this, but I'm thinking of leaving Toshi with Asch. Augh, I'm such a bitch. It's just that I'd much rather have Toshi be like him than like me. I swear, that girl's mind is like a sponge; she is now making a face and calling a chip in the floorboards bloody. She'll probably end up being a me-clone if she hangs around me too much. Sure, Asch isn't the most peachy-keen and wonderful man, but at least he's not a selfish whiner like me. And she'll only learn **_**some **_**pesky new words from him. Toshi is now calling the ceiling fonstone bloody...**

** And I AM NOT LESBO, but Toshi's all innocent cluelessness is kinda cute (IN A KITTY WAY.) When she's acting like that, she reminds me of Emma... damn, that kid must be getting big back home. I'll probably be teaching HER to call things bloody next. And Aunt Linda will then proceed to kick my ass. Then Mom will do the same... well, it's better than when I yelled "KISS MY ASS!" while Somaru-chan's four-year-old cousin was standing next to me... **

** And I'm a moron, because it took me an hour to realize that due to the fact that Toshi FOUGHT Saimen, Saimen is NOT, in fact, dead. Or an amnesiac. But mentally unstable? From what I've seen and what Toshi has told us, a resounding YES. AND the fact that Toshi saw Saimen in the desert explains that weird flash Guy saw while we were all dying of heat stroke. FINALLY, ANSWERS.**

** Oh. Toshi is now asking me what my name means... since I already told her what hers means. Temari sounds nice, but it has a weird ass meaning that is only understood by those familiar with Japanese culture (and losers like me who look it up.) **

** ...Reading over this and previous entries brings me to realize that my mind wanders quite a lot. And OH CRAP, I was humming again. Orbital by Kasane Teto... and Toshi wants to hear the song now... I've warned her, but she's all determined.**

** "I am not afraid of your bloody music."**

** "Music isn't bloody, dear. It's good for your soul."**

** "...I do not understand."**

** "If you listen to music you like, it makes you feel good inside."**

** "Music... can do that? It is just sound-"**

** Then HOLY SHIT FUCKING ASCH JUST CAME BARGING IN WITHOUT EVEN KNOCKING.**

** "...I hate music."**

** Well THAT wasn't random at all. Must've been eavesdropping. But still... music hater. Bad. So I pointed at him and yelled "SINNER!" Then he got all pissy and started going all argh-blargh-bitch-die.**

** "Get your weapons. We've arrived at Ortion Cavern."**

** So I write my hasty goodbye as Toshi turns pale. Oh dear...**

** ~Temari Haruhara**

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'm a wimp.

As soon as I laid eyes on Ortion Cavern, I got this uncontrollable urge to RUN THE FUCK AWAY SCREAMING. It was the same feeling as with Szostek- I was getting BAD BAD BAD vibes from the place and wanted nothing more than to stay behind and keep poor Ion company...

"Temari, are you okay?" Anise asked, tilting her head. I nodded mutely as I stared on inside with growing horror. "Well, you don't look it. What's wrong?" I gulped loudly, then turned my head toward Toshi to see her shaking uncontrollably.

"...I... hate... this bloody place..." she muttered.

"Why?" Natalia asked.

"I was... created here..." Toshi shuddered, clearly troubled. _Oh. Is that why I feel fucking terrified too?_

"Why is that so bad?" I heard Asch growl, frustrated.

"I am... the only known successful replica of Temari, Commander. All of the failures... were..." Toshi shuddered again. "They were usually shoved into mining carts to be burned. Some were still alive when they were set ablaze..."

_Oh. THAT explains a lot._

"You don't have to go in there, Toshi," I said.

"What will you do?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

"Ugh... I don't wanna go, but..."

"You're not staying behind. You want your memory back, earn it." Asch turned on his heel and marched right into the cave of doom. Toshi drew her katana and held the sheath tightly.

"I will go with you." Toshi managed a weak smile. "You will not be the only one to face painful memories."

I ended up hugging Toshi and slicing my arm open on her katana. THAT'S always fun. Natalia healed me with an exasperated sigh and Asch called me an idiot.

"Uh, hey, Toshi..." I started after a brief walk in silence. "You saw Saimen's face, right?" Toshi twitched visibly.

"...Yes." She lowered her head so her bangs concealed her face. _Urgh. I miss my long bangs..._

"What did she look like? Any scars or anything?"

"No. Her face is ordinary, but..."

"But what?"

"...Never mind."

"Temari, could you tell us another story?" Natalia asked eagerly. I could see Asch twitch from the front of the formation.

"Uhh... if I can think of a not-mentally-scarring one..." I muttered.

"What of this man 'Mario'? You told me he was part of a story from your world," Toshi brought up helpfully. I blinked, then started laughing hysterically.

"Wha...?"

"Temari, did I say something bloody wrong?" Toshi asked, sounding very worried. I shook my head as I tried to force my laughter to a stop.

"N-no, it's just... oh my imaginary GAWD, Mario... HAHAHAHA!" I erupted into peals of laughter again. "Oh my imaginary gawd, the MEMORIES. That game is so old..." I bit my lip to finally stop the laughter. I grinned at the old memories of my siblings trying for YEARS to beat Super Mario 64 (getting all the stars.) "Uh, well... Mario is the main character in that story... and, uh..." I took a minute to recall all the details, then launched into the story with enthusiasm not expected. Asch tried to act horribly bored, but I noticed him stifling laughter as I recounted Mario's reaction to fire.

"How is the song you had me listen to connected to Mario?" Toshi asked, genuinely interested.

"Well... this is hard to explain. Um, Mario's stories are told through games where the player controls his actions and tries to win by getting the stars and beating Bowser. They have background music that plays for all the places in the game, and... that song was one of them. Remember the abandoned ship I was telling you about? That's the world with that song as background music... um, the secret aquarium and Bowser's submarine, too." I took a huge breath. "I've always loved that song..."

"Yes, it sounded very serene when I listened to it," Toshi agreed, smiling for real.

"Could we hear it?" Natalia asked immediately. I got out my iPod, cranked up the volume as high as it would go, and started playing Dire, Dire Docks as requested.

"I hate music..." Asch grumbled.

"Sinner," I accused again as Anise irritably shushed us both. And as soon as it ended, Natalia gave me a look.

"I've heard you hum this before. It was when we were staying at the inn in Chesedonia..."

"Oh really? I didn't even realize," I admitted, storing my iPod. I glared at the back of Asch's head. "There. My iPod is now safe from the wrath of EVIL MUSIC HATERS."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Asch grunted irritably.

"...You touch my iPod and I will take my sword and make you sorry you're a man." Cue Asch twitching.

"Temari," Jade brought up suddenly. "Your... music gets rather loud to have those... objects so close to your eardrums..."

"I never have it that loud with my earbuds in. I like keeping my hearing."

"Oh, and..." Anise started. "I thought you said that most of your songs were in a foreign language..."

"They are. That song just now was written by a man from that country. Koji Kondo... genius, he is. I think he writes all the music for Mario games..." Asch's arm suddenly barred my path and smacked my nose (DAMN his height...)

"Hold it."

"Oww, what?" Look around Asch HOLY FUCKING SHIT FLOATING JELLYFISH THINGIES. "Bloody hell!" I yelled idiotically, running right at them and slicing them up. "HAAA! TAKE THAT, LITTLE FUCKIN' BASTARDS!"

Why, you ask, do I hate those jellyfish things so much? For a stupid reason: my brother is a SpongeBob addict, I DESPISE SpongeBob, and those frickin' little jellyfish? GUESS WHAT THEY REMIND ME OF.

"Temari... you scare me sometimes," Anise confessed.

"It's okay, I scare my parents too." I looked ahead irritably, kicking the jellyfish corpses into the ocean, and spotted all the fomicry equipment and stuff. There was no replica machine there, which confused me at first until I remembered the OTHER entrance to Ortion Cavern where Dist's replica lab was.

Toshi seemed to know we weren't heading to the fomicry machine and relaxed visibly. I still felt uneasy, but not nearly as much. Of course, I didn't think of it much-as soon as I saw those caged cheagles, I started Demon Fang-ing the bars like a maniac and wore myself out. Toshi was then kind enough to melt said bars with fire fonons.

...Sad when the replica is better than the original, eh? To think the girl was only a few months old... It's also sad when one foolishly thinks a wild animal will allow one to hug it.

"AAUGH, FUCK!" I yelled as I smothered a small flame on the corner of my sleeve. "Evil little turd..."

"...Temari? What does fuck mean?" Cue me paling dramatically.

"I'll tell you when you're older, dear."

"Is it... bloody bad?"

"YES."

* * *

So Asch and Jade ended up staring at the lovely dusty (unresponsive) machinery as I cursed at evil cheagles and Toshi pondered the meaning of the 'f' word. Nothing beats the feeling of corrupting an innocent mind... note my sarcasm.

Allow me to say that watching Asch as he verbally sparred with his replica (his face would twist with irritation as he tried to hide his discomfort) was amusing to say the least. I got really curious as to what they would say about me, if anything at all... then explained some more things to Toshi, such as the meaning of some other phrases and why I didn't like Asch.

"He's EVIL. He probably sleeps in a fucking coffin," I grumbled.

"I heard that, rat," Asch grunted from the calculation device.

"Good," I replied simply. "Now I wonder... why exactly are you called the Bloody? Your hair, your _delightful _personality, or homicidal tendencies?"

"All of the above," Jade replied easily with his trademark grin, much to Asch's displeasure. "It doesn't seem to be working..." As soon as I heard that, I walked up to the machine and kicked it as hard as I could.

"You IDIOT, you probably just BROKE it-" Asch's shouting was cut off as the screen lit up with a slight crackling noise. I allowed myself a smug smirk.

"And to think they've been telling me that violence is not the answer."

"Who's been telling you that?"

"The guidance counselor."

"You have a COUNSELOR?" _Oh, dear, I think the Bloody is now officially on edge._

"I was joking, dear. I've never been to the counselor. I was almost sent once, but that's it."

"Why were you almost sent?"

"I had too much fun dissecting in Biology class."

"Dissecting what?"

"Animals." I shrugged and grinned a little. "The most fun I've ever had in school, tearing those corpses open. The smell was horrible, though." I took this chance to look over at Toshi. _That settles it; she's not staying with me. _"So, what's on the shiny screen of doom?"

* * *

_"Wallflower's... kinda weird."_

_ And here I thought you'd be used to the little rat's outbursts._

_ "Why are you so mean to her all the time?"_

_ She's annoying. Strange, how you accuse me of being mean when I'm not the one who made her cry._

_ Sh-shut up!_

_ You're the one who started this conversation, you inferior replica!_

_ Stop calling me inferior!_

_ That's enough, shut up!_

_

* * *

_

Done. Short. Procrastination... sudden choppy ending... And...

OH MY IMAGINARY **GAWD**.

I almost had a heart attack. Okay, it was storming. There was lightning, REALLY loud thunder... but that didn't scare me, I love storms. What scared me was when one of my old toys (from when I was, like, four) randomly started playing Rock-a-by Baby when I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH IT OR ANYTHING. IT WAS FUCKING CREEPY.

And that evil dog story is true, and I have mentioned it before. Don't piss my mom off. 0.o

Also, write after I wrote the bangs-cut scene I actually went and butchered my long bangs (Mom was gonna have them cut anyway.) IT FEELS SO WEIRD to have normal bangs...

And yeah, I've actually beaten Kingdom Hearts II and I almost had a stroke when I tried to fight Sephiroth (meh was on level 51) and he fricking SLAUGHTERED me before I could even hear the first three notes of his theme song. I was like 'HOLY FUCK. What the FUCK just happened?' And yes, I had caffeine. LOTS of it. (dies) And on that note, I HATE ATLANTICA! (stabs) Fricking singing and pushing buttons on cue and ARGH. Also, I hate the cyber world... something Paranoids. I DESPISE IT.

But yeah, I started KH2 when I haven't even played KH1 or Chain of Memories at all. Needless to say I asked Onii-chan a lot of questions. Like, "WHY THE HELL IS JESSE MCCARTNEY ACTING IN THIS?" (head/controller repeatedly)

Oh geez, rant... anyway... (dies again)

Guess what I did when I first got my copy of Tales of Symphonia? I SAT on it. Because, I went to a friend's, and it came in the mail, and my mom left it on my bed, and I didn't turn on the light and I couldn't see jack squat due to the black curtains I love to death and I sat on my bed and I heard SNAP and I was like 'HOLY _SHIT_, WHAT WAS THAT?' And I got up real fast and my sister walks by my open door and says 'Oh, yeah, your game came in.'

I didn't sit on Legendia, though. My piss-ant little brother took the package and tore it open because he wanted to know what it was, the little bastard... and I don't buy from eBay, it hates me. AMAZON. Yes.

And I'm insanely happy because I hit the hundred-review mark, something I've never done before. ^ ^ But I could make this end-of-chapter note thing go on forever, so I'm stopping NOW.

DON'T DO DRUGS AND WATCH OUT FOR EVIL SQUIRRELS.

~MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn (Temari Haruhara)


	16. Of Springs and Calamari

Okaaay, chapter sixteen. Fifteen was complete fail...

I've been contacted by two reviewers now. ^ ^ No, wait, I guess Chang-Tong would count... but she only contacted me AFTER I contacted her and requested for permission to draw Sam... by the way, check out Falling Into the Abyss by aformentioned Chang-Tong. More realistic and better thought out than this, yup.

Oh, and remember how I said Luke would be in this chapter? ...Things didn't go as planned. Blech.

Review replies! With how bad fifteen was, I'm surprised I got any reviews at all. I FAIL AT LIFE...

TalesofLegendia Fan: Wow. 0.o And yay, fellow Atlantica hater! And yes, poor Luigi. Thanks for reviewing.

Serena Anges: Bad influence indeed, not that Asch is much better... XD Yep, sat on it. The disks and the case are completely intact as far as I can see... maybe it was just something in the envelope. (shrug) It's fine that you don't own your own copy of TOA, I didn't get my own until I had beaten someone else's twice. XD

ShadowDragon91: Thanks. ^ ^ Good to hear that I made Igor hateable enough. Glad you liked the Toshi team member thing too. ^ ^

Kite Fox: Thanks. Y-you love my sense of humor? (touched) Thaaaank yoooouu... And about the fon slots, I kinda figured that sense they'd be growing and developing they could be considered like growing pains, only more painful. I'm glad you thought it was a great idea. ^ ^

Hotaru Mirai: Nice name, Firefly Future. ^ ^ Thanks for your praise.

Chang-Tong: Yes, evil Szostek. Um, you'll see. XD Oh my imaginary GAWD, you're right! Poor Toshi... And thanks for the compliments. Ah, mistake... Gomen. ^ ^ '

DG a.k.a. Demon Gurl: Video games are amazing. Glad you liked the chapter. Good point, but nyeh... Saimen's problem will be revealed later... ^ ^

NoahMatrix1000: Thanks for the incantations, I may or may not use them. And, um, no KH characters will appear, sorry. ^ ^ '

Myo43: ^ ^ Toshi thanks you. And if you wish to write something with Toshi, feel free. ^ ^

co426e: 14. I've done that. XD Yes, ow. You found it funny? Ha ha... Foreshadowing? No, not really. You are welcome, head for the closest porcelain god immediately. XD And thank you. Yes, chipmunk on speed. XD Ha, so you agree! And when you called me 'hunny', I immediately thought of Zelos... XD Not really sad, but scary? YES. Lol... Yup, damn PCP. Hatehatehate. People to meet list? Ha ha, you might have a hard time with that because I live in Tennessee. XD Yes, Freddy Kruger caffeine binge. XD Glad you like the 'your face' thing, but about the other thing... no thanks. I'd die even quicker. XD Yay, profile quote. I feel fluffy inside. Thanks for the review. ^ ^

15. Th-thank you... ^ ^ Yes, that seems to be true. And yay for short-haired Luke this chapter. XD Yeah, someone else said something along those lines too. I just kinda thought it made sense, since people get growing pains growing fon slots would hurt, and I also thought of how if someone is repeatedly exposed to something they become allergic to it and stuff... (I watch House. XD) And, uh, is that bad? Maybe I should warn about much swearing at the beginning of chapters now... Toshi yay indeed. ^ ^ Yes, that sounded creepy... XD But Mario's amazing! Shigeru Miyamto's a GENIUS! Yes, my mom is scary. She can beat up my dad. XD And I-I didn't know it was there! Jen hid it from me! And... Thanks for the congratulations. ^ ^

Commandant of Heart: Thank you. ^ ^ I'm glad you like Toshi. ^ ^

randerm: Thanks. ^ ^

Kojiro24: XD Thank you.

Lesty: Thanks. ^ ^ I hope it actually reaches the end...

aisan: Not giving up yet! Thanks, am continuing!

Riru12: Thanks, here's more. ^ ^

GamerGirl1992: Thanks and thanks. Glad I could clarify. Hug away, my friend. ^ ^ It's fine that you didn't review right away, you have a life.

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Sixteen

Of Springs and Calamari

"This is... research regarding the effective scale of fomicry."

"Huh?" I asked, trying to seem dumb (and succeeding.) "You mean, making really big shit?"

"Basically, yes." Jade and Asch glared at the screen some more. I squinted at it, trying to comprehend what it was about, but much of it was scientific crap that my tiny little brain could never comprehend. At all.

"You mean houses and stuff?" Anise asked, snapping me out of my revere.

"Oh, larger than that. Even when I was involved, we theoretically could have replicated a small island." Everyone there did a double-take except Asch. The only thing that would take that man by surprise is if someone threw a pancake at him.

"Holy shit," I stated calmly; I then bit my lip to keep from laughing from the mental image of Asch with a syrupy pancake plastered to the side of his angry face. Because you know that would be as funny as it would be suicidal.

"What the hell? Impossible!"

"What?"

"Look at the maximum replica size Van's research shows."

"Thirty million square kilometers? That's more than a tenth of Auldrant!"

"In other words, really fuckin' big," I added, as unease mounted. _If it goes like the anime, there should be an earthquake soon..._

"Even if they succeeded in making something that size, there'd be no place to put it!" Natalia gasped, staring at the screen from around Asch. Said temperamental God-General turned on his heel and started stomping his way out of the cave.

"So all we learned is that the Commandant's trying to make a really big replica?" Anise asked, trying to clarify.

"The reconnaissance is an overall failure," Toshi stated quietly, staring at the floor. "We still know so little..."

"It's plenty enough. I can do the rest on my own."

"What now?"

"I'll take you back to your homeland." _Oh, hell, that means the conversation's coming up... I'm such a bitch... But I have to... and Asch will likely want to kill me..._

"Umm..."

"What do you want, rat?"

_This is NOT going to be easy..._

_

* * *

_

Walking. Silence.

"This place smells like SHIT," I declared irritably as a horrible stench overwhelmed the cavern.

"It must be high tide now."

"...Well high tide smells like SHIIIIT."

"You have a foul mouth."

"Your FACE has a foul mouth..."

"Hey, Temari... what is it with you and that whole 'your face' thing?" Anise asked, tilting her head as she marched next to me.

"Weeell, since I can't exactly say 'your mom' to my brother, I kinda got stuck on the 'your face' thing instead. They're both just weird trends from my world that I'm following several years late."

"What's the 'your mom' thing?"

"Usually it's yelled as a comeback in an argument. Someone insults you, you yell 'YOUR MOM' at them, which is an implied insult to their mother, and... the fight ensues. Yup..."

"That's stupid."

"Your face is-OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I yelped in pain as Asch's arm swung back and smacked my nose (DAMN his height!)

"Be careful. There's something here."

"REALTORS," I gasped dramatically. Cue five weird looks. "Ya know what, don't ask." Damn Series of Unfortunate Events movie... frickin' Jim Carrey... blech... I stifled an idiotic grin and drew my sword; Toshi and Asch had already done so. Everybody else assumed battle positions.

For about five seconds, absolutely nothing happened. I allowed myself to feel epic even as I failed. At life.

Then there was a huge plume of water, a shell, and a sickening squelching sound. Without even thinking, I ran to combat the threat. Going native, dears... Jade began casting and Natalia started firing off arrows like no tomorrow; Asch was leading an offensive to the side while Toshi followed after me; Anise hesitated only briefly before following Asch's example.

"Demon Fang!" I declared, swinging my sword as Guy had instructed. The attack dispelled uselessly against a shell that was much harder than it looked; I ran forward to plunge my blade into the vulnerable flesh of the disgusting creature's tentacles only to be caught in the ribs and flung backward into poor Toshi.

"Ugh!"

"Augh, FUCK!" I swore loudly. "I'm so SORRY, Toshi, are you okay?" I asked as I clamored off of my doppelganger.

"I am all right, yes." Toshi grimaced a little. "I mean you no insult, but... your fighting style is very reckless."

"I know, dear. Blame it on too much Devil May Cry." I exhaled sharply and shifted my grip on my sword. "I'm going in again, dear. Think you could cast Sacred Storm? That was badass when you used it on me."

"...I will begin casting immediately," Toshi agreed, getting to her feet. "Please be careful, Temari." I nodded, managed a quick grin, and headed off to swing my sword some more.

"Take THIS, Mr. Grumpy Gills!" I yelled idiotically, swinging horizontally from the left while the evil creature was recovering from Jade's Flame Burst. The Ancylopolyp decided at that moment to retreat into its shell; said shell clamped down on my sword and snapped it like a twig.

That snap was the loudest noise I have ever heard.

"Get BACK, you stupid rat!" Asch demanded, dragging me away by the arm.

"O troubled skies, release thy holy might... Sacred Storm!" The energy-rain pelted the shell to no avail as I stared at the remains of my sword in horror.

"That... that..." I choked. "That INBRED sunuva mother fucking BITCH!" I tossed the hilt and broken blade aside irritably. "NOW I'm fucking useless! DAMMIT!"

"No change there..." Asch grumbled. I smacked him in the back of the head without thinking.

"Shut up, you jerk." Asch gave me a supremely pissed look as Toshi swayed on her feet slightly, walked over to me, and handed me her katana without a word.

"Wha..."

"T-Toshi..." I stuttered.

"You will have better use for it. I will cast fonic artes for the remainder of the battle," Toshi stated. To my amazement, she managed a little smile. "We WILL kill that bloody thing." I felt all fluffy and loved until I realized a big issue with Toshi's plan.

"B-but Toshi, you can't just cast the whole time! You'll use up your energy really fast that way-"

"I will be all right," Toshi objected calmly. "You gave me a name. The least I can do is give you my sword." _Awww..._

"O-okay..." I agreed hesitantly. The Ancylopolyp emerged from its shell. "Hey, you! With the face!" I yelled, drawing its attention. "If you break THIS," I started, brandishing Toshi's sword. "I will twist off your shiny head and shove it up your ASS." The Anclypolyp didn't respond, of course. I grinned sadistically and ran at the beast again as Toshi's monotone chanted mercilessly and Asch ran just a bit ahead of me.

"All thy adversaries shall fall to the cruel melody... Lied van Bladen!" Toshi declared, bringing her hands down swiftly. A dark fonic glyph formed under the Anclypolyp; an oddly soothing ringing sound echoed through the cave as several dark fonon blades revolved around the beast and impaled it all at once.

I could never describe it in a way to do it justice. It was **BAD ASS**.

"Hoooolyyy shit," I stated with a shocked gasp. I shook my head quickly and swung my sword again, this time making contact and getting sprayed with green blood. "AUGH! EWWW!" I shouted. "Disgusting! This shit smells like rotting meat! EWWWW!" I made a face and backed up quickly. "Shit shit shit!"

"Oh..." Natalia gasped suddenly. I paled. I could hear Toshi and Anise crying out in pain almost in sync as Natalia looked at her unloaded bow with eyes full of dread. Asch swore foully and there was the sound of the Anclypolyp roaring in agony.

"PLEASE don't tell me you're out of arrows," I pleaded, sponging the revolting blood off of my face.

"I'm afraid I have to."

"Dammit." I looked over at Toshi to see her gasping for breath on her knees. Anise took over the majority of the offensive attacks as Asch took to casting and Jade threw his spear at regular intervals. I ran over to Toshi and hit my knees.

"T-Temari..." Toshi gasped. "I-I am sorry-"

"Toshi, that last arte was freakin' amazing," I interrupted. "No wonder you're so tired. Don't worry; I can take care of the rest." Toshi looked up at me, completely caught off-guard, before nodding her head.

"I... I think I am about to lose consciousness..." she admitted shamefully.

"It's okay. You've been a big help."

"I... am... sorry..." Toshi swayed, then collapsed in a heap on the ground. Natalia rushed on over, then saw that her skills would do no good.

"Guard her as best you can, please?" I asked, to which Natalia nodded.

"It is all I _can _do at this point."

"Thank you, Natalia..." I tightened my grip on my (Toshi's) sword, then lunged at the Anclypolyp again. "DIE, DAMMIT!" I yelled, swinging my sword again as Jade unleashed another Flame Burst. I started to use Demon Fang, then felt the surge of power from the lingering fonons as they were drawn to my blade.

"Finish it, rat!" Asch shouted, slicing a tentacle clean off.

"Infernal Tempest!" I yelled, as Fifth Fonons battered the evil clam-octopus thing.

"Negative Gate!" Anise declared shortly afterward.

There was this horrible screeching sound; our scaly adversary took one last swing at me and once again sent me flying into the unyielding stone wall. It collapsed into a battered, bruised, burned, and sliced heap just as I hit the floor and swore foully.

"Augh, dammit..." I hissed, blinded by sudden pain. I dragged myself to my feet, dashed over to the Anclypolyp's corpse, and stabbed it repeatedly. "HA! HA HAAAA! WHAT NOW, YOU EVIL FUCKING **BASTARD**?"

"Dear, dear, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jade asked with an exasperated sigh. I didn't pay any attention as I started ranting and swearing at our fallen adversary.

"THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL US AND EAT US, DID YOU? FUCKIN' SEPHIROTH COULD EAT YOU WITH TARTAR SAUCE, YOU-"

"Uhh, Temari..." Anise started. "Sephiroth Trees can't eat anything..."

"Wha-? Oh..." I laughed a bit, now finished rambling at a mutated corpse. "Different Sephiroth, dear. The Juggernaut of Final Fantasy. The One-Winged Angel. Evil character that looks disturbingly feminine... yeah." Needless to say I got nothing but blank looks.

"Another story?" Natalia asked, perking up suddenly.

"Yeah, but... I don't know most of it," I admitted. "I only watched the very end of the series thing... and I was confused as hell. That, and I was all 'DOOD! Cloud's like the fuckin' ENERGIZER BUNNY!"

"Energizer Bunny...?" Asch asked warily.

"Yup. Just keeps going and going and going. Cloud's like 'ow, my spleen. Bitch, I'm back for more.' And 'Owww, you just shot me in the heart... Bitch, I'mma kill you.' and stuff." I grinned, suddenly remembering that I once thought of Cloud as... well, a druggie. He seemed all 'uuugghhh' to me... just kinda quiet, and when he did talk he had a bit of a habit of saying something WEIRD.

"...this Cloud doesn't sound human."

"I know, right?" I sniggered a bit. "Damn good voice actor, though... Onii-chan even met the man." At this point, Toshi had pulled herself together and was hobbling over to me, leaning heavily on the wall for support.

"Onii... chan...?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine."

"...He has a very strange name..."

"Wha- oh, no no no. Onii-chan isn't his actual name, dear," I corrected kindly, walking over to my doppelganger and helping her to walk towards Natalia. "Onii-chan means 'big brother'. He's not actually my brother, but... the title just seems to fit. He IS older than me... and he's like the brother I never had."

"But... you do have a brother," Anise pointed out, smirking slightly.

"He doesn't count. He's a hermaphrodite."

"H-he is?" Toshi stuttered, suddenly looking repulsed. I wondered briefly how she knew the meaning of the word 'hermaphrodite' and not... the f-bomb, but I brushed it off because... well, Toshi had said she was tutored under Legretta for a short time; that Nazi lady probably had her reading dictionaries the size of large-print Bibles, and dictionaries tend to avoid the f-bomb... at least I think so.

"No, no... he just acts like it. What kind of man listens to fuckin' JESSE MCCARTNEY and ENJOYS it? Ugh..." I made a face at the very thought of Jesse McCartney... the only one worse than him is Justin Bieber. ICK.

"Who is this Jesse McCartney?" Toshi asked; Natalia and Anise shot me curious looks as well.

"One of the biggest oxygen wastes ever. No musical talent, no acting talent, fails at life in general. My brother LOVES his work... faggot." I shook my head, careful not to injure Toshi in the process. "W-well, enough of my blabbering... let's just get out, please..."

And so we started walking on our merry way out. And Toshi said something that made me want to glomp the life out of her... again.

"Temari..." she mumbled, just getting my attention as she continued to lean on me heavily.

"Mmm?"

"...How would one say 'older sister' in this foreign language you know of?"

"Umm... well, Onee-chan is more common. Ane-san is more formal."

"I see... thank you... Onee-chan."

And then I hugged Toshi yet again... don't judge me, she's adorable, dammit.

* * *

"Hey... Asch..." I started quietly, walking right behind said redhead.

"What?" he asked irritably, not even looking back at me.

"I... have a favor to ask..." I mumbled miserably, as Toshi's ever-curious stare locked on to me.

"Really."

"Yeah..." By this time, everyone had stopped walking to hear the conversation. _I'm such a BITCH... _"I... I want you to keep Toshi with you."

Cue shocked silence, during which Asch whirled around and gave me the weirdest look ever.

"Why the hell should I?" he demanded, anger mounting. _It's going even worse than I'd imagined..._

"Because I don't want her to stay with me, okay?" I replied testily. "You're not the best person in the whole wide world, but I'd much rather have Toshi be like you than like me..." I lowered my head when I caught Toshi's stare; it was a betrayed, pleading glance that made me hurt inside.

"So in asking me to do this, you're admitting that I'm better than you."

"...Yes..." I sighed. "Hear that shattering noise? That was the remains of my pride." I looked over at Toshi. "I'm really sorry, dear, but you're much better off with him. If he's mean to you, just let me know and I'll beat him up for you."

"I'd like to see you try, rat," Asch sneered, crossing his arms. He glared in Toshi's direction. "It's up to you. Just know that if you decide to go with me, I won't make it easy for you."

"Temari... do you want me to leave because I am a burden...?" Toshi asked quietly.

"Of bloody course not! You're stronger than I am, dear," I replied easily (and truthfully.) "You'll be helpful no matter who you're with. I just don't want you to develop a selfish personality like mine..."

"You are NOT bloody selfish," Toshi objected firmly. "I understand if you believe you are a bad influence, but... truthfully, I want to be like you."

Insert brief silence, during which my face turned bright red and I resisted a violent urge to glomp the life out of my doppelganger for the seventh time that day.

"T-Toshi..." I stuttered, still flushed.

"...It pains me to say this, but I will agree to work under Commander Asch's direct command," Toshi mumbled, looking really anxious as Asch swore under his breath and turned around. "Saimen has a desire to kill me as well, and if I am close to you... that only increases the odds of encountering her." At this, Toshi shuddered.

"You don't wanna see her either, huh? Don't blame you, after what that psycho did to you," Anise suddenly perked up. "What exactly is her problem with you?"

"...I... do not wish to say..." Toshi mumbled miserably. I gave her a weird look, but she looked like she was about to cry so I didn't try to pursue the subject. Anise, thankfully, let the vague response slide and as we continued our slippery trek, guess what happens?

Step. Step. Ste-

**PAIN.**

** PAIN PAIN PAIN PAAAAAAAIIIIIINNN!**

"Temari?"

"H-hey! Are you okay?"

"It must be her fon slots again! Colonel, can't we do something?"

At this point I was writhing on the ground as Toshi stared down at me in horror, Anise and Natalia more or less panicked, Asch made an annoyed face, and Jade actually swore. Of course, I didn't really take much of this in as I was too busy screaming my lungs out.

And then there was this pressure on the back of my neck, then the most blissful unconsciousness ever...

* * *

_Running. Running. Had to run. Couldn't get caught... couldn't go back in there... not even for that poor girl. Pick up speed. Have to hurry. Knights, right behind me. I can still hear screaming. Dammit, have to keep running..._

_

* * *

_

** Fuck. I'm still all kinds of sore from that last PCP thing.**

** Weeell, I just came to about five minutes ago. I'm on the Tartarus in my cabin with Toshi and I found out that the poor girl was very, very shaken by what she'd seen. We told her about the PCP but I guess she expected me to just swear and complain, not break down and screech like a dying animal.**

** Must be because of the whole body-burning thing that she witnessed. Damn, no wonder the poor dear is so pale. I need to cheer her up somehow... ooh, I know! Flyaway by BACK-ON is a very upbeat song...**

** But she declined, insisting that she was fine. And now she's rummaging around in her bag and... holy crap, she has a journal. Watch out, world, the amazing mind of Toshi will now be put on paper.**

** Oh, I need to thank Jade. He's the one that knocked me out to shut me up. I didn't know he knew about pressure points and the like, but... hell, it's JADE. He probably knows how to speak freakin' Swahili and all other kinds of randomly awesome shit.**

** So whilst I was blissfully unconscious and positioned on Jade's back (I know this because I now smell like cologne that I know Asch does not wear) I missed the earthquake and a brief conversation about Yagate. Apparently they had a minor little run in with Trys, but she didn't bother picking a fight. Yay for reasonable people. Not yay for St. Binah falling-ness.**

** And Natalia also informed me that they stumbled across the corpse of one of my replicas. Poor Toshi actually got sick... geez, I need to help the poor girl feel better somehow... I mean, I make her stick with Asshole of the Year, pass out on her, and she ends up seeing a corpse identical to her. Honestly...**

** So I told Jade I'd be getting off early and running like hell towards Aramis Springs. Asch is being even more evil than usual and Toshi is making me feel guilty and... I really need to see Luke again. Seeing him all depressed will help keep me from brooding over Szostek and Yagate and Akzeriuth and LIFE IN GENERAL. Fuck, even high school wasn't this dramatic... oh shit. By the time I get back, I'll probably have to repeat a year. Maybe two. FUCK. And then there's the story to tell the police...**

** Policeman: Where the hell have you been? My kid's been failing Algebra without you to take homework from.**

** Me: Uhh... oh look, a distraction! **

** And I am seriously going native here. Once in a great while I'll accidentally write a Fonic character instead of an English one and I think of all measurements in meters and grams. Adjusting back to Earth is going to be delightful.**

** Policeman: How the HELL did you manage to forget the alphabet?**

** Me: I plead the fifth.**

** And now Toshi has brought in Anise's beef curry. Hell, I didn't even know Anise was cooking... I would've got off my ass and got my own damn food. But Toshi's all "No, you need to rest, Onee-chan." Everytime she calls me Onee-chan I feel fluffy inside, I swear...**

** And now as I write and stuff my face simultaneously, Toshi offers to let me read her journal. Curious (cough nosy) as I am, I decided to be a good person for a change.**

** "No, dear, but thank you. A journal is supposed to be secret. You can pour your heart and soul into it and not worry about people finding out stuff you try to hide from them."**

** "I see... but I want you to read this. I want to know if I am doing this correctly."**

** "There's no correct way to write in a journal, dear."**

** "...I do not understand... it seems I understand almost bloody nothing..."**

** "That's not true. You understand more than you think. And don't feel bad if you don't get things right away; there's still a lot I don't understand."**

** "Such as?"**

** "Men. Mainly Asch. He's freaking bipolar or something, I swear..."**

** "I... I think he is comparable to you."**

** "WHAT?"**

** "You have both been taken from your family and been replicated..."**

** "W-well, yeah, but..."**

** And then Asch came in and dragged Toshi off. I tried to get up to follow, but Asch got all bitchy at me.**

** "You're not joined at the hip and you need to rest anyway. Stay here, you idiot."**

** Alone now. Ugh. Now, umm... I'm not sure, but... I have this weird feeling at the back of my skull. It's like 'HAR HAR HAR I'MMA HERE' and stuff. Probably the lost memory. Damn. That dream still has me kinda shaken up... **

** Okay, so... now Jade's in here all 'if you're getting off for Aramis Springs, get your shit now.' I'mma end this now so I can go see Guy and Tear and Luke again. I still owe apologies to the last two... just don't have a clue as to what to say to Luke... ugh...**

**

* * *

**

I was a big mass of conflicting emotions. And here I thought HIGH SCHOOL was dramatic... I felt excited because I was away from Asch, scared and anxious and nervous because I had no idea how I was going to react to seeing Luke again, unnerved by the dream I'd had earlier, guilty because of asking Toshi to stay with Asch, and... just wonderful. To think that four months previously my biggest problem was saving up money for MTAC.

Well, Toshi decided she wanted to stick around for awhile. We had made a quick stop at Belkend to resupply (during which I replaced my broken sword) and my doppelganger and I practically threw ourselves out on the beach to go on a journey to Aramis Springs. Along the way, as the Tartarus sped on away, I asked Toshi if she just wanted to avoid Asch, to which she hesitantly nodded and hid her face. I noticed her tightening her grip on her katana and instinctively grabbed my new shiny one.

"...He taught me to use the sword. He is... an impatient teacher..."

"...You poor soul. He beat the hell out of you, didn't he?"

"...That is correct."

"Geez, no wonder you wanted to stay away from him... I'm sorry for trying to leave you with him." I took this opportunity to bow before Toshi, to which she flushed and stuttered.

"D-do not bow to me... I am just a replica-"

"You're a helluva lot more than just a replica!" I objected. "You're a PERSON. No more of that replica and original crap, okay?"

"...crap...?" Toshi asked hesitantly.

"Uh... it's kind of like a watered-down swear word. It's supposed to mean... feces, but people often use the word 'crap' instead of 'stuff'." I failed to explain this with a straight face and ended up sniggering. "N-not laughing at you, dear... just... never mind..."

"All right... Onee-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Could you... teach me to sing?" I stopped walking completely and whirled to face Toshi, who was flushed and gripping her sword tightly.

"You wanna sing?" I asked incredulously, as Toshi flushed a deeper shade of red.

"W-well, you told me music is good for the soul, a-and... is that bad...?"

"No, of course not! It's just that I'm the last person you need to learn from, dear... my singing is TERRIBLE."

"I... want to learn from you, Onee-chan. You have taught me so bloody much already..." Toshi murmured. _Well, yeah, but all I've taught you are swear words!_

"Uh... well..." I rubbed my head awkwardly. "I can try, dear... something simple first, eh? Like something ENGLISH..." Toshi's whole face lit up; once again, I had to refrain from hugging her. "Umm... you've heard songs on my iPod. Just try to mimic what I do before you go deaf, dear."

"Your singing is not that bad..."

"Umm... okay! I got it.

Hey, Miss Murder can I

Hey, Miss Murder can I

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life?"

"...Miss... Murder...?" Toshi asked slowly. She blinked, then took a deep breath and repeated the lyrics as best she could. The poor dear obviously had no idea what she was doing; it sounded more like a chant than anything, but considering she'd only been alive for four months, it was damn good.

"...Good first try, dear. Now let's try something a bit easier..."

* * *

Had I seen Aramis Springs four months earlier, I would've been like 'WOW FAWKING COOL'. However, due to my experience on the field, it was like walking into an empty room. Whoopee. Nothing particularly interesting about the place. Stalagmites and stalactites (what the HELL is the difference between those, anyway?), lots of water, and slick rocks whose sole purpose was to slip up poor, clumsy little T-chans. Toshi's singing was improving at an inhuman rate; she kept us amused as we fought our way to the entrance by singing Just Like You by Three Days Grace.

"Am I... getting better?" she asked as she finished the song for the second time. We stopped walking as we got to the edge of shallow water; the entrance was a good ways away, the path behind us littered with evil mutant fish corpses. "I would like to try a song in your foreign language."

"Whoa, getting kinda ahead of yourself, dear," I replied easily. "Let's see you master three more English songs first, okay?" _English... hell, I hardly ever listen to English songs these days. Umm, mild and not horribly difficult... Move Along isn't so bad. And, um... The Diary of Jane is fine... last one should be... wait. Just let her pick._

"Here," I said, handing Toshi my iPod. "Pick one, listen to it, and sing."

"...How...?"

"Oh. Lemme show you." I demonstrated how to turn the iPod on and off, put it on lock, scroll through the list, pick a song, control volume, and pause said song. Toshi with her sponge-brain took it all in with no difficulty at all. Smart kid, she is.

"If I pick one in a foreign language, how do I go about singing it?"

"Imitate the sounds you hear as best you can. I'll help you if you need it." I smiled at Toshi's excited look as she scrolled through the song list and selected the song she wanted (she couldn't actually read the list, but yeah.)

Immediately, Zasetsu Chiten started blaring from the earphones. I grinned as Toshi tried to imitate what she heard, content to enjoy the music-

**WTFOMGBBQSPLOOSH!**

"What the hell was that?" I asked loudly, as Toshi hurriedly shut off my iPod and stored it. I whirled to combat the possible threat to see Ryndan, all decked out in different clothes, going at it with this huge ass octopus monster.

Holy crap.

There were several things wrong with the situation, I noted whist I stood there in shock. One: Ryndan had no sleeves, no holsters, and he wouldn't be dumb enough to keep throwing knives at his ankles or anything. He was entirely unarmed; he was trying to fight giant calamari with his bare hands.

Two: He was injured pretty badly. The water he was standing in was red.

Three: He was alone. Unusual for Yagate; they usually travel in teams of two or more.

And then, as Toshi and I watched this whole thing unfold before us, Ryndan got grabbed and flung into the deeper water across the room, where the octopus thing swam below and just as Ryndan's head broke the surface, he was dragged back under.

That thing was going to drown him.

"No!" I shouted, running out to the deep water.

"Temari! Onee-chan, you must not stray into its territory!" Toshi yelled frantically, chasing after me.

"Ryndan's gonna die if we don't do something! Can you swim?"

"N-no..."

"Then stay here. Be right back!" I urged Toshi back and kept running, now wading in waist high water with my sword drawn. The creature surfaced at the prospect of new prey; Ryndan dangled from one of it's tentacles, unmoving. "Hey! Hey, you want some white meat, bitch?" I yelled idiotically. "Come and get it!"

"Limited!" Toshi commanded calmly from her perch on the safe stones. A pillar of light dropped on the octopus thing instantly; it was so startled it dropped Ryndan. I swore as he sank, then hurriedly swam over and pulled him back up.

"Toshi! You know CPR?" I asked loudly, dragging Ryndan backwards.

"CPR...?"

"Rescue-breathing! Procedure to help people breathe after almost drowning and stuff!"

"Y-yes... does that man need the treatment?"

"Urgently!" I replied, marvelling at Toshi's level head in the midst of battle. "Leave Sebastion to me!" I reached Toshi's perch and heaved Ryndan out of the water; Toshi dragged him up onto the stones and set about doing CPR. I grimaced, glad it wasn't me in Toshi's position, then waded back out to combat the newly christened Sebastion.

He slapped me with a tentacle and sent me reeling backwards into the waist-high water. I swallowed a good mouthful in surprise as I was submerged, then swore under my breath as a tentacle wrapped around my ankle and tossed me upward into the air.

_Demon Fang's a ground-based attack. It probably won't work in mid-air. Other arte. Must try other arte..._

"Shit... shit! Uh, um..." Sebastion's open beak looming ever closer, I did the first thing that came to mind. "Uh... TEMPEST!" I willed the fonons to propel me through the air in a wild cartwheel, using my sword as the catalyst to draw the little particles to me. I flipped, tried to keep spinning and kept my blade pointed outward.

Surprisingly enough, it worked. I sliced the hell out of Sebastion and landed in ankle deep water; I felt all epic and awesome for pulling off such a difficult arte, then swore loudly when I fell over from the dizziness. Sebastion, now thoroughly pissed, lunged at me with his snapping beak. I panicked and used Tempest again, this time veering wildly off-course and landing in the deep water. Sure enough, Sebastion materialized beneath me, grabbed my flailing legs, and began to drag me under.

_FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! I'M GONNA DIE!_

Then there was this light. Sebastion roared underwater, the sound distorted, as Negative Gate whirled all around him and caused him horrible agony. I frantically swam towards the surface and away from the deep water when the grip on my legs loosened. As soon as my head broke the surface I inhaled deeply and swam as fast as I could away from certain death. Toshi waded out into the water, grabbed my arm, and half-carried me to the stones where Ryndan lay.

"T-Toshi..." I coughed, spitting out water. "You're awesome. I love you..."

"I... I did not do much," Toshi admitted, obviously pleased by the praise. "That man with the crimson hair... he will be all right once I heal his wounds."

"Good..." I choked as more water attempted to clog my airway. "Let's get the hell out before Sebastion tries again. He seems fine with fighting for his food..."

* * *

Pain. The first thing he was aware of was PAIN. And cold. He was cold... so cold. He tried to move and hissed at the agony that resulted. He wracked his brains, trying to remember what had occured to cause him such discomfort. There was a fight. Clearly. But when? He remembered only leaving the mansion-

He decided to open his eyes. That would probably help, he thought wryly. Once he accomplished this difficult task, he wearily examined his surroundings: water, stalagmites and stalactites, smooth stone underneath him, two Temaris hovering over him-

Wait. What?

"He... is among the people after your life?" one asked, looking over at the other Temari.

"Yeah, but he's a good person," she insisted. "Oh, he's awake. Hey, Ryndan. Nice to see you again."

Two Temaris.

TWO.

That couldn't be right.

"Am... I dreaming...?" he asked weakly.

"No," one of the Temaris-the one who had spoken first-said calmly. She then set about casting First Aid on his injuries.

Temari wasn't a Seventh Fonist.

WHAT.

"Who... are you...?" he asked the not-Temari.

"I am Toshi. I am one of Temari's replicas."

Oh. That word. That DAMN word.

"D-don't... say... that... word..." he croaked, failing to move or react more strongly.

"What...?" Toshi asked cautiously, still healing as fast as she could. Temari blinked and inclined her head (_Hey... her hair's different now..._)

"Replica?" she asked. "What do you have against replicas?"

"Not replicas... the word..." Ryndan coughed. "Sets us apart... implies we're less than human..." Temari's eyes widened marginally.

"Ryndan... are you...?"

"Don't... say it..." Ryndan's vision swam wildly; the scenery faded to black abruptly.

* * *

I didn't believe it at first, but Toshi confirmed it for me.

"I... feel something familiar about this man. I believe your assumption is correct."

My head was reeling, wandering about in all directions as I carried an unconscious Ryndan on my back despite Toshi's insistent protests that she could carry him and that I shouldn't be exerting myself. I wondered who his original was, how long Ryndan had been alive, who had taught him to walk and speak...

"Temari?"

"HOLY CRAP!" Cue me falling over, thankfully managing to hold on to Ryndan. Sure enough, Guy was standing on top of a nearby boulder, looking down on me and my companions with a confused expression.

I was glad to see him and all, but I certainly didn't appreciate the heart attack.

"Guy..." Toshi muttered, looking up calmly whilst I quietly fumed and struggled to my feet. "I was under the impression that you would be meeting with the one you call Luke." This statement was met with a sigh and Guy leaped down directly in front of us. I silently envied how agile he was.

"He hasn't shown up yet," he replied, rubbing his head. His gaze turned to me, then to Ryndan. "...Isn't that guy a Yagate member?"

"Yes. Temari insisted on helping him," Toshi explained. "I believe the man's name is Ryndan...? We also have reason to believe that he is a replica."

"What? Really?"

"We have no concrete evidence. I have intentions to interrogate Ryndan on this matter when he regains consciousness."

"I'm more curious about why he was wandering around unarmed and injured," I added hastily. "Sebastion couldn't inflict wounds like that. Ryndan got in a fight with someone with a sword or blade of some sort."

"...Sebastion?" Guy asked with a critical look.

"Big bad octopus thing of doom. He tried to drown Ryndan, I saved him, then Sebastion tried to drown me and Toshi blasted him with Negative Gate." I grimaced at the recent unpleasant memory. "We should meet up with Luke and then get the hell out. Sebastion is hella persistent from what I saw."

"...Sebastion."

"Yes."

"What the HELL?"

"May we proceed now?" Toshi asked quietly. "I do not like this bloody place. I would like to leave as soon as possible, please."

"Yeah, good idea," Guy agreed easily. "So, you decided to stick around, Toshi?"

"Yes, sir. I will leave at a later point in time to regroup with Commander Asch in Daath."

"Is that what he dragged you off to talk about?" I asked, walking up next to Toshi.

"Yes. He told me to stay near you for a while longer because he had to make arrangements." Toshi cringed a bit at the thought of staying with Asch; I felt even more guilty and sighed irritably.

"Arrangements. Right," I drawled. "My ass. He just wants to avoid being with you... ergh, no offence."

"No offence was taken, Onee-chan."

"Onee-chan?" Guy asked with a slight inclination of his head.

"It means big sister."

"...Oh. I see." _Aw crap, I just made him think of Mary, didn't I? DAMMIT, I'm such a bitch._

"So, uh..." I tried and failed to start a conversation. Guy and Toshi didn't say anything at all.

"Guy... do you mind... that I am..." Toshi stuttered, lowering her head. "... a replica...?"

"What? No, of course not!" Guy protested suddenly, whirling to face my doppelganger. "Why would you ask that?"

"It... it is nothing." Toshi shrugged and lifted her head. "I was merely curious."

"I think there's more to it than that, Toshi." Toshi looked over at Guy with a politely puzzled expression. "Don't feel bad about being a replica. There's nothing wrong with it, okay?"

"...I understand, sir."

"Good. Well then-"

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" There was a sudden loud scream and the weight on my back abruptly lifted. _Oh. Ryndan's awake._

"Wh-what the hell...?" Ryndan gasped, staring up at us from the ground. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You were attacked by an octopus-like monster. You are in the Aramis Springs." Toshi took a stern step towards Ryndan; he flinched and backed away a little.

"...W-wait! You're not Temari!" he objected. _Nope, she's Toshi. It's safe to assume that Yagate has avoided contact with her mostly... except for the desert and Belkend, of course. Damn, Saimen's got issues.  
_

"I already told you who I am."

"Head trauma," I suggested. "He did get smacked in the face by Sebastion." Toshi and Guy nodded, as if agreeing. "Anyway... why are you by yourself, Ryndan?" I asked, crossing my arms. The man being questioned backed away further and cringed, as if I'd moved to stab him.

"I-I'm not! You and the not-you and that man-"

"I meant, you're not with any other Yagate members," I explained patiently. "Why? And how did you get all cut up?" Ryndan looked puzzled for a minute before his eyes widened marginally and he backed away further.

"Oh... oh crap..." he muttered. "...Promise you'll believe me?"

"I swear on the almighty name of Shigeru Miyamoto," I stated sincerely. Needless to say I got a lot of blank looks, so I stated calmly, "The man who made up Mario."

"Oh..." Toshi muttered. She turned and quietly explained this to Guy whilst I gave Ryndan an expectant look. The red-haired man hesitated, cringed at a sudden recollection, then took a deep breath and dropped the bombshell:

"...I... I left Yagate."

* * *

DONE! Again with the procrastination.

Didn't plan to have Ryndan here, but... well, everyone loves Ryndan! Right? Right? But yeah, please don't kill Toshi for giving him CPR. It was necessary.

And yes, I was planning to have Luke here, but... the story kinda wrote itself again. Bleh.

And as I was writing that (bad) fighting scene, I was listening to Suffer. Devil May Cry 3, Cerberus battle. Love that song to death.

AND I recently got into Pandora Hearts. I heard that some company got the license for it (to dub it in English) but I don't know which company, or when it will be dubbed, but I hope it's soon because the anime is amazing and I wanna cosplay Alice now...

Ah, Toshi's arte Lied van Bladen. Some may know, some may not, but it is Dutch for "song of blades." I would feel loved beyond belief if someone drew a badass picture of Toshi-chan casting it... HINT HINT HINT.

Zasetsu Chiten, song by misono. NEEDS A MIDI, DAMMIT. But yeah, it's awesome. Misono kicks way more ass than her sister, man.

This chapter sucks, actually... but I'll pick back up and hopefully get back to doing an acceptable job on this! ^ ^ The 'calamari' in the chaper title refers to the Anclypolyp and Sebastion. I couldn't think of anything else to name this chappie...

Thanks for reading. Don't do drugs, my dears!

~Temari Haruhara (MyDarkSideHasAWayOfHerOwn)


	17. Of Reunions and More Surprises

I've been such a lazy ass lately. Sheesh.

Reviews for the crap chapter sixteen! Whoot. I promise I'll do better on this one!

And HOLY SHIT THIRTEEN EMAILS IN ONE DAY fhUOGHvIGB9BVu9bvizbang. MOST OF THEM FOR THIS. 0.o

Kite Fox: I actually already replied to your review via message, but you deserve recognition up here. ^ ^ Awesome job with the drawings!

Ginga no Yousei: EVERYBODY loves Ryndan. XD And I'm glad you liked it.

Aquamarine Silvertail: We all hate the Anclyopolyp. And Sebastion was... because I wanted to add a giant octopus and name him after that frickin' little crab with the Jamaican accent. You know, from Disney's The Little Mermaid? He's an annoying little bastard in Kingdom Hearts (to me, at least.)

DG a.k.a Demon Gurl: Just wait, the Crash is coming. ^ ^ Asch warming up to me? Oh geez, I find that hard to believe. Hopefully I didn't make it seem that way in writing. And yes, Ryndan's surprise was the biggest yet. ^ ^ Thanks for the review!

Hotaru Mirai-96: There's no such thing as being bad at reviews, dear. I appreciate all the feedback I get. ^ ^ Sorry about the disappointment, Luke will be here this chapter. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Here's the update!

Chang-Tong: Yay, long review! ^ ^ Yeah, I got lazy... but I didn't notice those similarities! Since you pointed them out, I find them very amusing. XD But yeah, I think your latest chapter is hella better than mine because I just kinda WROTE FINISH UPDATE NAAAAOOOO and... bleh... And Sam is way cooler than the T-chan! Sam is the Justice Thief! I'm flattered by your praise. I honestly thought to myself, "Uhh, too much conversation, T-chan. MORE VIOLENCE NNAAAAOOO." And yes, poor Ryndan. Everybody loves Ryndan, I swear... and he did indeed leave Yagate and he is indeed a replica! I've been dying to write that part... XD Toshi singing Flyaway, huh... well, I could make my UTAU do that but I can't find a frecking MIDI soo... yeah... I could write it in, though! And she is adorable, yes. ^ ^ Thanks so much for the review, senpai!

Sylph Writer: Yay, you reviewed! Glad you liked all the familiar references. And the Cloud and Sephiroth rants. Sephiroth throwing pancakes at Asch? (almost dies laughing) "Harvest Pancake Angel!" XD And two Lethas would be epic to terrifying extremes. Poor Yuri wouldn't know what to do. And Ryndan again. Ha ha, everybody loves Ryndan. Seriously. It's like he has a fan club.

akizaki14: I'm glad you like it. ^ ^ I'm not so sure we're the same; you probably, you know... have a life... XD

Alina: Thanks for the correction, sorry for butchering the Dutch language. (online translators SUCK.) I'm very glad you like this! ^ ^

GamerGirl1992: Yeah, I'm fine. You would never seem like a weird person to me, really. I'm glad you care so much. ^ ^ Good luck with your nursing career, and no, it is not weird at all to consider me a friend. In fact, I'm honored. ^ ^

Guardian of Lucaria: Thanks for the compliment. It's fine that you didn't review right away, you have a life and all. ^ ^ And Toshi appreciates your comment. As for Ryndan, we will see.

Pianist707: I'm glad you like the title. I just kinda thought the 'pants on fire' part was kinda childish (and would sound weird in Japanese. XD) I'm glad you like the story. Enjoy the update!

one who walks the path of fire: I wish you luck when you start your self-insert. Just remember that betas are good, all people have flaws, and just enjoy writing it. ^ ^ It doesn't matter if it's good or not if you enjoy writing it.

Kiyiamaru: Th-thank you... ^ ^ My self-insert is actually pretty mediocre compared to the ones in my favorites. Have you read Falling Into the Abyss by Chang-Tong? _So _much better than Uso. But still, I'm honored that you think I'm awesome.

JakDaxPeaceMaker: I won't be able to look into Eternal Sonata for a while, but thanks for the recommendation. ^ ^ I can't exactly write a theme in, but if I ever got extremely bored and did an animation of Uso I could use that song...

Random Reviewer: That's good news, unfortunately I don't have a PS3. ^ ^ ' I think the word has been spread pretty well now, good work.

TCAnimorph: Yes, it's alive. And I'm glad you still like this. It's nowhere near as good as your work, though. ^ ^ '

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter Seventeen

Of Reunions and More Surprises

For a long few moments, the only response Ryndan got to his confession was the constant _drip drip drip_ of the water from the stalagmites and stalactites and the echoing clatter of Toshi's katana colliding with the ground. Then:

"It's about damn time!" I exclaimed with a toss of my arms. "I mean, honestly! I would've told Rider to go fuck himself the first damn day of working for him!" Ryndan gave me a really weird look as he got to his feet and backed away from Guy, who had offered to help him up.

"You knew I was going to leave them...?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. It was obvious that you didn't like Rider and his twisted ideals." I crossed my arms as Guy assumed a thoughtful position.

"You're a traitor to them now, aren't you?" Ryndan nodded with a grimace. "Then won't they come to take you back by force?"

"No, they'll come to kill me," Ryndan corrected easily. "Well, Saimen or Rider will. Trys and Wes and Aerenn... they'd never do that to me." Ryndan's voice quivered slightly. "They'd never... never do that... they could never..."

"I see... this explains what that woman Trys told us earlier," Toshi murmured as she picked up her sword. "She was referring to Ryndan's betrayal, not the death of a Yagate member..." She cringed and almost dropped her sword again. "Saimen is... still alive..." Ryndan heard all this and turned to Toshi with a troubled look on his face.

"You know Saimen?"

"We have had encounters in the past. Both of those encounters... she almost killed me..."

"...You've seen her face?"

"...Yes."

"What does she look like, anyway?" Guy asked, suddenly including himself in the conversation. Toshi glanced at me, then looked away with a troubled expression. Ryndan mirrored her actions, which only served to confuse me more.

"I... would rather not say..."

"Same here," Ryndan offered. "Not something I like to remember. When Saimen's mask comes off, so does someone's head." _What the hell is that girl's problem, anyway? _"So, what made you think she could be dead?" Ryndan asked, whirling to face Toshi.

"I believe that is a matter best explained by Colonel Curtiss," Toshi answered brusquely. "Now, may we proceed?"

"Actually, I was going to wait here for Luke..." Guy replied uneasily. I couldn't blame him for his discomfort; Toshi looked kind of scary at the mention of the insane cleaver girl. I mean, Saimen only tried to kill Toshi twice and slaughtered a whole platoon of Oracle soldiers right in front of her.

"I see." With that, Toshi seated herself on the slick stones and dropped her sword next to her with a steely expression on her face.I quietly sat down next to her and gave her a concerned look.

"You all right, dear?" I asked carefully. Toshi nodded without looking up at me. Ryndan gave my doppelganger a concerned look of his own before sitting down a little ways away from me. Guy steeled himself, then took two bold steps toward Toshi and me.

"Um, Guy?" Toshi asked quietly. Guy quickly jerked back and swore under his breath.

"S-sorry... it's nothing..."

"Trying to overcome a phobia?" Ryndan asked. "Repeated exposure works, man. Trust me, I've been there." Cue me giving Ryndan a weird look. _He sure is being chummy with Guy all of a sudden. I guess it's a combination of sympathy and admiration. Feels sorry for the man because of his fear, admires him for trying to overcome it._

"Well, Temari once said something that I thought was pretty sensible." Cue me giving Guy a weird look. "She said 'the only way to overcome fear is to confront it'."

"...The fact that you remember that word for word is both flattering and disturbing," I stated calmly. Ryndan sniggered loudly and Guy twitched at the good-natured jab.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" he protested, shaking his head wildly.

"That's what they all say, dear," I replied sweetly. "Anyway, that wise quote wasn't really directed at you... you probably have a rational reason for your phobia. I frickin' don't." I sighed and rolled my eyes for no apparent reason. Toshi then took the liberty to gingerly poke my shoulder whilst Guy grumbled a bit about me hanging around Jade too much.

"Um... Onee-chan..." she muttered. "Could I... borrow your music device...?" I handed my iPod to Toshi (who kindly explained what it was to Ryndan as best she could) while Guy tried the whole "two steps forward OH GAWD TWENTY STEPS BACK" routine again.

Before long, Toshi was staring at my iPod with wide eyes and tugging my sleeve persistently as one of the earbuds dangled over her shoulder.

"Eh?" I asked stupidly, as I whirled around to face my doppelganger.

"Onee-chan? What is this song called?" Toshi asked, actually looking excited. I peered at my iPod's glowing screen to see that Toshi had started listening to Saihate.

"Saihate. It means 'farthest end'." I grinned at Toshi as she continued to stare at my iPod screen. "You like that song, dear?"

"Yes..." Toshi looked up. "Onee-chan. From now on... my surname will be Saihate." She then looked at me. "Is that acceptable?"

"Sure, dear. It's entirely up to you what you want to be called." I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. "DAMMIT, I hate all this WAITING. Maybe we should just go find Luke and stuff." I took two bold steps forward as I normally would when starting to pace, then slipped the slick stones and fell epically on my face.

Toshi gasped, Guy stared, and Ryndan hesitated before abruptly bursting out laughing.

"A-are you okay?" he asked between peals of laughter, clutching his ribs.

"Bloody fantastic. Your sympathy touches me to my soul," I replied wryly as I peeled myself from the stones. Ryndan bit his lip, trying to stop laughing, and opened his mouth as if he were about to apologize.

"It's fine."

"Ha ha ha, s-sorry..." Ryndan apologized anyway, of course...

"It's _fine_." I sighed and crossed my arms. "We're not gonna blow up at you for every little thing, dear. We're not Rider and Saimen." Ryndan cringed at the mention of his former comrades and stopped laughing. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"N-no... just ironic..." At this, Toshi gave Ryndan an understanding look. Guy turned to me and looked at me questioningly; I shrugged, not knowing what is was that Toshi seemed to understand and not seeing fit to ask.

"Sooo... I guess we'll just wait for Mas-uh, Luke here?" I asked, stumbling over my words slightly. Guy sighed and nodded, taking a seat on the slick stones a good ways away from Toshi. Ryndan mimicked him, and Toshi walked up to me and sat down. I sighed and plopped down next to my doppelganger. _Bleh, more of this 'hurry up and wait' crap. Dammit. _

Twenty minutes of _drip drip drip _and Ryndan and Guy having "man talk" (as Ryndan had put it when Toshi asked) later, and the red headed bastard (LUKE, not Ryndan!) was still nowhere to be seen. I was irritated yet glad at the same time; I still wasn't sure of what I'd do when I saw Luke. _I'm either gonna hurt him or hug him. Or hug him so hard it hurts him, or- bleh, forget it!_

"Onee-chan... could you explain to me why you try to hide your feelings?"

"Wh-what?" I asked stupidly. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"I know you still feel very guilty about lying to your comrades. I know you still feel frustrated and agrieved about being so far from your home. You also feel uncertain, afraid... Yet you try your best not to let any of this show. Why is that?" Toshi asked, inclining her head.

"I-I'm fine! Really!" I lied, cringing inwardly at how well Toshi knew me. _Geez, you'd think we'd known each other our whole lives! Am I that obvious? Dammit, my acting sucks so bad! _"A-and even if I wasn't, I-I wouldn't complain because I whine more than enough as it is!"

"Onee-chan..." Toshi sighed. "You should not conceal your feelings. They will emerge on their own accord eventually. It is only a matter of time."

"Yeah, really," Guy suddenly added from his position on the stones. "If you feel bad, don't bottle it all up. It'll just make you feel worse."

"Dammit, I'm _fine_!" I growled, irritated. At Toshi's hurt expression, I sighed and rubbed my head. "I'm sorry, I just... since everybody's got their own problems, there's no need to burden them with mine as well." Toshi crossed her arms and gave me a critical look.

"Is that why... when we first met, you were alone at the port? You wished not to "burden" anyone else with your tears?"

"Yup. That failed horribly..." I recalled with a grimace. "I was still bawling my eyes out when Guy and Tear and that _bastard _showed up..."

"You're still angry at him, huh?" Guy asked, sounding kind of disappointed. "Ah, well, I guess I can't blame you. He really did go too far that time."

"But even though he's pissed me off to the point of insanity and he destroyed a whole fucking CITY, I feel _sorry _for him!" I yelled, frustrated. "What the _FUCK_? Why the hell should I PITY that bastard when I just wanna KICK HIS ASS?"

"Whoa, anger," Ryndan stated uneasily, backing away from me slightly. "Guess she had to snap sometime, eh?" he asked, looking over at Guy.

"Yeah..." Guy turned his attention to me. "Maybe you feel bad for him because he found out he's a replica. It pretty much tore him apart, from what I heard. You were there when that happened, right?" Guy's face lit up as he met a sudden realization. "That's why you helped him, isn't it?"

"I didn't do that for _him_," I growled. "I just wanted to pick a fight with Asch. He's the one that needs a good ass-whooping..."

"That's not entirely true. You did do that to help him... uh, whatever it was you did," Ryndan replied carefully. "I know this isn't my business, but do you mind if I give my opinion?" I gave Ryndan a tired, frustrated look. "Great. I think you feel bad for him because he failed to save that mining city, like you. You didn't want to feel sorry for yourself, so instead you feel sorry for him."

"...Ryndan, you should be a psychiatrist," Guy joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood. I actually managed a smirk and rubbed my head sheepishly.

"Damn you people and how well you know me."

Footsteps. Three voices, one of which was painfully high-pitched. I could practically feel the bottom of my stomach fall out and I was gripped by a sudden feeling of dread. I got to my feet, followed by Toshi.

"Ehm, Guy?" I asked weakly. "If I suddenly try to strangle Mast- um, Luke... stop me, please." Toshi gave me an uncertain look-something else I had managed to confuse her with, whoo-before Guy responded with a dejected shake of his head.

"I wish I could, but..."

"Oh, r-right, sorry. Ryn, I leave that to you, then."

"W-why me?"

"'Cause I said so..." More footsteps, more squeaking from a darling blue cheagle, and then he was there.

Luke. Was. _There_.

With his hair chopped short.

_Right in front of me._

My brain decided that right then would be a great time to completely shut down. For several long, agonizing moments, as Luke Tear caught up with Guy, I just _stared _at the red-headed bastard, unmoving. I didn't think at all, and rudely brought attention to myself by taking a loud step forward. Luke froze like a deer in the headlights and we began staring at each other in a tense, awkward silence.

Until...

"H-hey..." the red haired replica offered weakly, waving a hand.

_**OH-MY-IMAGINARY-GAWD-IT'S-LUKE-I-SHOULD-FUCKING-KILL-THAT-BASTARD-OH-MY-IMAGINARY-GAWD-WHY-DO-I-STILL-FEEL-SORRY-FOR-HIM-AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH.**_

My brain suddenly switched back on.

And then, and then, AND THEN-

I tackled that boy to the ground.

"YOU **BASTARD**!" I yelled idiotically as I pinned a very startled Luke to the stones. "I'VE BEEN TRYING SO HARD TO HATE YOU BUT I FUCKING **CAN'T**! DAMMIT, YOU'RE CONFUSING THE **HELL **OUT OF ME! WHY DON'T MEN EVER MAKE ANY **SENSE**?"

"Wh-what're you talking about?" Luke asked nervously as he tried to get up and failed. "_You're _the one who's confusing the hell out of _me_!"

"Uhh... Temari...?" Tear asked hesitantly, with Mieu trembling on her shoulder.

"Oh, hi Tear," I offered breathlessly. I whirled back to Luke with a snarl. "I don't know WHAT to do with you, boy... I can't decide... whether I wanna hug you or hurt you... so I guess I'll just do fucking BOTH!"

"Wha- Guy, help me!" Luke shouted desperately.

"S-sorry, Luke... my hands are tied here..."

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

It took Tear and Toshi all of twenty minutes to get me to calm down. It took me, Toshi, and Guy all of fifteen minutes to convince Tear and Luke that Ryndan was trustworthy. And then it took all of another fifteen minutes to get moving again, heading out of the spring at long last.

"Hey, Temari? Why do you use a sword?" Ryndan asked randomly, as we climbed a slick slope.

"Whuh? Well... I figured it'd be easier to learn to use a sword than a spear or a staff," I replied easily.

"Knives are even easier," Ryndan pointed out.

"I certainly could never use knives; I couldn't throw them because my aim is SHIT, and I couldn't fight with them because I prefer to be a safer distance from my enemy." I smirked with a sudden memory. "Haven't always been a sword user, though... I actually used to practice archery."

"What? Really?" Luke asked, astonished.

"Yup. I sucked at it, but it was fun. I only ever hit my target once..."

"Didn't your teacher try to help?" Tear asked with a surprised expression.

"I taught myself, hence why I was never any good."

"Oh."

"Is archery difficult, Onee-chan?" Toshi asked, inclining her head.

"If you want to actually _hit _stuff, yeah." I shrugged. "Ah, well... why did you decide to use a sword, Toshi?"

"I... did not decide. That was decided for me," she replied quietly. I grimaced and swore under my breath at Van. _You don't believe in free will at all, do you, you pineapple-y bastard? Ohh, I can't wait until we get to kick his ass. Toshi WILL be there for that._

"I was interested in studying swordplay, but decided to wield a staff instead," Tear added on to the conversation. "It was the weapon that Major Legretta recommended."

"Really? But Major Legretta wields hand guns..." Toshi mumbled thoughtfully. This statement was met with no response as Luke added his two cents:

"I didn't decide to use a sword, but I would never try using anything else."

"What do you mean, you didn't decide?" Ryndan asked with a skeptical look.

"Master Van just showed up at the manor one day and said that he was gonna teach me to use a sword," Luke replied with a slight frown. "Uh, when was that again, Guy?"

"When you were about thirteen, I think," said servant replied easily. "Remember, you got that kite stuck in a tree and we were trying to get it down?" Luke laughed and contined recalling this incident with a wide grin.

"A-and Master Van came up behind us and scared us, and we fell over right in front of him-" At that point, the two men burst into hysterical laughter and I stifled a few laughs of my own.

"Oh, you adventurous young 'uns," I added dramatically. Toshi smiled a little, but she looked away.

"It is a shame... that we will have to fight the Commandant... you both seem to be so close to him." That killed the mood instantly. The laughter stopped completely and echoed eeriely off the stalagmites and stalactites for a few moments.

"We don't HAVE to fight him," I objected calmly. "If the man has any decency at all, we might be able to talk some sense into him."

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure that guy's gone off the deep end," Ryndan replied with a slump of his shoulders. "We're probably... gonna have to kill him at some point..." I elbowed Ryndan in the ribs roughly. Ryndan squeaked in pain and gave me an indignant glance.

"Shut up, you idiot! His SISTER is right behind you!" Ryndan merely cringed and kept walking. The group continued on in complete silence for about an hour; the only sounds were the occasional monster that was cut down, the echoing of our steps, and that constant, infuriating DRIP DRIP DRIP.

During our little walk, Guy and Luke would occasionally mutter between themselves in the back of the group. I knew what they were talking about (worries about Akzeriuth, St. Binah, and Luke's being a replica), so I didn't feel the need to eavesdrop, but I drifted to their little gathering and offered my two cents:

"Um, I know it's not really my business, but do you want my advice?" I muttered. _I'm pretty sure Luke doesn't want Ryndan to know that he's the one who destroyed Akzeriuth. I honestly don't blame him, but if Ryndan sticks around he'll find out sooner or later._

"A-about what?" Luke stuttered nervously as he took a startled step back.

"About what you should do to make up for Akzeriuth, of course." I took a deep breath. "In all honesty, you can never really make up for it. Feeling bad about it is okay, but I think the most productive thing you can do is to make sure something like that never happens again... did I say something wrong?" Luke was looking at me with wide eyes as Guy gave me a surprised look.

"I just... I never thought I'd be getting advice from you... thanks." _WHOA, THAT SOUNDS SOOOO WEEEIIIIRRRDDD..._

"Holy shit, did you just thank me? Did hell just call in a snow day? HOLY SHIT."

Then, sure enough, the distant light at the end of the slick, drippy tunnel. I was all set to run like a headless chicken toward the light, but Ryndan grabbed the back of my coat and yanked me back with an irritated sigh. I made a dramatic choking noise and glared at him as Toshi and Luke exchanged a confused look.

"Can we take a quick break?" he asked, looking pale. I offered Ryndan a confused look of my own before glancing over at Tear and Guy. They agreed somewhat hesitantly after about a minute, and Ryndan promptly sat down and swore under his breath.

"What is wrong, Ryndan?" Toshi asked, approaching said replica cautiously.

"Sorry... it's just... I still can't believe that I actually left Yagate..." Ryndan sighed and hung his head. "Rider could swoop down and kill me anytime. He doesn't like traitors at all..."

"Why did you join Yagate in the first place?" Guy grumbled, crossing his arms. "You don't seem to like Rider and Saimen very much." Luke blinked and Tear inclined her head slightly; Guy had clearly asked a question that they had been thinking about. I realized that I was curious about it as well.

"Well... I didn't know any better at the time. Rider found me and took me in just days after I was created. I don't remember it very well, but he just looked down at me and said 'Join my crew. You won't be bound to those damn originals if you do.' After that, he just left me to Wes and carried on stealing and hurting people just because they weren't replicas like us. I didn't understand just how wrong he was until about two years later... when he destroyed an entire caravan..." I swore under my breath as Guy and Luke exchanged a grim look.

"I got another look at just how twisted Rider was when I found Saimen, close to the entrance of Ortion Cavern. She was being dragged away by this Oracle soldier. Rider... he completely lost it. He tore that guy apart... literally." Tear's eyes narrowed at this, but no other reaction was to be had. Toshi merely stared blankly ahead, deep in thought.

"Ortion Cavern...? What was Saimen doing there?" Guy asked slowly.

"There's fomicry crap there. Enough said," I mumbled. "Okaaaay, so what about Wes and Aerenn and Trys? Are they mentally unstable in any way, shape, or form?"

"Um, Aerenn's kinda traumatized about what happened to her eye... but as far as I know, Wes is normal. More so than the rest of us, anyway." Ryndan sighed. "And as for Trys... she's the one who always kept our spirits up, even when Rider was being a complete bastard. I honestly have no idea how she could possibly be friends with him... she must be crazy."

"But this woman Trys is your friend, is she not?" Toshi asked quietly, sounding distracted.

"She was like a mother to me, actually. Taught me to read and write and all that, too." Shrug. "If anything, she'll be on my side... she always was before." Ryndan abruptly stood up with forcefully false cheerfulness. "Well, enough about me! We need to get out of here... uh, unless you all want to rest some more..."

"Nah, I'm set. Question, though... what're you going to do after we get out?" I asked as I shot to my feet eagerly (that dripping noise was driving me insane.) Ryndan actually cringed at that and rubbed his head sheepishly. _Doesn't make a habit of thinking ahead, does he?_

"I... I'm not really sure, but... I'd like to help you all, if I could..."

"May I make a suggestion?" Toshi inquired as she stood up. "You and I could travel together and help Temari's travel group with informational needs, among other things. For now, though, I believe we should accompany them to St. Binah to assist in the evacuation efforts."

"W-wait, we can't just waltz on into a city and tell people 'Yo, get the hell out'. Won't we need the support of the Malkuth emperor? Or at least the military?" I asked, concerned. _We're going to Grand Chokmah regardless, but it feels kinda good to talk all logical and smart. Now I know why Jade does it so often. _

"We'll meet up with the Colonel and let him handle it. He supposedly knows the emperor personally," Tear replied easily. I was gifted with an approving look from our dear Melodist. "It's good to see you finally thinking ahead, Temari."

"H-hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I grouched. "Are you calling me an idiot or something?"

"No, not at all. I meant it positively. You've changed, Temari." Cue me choking on air as Guy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're not as timid as you used to be." _Holy shitcake, they're actually saying some good things about freaking ME and I think they're actually being freakin' serious, WHAAAAT THE HEEELLL._

"I-I just got used to you all. I sure as hell haven't changed. I'm still wimpy, whiny little Temari, trust me..." I sighed, rolling my shoulders a bit. "A-anyway, let's get out of here now. That fucking dripping is making me homicidal, I swear..." As I dashed ahead, I heard Guy laughing and explaining to Luke why I 'got so flustered.'

"She's still as shy as she was when I first met her. In that sense, she hasn't changed at all."

* * *

**Dammit, we ended up taking a little longer to rest anyway. I wanna get OUT OF HERE. ARGH.**

** Anyway, Aramis Spring. My thoughts: would be beautiful if not for the giant hook-wielding fish and the infuriating dripping noise. At least it's not really bright in here. The Sebastion encounter sucked, though. Evil frickin' bastard. I NEVER wanna see him again unless he's deep fried and on a stick.**

** So, after Tear and Guy made me feel all fluffy and loved Luke was kind enough to drag me back to the group. I am so freaking glad he cut his hair. He looks a lot less like a girl now. Pfft, if he were my mother's son she would've duct-taped him to a chair and took a pair of scissors to his head before he could say 'soup.' I'll never actually tell him that, though. He made me feel fluffy and loved right before we rejoined with everyone. Here's why:**

** "Look, uh, thanks... for staying with me on the deck of the Tartarus..."**

** "...You're... welcome... I guess... kind of a trivial thing to thank me for, dear..."**

** "Actually, it meant a lot to me. It helped that I wasn't completely alone out there. So... thanks... um, Onee-chan."**

** He has a long way to go before he completely changes himself (he still says some pretty douche-y things sometimes, though if he realizes it he apologizes) but he's doing a damn good job so far, he really is. He didn't even call me annoying when I super-glomped him. It felt weird as hell to have him call me Onee-chan when he's in the body of a seventeen year old... but technically he's only seven so...DAMMIT, this is hurting my brain.**

** Toshi has actually taken to Luke pretty well, surprise surprise, hence where he learned the term 'Onee-chan'... Toshi told me a little while after the aforementioned conversation that he'd asked her about what he should say to me whilst we were traveling silently and I was moping. Toshi had told him that her calling me Onee-chan tended to cheer me up, so yeah. Toshi's kinda childish logic is so adorable I just wanna glomp the fudge out of her. But it's still kinda weird, I was thinking she'd be kinda distant with Luke, but they hit it off just fine... oh fudge, she's asking him about some of the things I wouldn't answer. I should go intervene before she gets completely corrupted.**

** Ryndan is still kinda iffy around the girls of the group, he's not so keen on Luke yet, and he's all 'Liek OMG Guy you're my bestest friend.' Okay, that was a horrible exaggeration, but yeah, he's really getting along with Guy. It must be refreshing to talk to a man who isn't a complete douchebag (cough Rider cough.) Er, well, he seemed pretty chummy with Wes even though he got yelled at a bunch, but still.**

** Looks to me like Tear isn't sure what to think about Ryndan. She's not objecting to his presence, but she's sure keeping a close eye on him. She seems to like Toshi, though. Probably thinks she's cute... which she is. Freaking adorable little darling. Toshi's still a little awkward as far as social situations go, but she's learning pretty quickly... and I've been teaching her a lot of inappropriate words. **

** And about Toshi, I am so fucking glad she doesn't have to travel with Asch now. Ryndan would sure as hell take better care of her, and would be much better at teaching her to be human. That, and Asch would surely teach Toshi the word 'dreck' and she'd probably end up saying it all the time. The little darling's like a parrot sometimes, I swear.**

** But yeah, I have this huge ass feeling of foreboding. We're really close to Daath... Mohs could pop up and be all 'COME ON EVERYBODY, JAZZ HANDS!' And my mind is scaring me right now, WHERE'S MY IPOD?**

** Heeey, I just realized that I can make Ryndan listen to my music now. Insert evil laugh and devious drumming of fingers here. Bwa ha ha. That boy will be headbanging to Breaking Benjamin and My Chemical Romance in no time, whoot.**

** ...Okay, maybe not. Toshi only accepted my music so well because that was the first music she'd heard. Ryndan's got more life experience than that. Damn. Foiled again. It was worth trying, maybe... nah.**

** So now to think of some more stories to tell these dears. It's become a tradition of sorts. I'll have to think back to manga, seeing as I haven't played many video games. Which manga to start with... OH. Full Metal Alchemist. It's violent and dramatic and it'll keep them amused for a long ass time. The anime story would be easier to tell and it's shorter, so I'll stick with that one. After that I can tell them about Conqueror of Shamballa. Then a new series... um... maybe Pandora Hearts... eurgh, no, I never got to read past Volume One. Damn, if I'd just gotten to play Legend of Zelda I could tell the people all about the little elf boy with the green windsock on his head.**

** Well, then, everybody's getting ready to move out. I need to get off my lazy ass now. If I don't keep moving, I'll mope around like bloody hell about Szostek and all that shit. Urgh, damn drama... not so fun in real life.**

**~ Temari Haruhara**

**

* * *

**

I was insanely happy with the dripping noise being gone, but I was very unhappy with the obnoxiously bright sunlight. I managed to teach Toshi another pesky new word. Yay for me. It was funny watching Ryndan change colors when she asked him what it meant, though. Luke even managed to snigger a bit, despite feeling lethargically depressed about Akzeriuth (can you BLAME the man?) I give him many, many points for trying to act normal, though. He was actually doing a damn good job, and the humorous little scenes here and there were really helping him.

Tear composed herself and roughly demanded that we stop fooling around and get moving. Toshi was still confused about what was so funny, but dropped the subject when she saw how embarrassed Tear was. I sighed and nodded, took two bold steps, and something heavy and blunt slammed right into my jaw before I could even think about reaching for my sword. Needless to say I was sent flying; thankfully I remembered to take the fall right.

"Auugh! Fuck, who the hell just kicked my teeth out?" I shouted as I hit the ground hard. I grimaced and looked up just in time to see all the color drain from a certain replica's face. Toshi drew her sword calmly and stared coolly at the newly appeared adversary as everyone else assumed battle positions. I heaved myself to my feet and laid eyes on our foe just as my hand reached my sword's hilt.

"Hey there, Ryn," Trys greeted with a weak smile, waving slightly. "Sorry to say this, but you're in some serious trouble."

* * *

Done-ness! Too much random conversation, bleh.

I TURNED SEVENTEEN YESTERDAY! HUZZAH! (dances) The T-chan of Uso is still of the tender age of fifteen-getting-rather-close-to-sixteen, though. Just to avoid confusion.

NOTE: I referenced a bit from Umi no Kanshisa's fic Bonds of Brotherhood. I'm not into fluffy stuff, but it actually adds to the story of Guy raising Luke quite nicely.

And how many of you want to kill me for that Trys scene? I'm evil, I know. XD

Okaaaay, some piccehs! This is the Ryndan drowning scene, minus his injuries because... well, I don't actually thoroughly plan out plot points until I write them! And I drew this LONG before I wrote chappie 16! ^ ^ ' ht tp :/ /www . fa nart-c ent ral. net/ pic -79 7258 .h tml

Heeeeere is the T-chan's new threads! Nyeeh. h tt p:/ ww w.f an art-c ent ral. ne t/ pi c-79 712 6.h tml

Webcomic: Hanna Is Not A Boys Name. Freckin' amazing. If I ever have a son (oh hell no, I'm not even getting married) I might just name him Hanna now. The comic was a recommendation from a friend of mine who reads much more shoujo than shonen so I was all "oh fuck, it's sappy and bleeeeh, isn't it?" But then I actually read it and I was all "HOLY SHIT THERE'S BLOOD AND GORE AND ZOMBIES AND VAMPIRES THAT DON'T FUCKING SPARKLE YEEEEEEEESSS!"

And now, for a pointless omake. This won't actually happen, but... yeah. Nam Cobanda, Ant Lion Man thing.

Ant Lion Man: You!

Luke: M-me?

Temari: (swigging water) _This should be good. It'd better make up for that insane ladder..._

Ant Lion Man: Yes, you! Who most important?

Luke: Temari, I guess...

Temari: (chokes on water) -cough, cough- WH-WHAT THE HELL? Are you SERIOUS?

Guy: Well, wasn't expecting that.

Jade: Indeed.

(Room goes dark)

Temari: Oh mother fu-

(Room goes light again...)

Natalia: Sh-she's gone!

Anise: Oh no! She still owes me some chiffon cake!

Ant Lion Man: You give 76, 500 Gald, I give back important person!

Luke: O-okay, okay! (gives money) So, where's Temari?

Ant Lion Man: She outside.

(with the T-chan!)

Temari: What the bloody hell was that? I kneed him in the crotch and he didn't even squeal!

Luke: (runs up) Temari, are you okay?

Temari: Yeah, sure. So... Why did you say I was most important? Are you drunk?

Luke: N-no! It's just... you're like a sister to me...er, kinda...

Temari: ...Dammit, I was trying to be mad at you! Grah...

Noooo, I wasn't bored at all... (sarcastic) Again, this will NOT happen. And you were expecting a Luke/Temari fwuffy moment weren't you? WEREN'T YOU? Well, sorry. Luke has Tear and all that jazz. And I dun like pairings.


	18. Of Clashes and Comrades

Chapter eighteen is here! Whoot.

Asch: And here I'd thought she'd finally given up.

Me: NEVAH! (dramatic pose)

Review replies for the short and crappy chapter seventeen! I wuv reviews. Make me feel a bit better whilst I wait for my family to move to Florida and leave me behind...

TCAnimorph: Of course you're better than me, senpai! Your stories are so much more original! Shorter chapters are actually more appealing to some readers (I personally don't care as long as each chapter has at least 1,000 words...) I'm glad Uso is entertaining and serious and yes, yay people. ^ ^

The Ghost Reviewer: Yes, insanity knows no bounds. If you think the T-chan's mellowing out, just wait until later on. ^ ^ I guess things are picking up, and yes they are going to get crazy. What with breaking into a religious center and saving a falling city and all. I'll work on updating sooner... I've been kinda lazy lately and I have this original project going, so nyeh.

Chang-Tong: Holy yay you reviewed and it's soooo loooongg. I'm honored! ^ ^ Thanks, it feels good to be seventeen. I hope Umi no Kanshisa-sama doesn't mind me using her fic in a cameo... I can imagine Van's WTF face and it amuses me immensely. And is the nicknames-stuck-in-head thing bad or good? And as much as you may want to kill me, you kinda can't seeing as I have to keep updating this. ^ ^ I don't think Jade would just sit back during a serious fight... Now, one that's not life-or-death seriousness... sure. Very easily. XD And Trys... because she was the one I picked to confront first. Rider's the one giving all the orders of "KILL Ryndan, bitches." I am just used to men having short hair, so the crazy-long-hair of Luke's kinda gets to me sometimes. The belly showing-ness didn't help his case, but you make a good argument. He's not as adorable as Ion, but certainly much more hug-worthy when his hair is short. And I'm glad you liked the omake. ^ ^

Kuro-Ookami4: You're right, I should. Sorry. ^ ^ '

akizaki14: I'm glad you liked it. ^ ^

Sylph Writer: Honored to hear from you, Sylph-sama. ^ ^ Haha, Ryndan Fan Club... I now feel obligated to join Chase's fan club... XD I'm glad the "man talk" amused you, and yes, Luke's calling meh Onee-chan was cute and weird... You were planning on using FMA as well? Wooow, what a coincidence. And yes, boot to the head. I must say, your thought processes are amusing... XD

.Fowl: Wow, thank you. I'm immensely honored. ^ ^

SummoningShadows18: G-geh! Th-thank you...You relate to the T-chan, eh? Wooow. Glad you think I'm doing good with characterization. Yay we agree about pairings somewhat, but, um... a TemarixLuke pairing? 0/0 Not happening, sorry. If someone wrote a oneshot of it or something, I'd have no control over that (I would die of fluffy feelings and embarrassment, though) but I will most certainly NOT be writing that pairing in... sorry, dearie. Sorry you had to wait so long, and I'm glad you liked the bases!

* * *

Usotsuki, Usotsuki

Chapter 18

Of Clashes and Comrades

"Come on, Ryndan," Trys offered, smiling weakly. "If you come back willingly, Rider will let everything slide. I'll make sure of that."

"Trys..." Ryndan managed to choke. I suddenly remembered that he was unarmed and couldn't fight. _Dammit, this is not fair to him at all. He must feel so helpless right now... _As if he'd heard my thoughts, Ryndan held up his hands. "I... I don't have a weapon. I can't fight you like this..."

"...You would fight me, Ryn?" Trys asked quietly, tightening her grip on her wakizashi. "After I practically raised you? After I defended you from Rider so many times?" Ryndan looked away guiltily. Toshi gave him a sympathetic look. "...That hurts, Ryn. It really does." Trys looked at Ryndan with desperate eyes. "Just come back, okay?"

"...I can't. I'm sorry."

"Ryndan..."

"We don't have to hate originals. Rider's wrong. I'm never going back to Yagate." I was sincerely impressed with Ryndan's resolve, but squirmed under the building tension and poised to draw my sword. Luke noticed this and did the same.

"Don't make me do this, Ryndan. Don't make me hurt you." Trys slowly drew her wakizashi and pointed it shakily at her former comrade. "I'm bringing you back. Rider will kill you if you don't come back. Don't you understand?"

"I understand just fine, thanks." Ryndan crossed his arms and planted his feet. "I've made up my mind." Trys lowered her head and trembled slightly.

"Heh heh... since when are you so brave, anyway...?" Trys looked up again, her eyes full of determination. "Well I've made up my mind too. I'm proud of you for standing up to me, but that's not gonna stop me. You're coming back with me, Ryndan, conscious or not."

"The hell he is," I objected calmly, drawing my sword. "He said he's not going back and that's that. If you wanna force him, you'll have to go through me first."

"And me as well," Toshi agreed, taking up a position next to me.

"Same here," Luke added.

"Me, too." Guy drew his sword as well. Tear merely sighed and prepared to start casting. Trys looked at us with a grim determination before grinning slightly. _She's that confident even when she's outnumbered five to one? Damn..._

"...Bring it on."

And so the chaos began.

I dashed right at Trys foolishly as Guy and Luke rushed in from the sides. Toshi assumed a defensive position in front of Ryndan (who was looking a little teary, I noticed) and started casting as fast as she could. Naturally she unleashed an arte within moments.

"O twisted door of distortion, open wide... Negative Gate!" Trys swore loudly and backflipped to safety just in time only to get grazed by Guy's Demon Fang. Trys tensed and waited until both the male swordsmen were near enough before she unleashed her first attack.

"Severing Wind!" Both Guy and Luke were haphazardly knocked back. I grimaced, then jumped as high as I could and used Tempest. The attack missed by a long shot, but Trys was caught off-guard long enough to get hit in the shoulder by one of Tear's throwing knives. Trys growled in pain before forcefully tearing said knife out. I whirled around just as I landed from the Tempest attack and hurriedly used Demon Fang to further inconvenience the bluenette. Unfortunately, she dodged the attack easily and I got hit head-on with a Tiger Blade attack.

And all that happened in about five seconds.

"O healing power... First Aid!" Ryndan healed my minor slash injury before I even hit the ground, much to Trys's surprise and anger.

"Ryndan! Why are you helping them? What have they ever done for you?"

"They're defending me right now! The least I can do is cast support artes!" Trys growled, irritated, and jumped back a good ways. I cringed when I realized that she was casting. Guy and Luke immediately moved to stop her as I eased myself up and rejoined the fray.

"Atone, o wicked adversaries... Redemption!"

Luke appeared to be impaled by thousands of energy needle things at once. He hit the ground and lost consciousness almost instantly. Ryndan hurriedly cast Remedy, Toshi unleashed another Negative Gate, and Guy went all-out with his Sigmund style strike artes.

Me? I just tried to keep up.

"That which would seek revenge, carve here thy holy seal... Eclair de Larmes!" A glowing X appeared under Trys's feet. Said Yagate member swore as the light pulsated and screamed in pain. I immediately ran forward and used Demon Fang again.

"Tear, could I borrow a few of your knives?"

"Why...?"

"I can slow Trys down! Just trust me!" Ryndan directed his voice at us. "Get ready, everyone!" I jumped back and cringed as Trys made an almost feral sound. I heard Luke start to ask Ryndan what he was going to do, but he was interrupted by Ryndan's shout: "Flashbang Blades!"

I swore and shielded my face with my arm just before everything burst into excruciating light. Trys swore again and Luke yelped in alarm. I didn't trust myself to use Demon Fang without hitting someone, so I assumed a defensive position and waited for a few moments before opening my eyes.

Trys was on her knees, clutching at her eyes in pain. I took the opportunity, as lowly as it was, and used Demon Fang a few times. Trys cried out as long gashes appeared on her legs (and a bit on her left side, too, but barely) and Luke whacked her with the blunt side of his blade. Guy moved to take Trys's sword away, but she retaliated blindly with a strange strike arte called Zanna; Guy and Luke had to run around like headless chickens to dodge what looked like dozens of crimson Demon Fangs. I swung my sword at Trys but she whacked it aside as her vision returned. She used Searing Gale (how she gathered the Fifth Fonons so quickly is beyond me) and sent me reeling back as she got to her feet.

"DAMN it, she's like a freakin' tank!" I grunted as I recovered from the attack. "Our attacks aren't doing jack shit!" Trys heard this remark and grinned, stepping back and beginning to cast. Guy was the one to swear aloud this time as we frantically rushed to stop the bluenette. I felt my insides grow cold. _This is different from before... she's not casting Redemption... shit..._

"O cruel devastation, relinquish all that remains..." Fonons whirled around Trys frantically, far differently than any other time I'd watched a fonist cast. _Oh... oh shit, don't tell me... don't tell me that's a Mystic Arte! Oh holy FUCK! _I grimaced and skidded to a halt.

"Brace yourselves!" I called out, assuming a guard position. Guy and Luke took the hint, though that didn't do much good as Trys finally finished casting.

"**CATACLYSM**!"

I honestly don't know what happened after that. Seriously. I lost consciousness _right then_. And when I came to about ten seconds later (thanks to Ryndan and his frantic Remedy casting) everything HURT LIKE HELL. It seemed that Trys's arte was directed at me; Luke and Guy were just collateral damage. Lucky me.

"O noble conquering grace, incinerate all! Razing Phoenix!" _Hey, there's Guy's Mystic Arte... that's right, everyone started learning theirs at this point in the game... Damn, I wish I had one. I would feel SO badass..._

"Hang in there, Temari! Toshi, help me with her!" _Hi Ryndan... how's life...? _"O sacred light... Remedy!"

"You will be all right, Onee-chan. O healing power... First Aid!"_ Aww, Toshi... I freakin' love you, ya know that?_ The pain decreased by a small margin. "Tear, please assist us!" _Damn, three healers at once...? I must be all kinds of fucked up. Must be, if I can be so calm and detached when it hurts so much... _

About three minutes of nonstop healing later and I was able to sit up. It was a little difficult to breathe (even after Toshi stopped hugging the fudge out of me) and it still hurt, but it felt more like what I'd imagined a bad sunburn to feel like instead of 'Oh, I'm going to die now.' Trys was giving me an exhausted, astonished look as she lay gasping for breath on the ground. I noticed she had quite a few severe burns and gave Guy a subtle little 'overkill much?' look.

"You're lucky... you didn't... die..." she choked out. "Ryndan... you really are... a traitor... aren't you..."

"...I'm sorry. Really. But I'm never going back to Yagate. I've got a greater purpose now."

"A greater purpose...?"

"Yeah. I'm going to help them save St. Binah."

"...But the Score said that St. Binah would be safe..."

"The Score isn't a future that's set in stone, woman. It's a possibility," I grumbled, still aching horribly. "Whether you believe that or not is up to you. I never had the Score to rely on, so I wouldn't understand your position."

"...How could you be so ignorant...?" Trys asked, struggling to stand. I had half a mind to go help her, then berated myself. _Idiot, she just tried to KILL you. If you went to go help her it'd be like "Here, take my hand-OWWW, MY VITALS!"_

"Trys!" _Oh SHIT, don't tell me... _Sure enough, Aerenn came running up to the scene. "Oh, Yulia... Ryndan... why?" Aerenn asked tearfully, looking over at Ryndan. "Why would you hurt one of your own? What's WRONG with you?"

"Hey, she's not dead so don't go screamin' at him," I offered weakly, holding up my hands. "Fight us if you want, but you're much better off spending your time getting her to a healer... right?" Aerenn hesitated, looking at Trys and shifting her gaze back to Ryndan.

"Traitor..." she muttered. Ryndan cringed and looked away; I guess he didn't feel like explaining himself again.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are, Ryndan." Aerenn lifted Trys up with frightening ease and proceeded to half-carry said bluenette away. "I still can't believe that you threw us all away... just like that... for a bunch of originals..."

Ryndan's only response was a choked sob.

* * *

"You've gotten a lot better, Temari."

"WHAT? How do you figure? I got my ass kicked back there..." _Something's not right here... what IS it...?_

"You did great, what are you talking about? When did you learn Tempest, anyway?" Guy asked politely.

"Oh, just learned that when Sebastion tried to eat us..."

"So... where are we headed now...?" Ryndan asked. "If it's not too much trouble... could we make a quick stop in Daath? I'll need to get some knives... so I can fight with you all next time." _I'm rather glad he was unarmed during the last fight, actually. I wouldn't want to make him fight people he cares about._

"We do need to resupply, and we'll probably depart from Daath's port to reach St. Binah..." Tear considered quietly, frowning. "Temari, do you know where Asch and the others were headed?"

"Daath," I replied in unison with Luke. Cue weird looks. _Oh yeah, the linky thing they had. Geez, and here I used to laugh at everyone when they kept forgetting about it. _"Should be easy enough to find them, I just have a bad feeling..." Then it hit me.

Jade. We were supposed to meet up with Jade here. A quick look around confirmed that there was no Necromancer hiding behind a bush or anything. Along with the overwhelming fear of going right into enemy territory, NOW we had a missing Colonel to worry about... not to mention poor Ryndan, who was almost as depressed as Luke. He was worse, in some ways; Luke would actually attempt a conversation, and sometimes forgot his gloom when he got really concerned with something else (such as fighting or trying to save a city.) Ryndan was just... there. Staring ahead blankly.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine..." Ryndan assured me, although he sounded like he needed to hear it for himself. "I'll help you all as best I can." I tried to give him a grateful look even as I mentally panicked over the absence of our dear Colonel some more. _What's going on? He was supposed to show up here and tell us that Natalia and Ion got captured! Dammit, why are things always so complicated?_

"You sure you're okay with this, Ryndan?" Guy asked cautiously. "You'll have to fight your old friends again if you stick with us..." Ryndan sighed heavily, then shot Guy a very forced grin. It was obvious that he was pretty tore up about leaving everything he'd ever known behind. It made me think of myself trying to forget about being forced from home. Needless to say Ryndan was handling his problems better than me...

"Oh, I'm more than okay with it. Saving a city sure as hell beats ransacking nobles' houses and attacking caravans of innocent people." Ryndan made a face. "I kept getting chewed out by Rider for leaving people alive..."

"Rider's good riddance," I declared, temporarily forgetting about Jade. _I'm sure the Colonel's fine. Ryndan needs some cheering up. NOW._

"Y-yeah, I guess so... but Trys and Wes and Aerenn... they're like family to me." Ryndan buried his face in his hands. "I... I don't wanna kill them..."

"So don't," I answered firmly. "If they care enough about you to try to avoid killing you at all costs, then... there's still hope, dammit. You can talk to them, help them see reason... I know they'll listen to you, Ryn. Don't give up on them yet."

"...You never cease to surprise me, Temari," Ryndan chuckled weakly. "You have a tongue like a rusty knife and a kinda rough personality, but... you have a kinda motherly side to you too. Guess it's a girl thing or something..."

"D-did you just call me MOTHERLY? I'm only fifteen!"

"You're old enough to have maternal instincts," Ryndan teased, shoving me lightly.

"I-I don't have any freakin' maternal instincts! L-let's just go, c'mon!"

"Aha, you're blushing!"

"Your face is blushing!"

After I marched on ahead, we made our way toward Daath. Ryndan's mood lifted quite a bit as he chatted with Toshi... but then he got pissed off at how... deprived she was. He was furious when I told him about how Asch used to treat her. Toshi calmed him down by telling him that the abuse had made her stronger and, like him, she'd left it all behind to start anew and accomplish whatever she could. Ryndan cheered up even more when Toshi started practicing her singing some more... unfortunately, this also led to Luke once again asking me to sing Daughter of Evil. Damn, that man is persistent.

Daath was another two days away no matter what we did, so instead of rushing and getting ourselves killed we set up camp and devoured Ryndan's stew at about three hours past sundown. I once again fretted about Jade, but brushed the concern off by reminding myself that someone either had to be crazy or Chuck Norris to capture the freakin' Necromancer. After the meal, we each set about doing our own things: I lent Toshi my iPod again, and she was introducing the concept of Earth music to Ryndan; Tear was giving Luke a bit of a motivational speech; I was reading one of my dear strike arte books; and Guy was hovering over my shoulder.

"Uh, I don't think you could pull off Sword Rain... why not try this one?"

"Severing Fang? Sure, I'll practice that one for awhile..." I marked the page and moved on. "What about... Saimen's Downcut? I'm sure it would work for a sword..."

"Too direct for your fighting style, I think."

"Um, Chaos Blade?"

"Hey, that one looks pretty easy. Go ahead and try learning that." Mark the page and move on...

"Ooh, this one looks cool!"

"Uh... Hell Pyre is pretty advanced. I don't think even I could do that one."

"Awww... damn."

"Why not try learning a few fonic artes? Once your fon slots develop fully, you should be able to cast perfectly fine."

"Okay, like what?" In goes the strike arte book, out comes the fonic arte book.

"Simple and easy to remember... I know, have Toshi teach you Negative Gate."

"Oh hell yes. Any more suggestions?"

"I'm not an expert on fonic artes. You'll have to ask Jade."

"Alrighty. Thanks for your advice." I immediately stored the other book, only slightly miffed that I didn't get to show its contents to Guy, and walked over to Toshi. She looked up from my iPod and smiled a little at me.

"Hello, Onee-chan. I quite like this song... what is it called?" she asked, flashing the screen at me.

"That would be 1925 by Hatsune Miku. You have good taste, dear," I replied easily. I plopped down next to Toshi as Ryndan gave me a kind of scared look. _Heh, my music scares him... at least it made him forget about Yagate for now..._ "I have a favor to ask you, if you wouldn't mind."

"...you are... asking me... for assistance?" Toshi asked, her whole face lighting up. "I-I am so flattered..." _AWWWWWW..._

"I freaking love you, you're so adorable," I gushed, glomping Toshi yet again. "Anyway, I'd love to learn Negative Gate. Would you please teach me?"

"O-of course! Let us begin immediately!"

* * *

**Holy shit, I am in pain. Damn fon slots. They don't hurt as much as they usually do, but the pain is lasting much longer and OW. Toshi feels so bad...She's convinced it's her fault for starting lessons right away, but I told her that it's my own stupid fault for demanding to learn Negative Gate. **

** ...Which I still suck at, by the way. The casting process isn't too hard to understand, really. Gather fonons, recite the spell, will the fonons to do as you wish. The hard part is gathering the damn fonons. They're all "NO I WILL NOT WORK FOR YOU" and I'm all "DAMMIT" and yeah... If you don't gather enough fonons, the spell either doesn't work or is... crappy. The best I could do was a weakly rotating Negative Gate the size of a baseball. Damn. **

** My main concern was remembering the spell, but it's easy. "O twisted door of distortion, open wide..." Knowing me, though, I'll forget the words in the heat of battle and go "O.. uh... fuck!" or something.**

** After we stopped practicing Negative Gate, I started practicing Chaos Blade. That's an easy strike arte, seriously. Just gather a nice handful of fonons to your blade, thrust in the general direction of your enemy, and watch them get sent flying. You don't have to take a single freakin' step... until they come running back to stab you in the face.**

** I got it about halfway down when my fon slots went all "Yeah... fuck you, T-chan."**

** Which leads to now, about a day later. Sitting around a fire, writing in this thing (that now has a mysterious blood stain on the cover... note to self, do not let the mother see this) as Luke also scribbles away in his diary, Toshi apologizes to me some more, Ryndan tries to reassure her (he's gotten pretty protective over her in the... day and a half or so he's known her) and Tear sharpens the blade on her staff. Oh, and Guy has stolen one of my books. Must be bored, the poor dear.**

** And now Toshi's writing in her diary. Damn, me and her and Luke are like a therapy group or something. Ha ha. I certainly hope Toshi isn't writing anything along the lines of 'I am bad, I am useless" or I will smack that girl... with a pillow. I don't have it in me to hurt her again, dammit. She fails to realize that she is stronger than me. I honestly can't see why she feels inferior. She can cast Negative Gate in thirteen seconds and I can't even make it form half the time.**

** I'm rather nervous about going to Daath, of course, but at least we won't be there for awhile. I also have a bad feeling in the back of my skull that didn't result from violence at all. It's more like... I can't even describe it.**

** Oh, and Jade's probably gonna shit a brick when he finds out that Ryndan joined up with us. One more person to be constantly suspicious of. I trust Ryn, though, so if Jade gives him any crap I'll... try to act intimidating. Psh, like I could ever scare the Colonel... He could have Mike Myers and Pyramid Head running at him and he'd comment on the weather.**

** Um, yeah, my main concern right now is Daath, though. Ew, I hope we don't see Mohs. I'll probably try to strangle that bastard next time I see him. I don't care that he's a high-ranking religious official, he needs to get shot. And stabbed. Repeatedly.**

** I'm also kinda worried about Yagate. Maybe it's just because we saw Trys and Aerenn today, but yeah. Just because two of them were on Padamiya doesn't mean that they're all here, sure, but if there's any chance of seeing Saimen again I want to avoid it... for Toshi's sake if nothing else. Saimen's got a beef with her too, after all. On that note, it's gotten pretty obvious that Toshi and Ryndan know something about Saimen that they're not telling me. I'm in no position to talk, with all the lying I've done, but I wish they'd come clean. Maybe they're keeping quiet for my sake; I have been breaking down a lot lately. Jeez, I'm so pathetic.**

** So now for a more cheerful thought: I can kick Little Man's ass when I get home. That should deflate that enormous ego of his. I wonder if I could perform artes on Earth... doubtful, I know, but it'd sure be useful. Little Man would finally stop talking like he's superior to me... and I'd never have to worry about drunken idiots in town again. Just knowing how to use a sword does that well enough, though. Ugh, I'll bet that Little Man would ask me to teach him. It'll be funny when he finally realizes I was right about him and those machetes he plays with. He honestly has no idea what he's doing. Fighting a tree is a lot different than fighting a person.**

** ...Thinking about Little Man has me wondering about the rest of the family. Hmm, maybe Dad's back out on the road by now. Jen's living the college life, Megan's still mooching off of Grandma, and Mom... she's probably given up on me by now. Oh geez, do they think I'm dead? Have they had a funeral? Dammit, I need to get back... and I need to get used to people calling me by my real name again. Mom's gonna make fun of me when she finds out I went by a "Japanese nonsense" name...**

** Oh, shit. How in the HELL am I gonna explain everything to them?**

** On that note, how am I even going to get back? What if I never see good old America again?**

** ...This is really killing my mood. I'll cross those bridges when I get to them. I need to concentrate on getting in and out of Daath safely... I'll finish this up now and teach Toshi to sing Hello Goodbye by The Beatles. It'll be great for raising morale...**

**~Temari Haruhara**

* * *

Okay, I don't know if I've said this before, but walking sucks. I'm not exactly looking forward to the Albiore (never been on a plane, acrophobic, do the math) but DAMN. Walking sucks even more when you're trying to cheer up depressed people. Ah, well, at least it kept me from brooding.

"...I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello..."

And Toshi helped too.

But then I started panicking when I remembered we were still short one Colonel. I tried to calm myself down by thinking logically, but that didn't work well. Why would he wait for us in Daath when he needed our assistance immediately? If he sent Anise instead, why haven't we seen her? Have I derailed the plot so badly that Ion and Natalia weren't captured at all, or instead killed? What the hell was Asch doing at this point?

"You okay, Wallf-er, Temari?" Luke asked, suddenly appearing next to me.

"Y-yeah, just trying not to think about Szostek..." I replied shakily. I wasn't exactly lying-I practically had my thoughts on a leash. And dammit, everyone noticed me being all quiet and emo. I'm such a buuuurrrdeeeeeenn...

"Oh, that's right... he's the one that brought you here." I choked on air and stared at Luke, astonished.

"Y-you know about that?"

"Mental link with Asch, remember? I saw it all through him." _Derr. You're a genius, T-chan._

"O-oh... ah, that means you saw me go ballistic..." I muttered, suddenly embarrassed. I don't exactly like going all batshit in front of people. "Sorry you had to see that, man. I just completely lost it and decided 'I'm gonna smash my fist into his face until something happens'. Ugh."

"I don't blame you at all," Luke reassured me with a concerned look. "It kinda got to me, though... seeing you act so down. You always try to pretend that nothing gets to you."

"Hah! Not much of an actor, am I?" I laughed dryly as I tossed my head back.

"Actually, I always thought you handled yourself pretty well... and... um... I k-kinda... looked up to you... a little..."

_SCREE!_ Mental train crash.

"WHAT? Why?" I asked shrilly as I rounded on Luke with wide eyes.

"W-well, I kinda wished I could brush everything off like you do..." Luke confessed awkwardly.

_ SCREE-KRAH!_ Mental train derail.

"Si-since WHEN? I don't brush off jack-diddly shit! I'm the one freaking out and having mental breakdowns all the time...!" I protested with a beet red face. By now, the rest of the group started listening to our conversation. Guy didn't look the least bit surprised at all about what Luke had just said, but Tear was giving said redhead a shocked look. Toshi and Ryndan just kinda listened politely.

"Well, yeah, but... you always move on pretty quickly... and... dammit, just take the compliment..."

Group silence. Guy and Tear exchanged a look, I stared at Luke dumbly, and Ryndan politely urged us all to start walking again. It took me a minute or two to get my mental train running again, and when I did I looked back at our dear aristocrat replica.

"Luke."

"Y-yeah?"

**GLOMP.**

* * *

"Did you get him, Wes?"

"I'm guessing that's why our poor little Wes is all tore up, Saimen. Lemme guess... he was headed toward Haruhara's group?"

"Yep. Sure was a pain to find him, but he was easy enough to beat down with no allies to support him."

"Teaming up on him wasn't exactly fair, Wes... You probably didn't even need Aerenn's help."

"It's called battle tactics, Trys, and the plan's working so far. Do you really think Haruhara's gonna come to help this guy, Rider?"

"Hell yes. Even she knows that her little group of freaks is helpless without their Necromancer."

* * *

And done! I kinda dropped the ball as far as writing this dear goes, but hopefully I'll be able to get my ass back in gear soon. In the meantime, be cheered by a funny moment of my life:

(my friends and me sitting in Bailee's mom's car. Bailee's mom is pissed at our very poorly made plans. Leeta is talking on the phone with her dad, trying to finalize plans. VERY TENSE ATMOSPHERE.)

Leeta: "No, I don't need a coat. ...Yeah, Alessia, Bailee, and (REAL NAME CENSORED.) No, I don't need a coat. ...Can we come over or not? NO, I don't need a coat. ...Are you sure having all of us won't bother you?... NO, DAD! I DON'T **NEED **A **FUCKING COAT**!"

(Tense atmosphere is broken as we all proceed to laugh our asses off)

Leeta will NEVER live that down. I busted a gut I laughed so hard. And our plans really were very poorly made. I didn't even know there WERE plans until the morning before said plans were put in motion...

And some of you want to kill me for that last scene, I know you do. Poor Jade...


	19. NOTICE

HAI GAIZ.  
Um.  
I'M SO FUCKING SORRY.  
Ahem.  
Yes, I apologize profusely for putting this up as a chapter and giving you all false hope, but this isn't a chapter. Uso isn't going to be updated anymore.  
HOWEVER, I am NOT giving up on the story itself.  
First I want to say that in the two years that this poor thing sat abandoned, I seriously did try to write more. I tried and tried and tried until I got to the point of pulling my hair out. Somewhere along the road my muse decided to bugger off and die. I want to blame my Creative Writing class, but that wouldn't make much sense, now would it?  
Yeah.  
Another thing I want to say is that, honestly, I can do better. The whole time I was writing Uso I was just word-vomiting with no actual plot or plan to speak of. Doomed to failure from the start, there.  
I want to make this worth reading. I want to be proud of this self-insert.  
And so, I plan to start over from scratch, change things up, and really do better this time around.  
HOWEVER, I am still having a REALLY hard time trying to write, so I don't know when I'll start up the Uso Reboot, or what I'll even call it.  
Until then, I'll plan the bejesus out of this thing.  
Don't worry, I'll leave Uso here untouched so you guys can reread it if you so wish. I don't wanna just hit the DELETE button on all the positive feedback I got from it, and besides, it'd make a good comparison thing later down the road.  
Again, I apologize profusely for all of this.  
That's all from me for now. T-chan, over and out.


End file.
